Señora Mafia!
by Aero Dream
Summary: Sawada Tsukiyomi era tan normal como cualquier buscapleitos juvenil, hasta aquél día en que el Tutor-Sicario Reborn llegó y le pateó el trasero a su vida, demandando que se convirtiera en Décima Vongola o muriera en el intento. Y luego hubo caos.
1. Hit I

**Advertencias:**

Este trabajo puede contener ligeras insinuaciones a las relaciones chico-chico. No será lo suficiente para catalogarla como historia Yaoi, porque éstas serán escasas y cada mucho tiempo.

En este fic, Tsuna es mujer y tiene una actitud menos cobarde. Algunos exigirán que lo registre como OC, porque cambiar 180 grados la personalidad y género del mono es crear un nuevo personaje. Si es así como lo quieren ver, adelante.

Este fic **no** es súper Tsuna. Es sólo un Tsuna _no-incompetente._

Es posible que haya insinuaciones de romance entre Tsuna-mujer y alguien, pero no pareja establecida.

**¿Por qué me dio por escribir **_**Señora Mafia**_**?:**

No sé como ponerlo… imagino que la idea surgió de que si remplazan a Tsunayoshi con una chica las series se vuelven menos extrañas. Okey, a las fans del Yaoi les encanta el fanservice, pero los que la empezamos a ver pensando que era un Shonen clásico nos quedamos un poco… eh… estupefactos. ¡Nada en contra del Yaoi! Lo que me incomodó fue la _sorpresa, _porque nadie me avisó… es más, meteré un poco de Shonen-ai en la historia porque KHR sin fancervice gay es como Sailor Moon sin los trajes de marinerita. No habrá nada gráfico, en absoluto, para que no se asusten. De hecho será más como un pequeño momento gay o un doble sentido, cosas así.

Esto lo escribo sólo como ejercicio porque estoy un poco bloqueada con mi otro proyecto ^^ Cuando ya no pueda escribir más aquí, les aviso y hasta pondré la historia en adopción. Aunque sospecho que me será más fácil terminar esta historia que el XOVER de épicas proporciones que estoy planeando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit I<strong>

**_Esa tipa de Namimori._**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-chan, hora de levantarse."<p>

"Cinco minutos…"

"¡Ahora mismo! ¡Ya vas tarde a la escuela!"

En el segundo piso de la residencia Sawada se escuchó un potente golpe y una maldición. El lugar era un desastre; tomos de manga esparcidos por el piso, ropa amontonándose por todos lados, envoltorios de dulces y envases vacíos de Yogurt ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar. Era el típico cuarto de un muchacho de secundaria.

Enterrada en el closet, Tsukiyomi sacaba ferozmente la poca ropa colgada ahí actuando como un perro desenterrando un tesoro, en busca de sus pantalones de la escuela. Alargó la mano hacia el cajón de interiores y sacó unos bóxers y una venda, sin dejar de maldecir al despertador roto que yacía al pie de su cama. Después de una rápida ducha y de pasarse un peine por la explosión de corto cabello castaño bajó las escaleras como alma perseguida por el diablo, tomó un pan tostado y salió de la casa gritando una vaga despedida.

Tsukiyomi no tenía necesidad de vestirse como chico, todo venía a raíz del confort. Para ella no había nada mejor que la libertad de correr como maniaca y saltar de una casa a otra sin preocuparse por una vergonzosa falda voladora. Las vendas en el pecho le daban una sensación cálida y no intrusiva, pero a cambio camuflaban su busto.

Al principio su madre intentó hacerla usar sostén pero las varillas la molestaban demasiado. los tops deportivos no estaban mal, pero había estado usando vendas desde que empezaron a crecer y ahora ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Eso, unido a la camisa amplia que usaba, era lo que la llevaba a parecer del género opuesto. De todas formas una vez que abría la boca era obvio que era mujer: su tono no era chillón, pero tampoco grueso.

A pesar de la importante pista toda la escuela creía que ella era un chico, excepto los profesores. También era algo accidental, y tenía que ver más con su actitud. Apática y callada en la escuela, el único lugar donde soltaba la lengua era en el dojo donde practicaba Krav Magá bajo la tutela de un anciano retirado llamado Bazag (al menos, ese era el nombre que le daba).

Tsu batalló un poco con su pierna al llegar a las escaleras de la escuela, maldiciendo en voz baja. Ayer había entrado de cabeza a un todos contra todos y un idiota le dio un golpe con un tubo tan fuerte que pensó que se habría roto algo. La suerte estuvo de su lado y no pasó de un morado bastante doloroso, pero no podía correr como de costumbre.

"Quizá es una fisura en el hueso" gruñó corriendo a las cajas donde dejaron sus zapatos y empujando a un sujeto que estaba a medio camino.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te cr-?!"

"¡Shhh!" cortó una chica tapándole la boca al que había comenzado a gritar "¡Idiota! ¡Ese es _Sawada_! ¿Es que quieres morir?"

"¿S-sawada, dices?"

Tsukiyomi no pudo evitar una sonrisa sardónica. Era una peleadora, no una abusadora, y la única razón por la que peleaba era la diversión que le causaba a diferencia de otros que sólo querían atormentar a los demás para echarse unas risas. Bueno, a veces golpeaba a los idiotas que la desesperaban, pero esa era otra cosa ¿Verdad?

···

La escuela era aburrida, sobre todo con el idiota que tenían como profesor, pero al menos proporcionaba un refugio para descansar y recuperarse. Todas las veces que asistía tenía alguna venda o morado a la vista. Por eso sus calificaciones eran _nefastas_. No, espera, eran _**NEFASTAS**_. Que se note el énfasis. Un milagro que pasara a secundaria en realidad, y ocuparía otra intervención divina para pasar al siguiente año. Se la pasaba dormida en el escritorio, o de plano se saltaba las clases para ir con Bazag-sensei, a quien no le podía importar menos que se estuviera saltando clases. A veces tomaba trabajos de medio tiempo –donde decía que iba a la escuela en el turno vespertino –y faltaba por días.

Y si no estaba siendo útil a la sociedad o durmiendo en clases salía a buscar pelea. ¿Cuál era el punto de aprender a cobatir si no lo iba a utilizar nunca? Los pocos delincuentes que había en Namimori eran REALMENTE duros, tenían que serlo para sobrevivir en el pueblo controlado por el Presidente del Comité Estudiantil de la Secundaria Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. Aun así era acuerdo implícito que cuando la figura delgada de aquél prefecto apareciera cerca (siempre había alguien haciendo guardia) _todos_ debían huir si no querían perder algún miembro. En pocas palabras, los delincuentes no solo eran fuertes, sino que tenían cerebro e instinto de supervivencia. Era irónico como gracias a la presencia del 'Prefecto del Terror' la calidad de los delincuentes en Namimori era la mejor de todas.

'Tsu' tenía una buena reputación en esos círculos, y era considerada como senpai por algunos de ellos. Era de esperarse, dedicando tanto tiempo a entrenar y ejercitarse, que tuviera más técnica que los gamberros de medio tiempo que asistían a clases.

Pero no siempre estuvo en lo alto, no. Más de alguna ocasión había llegado a casa hecha una birria, entonces se encerraba en su habitación y sacaba el botiquín, no volviendo a salir hasta que todas las heridas estaban cubiertas y cauterizadas. No quería preocupar a su madre. La única vez que se rompió algo acudió al hospital y llamó diciendo que estaba en casa de una amiga, cuando llegó con el brazo enyesado sólo dijo que se cayó de la bicicleta. Esos 'accidentes' pasaban cada vez menos, pues ahora ya tenía el nivel para golpear a los que se le vinieran encima sin importar qué tantos o cuantas armas tuvieran –nunca faltaba el tío con una navaja o un palo– sin obtener heridas mayores.

Excepto cuando todos se aliaban para golpearla… entonces los dejaba hechos una pila de mierda y terminaba con heridas menores.

···

Hora de educación física, donde ella se aseguraba de asistir a la clase de chicos. Era simple: pelea- es decir, _jugar_ con hombres exigía más actividad física que jugar con mujeres. Había chicas fuertes en la secundaria, como Kurokawa Hana –que era un demonio en voleibol, pero la mayoría se preocupaba demasiado por el olor y el peinado como para poner su cien porciento. Normalmente el profesor diría algo a una chica en la clase de varones, pero si Hibari Kyoya podía continuar con su reinado de terror en los pasillos, por un jodido que ella podía entrar a la clase que quisiera. Que tenía una reputación, en serio.

El que pareciera hombre ayudaba.

"Estúpido gordo, con su estúpido tubo de acero" gruñó por lo bajo, haciendo una finta y saltando a encestar.

Silbido, partido terminado. Antes de que los demás se reunieran ella había dado esquinazo y corrido derechito a las regaderas de chicas. Nadie las usaba seguido (para empezar todas se aseguraban de sudar lo menos posible y la maestra estaba de acuerdo en un nivel de esfuerzo medio, para terminar era un tanto embarazoso desnudarse en la escuela aunque fuera en las duchas) por lo que adoraba entrar ahí. Está bien que no le importara sudar, pero andar apestando todo el día era otra cosa. Y era una chica, no podía meterse en las duchas con los hombres.

Dejó que el agua fría la revigorizara y se entretuvo vendando la pierna con una crema para el dolor. Seguía historia ¿Qué iban a ver ese día? Oh… odiaba la historia antigua. Era tan… _vieja_ ¿A quién le importa lo que pasó hace mil años? La historia moderna era mejor, escuchar sobre las guerras mundiales o los descubrimientos importantes era relajante, le inducía un sueño reparador en el escritorio. La historia antigua sólo la fastidiaba.

Que bueno que ese día la ocupaban en una veterinaria. Limpiar desperdicios de animales no era divertido, pero el hecho de trabajar sabiendo que ganaría dinero al final del día era gratificante.

A las tres de la tarde, volvió a su casa y se sumergió en uno de los tomos de Nana*, con su bolsa de gominas de lombrices y un envase de yogurt de mango al lado.

¿Qué? No todo en su vida era apreciar la violencia. También tenía sus momentos femeninos.

Estaba muy tranquila maldiciendo al ex de Osaki cuando la voz de su mamá flotó desde el piso de abajo.

"Tsukiyomi, recibí una llamada de la escuela" dijo con un tono entre cansado y decepcionado "Me dijeron que otra vez te fuiste antes de que terminaran las clases"

"¿Hm? Sí, bueno, era aburrido."

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando crezcas?"

"Algo haré- ¡No entres sin tocar!"

Nana, su madre, se sentó en la cama haciendo a un lado unos boxers sucios "No puedes seguir así, Tsu-chan. Quiero que seas una de esas personas que se levante cada día sonriendo y diciendo 'ah, qué bueno es estar viva'"

"No lo diré" zanjó sin apartar la vista de su libro "Es vergonzoso."

"Bueno…" suspiró su mamá con una sonrisa divertida "Tu tutor vendrá hoy" Tsu escupió la cucharada de yogurt y miró a su madre como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Nana continuó alegremente. "Hoy encontré este volante en el buzón, dice 'Educare a tu hijo para que sea el próximo líder de su generación. El grado y materia no importan. Reborn'"

"¡Eso suena a una estafa!" Tsu estaba preocupada. A veces su mamá hacía cosas demasiado ingenuas ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba entrar a un vago a la casa? Nana comenzó a desvariar sobre tutores expertos. La chica se dio una palmada en la frente "Escucha, no me interesa un maldito tutor. ¿Para qué me serviría uno? ¡De todas formas la escuela es aburrida, te digo, A-BU-RRI-GUUUAAA!"

Un bebé estaba parado a mitad de su habitación como si fuera el dueño y señor de la casa. Un bebé con un traje formal y un maletín de metal ¿Cuándo llegó ahí?

El infante abrió la boca y levantó una mano "_Ciaossu_."

"¿...en los siete infiernos eres tú?"

"Soy el tutor Reborn. Llegué hace tres horas, pero como bono te evaluaré en este instante." Respondió el bebé con una vocecita.

"Eso te pasa por querer forzarme un tutor", declaro con una sonrisa satisfecha Tsu ante la cara espantada de su madre. "Okey, enano, te vas por donde viniste… ¿Por dónde viniste, por cierto?"

"Así que tú eres Tsukiyomi. Estaba esperando que fuera mentira y en realidad fueras un hombre… aunque supongo que los rumores son ciertos y en verdad eres una travestida."

"Tsk. Los tienes bien puestos para entrar en la casa de una mujer sin avisar y ponerte a criticarla" gruñó perdiendo la sonrisa "¡¿Y cómo es que estás hablan-?!"

Repentinamente sintió que todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones y un dolor en la boca del estómago. Jadeando e intentando mantenerse en pie, Tsu lo fulminó con la mirada y se arrojó hacia él. Reborn se limitó a dar un salto imposible y a torcerle el brazo hasta que ella gimoteó de dolor.

"Okey, comencemos. _Maman_, ¿Por qué no bajas y tomas una taza de té? Esto tomará unos momentos." Dijo serenamente el tutor. Nana abrió y cerró varias veces la boca hasta que al final asintió con su eterna sonrisa amable y bajó por las escaleras.

Tsu se acarició el brazo con una mueca y bajó la mirada "Uf… Eres fuerte. Pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces a-? ¡No te duermas, mocoso!"

La burbuja en la nariz del niño se reventó y él la miró con una ceja alzada. "Supongo que no tiene remedio. Mi especialidad es el asesinato," comentó abriendo su pequeña maleta y ensamblando una AK-47 tamaño natural (o sea el doble de su estatura) en unos segundos "y mi verdadero objetivo es convertirte en una jefa de la mafia."

"Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí ¿Yo? ¿Mafia? ¿Tienes daño cerebral o algo así?" articuló agitando los brazos locamente.

"Un hombre importante me asignó para convertirte en una Doña mafiosa hecha y derecha. Yo decido el método. ¿Debería dispararte ahora?"

"¿Y cómo me vas a convertir en una jefa si me disparas? No que quiera meterme en esas cosas, para empezar…" comentó ignorando lo mejor que pudo el cañón apuntándole entre las cejas. Ella habría dudado de cualquier patán que llegara y le apuntara en la cabeza, pero el bebé tenía un aura de seguridad que la puso a la defensiva. Quizá el niño estaba demente.

Reborn le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona "No todavía." Y como si no hubiera estado ahí, el arma se desvaneció entre sus manitas. Tsu se dio una palmada en la mejilla y se pellizcó el muslo. Nop. Estaba despierta. "Nos vemos."

La chica soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y miró con rabia su envase de yogur tirado. A la mierda, pues. Iría a comer a otro lado. Con suerte mamá aprendió la lección y devolvió al hijo del diablo a donde pertenece.

"¿No vas a cenar, Tsu-chan?"

"Nah, voy a salir un par de horas. Ya tuve su- ¿Por qué sigue él aquí?" siseó sorprendida.

"El contrato dice que a cambio de sus servicios él vivirá aquí." Explicó Nana sirviéndole la cena a Reborn.

Tsu sacudió la cabeza. "A veces no puedo comprenderte, mamá…"

**-DIA SIGUIENTE-**

"En serio eres una molestia, niño ¿No tienes un lugar a donde volver? Seguro que tu mamá está preocupada." Intentó por enésima vez Tsu.

"Mi madre murió hace muchos años." Respondió él con el mismo tono ligero que había usado toda la mañana.

"Ah, siento tu pérdida. De todas formas ¿Cómo que hace muchos años? No tendrás más de dos… aunque no eres un bebé normal, después de todo…" mustió sobándose la barbilla.

"Algo que me da curiosidad es saber por qué te niegas a entrar en la mafia. Eres una delincuente juvenil, después de todo." Comentó Reborn

"La mafia es otro mundo. Además no soy una delincuente en el sentido _usual_… la única razón por la que ando así es las peleas. Los que van en deportes son todos unos mariquitas, con montón de reglas estúpidas que le quitan el sabor… pelear por deporte es como comer un cereal sin leche ¿Sabes? Pero nunca he hecho algo de lo que me arrepienta, ni he agachado la cabeza ante nadie." Su tono adquirió un tono desafiante "Entrar al crimen organizado es lo mismo que entrar a las peleas por deporte… hay reglas y trabas y uno tiene que hacer cosas que no haría normalmente para mantenerse a flote. No me importa la fama que tenga la mafia de hacer lo que quiera, hay alianzas y hay guerras."

"Hn… La mafia no es como dicen los rumores. Aunque pareces bien informada para ser civil."

"Nah, me he visto El Padrino."

"Ah, eso" asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su saco "Fue un buen trabajo. Los tiempos cambiaron, por supuesto, pero la base es esa… ya nadie respeta el código."

"Hablas como un anciano. ¿Y? ¿Me seguirás a todos lados? ¿Tendré que ir a la escuela?"

"Sí" soltó firmemente "Una buena educación es la base de todo buen mafioso."

Tsu suspiró. No tenía caso desafiarlo. Ya tenía claro que aunque el enano fuera un metro más bajo que ella podría matarla sin problemas. Además tenía armas de fuego y era demasiado rápido para intentar cargárselo. No había remedio, al parecer.

"…y ya avancé con Kyoko lo suficiente." Una ruidosa voz exclamó a su lado. "Junko y Ryo eran buenas chicas, pero ésta… fiu, viejo, Kyoko es el premio mayor."

'Qué cerdo' pensó Tsu haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Mochida, el capitán del grupo de kendo, si no se equivocaba. Decidiendo que estaba demasiado frustrada y un buen blanco se había presentado, Tsuki alargó la pierna y le metió la zancadilla. Disfrutó viendo cómo el tipo cayó como tabla en el piso, regando todos sus útiles y un paquete que al parecer era su espada de bambú.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" chilló el tipo incorporándose en un instante y sobándose la nariz.

Tsu le dedicó una sonrisa diabólica (misteriosamente sus dientes parecieron más puntiagudos, como los colmillos de una bestia) y se volvió a verlo.

"Estaba caminando, basura. Tú te metiste en mi camino."

Mochida pareció querer decir algo, pero una luz de entendimiento invadió sus ojos "Oh… no me digas que también te gusta Sasagawa-san. Es una lástima, pero ella sólo tiene ojos para mí."

"Podría decirle ¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo hace falta una pequeña duda para hacer que una chica como Sasagawa no salga contigo."

"Je. Ya veo. Entonces tengamos un duelo. Tú y yo en el gimnasio, al final de las clases."

"¡Mochida-senpai! ¡Es Sawada! ¡De la clase 1-A!" murmuró frenético el tipo con el que había estado hablando.

La cara del capitán de kendo perdió todo el color que tenía. A Tsu le picaba que la gente fuera tratándola como si fuera un monstruo cuando no le había hecho nada a nadie inocente, pero por ahora disfrutó de la expresión de miedo en el barbaján frente a ella.

"Jooo… ¿Y por qué esperar al final de las clases? _Puedo hacerte puré justo ahora._"

"¡E-Es por Sasagawa! A-Así sabrá quién es e-el ganador."

Tsu estaba por exterminarlo en el lugar ¿Para qué meterse en una estúpida competición con reglas y esas mierdas cuando podía terminar justo ahora? Pero antes de que terminara de empuñar la mano sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y volvió la mirada.

Ahí, con una chaqueta de cuero sobre el uniforme de la secundaria y una expresión de enfado en sus ojos negros, estaba el Prefecto del terror, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsu no era de seguir las reglas del combate, pero sabía que había que seguir algunas reglas de la sociedad para evitar morder más de lo que podía tragar. Además, la regla implícita de los pandilleros en ese lugar estaba bien tatuada en su cabeza. Si Hibari Kyoya aparecía, todos debían dejar de pelear y comenzar a escapar a menos de que quieran perder algún miembro.

"Acepto el reto." Dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia Mochida, e intentando ocultar su incomodidad. "Nos vemos al final de las clases."

El tipo suspiró aliviado y ella giró sobre sus talones doblando a la derecha para rodear y evitar al prefecto. Estaba a tres cuadras de la escuela por lo que no era tan extraño verlo rondando por su territorio antes de clases. De todas formas maldijo su mala suerte.

'_Al menos tengo algo de motivación para quedarme en la escuela_' pensó '_y hoy no toca historia antigua._'

No fue hasta que estuvo en clases que se dio cuenta que Reborn había desaparecido.

···

"¿Escuchaste? Sawada desafió a Mochida a un duelo por Kyoko-chan" susurró un tipo a su lado.

"¿En serio? No creo que Sawada pueda ganar… es decir, ¡Él es el mejor en kendo del distrito!"

"¿No has escuchado sobre Sawada? Es un yankee* bestial que se la pasa golpeando a la gente cuando no está en clases."

"No puedo creer que le guste Sasagawa."

"Oi." Interrumpió Tsu levantando la cabeza de su escritorio y abriendo un ojo "Los estoy oyendo, bastardos."

Los susurros se acallaron de inmediato y ella volvió a dormirse como de costumbre. Estaba empezando a tener un extraño sueño relacionado con una piña y unos tomates bailando tap cuando una potente descarga eléctrica la hizo maldecir en voz tan alta que la profesora tiró las notas que estaba leyendo y varias personas saltaron en sus asientos.

"¡Sawada-san! ¿A-algo que compartir con la clase?" preguntó la profesora sobándose el pecho.

"Dejé a mi perro metido en el boiler del agua." Dijo con seriedad absoluta "¿Me permite llamar a casa para pedirles que saquen al perro… mejor dicho, a los restos del perro? Si se queda mucho tiempo ahí dejará de ser comestible."

La maestra asintió con un ligero tinte verde y ella salió corriendo al baño, dispuesta a encontrar lo que sea que la electrocutó. Antes de que lograra entrar a un cubículo, Reborn apareció en un lavabo con las piernas cruzadas.

"Ciaossu."

"… Fuiste tú ¿Verdad?"

Una sonrisa que ya estaba comenzando a odiar asomó las comisuras de la boca del bebé.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" reclamó perdiendo la paciencia "¡¿Quieres matarme?!"

"Es un dispositivo en tu espalda que te dará una descarga cada vez que te duermas en clase. Si intentas quitártelo, explotará-"

"¡¿ERES UN DEMONIO O QUÉ?!" chilló desesperada, metiéndose una mano bajo la camisa y buscando el dichoso dispositivo. En efecto, había una especie de chip a la altura de su cintura atado con algo parecido a cinta médica. Tsu inhaló y exhaló varias veces y después de debatirlo por unos minutos decidió no arriesgarse. Si esa cosa explotaba, terminaría perdiendo algo importante en el camino. A menos que Reborn estuviera bromeando… no. Algo le decía que no quería averiguarlo.

Con una última mirada asesina, Tsu volvió a clase y se sentó en su escritorio, mirando el pizarrón. Oh, así que estaban viendo matemáticas…

Poner atención en clase fue una pequeña tortura, por lo que cuando la campana sonó su rostro tenía un aspecto de rabia contenida tan evidente que sus compañeros se pegaron a las paredes y evitaron contacto con los ojos. Fue hacia zancadas al gimnasio con la ardiente intención de hacerle un nuevo hoyo a Mochida después de sacarle todos los dientes.

Había una multitud afuera del gimnasio, que se partió en cuanto Tsu se les acercó. Mochida tenía una expresión más confiada que en la mañana, y estaba vestido en el equipo completo de kendo. Sonrió desagradablemente.

"¡Ahí estás! Las reglas son simples. Eres un novato en kendo así que lo pondremos a tu nivel. Si consigues un ippon, ganas. Si no, gano yo. ¡Pelearé contigo y te venceré! ¡El premio es Kyoko!"

La chica en cuestión hizo ademan de querer lanzársele encima, pero dos chicas la retuvieron.

"No me interesa Sasagawa," declaró firmemente "sólo quiero golpearte hasta que estés completamente morado."

El aire de fanfarronería alrededor del tipo disminuyó notablemente y los susurros volvieron a hacerse presentes, pero algo su expresión mantuvo alerta a Tsu. Su instinto le decía que ese sujeto tenía preparada una manera para vencer.

Lo descubrió cuando le dieron el equipo (no sabía que se la armadura se llamaba Shinai) y la espada de bambú. ¡Eran demasiado pesados! A juzgar por la sonrisa de aquél bastardo, ese era su as. Tsu chascó la lengua. A pesar de que se la pasara peleando su estilo era más orientado a la velocidad y no a la fuerza bruta. Mantenerse de pie le estaba costando demasiado.

Pero… no se retractaría. Si cargar con esas cosas era lo que se necesitaba para vencer a ese cerdo en su establo, que así fuera. Además, salir corriendo ahora dañaría su imagen.

Sí, tenía una imagen que mantener, muchas gracias.

Ambos se alinearon y el circulo de espectadores se definió mejor. Cuando Tsu levantó la mirada y vio la cara pedante de Mochida encontró un poco más de fuerza para pelear.

"¡Empiecen!"

Maniobrar la espada de bambú era difícil pero no imposible. Sonrió salvajemente cuando la sonrisa confiada de Mochida cambió por una expresión de miedo, dejando caer la cosa sobre él con todas sus fuerzas. El tipo de hecho resistió el golpe y se deslizó a un lado intentando atraparla con un golpe horizontal a las costillas, que ella apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear con el armatoste antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Ella no era ninguna profesional, se notaba en sus movimientos algo torpes, y él a pesar de su cretinez de hecho era bueno. Lo suficientemente bueno para seguir con la pelea a pesar de los golpes salvajes que ella soltaba sin parar.

*FLISK* *TAK* *TAK* *CLAK*

Las espadas se encontraban a una velocidad alta, creando un constante repiqueteo que hacía eco en el gimnasio donde todos los estudiantes miraban conteniendo la respiración. Pero Tsu se estaba cansando más rápido que Mochida, quien ganaba espacio poco a poco.

"¡Haa!" El golpe desesperado cachó a Mochida en el brazo. Tsu esperó a que la bandera se levantara, pero no lo hizo '¡Ese bastardo compró al árbitro!' gritó mentalmente retrocediendo unos pasos.

Mochida apenas había perdido el aliento y la miraba con una sonrisa retorcida que la hizo sentir la bilis en la boca. Ella jadeaba y de hecho tuvo que apoyarse un momento en la espada para recuperar el aire.

"¿Qué pasa, Sawada? ¿Eso es todo?"

_'Demonios… no puedo seguir_' gruñó _'Mi pierna sigue doliendo y todavía estoy mareada por la descarga… pero… ese bastardo…'_

Levantó de nuevo la espada, escuchando los ánimos de algunos en la multitud y miró directamente a los ojos del tipo con la mayor fiereza que pudo reunir. Mochida titubeó por un momento, pero se abalanzó de todos modos a una velocidad formidable.

'_¡Diablos, no puedo bloquear!_'

Repentinamente sintió un dolor en la frente y cómo la fuerza abandonaba sus brazos. Intentó razonar lo que ocurría, y no fue hasta que vio unas gotitas de sangre frente a ella y a Reborn parado sobre el alféizar de una ventana apuntándole con una pistola que lo comprendió.

'_Así que el niño iba en serio cuando dijo que me dispararía_' pensó amargamente, sintiendo cómo el color y el sonido se cortaban a su alrededor '_Demonios, estoy muriendo… pero tuve una buena vida. Hice lo que quise y fui feliz… Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no haber podido borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a este cerdo barbaján… De haber perdido una pelea con este idiota…_'

Como si el mundo hubiera estado esperando que pensara eso, sintió un calor invadirla en cada célula de su cuerpo. Una llama quemante que iba desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de su cabello y una nueva energía alrededor de ella. El color volvió, más claro que nunca, así como las voces de espanto. Y una nueva determinación ardió dentro de ella.

"¡GANARÉ COMO SI FUERA A MORIR!" aulló levantando la espada (¿Cuándo se había hecho tan ligera?) y abalanzándose a una velocidad que no sabía que tenía.

Derecha, Izquierda, Arriba, Abajo. Tsu golpeaba con brutalidad y sin descanso cada pedazo de Mochida que entraba en su campo visual. El tipo levantó la espada y gritó como una niña cuando la chica la despedazo con la propia –más pesada, más dura espada que él le dio, pensó con perversa satisfacción. Y golpeó, y golpeó, en algún momento la armadura del tipo se hizo pedazos y ahora ella lo estaba masacrando con cada miligramo de determinación que corría por su cuerpo.

Finalmente el mundo volvió a su velocidad normal. Sus brazos se sintieron pesados, y una de sus rodillas cedió al peso. Lanzó una mirada asesina al árbitro que todavía no levantaba la bandera, y que emitió un chillido parecido al de un ratón anunciando el final de la pelea.

En unos segundos recuperó la consciencia y miró sorprendida sus manos '_¿Qué en el nombre de Lucifer fue eso?_' Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, porque en ese instante se alzó un torrente de gritos y vítores.

"¡Estuviste genial, Sawada!" bramó alguien en la multitud.

"¡Asombroso! ¡Eso fue increíble!"

Frente a ella yacía Mochida, con la armadura en pedazos y grandes manchas rojas que de seguro se convertirían en morados en unas horas.

'¿Hm? ¿Por qué me está dando tanto aire?' pensó ella mirando hacia abajo.

Sintió como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua fría. La armadura estaba hecha jirones '_¿Cómo pudo destruirse una armadura tan pesada?_' lo único que quedaba de ella eran las pesadas placas de los hombros y el peto unidos por una tira de metal, pero la tela se había desvanecido. Como el cinto y los pantalones eran de tela, éstos habían desaparecido y las placas que iban alrededor de su cintura estilo falda metálica yacían a unos metros de ella.

Alrededor de ella los demás seguían felicitándola y hablando emocionados. Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, Tsu salió disparada como alma perseguida por cerbero y se dirigió a su casillero, buscando por el uniforme de educación física.

Sintió como sus mejillas se ardían en rojo ¡Estaba en bóxers enfrente de toda la escuela! Al menos las placas cubrían su parte superior… y la venda seguía en su lugar, gracias a dios

Un grupo de chicos la miraron raro y se deshicieron en risas. Demonios ¡Mataría a Reborn!

…Si él no la mataba primero.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 1. ¿Qué les parece, todo el mundo? Espero que haya sido una lectura amena.<p>

*Nana: ya saben, el manga llamado _Nana_.

*Yankee- así le llaman a los delincuentes en Japón.


	2. Hit II

**Hit II**

**_Capitán cáncer, el primer subordinado._**

* * *

><p>"Este es un nuevo alumno, Gokudera Hayato, viene de Italia..."<p>

_'Esto no es coincidencia'_ pensó Tsu mirando por la ventana e ignorando las risitas de las chicas que lo consideraban 'sexy' con su cara de 'chico malo'. Normalmente no se habría dado cuenta de que alguien apareció en el salón, sumida en sus dulces sueños, pero después de una semana de tener esa porquería eléctrica (Reborn fue tan amable como para quitársela de la espalda cuando ella exigió un baño y en su lugar darle una pulsera resistente que no podía quitarse de la muñeca), estaba acostumbrándose a… ugh… poner atención en clases.

Por eso tuvo tiempo para sostener el escritorio con una mano y sujetar su mochila cuando el tipo nuevo –cabello blanco, ojos verdes y cara de delincuente (Mira-quien-habla)– pateó su escritorio.

"¿Quieres bronca, maldito?" siseó sin despegar los ojos del tal Gokudera. El tipo le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, como si ella hubiera golpeado a su abuela o algo así, y ella le devolvió un gesto feroz. Café y verde se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa, levantando chispas que hicieron a los alumnos en el salón hundirse en sus asientos y a la maestra aclararse la garganta ruidosamente.

El italiano hizo un sonido desdeñoso y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del salón, donde continuó enviando miradas asesinas que comenzaron a hacer que le picara la nuca a Tsu. Ella sentía las ganas que tenían sus compañeros de preguntarle si lo conocía, pero una mirada asesina propia calló cualquier comentario que pudieran tener.

La campana sonó y ella caminó aletargada a la salida, pensando en que debería de ir a buscar un pandillero para liberar estrés. Iba tan perdida en una feliz ensoñación de palabrotas y adrenalina intercambiada que chocó por error con unos senpais al menos medio metro más grandes que ella.

"Fíjate por donde vas, Sawada" gruñó uno con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

"No deberías andar con esos aires de grandeza" chirrió otro con una cara alargada.

"O alguien podría salir herido." concluyó otro con un gorro negro.

"Jo… eso suena perfecto. Justo lo que buscaba. ¿Quieren pelear? Vamos lejos de aquí." Sonrió ella con una mano en la cintura "A menos de que quieran meterse con el Prefecto, entonces daré media vuelta…"

Los tres mostraron una cara estupefacta. El del gorro hizo una mueca contrita "Así que sabes la regla. Tsk. Es un problema."

"¿Tienen banda o van solos?"

"Vamos solos." el de la cicatriz metió ambas manos al bolsillo "Nunca te había visto allá"

"Últimamente no he podido ir. Tengo una vida ¿Saben? Supongo que son novatos, pero el hecho de que sepan la _regla_ les da puntos." Tsu podía ver que las ganas de pelea habían disminuido. Era difícil levantar pleito en la escuela que era base de operaciones para Hibari Kyoya, porque el tipo podría estar oyendo y entonces los mordería hasta matarlos y para el momento en que llegaran a un sitio lo suficientemente alejado del peligro el animo se habría arruinado. "Ya pelearemos otro día… ¿Con qué nombre los encuentro?"

"Somos los tres hermanos Grunt. ¿Tú?"

Ella ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada, así que sólo levantó la mano y continuó "Tsu."

"""¡¿Quéééé?"""

"Nada mal" Una voz flotó tras ella. Tsu volvió la cabeza y vio al italiano apoyado en una columna con su cara de pocos amigos, fumando un cigarrillo. "Pero alguien que huye de las peleas no sirve para ser jefe."

"Me había olvidado. ¿Escupidera, te llamas… verdad?" dijo con un tono condescendiente "Sí, tú eres el que quería pelea en el salón. Aunque me intriga ¿Por qué?"

"Maldito…" el sujeto se puso en una postura de pelea "¡Me niego a aceptar a una mierda como tú para ser jefe! ¡No tienes lo que se necesita!"

'_Es novato y no conoce la regla. Aunque ahora que dice lo del jefe… obvio que tiene que ver con Reborn y el Tómbola… espera, Vongola se llama.'_ pensó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Si las cosas iban a peor, tendría que emprender retirada y usarlo a él de chivo expiatorio para el prefecto. "Yo no quiero meterme en esas mierdas, para empezar."

"¡Mejor! ¡Un charlatán que se niega a ver el privilegio que se le está dando debe MORIR!"

En ese momento la serenidad de Tsu se esfumó. Gokudera tenía dos palos de dinamita en las manos, y encendió las mechas con el cigarro.

'_¡Si esto me da saltaré en pedazos!'_ pensó echando carrera a la izquierda en esperanzas de esquivar las explosiones. Pero antes de que la dinamita detonara se escuchó un disparo, cuando Tsu volvió a ver las mechas estaban humeando pero apagadas.

"Ciaossu. Has venido antes de lo que esperaba, Gokudera Hayato"

"Reborn." La palabra se sentía como una grosería "¿Qué haces aquí? No, espera, pregunta necia ¿Por qué este tipo me está intentando matar?" preguntó Tsuki sintiendo su corazón ir a una gran velocidad.

"Él es uno de los miembros de la mafia que he llamado desde Italia. Nos acabamos de conocer."

"El as bajo la manga del Noveno, Reborn…" mustió Gokudera.

"Wow, el bebé tiene su nombre" susurró Tsu poniendo una mano en su cadera. Gokudera alzó una ceja.

"No estabas de broma cuando dijiste que si lo mato podría convertirme en el décimo ¿Verdad?"

"Dije la verdad. Continuemos el baño de sangre."

"Eres un gran apoyo, tutor. Creo que me siento conmovida" escupió ella con sarcasmo. Reborn sonrió (irritantemente) y Tsu plantó los pies en una postura más firme, dispuesta a soltar un golpe. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar unos pasos Gokudera tenía la boca llena de cigarros y las manos con tres palos de dinamita cada una

'_¡Es rápido!' _no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse más. Volvió a estar a la defensiva y a correr buscando una abertura, cualquiera, que le permitiera acercarse. Las dinamitas estallaron a metros de donde había estado, causando una oleada de adrenalina y emoción correr por sus venas. No quería perder nada importante por esas explosiones, así que debería esperar a que se le acabaran esas cosas y luego atacar.

Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, Reborn habló por encima de las explosiones "Gokudera Hayato es conocido por ser capaz de esconder dinamita en cualquier lado de su cuerpo. Su apodo es 'Bomba humeante'"

"Genial" exclamó desesperada por salir del problema, rodando en el piso para esquivar otra oleada de explosivos y torciendo a la derecha. "Uh-oh… callejón sin salida"

"Así es. Se acabó el estar huyendo." dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa torcida y el doble de bombas de las que tenía "¡Double Bomb!"

"¿Tienes que nombrar a tus ataques? Es vergonzoso, tío" mustió. Las bombas flotaron hacia ella. '_¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¡Eso es! El único lugar seguro es donde está el. No es un Kamikaze, así que debe saber la distancia a la que las explosiones no lo lastimarán_'

Tsu emprendió una carrera con toda la determinación que pudo concentrar y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Hayato con toda la intención de taclearlo y meterle unos buenos codazos en los ojos (La boca no, porque estaba llena de cigarrillos encendidos.)

"¡Todavía no! ¡Triple Bomb!"

Pero la cantidad en sus manos ya era ridícula. Una de las bombas se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, haciendo que momentáneamente perdiera la concentración y tirara todas las demás alrededor de él. Unas treinta barras de dinamita yacían en el suelo con el mechón encendido, y él estaba congelado en ese lugar.

"¡Idiota!" exclamó Tsu sin aminorar la marcha hacia él. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado, escuchando como el primer set de bombas explotaba a sus espaldas. Ignorando los gritos del italiano y concentrándose sólo en el batir aterrado de su corazón y la fuerza que ponía en sus pies, la chica prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la puerta y corrió por varias cuadras.

"¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE QUÉ CRES QUE HACES!" tronó Gokudera intentando soltarse del agarre de acero de Sawada.

"¡ESO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE A TI, SUBNORMAL! ¡SI TE QUEDAS EN ESE SITIO DESPUÉS DEL DESMADRE QUE HICISTE EL PREFECTO TE MATARÁ!" estalló de vuelta ella sin aminorar el paso hasta que estuvo refugiada en un callejón. Se volvió a mirar al chico, que ahora la veía como si estuviera bajo un halo de luz. Pero ella todavía no acababa. "¡¿ES QUE QUIERES MORIR?! ¡NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES COMO ESA NUNCA MAS! ¡PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO! ¡PUDISTE _**HABERME**_ MATADO!"

Tsu hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, jadeando locamente y dispuesta a romperle la nariz en cuanto recobrara un poco de energía.

El tipo de repente cayó sobre sus rodillas, y por un momento ella pensó que él estaba tan exhausto como ella. Nada la pudo haber preparado para lo que venía.

"Yo… ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Décimo, lo seguiré hasta el final! ¡Ordéneme cualquier cosa!" al levantar la cabeza, Tsu abrió la boca sin emitir sonido. Parecía que ambos estaban teniendo un '_momento'_. O bueno, _él_ estaba teniendo un momento, porque ella sólo lo miraba pasmada.

…

…

"Es la regla de la familia. El perdedor tiene que servir al ganador." Reborn apareció sentado cómodamente sobre un cubo de basura, tomando una taza de café.

"En verdad yo no quería ser el décimo" dijo Gokudera sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas "Es sólo que cuando oí que el candidato a futuro décimo era un chico japonés de mi misma edad sentí que tenía que evaluar su fuerza. ¡Pero es más de lo que imaginé! ¡No solo tiene habilidad y agallas, también es una persona bastante generosa, preocupándose por mi bienestar de esa manera y salvándome la vida aunque yo fuera un enemigo suyo!"

"No es que sea generosa, es que me ibas a matar ¿Sabes? Fue sólo un reflejo." Comentó. Pero al parecer él no la escuchó. "Y no quiero ser doña de nada. ¿No puedes ser sólo un… er… conocido?"

"_Definitivamente NO_"

Tsukiyomi supo que no había fuerza en esa tierra que fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien con ese tono. Suspiró y se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el muro contrario a Gokudera.

"Hay una cosa en la que te equivocas" dijo ella resignada, pasándose una mano por el cabello "Pon atención porque es… bueno, importante si vas a ser un… una persona cercana a mí- oi" antes de que terminara la frase Gokudera se había sentado recto y sacado un cuaderno para tomar notas. Ella sintió como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza, pero le quitó importancia "Me has estado tratando con los pronombres equivocados. Soy una mujer."

Gokudera la miró con la boca abierta y el único cigarro que quedaba en su boca cayó al piso. Tsuki sintió un poco de su enojo volver ante el prolongado silencio. "¡¿Q-qué con esa cara?! ¡Sé que no tengo una falda encima ni un gran busto pero no tienes que ponerte así! E-Es decir, me visto así por comodidad, no porque sea una travesti como todos los idiotas creen, pero en verdad soy una _chica_. A-al menos mis facciones son femeninas ¿No? ¿O-o m-mi voz? ¡Di algo, por todos los diablos!"

"Yo- yo no me había dado cuenta…" susurró él. Ella estaba dispuesta a meterle unos buenos piquetes a los ojos, pero en un segundo el tipo la miró con ojos sospechosamente vidriosos "¡Si no me puedo dar cuenta de algo como eso desde el principio… soy un inútil en verdad!"

Tsu quería golpearse contra la pared. Esto ya era demasiado. En su lugar caminó y le puso una mano en el hombro, deseando fervientemente que terminara con el acto patético. "No te… no te preocupes por eso. Er… debiste haberte dado cuenta, pero no te culpo. Todos parecen considerar que soy un chico y el hecho de que me vista así y vaya al equipo varonil no ayuda. Sólo asegúrate de recordarlo y estás perdonado"

"Juudaime-sama es tan piadosa" susurró él. Tsuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no golpearlo.

"No me digas Juudaime. Sólo Tsu o Tsuki… como sea. No, pensándolo bien dime Sawada. Todavía no te conozco para que nos llamemos de nombre de pila."

"¡Juudaime es Juudaime!" sentenció él con el mismo tono firme. Tsu cascó la lengua.

"Okey, _Juudaime_. Sólo mantenlo al mínimo."

"Claro que sí… un sujeto como yo no tiene todavía el derecho a llamarla por su nombre…" susurró más para él que para ella.

No lo pudo resistir. Tsu se dio una **fuerte** palmada en la frente. _'Este tío necesita un psicólogo…'_ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una tienda para comprar una bebida, pero Reborn se puso frente a ella.

"Todavía no se acaban la clases."

"NO volveré. Y la única manera en que iré ahí será en pedazos." Gruñó "Si vuelvo sólo terminaré explotando o peor, _EL_ me atrapará… espero que no haya visto nada."

"¿Él? ¿A quién se refiere?" Gokudera pareció arrastrarse fuera de su esquina emo y ahora tenía la misma cara desafiante que antes "¿Alguien la ha amenazado?"

"Se me olvida que eres nuevo aquí. Escucha: he sido una… _delincuente,_ a falta de mejor nombre, desde hace dos años. Me he metido en varias peleas en varios distritos. Todos contra todos, los cabecillas van libres por ahí y son muy distintos unos de otros. Sólo hay una regla, UNA que todos seguimos. Asegúrate de anotarla. 'Cuando Hibari Kyoya aparezca, todos deben detenerse sin importar contra quien o por qué estén peleando y huir a menos de que quieran perder algún miembro'. Ese sujeto es el bárbaro más violento de este lugar y todos estamos felices con evitar que nos 'muerda hasta la muerte'. Él tiene un rango más arriba que el de la policía y tú no peleas con los policías, _corres_ de ellos. ¿_Capicci_?"

"Este sujeto, Hibari Kyoya ¿Es tan terrorífico?" preguntó Reborn saltando del cubo de basura.

"Personalmente nunca me he enfrentado a él. Es un ícono por aquí en Namimori y dirige a todo el comité estudiantil, que hace algunos negocios turbios además de mantener la 'paz'… todavía no creo tener lo que se necesita para desafiarlo y salir en una pieza. No por decir que huiré de él por siempre" aclaró con una sonrisa peligrosa "Pero mientras sea una polluela por aquí no me meteré con el lobo. Supervivencia básica y eso."

Reborn y Gokudera parecían pensativos. Algo en sus miradas le dijo a Tsu que no le gustaría lo que estaban pensando. Decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente por el momento, se llevó una mano al cuello y giró la cabeza para hacer tronar los huesos, caminando tranquilamente hacia el lado contrario a la escuela.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" llamó Reborn.

"Por una bebida." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Volteó la mirada y notó que Gokudera seguía donde lo había dejado, mirándose las manos con incomodidad. Suspiró. Sabía que lo iba a pagar después, pero también recordaba la primera vez que peleó… fue la primera vez que perdió. No tuvo ningún impulso por volverse una sirvienta pero sí esa _horrorosa_ sensación de auto-desprecio que desapareció cuando aquella chica que la pateó le dio la mano. "¿Qué estas haciendo ahí plantado? Sacúdete el polvo y muévete. La tienda no está lejos."

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por los ojos de Gokudera, antes de que una de esas sonrisas de adoración que le daban escalofríos invadiera su rostro. Tsu volteó al frente y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, escuchando la grava crujir detrás de ella. Intentó ignorar la inquietud que sentía pensando en los distintos sabores de soda que había y en qué le caería mejor. ¿Cola? ¿Naranja? ¿O mejor un jugo? Definitivamente una banderilla de pavo.

Unos minutos después estaban parados enfrente de un puesto humilde de comida. Una mujer regordeta de rasgos amables la saludó con una sonrisa "Oh, Tsun-chan, bienvenida ¿Qué buscas?"

"Hola, Natsuhi-baachan. Dame dos de esas banderillas especiales de pavo y un refresco claro. ¿Qué quieres de beber, Gokudera?"

"N-No quiero ser una mo-"

"Que sean dos refrescos claros" cortó rodando los ojos.

"Salen ahora mismo" replicó la mujer. Le echó una ojeada crítica a Gokudera mientras metía las salchichas a la mezcla "¿Tu novio?"

"Un camarada" corrigió. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Todo bien ¡De maravilla! Desde que viniste aquí esos muchachos locos han dejado de acosarnos. Fuiste muy amable al sacar la cara por nosotros"

"Al menos sirvió de algo… Normalmente esos simios no aprenden la lección y vienen por venganza o qué se yo."

"¿Tienes ya una tienda bajo tu protección? Impresionante" felicitó Reborn auténticamente orgulloso.

"¿Sigues aquí?" chascó molesta "Y no es lo que piensas. Baachan me hizo un gran favor hace tiempo, es todo."

"Tsun-chan llegó un día toda golpeada después de una pelea" dijo Natsuhi rodando los ojos "Así que hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho y la curé lo mejor que pude. Tomé unas clases de primeros auxilios en secundaria y rindieron frutos."

"Además me diste una de esas banderillas gratis" sonrió Tsu con nostalgia "La mejor que había probado en mi vida."

Gokudera miró a las dos conversar animadamente de aquellos días. Era la primera vez que Juudaime sonreía de esa manera tan despreocupada… quien quiera que sea esa mujer debía de estar en alta estima hacia ella.

"La familia no olvidará sus atenciones en tiempos de necesidad" intervino Reborn sentado en una silla y tomando un refresco de cola.

"¿_Familia_? Tsun-chan, no me digas que ya te metiste en los Yakuza" la mujer sacó las banderillas de la freidora y les puso una salsa misteriosa.

"No son los _Yakuza_. Al parecer el jefe de una familia italiana se está haciendo senil y me quiere poner a mí como sucesora. No es que quiera, pero él" señaló a Reborn "no sabe tomar NO por respuesta."

Natsuhi suspiró, pasándole los refrescos "No se puede hacer nada. ¡Es como si hubieras nacido para meterte en problemas! Sólo ten cuidado… además, es bueno que tengas gente _cercana_ a ti."

Tsu resopló y le pasó una banderilla y un refresco a Gokudera "Ten. Cuidado, está caliente."

"Gracias, Juudaime-sama" mustió tomando la comida con curiosidad. Nunca había comido algo como eso, a decir verdad. Era comida de 'plebeyos' decía su padre.

"Pareces una buena persona" le sonrió la mujer beatíficamente. "Así que cuida bien las espaldas de Tsun-chan. Es toda una joyita, esta niña."

Había algo extraño en el aire seguramente ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera flotando? La pequeña tienda era un poco vieja y los mosaicos del suelo un tanto gastados, pero estando sentado en una de las bancas al lado de Juudaime… se sentía como si estuviera la cima del mundo. "¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Natsuhi-san!"

"¡Oi! ¡No hables como si me estuvieras entregando*!" replicó la chica con la boca llena de banderilla "¿Quién crees que soy?"

La señora estalló en risitas, disfrutando de una broma privada. Tsuki se le unió en el momento en que Gokudera le dio la primera mordida a su banderilla.

"¿Cómo están? ¿A que son las mejores?" preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí… Lo mejor que he probado en mi vida."

Reborn sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: '_Familia adquirida_'

* * *

><p>Como bonus por inaiguración (?) ¡Hoy publico 2 capítulos! ¿No soy genial?<p>

**Nota:** Dawww… no me pregunten de esa última escena, no lo sé. Este fic _no_ está planeado como un Gokudera/Tsuna, es lo que les había avisado de insinuaciones. ¿Cómo me quedo mi primer **intento** de Fluff? ¿Bien? ¿Patético? Algo que me molestó fue la manera tan inmediata en la que Gokudera se pegó al Juudaime en KHR canon… pero como eso es parte de lo que lo hace HAYATO, al menos quise poner un poco de background para que no se viera tan de-la-nada.

nyanko182: Wow, estaba dandole los ultimos toques a mi capítulo y apareció tu review. ¡Me siento realmente halagada! ¡Nunca soñé con tener una rápida respuesta como esa!

Reviews son mi ambrosía~

*Para los que no se den cuenta, es un dialogo parecido al que dan los padres a los yernos cuando los consideran dignos de tomar la mano de sus hijas. ^^


	3. Hit III

"Tsu, es hora de ir a la escuela."

"Cinco minu- UGH ¡Woa! ¡¿Por qué me echas granadas encima? ¿¡Quieres matarme!"

"Veo que ya estás despierta."

"¡ANIMAL!"

El segundo piso de la residencia Sawada siempre era ruidoso en las mañanas, pero desde hace mas o menos una semana la clase de ruidos cambiaron. Ya no eran golpes ni palabrotas gruñidas por alguien obviamente medio dormido, no. Explosiones, disparos y una variedad admirable de maldiciones retumbaban hasta los jardines traumatizando a los transeúntes y escandalizando a las madres.

Tsukiyomi hizo unas señas poco femeninas a Reborn para que saliera y la dejara vestirse. Cuando estuvo segura de que el niño estaba fuera de su habitación (okey, era un bebé, pero obviamente no era _cualquiera_), se apresuró a descolgar uno de sus pantalones y a sacar unos bóxers y una venda de su cajón, arrojando sin ceremonias sus pijamas al cesto de la ropa sucia y yéndose de prisa al baño.

Siguió su ritual matutino como un rayo y bajo las escaleras todavía pasándose un peine por el cabello. Su mamá sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

"Tsu-chan ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"

La chica miró al reloj rosado de la cocina. 3:30 a.m. Reborn estaba en la habitación de invitados durmiendo en su pijama de ositos, con los ojos abiertos y un globito en la nariz.

"Tú… tú si sabes cómo romper el espíritu."

Intentó volver a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta un cable activó una trampa letal que esquivó por un pelo. Resignada, Tsu bajó las escaleras y se desplomó en el sofá, sin ver la sonrisa burlona que Reborn (aún dormido) tenía en la cara.

**Hit III:**

**_Perro en la lluvia, el segundo subordinado._**

"Wooaaaaaauuu"

"Ese fue un bostezo impresionante, Juudaime. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Reborn." Maldijo soltando otro bostezo. Gokudera asintió empáticamente.

Tsu caminaba por las calles con una apariencia un tanto desvelada. Su cabello castaño claro, que siempre parecía más una explosión que una cabellera, colgaba mustio en su cabeza. Sus ojos chocolate estaban entrecerrados y lucía un poco pálida. Era de esperarse después de una semana con Reborn, el bebé era brutal en su 'entrenamiento'; la hacía leer libros sobre la mafia y la escuela ¡Y esperaba que ella respondiera preguntas sobre ellos! ¡La primera vez que falló una, le arrojó un pequeño explosivo a la cabeza, el monstruo!

Y lo de esa madrugada no tenía perdón de Buda.

Llegó a la escuela al lado de Gokudera con su mejor cara de 'Háblame y morirás' y se desplomó en su escritorio apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos con una sonrisa. El alivio pronto se volvió desesperación cuando recordó que si se dormía sería electrocutada.

"Hoy entregaré los exámenes" llamó la voz del profesor, ¿Nazi? Sinceramente no le importaba. Comenzó a repartir las veneradas hojas de papel haciendo comentarios desde el 'Bien hecho' hasta el 'Corre bajo una roca y muere, fracasado.'

"Sawada. Digamos que hipotéticamente alguien sacó un **SIETE** sobre cien en los exámenes, bajando penosamente el nivel de la clase. Dígame ¿Tiene esa basura una razón para vivir?"

"¿Cree que si lo golpeo lo suficiente lo averigüe, _sensei_?" preguntó austeramente. No estaba de humor para esa mierda.

"¿¡Q-Qué clase de falta de respeto es esa! ¿Me está amenazando?"

"No lo estoy amenazando, le estoy dando diez segundos más de vida. _¡Aleje su horrible jeta de mi cara!_" exclamó Tsu, la falta de sueño ya afectando su juicio. Nazu iba a decir algo más, pero un par de brazos fuertes lo arrancaron de su lugar y lo estamparon contra la pared. La punta encendida del cigarrillo de Gokudera se detuvo a centímetros de la cara del profesor.

"¡Juudaime-sama acaba de darle una orden, viejo! ¡No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto a Sawada-Juudaime-sama!"

La clase explotó en murmullos y exclamaciones.

"¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos?" "Pero si ayer estaban echándose el ojo maligno el uno al otro…" "¡No puedo creer que perdí a Gokudera-kun por un Yankee!" "¿Un Yankee? ¡No puedo creer que lo perdiera con un _chico_!" "¡Ah, amor prohibido! ¡Es tan excitante!"

Tsu miró a Gokudera masajeándose las sienes, quien sonreía brillantemente en la parte de enfrente. Bah, si ya estaban en esas no había razón para exaltarse. "Bien hecho, Gokudera. Ahora ven y siéntate."

"¡Claro, Juudaime-sama!"

"¡Un perro! ¡Gokudera es el perro de Sawada!" "¿Juudaime? ¿Crees que Sawada sea un Aniki?"

"Un murmullo más y _perderán algo importante_" amenazó en un bisbeo apenas audible. La clase cayó en un silencio mortal. "Bien hecho, todos."

El profesor tartamudeó algo que nadie escuchó y entregó los demás exámenes con manos temblorosas. Le pasó un papel que decía algo parecido a '¡Ve a la oficina de director al finalizar clases!' Tsu bostezó, hizo bola el papel y lo arrojó a la cabeza del profesor.

¿Qué? De todas formas ya estaba en problemas.

La última clase del día era educación física. Gokudera se marchó con un amigable gesto de la mano a reponer sus dinamitas por si necesitaba 'Lidiar' con el profesor, por lo que ella se quedó sola en medio de la marea de chicos que estaban siendo seleccionados para formar un equipo de beisbol.

Al final ella era la única que quedaba. No porque fuera mala...

"¡Escoge a Sawada! Es cierto que sus calificaciones son una vergüenza para la humanidad, pero es un pro en atletismo." "¿Estás loco? ¿Ya viste la cara de asesino que tiene? ¡T-Tengo la impresión de que si lo elijo estaré arriesgando la vida!" "… Bueno, tienes razón"

"Eh, ¿No van a tomarlo? ¡Mejor para nosotros!" exclamó una voz alegre. Tsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La estrella del equipo oficial de beisbol de la secundaria le hizo una seña. _Demasiado_ alegre. ¿No veía que estaba sufriendo? "Sawada, ven con nosotros."

"…Okey. Gracias por escogerme" dijo con una voz tan sombría que todos dieron un paso atrás inconscientemente.

El partido habría sido emocionante e intenso si Tsu no estuviera al borde de dormirse parada. En su estado actual era un martirio. Se puso en pie frente al pícher con el bate en alto.

Strike One. Si se dormía en ese momento ni las descargas de Reborn la despertarían.

Strike Two. Pero el cansancio no era una excusa para perder.

Por fin conectó una bola con lo mejor que tenía. Tsuna echó a correr a la primera base, pero unos decímetros antes de que llegara… sip. Out. Maldición.

Al final su equipo perdió por un margen muy pequeño. Nadie quiso comentar sobre su pésima actuación porque, si era posible, el aura oscura alrededor de ella se había transformado en un agujero negro que amenazaba con destruir al que se acercara.

Parpadeó por un momento y todos se habían ido corriendo. Sólo quedaban ella y una escoba tirada en el suelo frente a ella. El enojo volvía '_¿Quieren ponerme a limpiar?_ _¡Ja! Como si fuera a hacerlo. Yo me largo_.'

"¡Llegó la caballería!" exclamó la misma voz contenta de la estrella de beisbol que le causó una jaqueca pre-partido.

Al fijar la mirada en la sonrisa amable del chico Tsu tuvo la desagradable sensación de que el marcharse en ese momento como planeaba y dejarle todo a Yamamoto Takeshi sería equivalente a patear un cachorrito. Bajo la lluvia. En invierno.

No, todavía no era tan cruel.

"Lo si –wuaaeee–ento. Hoy no estoy bien…"

"Sí, se te nota en toda la cara. Pero no te preocupes, fue solo un partido. De todas formas te tengo en la mira ¿Sabes? Estuviste soberbio en esa pelea de kendo, eres genial en básquet y aquél partido de vóley fue asombroso."

"Siempre y cuando no me quieras asesinar mientras duermo, puedes tenerme en la mira todo lo que quieras." apuntó conteniendo otro bostezo mientras barría perezosamente el campo. Batalló un poco para ocultar una sonrisa. Nadie le había alabado ninguna habilidad antes... Gokudera no cuenta, el hermano era demasiado… Brrr-

"Yo sólo soy bueno en beisbol" continuó en un murmullo más para él que para ella.

"No eres sólo _bueno_, eres un talento natural." ofreció Tsu incómoda.

"Ni tanto. Hace tiempo que mi promedio bajó en picada, mis jugadas están hechas un desastre… no importa cuanto lo intente. Sawada ¿Qué debería hacer?"

El muchacho se veía angustiado. Tsuki dejó caer los hombros. Sí, lo sabía, ella era una persona tan generosa… deberían darle un descanso, oi. Pero ya que había catalogado el no ayudarlo como un equivalente a patear un cachorro en la fría lluvia no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

"Siempre puedes no forzarte." Sugirió ella barriendo despacio y colocándose tras él "Es decir, hay veces en las que sientes que nada te sale bien… entonces, cuando crees que vas a caer al vacío algo te toca el hombro. Y cuando miras atrás…" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y el volteó "¿Sabes quién es?"

"Eh… no…"

Tsu hizo un aspaviento con vehemencia "¡El mundo, Yamamoto Takeshi, _El Mundo_! Entonces se acercará y te dirá 'Oye, no sé si me conozcas, pero soy el _jodido_ mundo. Y ya sé que no parece el mejor momento, pero ¡Estás ignorando algo esencial, torpe!'"

Yamamoto ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa, más radiante y _molesta_ que la que nunca le había visto en la cara. Pero estaba bien. Mas le valía al bastardo estar animado, porque ella no hacía esas cosas seguido.

"¿Sabes que hago cuando el mundo me visita?" él negó "¡Tomar un descanso y buscar lo que me falta!"

El beisbolista agitó la cabeza, un tanto azorado "Pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo?"

"No te preocupes, ya te llegará. Es cuestión de _gravedad_."

"¿Gravedad?"

"Ya sabes, una fuerza que te _jala_... en serio ¿Y yo soy la inútil en clase?"

Tsu se dio cuenta de que el campo ya estaba barrido (No había mucha suciedad para empezar) así que dejó la escoba cerca de él y agitó la mano en señal de despedida. No la mires así, ¡No se iba a quedar a ayudarle a guardar las cosas! Acababa de darle un consejo profundo y poético, eso balanceaba todo.

Además tenía que apresurarse a la oficina del director. No podría ser tan malo, quizá una detención o un citatorio a su mamá-

"¡ESTÁN EXPULSADOS!"

El director los miraba con un aire paternal, pero a su lado el profesor Nezu gritaba como un lunático.

"Vamos, Nezu-kun, tranquilízate" el director intentó aplacarlo, consciente del peligro en el que estaba si el tic facial de Gokudera y el agujero negro que Sawada tenía por aura era un indicador.

Pero 'Nezu-kun' no iba a tener nada de eso.

"¡Esos dos delincuentes tienen que desaparecer de esta escuela!"

"Sería muy problemático expulsarlos ahora…"

"Entonces démosles una prueba-" Nezu tenia la misma cara que Mochida antes de la pelea.

"Bien. Volveré a contestar mi examen, y esta vez sacaré una alta calificación, director" dijo ella cortando al sujeto antes de que dijera algo inconveniente. "¿Qué opina? Es un buen trato ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, tienes razón. Hacer un examen extraordinario es lo que se hace en estos casos, de todos modos. Presentarán el examen en una semana ¿Qué les parece?"

"¡Es un trato, director! No se arrepentirá."

**-ESA TARDE-**

"Estoy arrepentida" mustió Tsu con tristeza. Estaba atada a una silla, había varios paquetes de explosivos conectados a ella y Reborn le explicaba lo que era un trinomio cuadrado perfecto.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo consiguiendo un trato con el director, estoy orgulloso. Pero si no cumples con tu parte del trato serás una vergüenza para la familia." Comentó Reborn vestido como profesor. Su cabello café oscuro era una explosión, como el de ella… espera, debía de concentrarse en el pizarrón.

No quería perder su cuarto en las garras del bebé demonio.

**-Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

Tsu añadió a su cotidiano ritual matutino el tomar un par de analgésicos para la cabeza. Reborn había metido tanto conocimiento en ella que le impresionaba que no hubiera estallado y eso que todavía le quedaban seis días de tortu- estudio. Sin embargo, ahora que ella rompía el día después de una excelente noche de descanso, sus ánimos volvían a subir.

Esta vez no encontró a Gokudera de camino, lo cual agradeció profundamente. Se sentía relajada tal y como estaba. Si no supiera que Reborn la tenía vigilada se habría dado una escapada a con las pandillas. Hm… quizá fuera por una banderilla… después de clases, obvio.

Apenas había colocado sus posaderas en el asiento cuando un chico de los que iban en su clase azotó la puerta y gritó "¡Yamamoto quiere saltar del edificio!"

Por supuesto la exclamación fue tomada como mentira. ¿Yamamoto Takeshi intentando suicidarse? Seh. ¿Y qué después? ¿Nezu se volvió un buen maestro? ¿Kyoya está bailando por los pasillos con un tutú amarillo canario? Pfft…

"¡Es verdad!" insistió el otro con un aspaviento "Ayer se quedó practicando hasta tarde y se rompió un brazo... dice que no es nada sin beisbol o algo así"

Okey, pónganle el tutú a Kyoya y traigan una cámara de video. Esa sí se la creía. Los demás salieron en marabunta hacia el techo, sin molestarse en hablarle al malgeniado Sawada para que los siguiera. Tsu miró por la ventana, sintiéndose perdida… al parecer su consejo no funcionó. Claro que ella le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, no que se rompiera el maldito brazo. ¿Ya nadie sabía seguir instrucciones?

"¿Irás al techo con ellos?" Reborn apareció en la ventana vestido con un… tutú amarillo. Tsu alzó una ceja. No, no quería saber.

"No veo qué bien puedo hacer ahí. No soy la señorita sonrisas, ya sabes."

"Todos lo saben. Pero puedes hacer el papel del _mundo_."

"¿E-Escuchaste eso?" Tsu se ruborizó un poco "Entonces ya viste que soy pésima para dar consejos."

Reborn le apuntó con una pistola que surgió de la nada. "¿En verdad quieres darle la espalda? ¿Puedes vivir con eso?"

La chica perforó el cañón con los ojos. ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que un tío se suicidó? Claro. Ella era consciente que a diario cientos de personas se suicidaban y aun así seguía viviendo. ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que pudo evitar un suicidio y no hizo nada? ¿Dejaría morir a aquél cachorro pateado bajo la lluvia de invierno sabiendo que podía hacer algo? Tsukiyomi se puso de pie con un quejido y emprendió carrera al techo. Parece ser que se estaba volviendo suave.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto oía las voces de la multitud. Y aun así no escuchaba nada.<p>

Era como si hablaran en un idioma distinto al suyo…

En realidad él lo entendía; no podía diferenciar esos gritos de los vítores que le dedicaban a la estrella de beisbol desde las gradas. Él sólo era eso, beisbol. Beisbol era su vida… sin su talento no era nada.

¿Esas personas lo mirarían igual si perdiera todo su talento? No. Él sería el inútil, el renegado, el último en la fila. Nadie se animaría a acercarse a él. Nadie le hablaría a un tío sin talento para nada. Recordaba cuando era pequeño y los demás sólo le ofrecían una mirada curiosa antes de darle la espalda. Su viejo decía que él era demasiado tímido. Y de repente tomó un bate entre sus manos e hizo su primer home run. ¡Todos lo felicitaban y le sonreían! Ya no tendría que sentarse solo en la hora del almuerzo ni pasarse callado todo el día porque no tenía con quién hablar. Así que tomó valor con el tiempo y se volvió alguien extrovertido poco a poco, empezando con practicar una sonrisa frente al espejo, acercándose más a las personas hasta que no tenía miedo en tocarlas.

Ahora todas las luces estaban sobre él.

Era terrible imaginarse de vuelta en las sombras.

Por eso Yamamoto- no, _Takeshi_ se sentía perdido cuando se dio cuenta de que su talento lo había abandonado. Estaba flotando en un campo desierto sin nada que evitara que el viento se lo llevara.

Y es que tenía claro que sin beisbol él no era nada.

Por eso sabía que esa multitud no era para él. ¿Quién querría acercarse a él ahora que había alcanzado el límite y estaba cayendo en picada? Sólo podía ver un vacío frente a él. ¿Sería mucho pedir el irse con su felicidad, siendo _alguien_?

Marcharse y ser recordado como una estrella. Desaparecer antes de volverse un don nadie.

-Entonces escuchó un rugido parecido a una ola rompiendo sobre él.

"¡YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! ¡¿QUÉ EN LOS SIETE INFIERNOS TE CREES QUE HACES?"

La multitud guardó silencio y lenta, muy lentamente, le abrió paso a una pequeña figura de rebelde cabello castaño y fieros ojos chocolate.

"¿S-Sawada?"

Él era uno de los mejores ¿Qué le podía decir a una persona como Sawada? Volvía a sentirse pequeño.

Por eso sintió como la voz de Sawada hacía eco en él "Estás en el borde del vacío."

"¿Eh?"

"Mira hacia atrás ¿Sabes quién soy?"

'_¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?'_

"Soy el _jodido_ mundo."

Oh… una risa abatida escapó de su boca "Lo siento. No lo encontré… No- no puedo encontrarlo. No hay nada para mí... no soy como tú."

"Idiota. ¿Crees que me molestaría en venir hasta aquí por un tonto que no tiene esperanza?" Takeshi la miró con un sentimiento indescriptible en el estómago "Soy _el mundo_. No eres el único sujeto desesperado de esta tierra. Pero eres el único al que _yo_ le estoy hablando. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te lanzas a la nada porque no encontraste la respuesta a la primera."

…

¿Le estaba diciendo que no se molestaría si él fuera un fracasado? Pero… "Lo siento. Los dioses del beisbol me han abandonado… No quiero vivir siendo un perdedor."

"No eres un perdedor. Eres un _cobarde_ _perezoso_. ¿De qué estás huyendo? ¿De qué estás tan asustado?"

Takeshi sintió una chispa en el pecho y apretó los dientes. "Tú no lo entiendes."

"No vine a simpatizar contigo. Vine a tratar de comprender por qué alguien querría matarse por algo tan subnormal como un brazo roto. ¿Te crees que morir es tan fácil? ¡Por favor! Una persona sólo está lista para morir cuando puede decir 'no me arrepiento de nada ni dejo nada atrás'. Créeme, eso hasta _yo_ lo entiendo" añadió señalando su frente. "Tú eres un crío de secundaria bastante deprimido... y estúpido, no un fracaso total."

La chispa se volvió una pequeña flama que no recordaba haber sentido. Era cálida. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Sólo por unas palabras? No lo entendía. Alargó la mano hacia esa persona. De repente ya no quería saltar.

Se apoyó en el barandal- el metal oxidado cedió a su peso.

En esos momentos fue consciente de que en verdad estaba flotando. Sintió como el hilo que lo ataba al mundo era cortado, como un globo de helio que se perdió en el cielo. Pero no era pacífico. En la boca del estómago sentía un vacío –el vacío de caer… de desaparecer.

Estaba muerto –Tenia miedo –No quería irse –Estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo –Si le dieran un poco más de tiempo…

'_Sólo estás listo para morir cuando no te arrepientes de nada'_ dijo la voz de Sawada Tsukiyomi en su cabeza. Él apretó los dientes con más fuerza _'Qué desperdicio. No quiero morir. Si pudiera haber buscado lo que me hacía falta. Si tengo un arrepentimiento es haber huido…'_

En medio de la inmensidad azul que lo envolvía apareció un rostro familiar. En su frente podía ver una flama naranja brillando salvajemente y sus ojos ardían con ese mismo color. Sawada estiró la mano y lo atrapó.

"¡SALVAR AL TARADO TAKESHI CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!"

'_¿A mí?' _"¿Ta-tarado?"

Ese sentimiento de miedo en su estómago se detuvo de golpe cuando unos brazos más pequeños y fuertes que los suyos se envolvieron alrededor de él. Tsukiyomi lo _jalaba, _alejándolo del torbellino que se lo quería tragar…

De pronto sus pies estaban en la tierra. El viento había dejado de silbar en sus oídos y él estaba temblando, sentado en el suelo porque sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina.

"E-Eres un idiota" jadeó Tsu con la voz temblorosa "Tú, yo y ese bebé del diablo. ¡Todos idiotas! No sé qué me poseyó… pero estamos vivos. Estamos vivos y si se te ocurre subirte ahí de nuevo te aplanaré el trasero a patadas. No te rompiste nada más ¿Verdad? Si te pusiste así por un brazo no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría por una pierna o la columna-"

"Tsukiyomi… ¡Eres genial!"

"¿Huh?" Ella parpadeó una vez y ladeó la cabeza.

"Tenías razón. Lo vi… la gravedad." Él parpadeó también, como deslumbrado.

Pasaron un momento despatarrados en el piso, sintiendo la suave brisa calmándoles los nervios hasta que finalmente recuperaron el aliento. Tsu se puso de pie planteándose el fugarse… estaba en medio de _otro_ momento emocional y creía firmemente que ya había llenado la cuota de sentimentalismos esa semana. Si es que tenía la peor suerte del pueblo, en serio.

Desechó la idea cuando escuchó la risa avergonzada de Yamamoto "Gracias por salvarme… ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! Nada bueno viene de mi estupidez…"

La chica negó con la cabeza para quitarle importancia. Al menos no la estaba llamando Juudaime ni estaba proclamando servidumbre eterna. Le ofreció la mano para que se incorporara, pero se congeló al ver la expresión boquiabierta del chico '_¿Y ahora qué?_'

Yamamoto alzó la mano despacio y le apuntó al pecho. "¿Eres una _chica_? W-wow, nunca lo hubiera adivinado ¿Estás jugando a Mulán? ¡Luce divertido!"

"…b-bastardo…"

···

Reborn examinó la escena desde la ventana de donde disparó la bala de la última voluntad. Ya estaba escrito en la risa despistada de Yamamoto Takeshi y la palpitante vena en la sien de Sawada Tsukiyomi.

'_Familia adquirida'_

* * *

><p>Estoy actualizando rapidísimo, pero no esperen que los capítulos sigan así. Soy una persona a la que le dan largas horas de energía compulsiva-casi-obsesiva y después pasa meses sin hacer nada: mi record es escribir 45,000 palabras de corrido. Vamos a ver hasta donde me lleva la musa negrera que tengo.<p>

**Notas:** Lo del perro mojado es por que Yamamoto ES un perro mojado. Su animal de compañía es un perro, es el guardián de la lluvia… seh, eso.

La verdad es que se me hace curioso cómo un día Yamamoto se arroja de un edificio y al siguiente está tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. Me pregunto qué siente una persona que salta de un edificio… Yamamoto POV quedó emo pero enfrentémoslo, el pobre estaba al borde del suicidio.

Aunque siento que el chap fue un tanto FAIL.

**A los reviewers anónimos:**

Deborablack: ¿Tsu ejemplo a seguir? No se como decirlo… creo que la idea me asusta un poco ._. Sí, comprendo a lo que te refieres, uno encuentra el lado Yaoi de las series inocentes y de repente no puede evitar encontrar gays en potencia por todos lados. Ah, bueno, al menos lo tomaste con calma.

Monidex1200: Bueno, pensé: Si ya le estoy cambiando el sexo hay que ir a por todas y poner una personalidad distinta para llevar ¿No? Y si Tsuna-hombre actúa como niña, Tsuna-mujer actuará como niño. Tiene lógica. Creo. Posiblemente.

¡Gracias a Mike-chanXD7, jk23 y Katekyo1827R27X27 por sus reviews!

Gracias a todos los que añadieron a Alertas/Favoritos también.


	4. Hit IV

[*La historia del baguete es traída a ustedes gracias a cracked. com]

**07:00 a.m.**

Reborn había insistido en un repaso de último minuto para los exámenes de ese día. Tsu, quizá por la presión de ser expulsada si no pasaba los extraordinarios, miraba con rapta atención la hoja frente a ella… después de cinco minutos alzó la vista con una vena pulsando peligrosamente en la sien.

"¡No entiendo esto! ¡Es estúpido querer enseñarlo! ¿Cómo _diablos_ puedo usar una ecuación en la vida cotidiana?"

"Es una pregunta válida. Está bien." León se transformó en un pizarrón verde y grande, y Reborn lo llenó en unos segundos con un problema absurdamente largo "Resuélvelo."

"Activa la bomba de una vez." Gruñó ella elevando las manos en gesto de derrota "Me tomará mil años intentarlo, y de todos modos no saldrá bien."

"¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡Muere, Reborn!" Una vocecilla estridente retumbó por la habitación, interrumpiendo la sesión de martirio. Cuando Tsu terminó de voltear la cabeza hacia la ventana sintió cómo el alma se le salía por la boca: era **otro** bebé, éste con un enorme afro y un traje de vaca… empuñando una pistola que lucía muy real. Se puso de pie de inmediato volcando la silla.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres entrando en mi casa así?" exclamó en el momento en que se le arrojaba encima. El bebé la miró aterrado, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo ella ya lo había desarmado y lo tenía en una llave "¡Reborn! ¿Qué hago con esto?"

La sonrisa de Reborn (patente pendiente) se hizo un poco más macabra "Tíralo por ahí y vuelve al asiento. Buen desarme, por cierto. Veo que practicas la disciplina del Krav Magai con seriedad. Ahora, esta ecuación explica cómo el duque Ferdinando perdió la vida por culpa de un alimento."

"Esto… en serio no me siento bien tirando un bebé del segundo piso." Pero el niño en cuestión intentó dispararle, así que no iba a defenderlo. '_Probablemente sea un bebé especial estilo Reborn… no, no _probablemente_ ¡Trae una pistola con él y no dudó en apuntarme!_' Arrojó al niño por la ventana con la desagradable sensación de que un buen trozo de su moralidad desapareció en ese instante.

Oh bueno… mejor volver a la 'clase' antes de que Reborn haga explotar algo para llamar su atención.

"Duque Ferdinando me suena… ¿Es el tío que usaron de chivo expiatorio para empezar la segunda guerra mundial? ¿Qué no le habían disparado?" Tsu miró el pizarrón de nuevo, incrédula "Okey, déjame adivinar: el duque murió atragantado con una galleta porque tenía mucha hambre."

Reborn atacó su hombro con una patada voladora y señaló el pizarrón con un gis.

"No fue porque Ferdinando tenía hambre. Fue porque el _asesino_ contratado para matarlo tenía hambre. Era un día caluroso y había tenido un viaje muy largo, buscó a Ferdinando por toda la ciudad pero no tuvo suerte así que al final del día decidió tomarse un descanso e ir a comprarse un _baguete_, que por cierto sabía muy bien. Vio a su objetivo viajando en una limosina afuera del restaurante, sacó un revolver y disparó. Luego salió del restaurante, se fue a un café a media cuadra y se tomó un expreso bien cargado sin azúcar."

"¿Por qué suena como si tú fueras el asesino?"

"Si yo hubiera sido el asesino habría encontrado al objetivo mucho antes, baka-Tsu. Ahora, sigue con el problema."

"¿…Y cómo eso tiene que ver con las matemáticas?"

**Hit IV:**

_¡Exámenes [_**EXTREMOS**_] Estilo Vongola!_

Tsu miró de nuevo la hoja frente a ella. Siempre odió el álgebra, en especial las ecuaciones ¿Qué idiota se pone a sumar letras? Números la perdonaba, pero ¿_Letras_? F+U10=SH (T). Mordió la punta del lápiz.

"¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Reborn! ¡Soy yo, Lam- KYAAA!"

Esta vez le costó más tiempo a la joven llegar hacia el intruso porque estaba del otro extremo de la habitación. Brevemente se preguntó si su mamá lo había dejado entrar y por qué. Una vez frente al niño, hizo una perfecta imitación de un toro molesto a punto de cornear la tela roja –De hecho, el grito de guerra de Tsu sonó como un mugido. ¿Coincidencia? Quién sabe. En perspectiva Tsu no podía culpar al enano por lo que hizo a continuación; cuando ella estaba a dos pasos de taclearlo, él sacó de su afro una gran bazuca lila (Dejando a la chica con la boca abierta) y se disparó a sí mismo envolviéndose en una nube rosa.

"Madre mía, eso fue repentino" dijo una voz masculina. El humo se disipó revelando a un chico más o menos de su edad vestido en pantalones verde oliva y camisa negra desabotonada que rebelaba un pecho bien tonificado. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y una expresión relajada rayando en medio dormida.

Pero Tsu no estaba ahí para admirar el paisaje. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué entraste en mi casa?"

"Ha pasado tiempo, jo…ven" su tono despreocupado cambió de inmediato y un chillido casi histérico escapó de sus labios "¿V-V-V-Vo-vo-vo-vo-vo- _Vongola Décima_?"

El tipo palideció por completo, se echó al suelo y se tapó la cabeza con ambas manos. Tsu puso los brazos en jarras perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me hagas repetirlo otra vez ¡Responde!"

"¡Hi-hieee! ¡Lambo de la familia Bovino, quince años, originario de Italia!" recitó el joven entrando en pánico. "¡La bazuca de los diez años me envió al pasado!"

"Bien" al menos el extraño estaba respondiendo las preguntas "¿Por qué… er… estabas aquí hace diez años?"

"¡V-Venía a intentar asesinar a Reborn en una misión para mi familia!" exclamó Lambo luchando por mantener bajo control el violento temblor que lo sacudía.

"Bien." Repitió "Te me vas largando. Y será mejor que hagas algo para que el niño-vaca desaparezca de mi casa si quieres conservar tu futuro."

El tal Lambo bajó la cabeza, pero apretó ambas manos en sendos puños y cuando levantó los ojos Tsu reconoció un brillo de determinación en él. "Y-Yo quiero pedirle que acepte al joven yo en su familia"

"¿Ha? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?" inquirió cruzándose de brazos "Ese mocoso escandaloso entra en mi casa armado y chillando ¿Y quieres que lo deje vivir aquí? ¡No juegues conmigo! Además no quiero ser una jefa mafiosa."

"¡Puedo serle útil! Por favor" puso sus nudillos contra el suelo y agachó la cabeza sin romper contacto visual "¡Le juro que no se arrepentirá! ¡La seguiré fielmente en el futuro!"

Tsu alzó ambas cejas, sintiendo la ira abandonarla. Ese tío le pedía que adopte a su versión infante, diciéndole que la seguiría en el futuro. Habían tantas cosas imposibles en eso… ¿Sería una trampa?

"¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?"

"No puedo darle pruebas… sólo puedo darle mi palabra como hombre y confiar en su intuición"

Aceptar o no aceptar. He ahí la cuestión. "¿Por qué quieres ser miembro del Vongola?"

"Vongola es mi hogar" respondió sinceramente. "E-el joven yo es demasiado inmaduro para ganarse su respeto como los demás… pero sé que el actual yo habló con usted al principio de todo."

Tsu arrugó el entrecejo intentando formar sentido con el último comentario. Repitió las palabras dos veces en voz baja y finalmente asintió para sí misma, tomando aire-

"¡_WWRRRUUUOOOOAAAAARRR_!"

"¡_HIIIEEEEEE_!"

-Y arrojándose sobre Lambo con renovado ímpetu.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de romperle la nariz (y en privado se echó unas risas ante la cara de _absoluto_ **terror** del muchacho del futuro), otra nube rosa surgió literalmente de la nada tragándose al intruso adulto y revelando de nuevo al niño pequeño… que vociferó ante el ataque (de nuevo) y se lanzo por la ventana.

"Pon atención, baka-Tsu" la vocecilla de Reborn se escuchó previa a una explosión. Su silla favorita voló en pedazos y un fétido humo negro se extendió por la casa.

"¡Tsu-chan, no me digas que te pusiste a cocinar otra vez!" regañó la voz de su madre. "¿En qué quedamos después del _incidente_? ¡La última vez tuvieron que venir tres ambulancias y protección civil!"

**07:55 a.m.**

Tsuki salió trotando plácidamente de la casa. Le tomó casi media hora encontrar un uniforme que no oliera a la porquería que soltó Reborn, y ahora iba tarde a la escuela.

"Diablos… aunque corra con todas mis fuerzas voy a llegar tarde."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

La chica se paró en seco al oír la vocecita chirriante de Reborn sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza maldiciendo en voz baja "No de nue-"

Una de las balas del bebé le perforó el cráneo. 'Estoy muriendo… ¡Me gustaría patearle el trasero a Reborn por esto, maldita sea!'

"¡VENGARME DEL ASESINO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAAAAD!"

El bebé observó extrañado la manera en la que Tsu se abalanzó sobre él. Era la primera vez que eso sucedía, normalmente sus victi- _estudiantes_ tenían arrepentimientos en la vida más urgentes que una vendetta contra él.

'_Las personas que son disparadas por la bala de ultima voluntad no toman como objetivo para su ira o remordimiento a la persona que les disparó a matar. De lo contrario varios irían a decapitar al que los mató para empezar, el ser asesinado tiende a fastidiar a las personas después de todo, y eso quitaría el propósito de usar ese recurso… '_ Pensó esquivando fácilmente un golpe de la chica y saltando al toldo de un auto _'La única manera en que esto suceda es si la 'victima' no tiene ningún __**otro**__ arrepentimiento en la vida además de ser asesinado. Lo que significa que a Tsu no le importa nada además de saciar su furia momentánea con violencia… esto podría ser bueno o malo…'_

Por su parte, Tsu corría en medio de una cólera ciega persiguiendo a la figurita-en-traje-que-se-mofaba-de-ella-sobre-el-toldo-de-un-auto-que-aceleraba-cada-vez-más (El conductor parecía fuera de sus casillas por alguna extraña razón y tenía el pie atorado en el acelerador). Si no fuera por ese engendro del mal ella tendría su silla, su tranquilidad y su libertad de vuelta. Lo peor es que ella no estaba sacando nada de esa supuesta llamada de la mafia excepto un rencor continuo hacia el sujeto que barbotó la estupidez de querer envolverla a ella sin su consentimiento. Pero como no podía viajar a Italia y encontrar al tal Nono, tendría que conformarse con golpear al bebé que ahora saltó hacia el toldo de otro auto.

* * *

><p>Y era esta enfurecida bola de fuego la que corrió como una exhalación por las calles de Namimori, volcando puestos de fruta y empujando ancianitas fuera de su camino mientras prometía la muerte a un bebé. Sería el escándalo del año, o eso creían las señoras que iban a comprar la despensa matinal… al menos nadie vio la cara del borrón de colores que arrolló a decenas de ciudadanos o Tsu sería arrestada antes de que pudiera ponerse unos pantalones.<p>

Bueno, había alguien que distinguió sus facciones en el milisegundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Era un joven estudiante de cabello blanco y corto, con ambos brazos vendados, un cuerpo que hablaba de mucho tiempo en el gimnasio y una cara salpicada de heridas y banditas. Él vio a una figura de ojos apasionados envuelta en flamas, una persona que gritaba '¡**EXTREMO**!' con su simple presencia y que tenía una energía monstruosa a juzgar por la velocidad con la que perseguía un _automóvil _(¿A más de ochenta kilómetros por hora, quizá?). Pero lo que convenció al boxeador de alargar la mano e intentar llamar su atención fue otra cosa; reconoció el cabello castaño claro del chico que hizo puré en kendo a aquél bastardo que quiso molestar a su hermanita.

Sasagawa no esperaba ser arrastrado como si fuera un banderín. De repente el viento golpeaba su cara y un torbellino EXTREMO se levantaba a su alrededor. Pasó casi medio minuto en el que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de aquella persona, cada vez más impresionado, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela y Sawada se detuvo en seco.

El boxeador inspiró y aspiró un par de veces para recuperarse de ese paseo extremo, sin soltar el brazo de Sawada que discutía acaloradamente con un bebé.

* * *

><p>"¡Maldita sea, Reborn! ¡¿Es que no imaginas por un segundo cómo se siente una chica a la que obligas a correr semi-desnuda por toda la ciudad hasta la escuela?" explotó Tsu desde las sombras entre dos arbustos.<p>

"Parece que se te pegó algo en el camino." Comentó tranquilamente el tutor, pasando por alto su furia y arrojándole una muda de ropa sobre la cabeza.

Ella bajó los ojos y encontró que, efectivamente, algo (mejor dicho alguien) estaba aferrado a ella. Se lo sacudió con un gesto de asco, como quien se despega un bicho desagradable de la suela del zapato. De su brazo derecho se desprendió un chico, quien dio un par de volteretas en el suelo expertamente y terminó en una posición hincada en una rodilla a frente a ella.

"¡Es real!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa "¡Poder, resistencia y coraje, son mucho mejores de lo que los rumores dicen! ¡Eres la clase de talento que florece cada cien años! ¡Únete a nuestro club, Sawada Tsukiyomi!"

El chico hizo gesto de ir a agarrarle los brazos, pero ella lo esquivó y se metió más en las sombras abrochándose la camisa a toda velocidad.

"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre completo? Sólo me dicen Sawada por aquí, Tsu por allá…"

El sujeto inclinó un poco la cabeza "Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti"

Pareció haberla invocado. "¡Onii-chan!" llamó una voz fuera de los arbustos "¡Olvidaste tu mochila!"

"¡Por aquí, Kyoko!" Sasagawa sacó la cabeza de las hojas como un topo y agitó la mano. Kyoko se metió entre los arbustos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo encontrar a su hermano ahí.

"No deberías dejar tus cosas tiradas a media calle." Regañó con un tono que sugería que eso pasaba a menudo. Luego se percató de Tsu, acurrucada en una esquina particularmente oscura "¿Hum? ¡No me digas que has estado molestando a Sawada-san, Onii-chan! No hagas caso a lo que te diga sobre el boxeo." Añadió con tono amable. Ella estaba terminando de abrocharse los pantalones, así que tardó un rato en responder.

"Oh, cierto, no me he presentado. ¡Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei, soy estudiante de segundo año y líder del club de boxeo de la escuela Namimori! Mi lema es ¡AL EXTREMO!" gritó. Tsu tuvo la impresión de que un rayo cayó tras él. "¡Bienvenido al club, Sawada! ¡Te espero al final de clases en el gimnasio!"

"¡No me metas en esto sin mi consentimiento, bastardo!" pero la campana sonó en ese momento, y el tipo se marchó corriendo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

"Lo lamento mucho, Sawada-san. Mi hermano suele ser demasiado directo… pero estoy feliz ¡Hace tiempo que no lo veía tan animado!"

"¿Sí? Bueno, me alegra ser de ayuda… supongo que podría darle una oportunidad."

"¿En serio?" Kyoko lucía realmente alegre. _'¿El tío no tiene amigos o qué? No que yo pueda decir anda sobre eso…'_

"Claro, si en verdad le sienta bien, todos tienen derecho a un poco de diversión…" sonrió Tsu dulcemente (un conejito sufrió una muerte inmencionable en ese instante) "¿Sabes quién necesita una broma para quitarle lo amargado?"

El par de chicas continuó charlando plácidamente en el camino al salón de clases.

**9:25 a.m. **

Gokudera se levantó de su asiento en cuanto sonó la campana de fin de periodo y se sentó frente a Tsu.

"¿Está lista para el examen, Juudaime?"

"No." Soltó llanamente. "No puedo hacer un examen correctamente ni para salvar mi vida, he estado haciendo novillos desde que hace años y no importa todo lo que meta Reborn en mi cabeza no estoy segura de pasar un examen de secundaria con honores. Nadie aprende años de escuela en una semana, aunque Reborn hizo un intento increíble por obligarme. Supongo que habría aprendido más sin la distracción de mis pertenencias en llamas cada cinco minutos."

El italiano se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto preocupado y miró por la ventana. "Tengo un plan que podría funcionar..."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Podría pasarle las respuestas. Estos exámenes son sencillos para mí porque tuve una educación privada cuando estaba en Italia" comentó con una sonrisa "Comparado con eso, la escuela publica no es nada."

"¿Ibas a un colegio?" Tsu veía como un sujeto así encontraría esos exámenes del demonio 'fáciles'. De hecho copiarle no sonaba tan mala idea.

"No exactamente. Mi padre contrataba tutores famosos todo el tiempo… él siempre fue muy elitista."

"Con unas pocas respuestas correctas estaré bien." Asintió ella arrugando un poco el entrecejo _'¿Y ahora qué lo tiene tan amargo?'_ "Pero Nezu-idiota estará vigilándonos como águila para evitar que nos pasemos información… aunque creo que podría resolver eso. Necesitaré un encendedor, todas tus bombas… ¿Tienes mechas extra-largas? porque yo no tengo esas cosas- eres rápido." Tenía todo lo que pidió frente a ella.

"¿Qué es lo que planea hacer, Juudaime? ¿Eliminar a aquél idiota?" preguntó Gokudera con una sonrisa emocionada. Ella metió las barras de dinamita en su 'escote' y el encendedor con el hilo en su manga y se puso en marcha para el aula 18, donde Nezu los esperaría. Pero antes de llegar dio una vuelta a la izquierda y entró en el salón de al lado. "Necesitamos hablar con Kyoko… ella es miss popularidad y seguro que nos puede ayudar."

"Pagaría por poder hacer eso sin que ser expulsada… ni arrestada... ni invocar la ira del prefecto. No, es algo más sencillo, pero todo depende del _timing_. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes escribir?"

**11:00 a.m. (Hora del examen)**

Tsu se sentó en el pupitre con una expectación que nunca pensó sentiría dentro de un salón. Gokudera estaba del otro extremo, a la máxima distancia posible de ella.

"Entonces, pequeños rufianes" saludó profesionalmente el educador "Hoy harán el examen que decidirá sus vidas. Claro que basuras como ustedes no pasarían un examen de estos en mil años, pero se vale soñar."

"¿Podría terminar la cháchara, anciano?" se quejó la chica con un bostezo "Sólo denos el maldito papel y acabemos con esto"

Una mueca de enfado cruzó por el rostro de Nezu, pero repartió un bonche de diez hojas a cada uno. Luego se sentó en el escritorio con gesto de superioridad.

"Tienen una hora para responderlos ¡Comiencen!" _'Esas preguntas son de nivel licenciatura'_ pensó sin disimular su sonrisa desagradable_ 'No tienen oportunidad…'_

Tsu leyó lo más rápido que pudo las preguntas ¡Todas eran un lío completo! Recordaba un par de cosas que Reborn le enseñó (Nietzsche y sus trabajos mataron decenas de tomos de One Piece, El Corán musulmán incineró sus pantalones, una conversión de decimal a octal desgarró su chaqueta favorita y una ecuación lineal hizo explotar su silla con una bomba apestosa, entre otros. [En realidad Reborn hizo la masacre de manga, ropa y accesorios porque ella no sabía NADA sobre cosas así.]), pero apenas pudo contestar unas diecinueve de cien preguntas. De todas formas era impresionante, pensó ella con una sonrisa. No creía que fuera posible pero mejoró mucho bajo la tor-tutela de Reborn.

Ya había llegado al final cuando una explosión se escuchó al lado. Nezu miró a Gokudera con recelo, sin levantarse de su asiento. Unos momentos después otra explosión se escuchó más lejos. Después de otro rato, una marea de pasos se escuchó fuera del salón.

"¡La primera explosión fue por aquí!"

"¿Dónde fue la segunda?"

"¡En el despacho de Nezu-sensei! ¡Encontraron tantas bombas que no se pueden contar!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hibari-san dijo algo sobre morder hasta la muerte al idiota que tenga bombas en su despacho!"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Nezu-sensei es carne muerta!"

"¡¿QUÉ?" Esta vez Nezu sí se puso de pie enseguida y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Los estudiantes le abrieron paso sin dudar, cubriéndose la boca hasta que desapareció por una esquina, con la corbata por los aires y el rostro aterrorizado de quien está a punto de ser quemado vivo. En cuanto estuvo fuera de vista, todos comenzaron a reír. La cabeza de Kyoko se asomó por la puerta.

"¿Qué tal, Sawada-san?"

"¡Fue genial!" felicitó Tsu sentada junto a Gokudera. "De esta manera el pobre Hiroki se sentirá mejor."

"Nezu-sensei es muy injusto" asintió Kyoko "Hiroki-kun se esforzó tanto en su clase y aun así Nezu-sensei dijo esas cosas tan horribles…"

"Bueno, esperemos que Hiroki se sienta mejor después de eso. Ahora deberían irse antes de que vuelva y los regañe a todos."

"Sí, no tardará en darse cuenta que no hay explosivos en su despacho."

Con eso Kyoko salió del aula. La joven suspiró aliviada y sonrió genuinamente dando la vuelta para copiar al examen de Gokudera…

El chico brillaba. Literalmente brillaba. Como si tuviera jodida diamantina regada en el rostro. Tsu lo miró boquiabierta "¡¿Qué eres, un vampiro italiano?"

"¡Eso fue impresionante, Juudaime! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Muy ingenioso!"

'De verdad necesita un psicólogo' pensó negando con la cabeza y volviendo al examen. En cuanto terminó volvió a su asiento. Unos minutos después entró Nezu, con la cara muy pálida y aferrando al director con la mano. Fijó sus ojos en Gokudera.

"¡Le dije que ese delincuente haría explotar algo!" aulló "¡Lo vi desde la ventana el otro día! ¡Él fue el que arruinó mi despacho!"

"Nezu-kun… no deberías culpar a los alumnos sin tener pruebas." Dijo el director con su tono de dulce abuelito.

"Aaaah, pero las tengo ¡Las tengo!" Nezu apuntó triunfante al italiano. Había que darle crédito, pensó Tsu. Gokudera tenía el rostro en una mueca de disgusto, sin mostrar la mínima culpabilidad "¡Debe tener más en él! ¡Sólo dele la vuelta a sus bolsillos!"

"¿Es verdad eso, Gokudera-san?"

"No tengo ninguna bomba." Escupió él recargándose en el respaldo "Puede revisar. Pero tóqueme y perderá las manos."

"Antes de eso" interrumpió Tsu "Aquí están los exámenes, señor director."

**12:15 p.m.**

Después de entregar sus hojas al director personalmente, Gokudera y Tsuki estuvieron en una corta 'averiguación', donde algunos miembros del comité disciplinario (reconocibles por el peinado de retrasados) los catearon estilo policía sin encontrar nada ilegal además de varias cajetillas de tabaco que confiscaron por ser ilegales. Tsu tuvo que atrapar a Gokudera en una llave _rompeespaldas_ para evitar que atacara a los tipos –habían tenido una enorme suerte de que Hibari no apareciera y ella quería mantener las cosas así.

Gokudera salió a eso de las dos de la tarde para conseguir más dinamitas por si algo sucediera y todavía no volvía.

'_Probablemente ya se fue a su casa'_ pensó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Iba de camino al aula para su última clase del día, con las manos en los bolsillos y sintiendo que libró el plan por pura suerte, cuando de repente un deportista salvaje apareció. Y no, no era Sasagawa.

"¡Tsukiyomi-chan! ¡Heeey Tsukiyomi-chan!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi ¿A quién crees le dices Tsukiyomi_-chan_?"

"¿No puedo? Ooo ¿Sigues jugando a Mulán?"

"¡No estoy jugando a nada! ¡Así es como me visto por comodidad! Como sea ¿Quién te dijo que puedes usar mi nombre de pila, ah? Estás siendo demasiado familiar."

"Hum… ¿Entonces te digo Tsuki-chan?"

"No, dime _Sawada_. Y quita el chan, es molesto."

"¿Tsuki?"

"No. Sa-wa-da."

"¿Tsu?"

"…Okey"

Yamamoto soltó una risa despreocupada y le dio una palmadita en la espalda con la mano izquierda (su brazo derecho seguía enyesado). "Estás hecha un desastre ¿Pasó algo?"

Era increíble cómo ese sujeto tal jovial se había querido suicidar hace unos días. La chica se encogió de hombros "Acabo de salir de un examen, tengo que encontrar al tal Sasagawa para dejarle claro que no entraré a su club de boxeo y me siento exhausta."

"Has tenido un día largo" Una mano se dirigió a su cabeza con la intención de desordenarle el pelo, pero Tsu la atrapó a medio camino y le dobló el pulgar "¡Owowowow! Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa ¡Se va a romper!"

…_La disputa entre los dos, que consistía en la joven picándole las costillas a Yamamoto y el muchacho soltando unas risitas poco masculinas (porque le daban cosquillas en ese lugar) mezcladas con el periódico gemido de dolor (cuando Tsu le picaba con más fuerza de la necesaria), fue presenciada por Gokudera Hayato, quien poseía una sonrisa complacida… y los miraba desde el techo de una casa._

"_¡Nice, Juudaime! ¡No deje que ese beisbolista inútil se le acerque!" animó cuando un piquete particularmente doloroso hizo que Yamamoto levantara ambas manos en rendición "Pero ese gusano es demasiado pegajoso con Juudaime... no me gusta. ¿Seguro que lo va a dejar en la familia, Reborn-san?"_

"_No 'lo voy a dejar', ya está dentro" replicó el asesino tranquilamente._

"_¡Por favor piénselo, Rebo-! ¡¿Está dormido?" sí, Reborn estaba de pie, tenía un globito en la nariz y los ojos abiertos. Indudablemente dormido._

**03:00 p.m.**

"…Y eso fue lo que pasó" concluyó Reborn nadando en la piscina con unas bebidas en una especie de mesita flotadora. Tsu ya había salido de clases y se dirigía al gimnasio cuando lo vio flotando ahí.

"Hay varias cosas extrañas en ese relato" miró al bebé con los ojos entrecerrados "Para empezar ¿Qué hacía Gokudera espiándonos desde el techo? Eso es terrorífico, viejo. ¿Y cómo que Yamamoto está en la familia? Es sólo un beisbolista que se me pegó por alguna extraña razón… Y sí sabes que es contra las reglas entrar a la piscina de la escuela sin ser estudiante ¿Verdad?"

"Para satisfacer a Gokudera decidí hacer el examen de entrada familiar a Yamamoto"

"No lo involucres en esto" se quejó la chica con los brazos en jarras. "Él tiene un puesto en las grandes ligas esperándolo, así que no creo que vaya a aceptar. Además el tío tiene algún tornillo aflojado-"

"Dijo la olla a la tetera…"

"¡No quiero oír eso de _ti_!"

"No se puede evitar, ya le dije a Gokudera que lleve a Yamamoto a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Ahora deberían estar ahí."

Tsukiyomi ya estaba de camino antes de que terminara la frase, habiendo llegado a la conclusión lógica en su cabeza: si dejaba al irritable Gokudera con el irritante Yamamoto iban a saltar chispas y algo terminaría explotando (Probablemente Gokudera). Y si eso pasaba, Hibari Kyoya iría a por su cabeza.

Llegó al sitio del siniestro con tiempo para detenerse detrás de una columna y tantear terreno. Gokudera le estaba echando el mal ojo a Yamamoto, quien a pesar de su sonrisa tonta tenía unas gotitas de sudor recorriéndole el cuello y movía los pies a menudo, inquieto. Después de unos minutos el beisbolista se cansó y le preguntó si sólo lo llamó para mirarlo en silencio todo el día, y cuando Gokudera no contestó le ofreció un poco de leche para ayudarle con la frustración. Gokudera comenzó a temblar y fue donde ella decidió interferir, viendo cómo el italiano ya tenía la TNT en la mano.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto ¿Qué es toda esta tensión sexual?" llamó caminando hacia ellos. El primero tuvo una reacción interesante, atragantándose con su propia saliva y negando furiosamente con la cabeza. El segundo parpadeó aturdido varias veces, miró el cartón de leche en su mano y al parecer entendió a lo que se refería porque se sonrojó un poco y agitó las manos también negándolo todo.

'_Así que no es del todo denso'_ pensó Tsu ocultando su sonrisa mordaz con una mano. "Lamento interrumpir, pero Reborn me comentó algo sobre una prueba."

"Eso dije" una voz flotó tras ella. Al volver la cabeza vio al bebé sobre una patineta, sujetando un trozo de soga cuyo otro extremo estaba atado a ella. Tsu se maravilló en cómo pudo haber estado atada y tirando como mula desde la piscina hasta ahí sin darse cuenta. "Ciaossu"

"Ooh ¿Es tu hermanito?" el moreno se recuperó del 'shock' y ojeó con interés a Reborn.

"No soy su hermano, soy un asesino de la familia Vongola."

Tsu se dio una palmada en la frente. Estaba haciendo eso muy seguido últimamente "Y vas diciéndolo con una calma… si sigues así me arrestarán."

"¡Jajajajaja! ¿En serio? Disculpa, no lo sabía… pero debe ser difícil, ser un asesino a tu edad" Por lo visto Yamamoto no se lo creyó. Honestamente nadie lo creería hasta que lo viera.

"No es difícil. Tú también serás miembro de la familia Vongola. La líder es Tsu, por supuesto."

"Es una buena elección" asintió Yamamoto. "Está bien. Déjame entrar en esta 'Familia Vongola' también. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"No me van a escuchar ¿Verdad?" Tsu cruzó los brazos, rendida. Cuando Reborn se metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y una simple mirada a los ojos de Yamamoto le dijo que el chico estaba dispuesto a soportar la sin duda dolorosa/humillante/peligrosa prueba del infante asesino.

Aunque ella dudaba que el beisbolista supiera exactamente a qué se estaba metiendo.

Reborn desapareció del lugar en el que estaba. Tsu alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para verlo arrojar un par de cuchillos a Yamamoto, quien dio un paso a la izquierda a una velocidad de vértigo y con los ojos muy abiertos. Uno de ellos rozó su mejilla y le provocó una cortada leve.

"¿ERES ESTÚPIDO? ¡TODAVÍA ESTÁ LESIONADO!" saltó ella poniéndose entre el tutor-psicópata y beisbolista-idiota… quien pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Vamos Tsu, no te inquietes tanto. También lo hacías cuando eras pequeña ¿No? Jugar con espadas de made- ou" Tsu le picó las costillas y él dejó de invadir su espacio vital, aunque su sonrisa no se apagó.

"Estás arriesgándote la vida, tarado." Advirtió ella seriamente sin despegar la vista de Reborn "Ese lunático tiene toda la intención de convertirte en queso _gruyere_"

"Así es" anunció el mencionado lunático con una ballesta en la mano "Si no puedes esquivar, pierdes y mueres. Si sobrevives, pasas. Como jefa deberías poner el ejemplo, baka-Tsu."

Tsu supo lo que sucedería a continuación al ver la perturbadora sombra que el panamá de Reborn creaba sobre sus ojos. Dio media vuelta y jaló la camisa de Yamamoto para indicarle que la siguiera, con el pulso alegremente acelerado. El muchacho se rio con ganas y se puso a correr en el momento en que una oleada de flechas pasaba silbando a centímetros de su cabeza.

La chica descubrió algo interesante: ¡Correr junto a aquél sujeto era divertido! El beisbolista saltaba y esprintaba con gracia exclamando cumplidos entusiasmados ante los atentados homicidas del bebé, y ella, mareada por la combinación de adrenalina y endorfinas en su cabeza causadas por el _thrill_, no tardó en unirse a las risas.

Yamamoto se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un disparo "¡Esto es divertido! ¡Los juguetes de hoy en día sí que son realistas! ¿Verdad?"

"¡Eso lo hace más interesante!" accedió "¡No te distraigas!" torció bruscamente a la izquierda para evitar la ráfaga de plomo y miró a su espalda justo a tiempo para ver en el aire una docena de barras de dinamita, unos misiles disparados por Lambo adulto (¿Cuándo llegó ese al techo?) y un Reborn con ametralladora. Por un segundo la abandonaron las fuerzas-

Entonces Yamamoto saltó sobre ella, empujándola con su brazo ileso y haciendo suficiente fuerza para despegarse del piso y volar unos pares de metros. El muchacho maniobró con agilidad casi inhumana para quedar bajo ella y soltó un quejido sofocado al estrellarse contra el piso.

Tsu se quedó inmóvil extorsionando a sus pulmones para que volvieran a funcionar. Después de tres angustiantes segundos pudo aspirar una bocanada de aire que olía a deportista sudoroso y mucha pólvora.

¿Hm? Oh, cayó sobre Yamamoto.

Rodó el cuerpo con esfuerzo hasta quedar a una distancia decente de él, mirando el cielo con ese cansancio que le da a uno después de vivir una experiencia de vida o muerte. "¿… sigues… vivo?"

Una risita ahogada fue respuesta suficiente "… por un- *uf* -momento… creí que- *ha* -no la contaríamos."

El sol fue bloqueado por una figura delgada y alta. Gokudera puso un pie encima de la pierna del chico abriendo la boca con una mueca que le haría pensar a uno que estaba a momentos de hacer algo doloroso y humillante "Protegiste a Juudaime-sama. Bien hecho. Supongo que no tengo quejas en que te unas a la familia… sólo ten en cuenta que la mano derecha de Juudaime-sama soy _yo_. Tú serás el omóplato."

Hasta _Yamamoto_ se dio cuenta de que lo que acababan de escuchar era una estupidez, a juzgar por las carcajadas que soltó. Se incorporó trabajosamente, con cuidado de no hacer fuerza en su pobre brazo quebrado y miró seriamente al italiano… el efecto fue arruinado por la tontería que soltó a continuación "Oh, está bien. Pero no me rendiré en ser la mano derecha de Tsu tan fácilmente. Tú serás el lóbulo de la oreja."

"¿Qué mierda? ¡Entonces tu serás el pelo de la nariz!"

Tsu miró a ambos, un poco perturbada cuando empezaron a nombrar partes de su cuerpo cada vez más… privadas, como la cadera o la clavícula

"_Okey_… ustedes dos, esto ya es asqueroso." Intervino cuando llegaron al ombligo. "Tengo que golpear a alguien así que me voy."

"¿Golpear a alguien? ¿Tiene problemas, Juudaime?"

"Nah, es sólo el capitán del club de boxeo." Dijo agitando la mano y regresando al gimnasio. Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron unos instantes el uno al otro antes de seguirla.

Tsu suspiró ruidosamente antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡Oh, Sawada, te estaba esperando! Después de oir tu reputación un anciano sensei de Muay Thai vino desde Tailandia. Este es el maestro Pao Pao"

Un bebé con un sombrero de elefante y un par de pequeños guantes la saludó desde una esquina del ring "Pao~~n"

"¡_Reborn_!" soltó ella con tanto veneno que parecía una profanidad "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?"

"Quiero ver una pelea entre el capitán y el nuevo miembro." Dijo sencillamente. Tsu resistió el impulso de darse otra palmada en la frente.

Sasagawa sonrió ampliamente "¡Es una idea extrema! Una pelea es la mejor manera de medir nuestras habilidades."

"¡Buena suerte, Sawada-san!" llamó la voz de Kyoko. Yamamoto y Gokudera también echaron ánimos.

Tsu suspiró de nuevo "Ya veo. Supongo que no tengo alternativa. En cuanto a lo de unirme al club, olvídalo. No me gusta pelear por deporte."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Sawada? ¡Es lo mejor!"

"Yo no decido qué cosas te gustan, y tu no puedes decidir las que me gustan a mí" sentenció rotundamente tomando los guantes y los boxers que le entregaron y yéndose aparte para cambiarse.

Un par de minutos después estaba sobre el ring, con unos shorts amarillos y naranjas y la venda firmemente en su lugar.

"Comencemos con esto." _'La verdad no quiero pelear con este tío… estoy cansada y no me gustaría herirlo mientras su hermanita está viendo. No después de que Kyoko me ayudó con lo de Nezu-aho…'_

"¡Extremo! Maestro Pao Pao, dé la señal por- espera ¿Eres una chica?"

La pregunta hizo un extraño eco en su cabeza "S-s-sí… soy una chica… una chica ¿Entiendes? _**Una**_ _**chica**_" _'¡A la mierda no lastimarlo! ¡Lo aplastaré! ¡Definitivamente lo aplastaré!'_

"¡Está bien! ¡Mientras tengas pasión, no me importa de qué sexo seas!" profirió el chico con un rostro demasiado intenso. "¡No tenías que ocultarlo!"

"¡NO LO ESTOY OCULTANDO, SUBNORMAL!" vociferó ella corriendo hacia él y soltando su mejor golpe con la derecha. La campana sonó en el momento en que su puño rozó la mejilla de Sasagawa y él contratacó con un golpe al costado izquierdo que ella bloqueó con su mano libre.

El boxeador usó su otra mano para dar otro golpe, que Tsu bloqueó flexionando su derecha. Después de eso se sucedió un intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad por ambos lados. Ella comenzaba a olvidar la ira y disfrutar –por segunda vez ese día– la borrachera de _pelear como si su vida dependiera de ello_.

A su alrededor, los demás miembros del club de boxeo y los tres visitantes comentaban la pelea en susurros excitados.

"¡Es increíble que vayan a esa velocidad!" "¡Esa velocidad no es humana!" "¡Esa chica tiene un gancho izquierdo peligroso!"

Tsu hizo una finta hacia arriba y encajó el primer golpe en el hombro de Sasagawa, quien salió volando hacia las cuerdas, resbaló al suelo apretando los dientes… y bajó los brazos.

"¿Qué pasa? Apenas comenzamos. No me digas que hay una estúpida regla para el primer contacto en este deporte." Gruñó ella bajando la guardia también.

Sasagawa habló con un tono un tanto desanimado. "No… no es eso. Veo que todavía no me aceptas completamente."

"¿Ha?"

"Quizá sea verdad… aunque no te lo estás tomando en serio estás ganando… pero ¡Estás jugando conmigo porque no parece que esté a tu altura! ¡Comparado con lo de esta mañana, esto es un juego para ti! ¿Verdad?" rugió levantando de nuevo los brazos.

Tsu vagamente pensó que la manera como él ponía las cosas se podía malinterpretar, pero en ese momento sintió más rabia que antes. '¡Bueno, discúlpame por no tener una bala en el cerebro para hacerte feliz, pero no soy ningún Supermán! ¡De todas formas te estoy pateando el trasero sin ella, muchas gracias!' quería decir. No tuvo más opción que morderse la lengua y fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero sus ojos vagaron hacia donde Reborn estaba preparando una pequeña magnum.

'_S-Si me da con eso probablemente asesinare a Sasagawa'_ pensó ella con ambos ojos abiertos como platos _'Aunque el tipo ya está ardiendo no creo que llegue al nivel para salvar su vida… y si lo mato Kyoko saldrá herida ¿Qué clase de gente le haría eso a alguien que le sacó de un aprieto esa misma mañana?'_

"Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?" murmuró Reborn disparando la bala… hacia Sasagawa. El chico la miró por un momento, y Tsu reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de gritar. El brillo de los ojos de su oponente se apagó y su cuerpo cayó al suelo como una marioneta con los hilos cortados.

"S-Sasaga-wa" susurró Tsu congelada en su lugar, sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Pero no duro mucho. En ese momento, y para secreto alivio de ella, el joven se incorporó y levantó la guardia de nuevo. Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo y en modo de última voluntad.

'_SASAGAWA. ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD. Oh, _MIERDA_.'_

Y lo siguiente fue un ya conocido ardorcillo a media frente. Mientras Tsuna caía, Reborn la miraba atentamente preguntándose si tendría esta vez algún arrepentimiento.

'_Estoy aliviada de que él esté con vida… pero todavía quiero ganar. Y… no sería justo dejarlo a la mitad de una pelea tan prometedora como ésta… no me lo perdonaría.'_ pensó sintiendo la corriente de energía igual a la de esa mañana volver a correr por su cuerpo. Se puso de pie con una sonrisa peligrosa.

"TE VOY A VENCER COMO SI FUERA A MORIR" gritó ella.

"¡Por fin podremos arreglar esto al extremo! ¡Las personas son capaces de comunicarse con los puños!" replicó el. Sus pensamientos estaban borrosos por la bala de última voluntad, pero Tsu aún pudo sorprenderse en que el tipo sonara tan… igual a como siempre sonaba.

'_Sasagawa Ryohei… impresionante'_ pensó Reborn observando al chico con ambas cejas alzadas _'Hoy he estado comprobando varias leyendas de la bala de la Última Voluntad… Si se le dispara alguien que ya vive al máximo la bala no lo afecta como a los demás.'_

"¡Entra al club, Sawada!"

"DEFINITIVAMENTE **NO**"

Se sucedieron más golpes, más peticiones y más rechazos por un rato, hasta que ella se puso firme en el suelo y le encajó un puño en la cara que lo despegó del ring y lo lanzó un par de metros sobre un grupo de espectadores, tirándolos a todos e incrustándolo en un locker metálico. Tsu sintió la energía abandonarla y cómo su cuerpo protestaba por el abuso a lo largo del día.

Por un momento hubo mutis general. Luego Sasagawa se despegó del casillero y la miró de nuevo.

"Eso fue impresionante" felicitó él sin perder el espíritu a pesar del hilillo de sangre que le recorría la cabeza. "¡Ahora te quiero más en el club!"

"Luces feliz, Onii-chan" comentó Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa.

Tsu bajó del ring sobándose el costado y tomando agradecida un sorbo de la botella de agua que le tendió Gokudera "Supongo que eso es todo. Al menos se acabó-"

"¡No cuentes con ello! ¡Un día de estos te unirás al club!"

"No me voy a unir" cortó ella. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada "Pero podemos luchar de vez en cuando."

"A mí también me agradas, Sasagawa Ryohei" una voz sonora se elevó en el gimnasio. Reborn. "¿Quieres unirte a la familia?"

'_Otra vez a involucrar gente inocente…'_ "¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy cansada para estas mierdas. Yo me largo."

Y Tsu dio esquinazo, andando a su casa con un mal presentimiento, mientras Reborn le explicaba con gusto a Ryohei sobre la 'Familia Vongola'.

* * *

><p>Hmkay, este capítulo estuvo EXTREMADAMENTE difícil de escribir. Mi trabajo me reclamó toda la semana y me cortó un poco la inspiración T_T Me han estado arreando demasiado. De todas formas terminé este capítulo a las tres de la mañana, así que disculpen por algún error o cosa rara que vean…<p>

Me encanta Ryohei... es tan... extremo (?)

**A los reviewers anonimos:**

**Yukari Aiko:** Mejeje… uno de los reviewers me dio una idea que me gustó mucho para el asunto de las faldas XD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que los siguientes capítulos eran iguales de excitantes *guiño*

**Deborablack:** Oh, creo que Tsu estará feliz de escucharlo… (Tsu levanta la vista de su tomo de Chobits y alza una ceja con la boca llena de gomitas.) ^^ Está feliz, sólo que no lo mostrará XD. En cuanto a las pairings, ¿Cuál es la diversión de sólo ver cosas sobre una OTP? ¡Habiendo tantos bishies en el mundo de KHR!

Agradecimientos a jk23, Katekyo1827R27X27, nyanko1827 y a Piffle Priincess ¡Son lo mejor!

El siguiente es un especial de 14 de febrero. Aunque a el paso en que lo estoy escribiendo va a estar en marzo XD


	5. Hit V

[Dije que este capítulo sería un especial de San Valentín. ¿Qué creen? MENTÍ (Trollface) No, la verdad intenté hacerlo, pero al final me salió este capítulo y ya no quise cambiarlo. Quizá haré un Omake un día de estos. Sorry.]

Al día siguiente de los exámenes Tsu descubrió que no podía moverse un centímetro de la cama. Fue todo un shock y una desesperación despertar sin fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para gritarle a Reborn por arrojarle un trapo sucio con sustancias innombrables a la cara.

"Es un efecto que hay que tener en cuenta en un futuro" comentó el bebé sin hacer amago de ir a quitarle el asqueroso trapo a Tsu de la cara _'Pero es sorprendente para alguien que todavía ni siquiera ha recibido diez balas de última voluntad, el soportar dos tiros en un mismo día y volver a casa por su propio pie... es una cabeza dura, pero Tsu tiene potencial- y la actitud para explotarlo, que es más importante. Nono estará complacido con las noticias.'_

"¿No podré moverme por cuanto tiempo?" susurró preocupada ella, luchando por ignorar la peste.

"No recibiste daños extra, por lo que sólo tienes que recuperarte del cansancio físico. Como llevas una vida activa desde siempre y tuviste una buena noche de descanso, no debería de tomarte más de tres horas extra. Entonces irás a la escuela"

"¡Estoy convaleciente aquí, monstruo! ¡Uf!" _'¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Para colmo estos son _esos_ días…'_

**Hit V:**

**_¡Las chicas son dulces, acidas y muy venenosas!_**

**Tres horas después.**

"Wow. Esto es... wow"

Tsukiyomi miró atónita la boleta de calificaciones. Wow. Sólo... wow. Era increíble. El rango de los resultados en cada materia iba del ochenta al noventa y seis. Levantó la boleta y la miró contra la luz, como si hubiera alguna materia reprobada oculta entre líneas. Nop. Todo bien.

Era la primera vez desde el jardín de niños que sacaba un promedio tan alto. Okey, le había copeado más de medio examen a Gokudera, pero esos eran detalles insignificantes.

Nezu sensei la miró con odio mal disimulado. Ella lo miró con burla mal disimulada. Ambos sabían que ella era incapaz de conseguir semejantes notas en un examen escrito sin _ayuda_, pero dado que los números ya estaban en papel no se podía hacer nada. El hombre soltó un resoplido desdeñoso y levantó la otra boleta. Su cara adquirió un aspecto más congestionado al entregarla.

Tsu estiró el cuello para ver la boleta de Gokudera y sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba. **"**¡P-Pensé que eso era imposible de lograr!**"** exclamó sacándole el papel de las manos al italiano "¿Marcas _perfectas_? ¿Eres un genio o qué?"

El rostro de Gokudera, que hasta hacía unos instantes estaba tan rabioso como el de Nezu, se iluminó como arbolito de navidad y una risa entre avergonzada y complacida escapó sus labios "¡No es nada, Juudaime-sama! Si no fuera capaz de hacer esto al menos, no sería digno de llamarme su mano derecha."

"Ustedes dos hicieron trampa." gruñó el profesor "El director puede ser un blandengue inútil, pero yo me aseguraré de tenerlos expul- ¡ESCUCHEN CUANDO LES HABLA LA GENTE!"

Tsu se hurgaba la oreja con el meñique, mirando por la ventana y bostezando abiertamente. Gokudera estaba muy ocupado encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo con entusiasmo. El estudiante de intercambio lo miró de reojo con la expresión más apática que él había visto en un joven y la yankee travesti hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano dando la media vuelta.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" Nezu NO estaba divirtiéndose.

Pero los dos delincuentes ya se habían marchado del salón. Maldiciendo mentalmente, el hombre metió violentamente sus papeles en el portafolio y se dirigió a zancadas a su despacho.

"¡Saqué ochenta de promedio general!" exclamó alegremente, disfrutando el aire gélido que el cielo de principios de diciembre azotaba en su rostro. "Y eso que ya voy a la mitad de primer año de secundaria."

Gokudera seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro "Felicitaciones, Juudaime. Si lo intenta puede lograrlo..."

"Nah, es porque eres mi compañero" Tsu balanceó su mochila en su dirección "No sería justo decir que yo pasé el primer semestre." _'"Honor a quien honor merece, a menos que saques demasiada ganancia y poca pérdida tomando el crédito", diría Bazug-sensei... me pregunto dónde estará.'_

Había ido al dojo unos días después del examen, pero lo encontró vacío y con un letrero de 'En venta'.

No estaba preocupada. Sensei le dijo que un día se iría sin dejar rastro y que sería mejor que fingiera que no lo conocía; ella pensaba que era un criminal fugado o un soldado refugiado de algún país lejano (su japonés era horroroso los primeros meses que lo conoció). En realidad no le importaba de dónde vino, sea como sea le debía la vida a ese hombre. Mejor dicho, le debía su _estilo_ de vida.

No sabía cómo habría sobrevivido a la locura de Reborn sin esos conocimientos de pelea y el pensamiento práctico que Bazug-sensei clavó en su cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si ella fuera sólo una tía de secundaria del montón. Probablemente su hogar estuviera atiborrado de gente rara y ella viviría en un terror permanente… eso si no la asesinaban primero.

Al echar una ojeada al italiano, Tsu supo que era momento de salir corriendo antes de quedar atrapada con Gokudera teniendo uno de sus _momentos_. Con la gracia propia de la experiencia, dobló su camino hacia un callejón, saltó una cerca y tomó la calle paralela a por donde había estado caminando para llegar a su casa.

El frío nunca la molestaba. No es que no lo sintiera, sino que le gustaba sentirlo… había algo en las manos agarrotadas y las orejas congeladas que la hacía sentir enormes ganas de salir corriendo para entrar en calor, y el esfuerzo físico era uno de sus placeres cotidianos. Así que salía en invierno con camisas ligeras a congelarse el trasero un rato antes de correr entre las calles. Muchos la llamarían chiflada (Excepto quizá Ryohei, quien la llamaría _extrema_). Ella les daría la razón sin problemas.

De todas formas no era estúpida. Prefería el aire de otoño a las tormentas de nieve invernales, por eso de la hipotermia… Octubre era un buen mes para salir a la calle, con sus lunas hermosas y corrientes de aire heladas.

"Te ves congelada. Toma, te calentará."

"¿Uh?"

Demasiado tarde. Una lata de café de esos que venden en las máquinas expendedoras la golpeó en la frente y rebotó al piso. Tsu siguió con la mirada el camino, captando la figura esbelta de una chica sobre una bicicleta alejándose a toda velocidad.

Repentinamente un olor podrido y dulzón invadió su nariz: a meros centímetros de sus pies había un charco morado y burbujeante. Un escalofrío recorrió violentamente su columna.

"¡¿Qué mierda infernal es esa cosa?" exclamó dando otro paso hacia atrás cuando el líquido comenzó a esparcirse por el piso y a quemar el pavimento. Un cuervo cayó del cielo, aparentemente muerto.

**15 minutos después.**

"De camino a casa alguien intentó asesinarme, Reborn"

"Haces una pésima comediante."

"¡Esto no es un jue-! ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ES ESO?"

Reborn tenía la cara cubierta de insectos. Sí, como lo oíste, una especie de gusanos blancos estaba pegada en su piel. Tsu sintió una oleada de nauseas.

"Son mis ayudantes de invierno" respondió el bebé con naturalidad. "Recolectan información para mí. Aunque estos están todavía en fase de larva y no pueden moverse."

"Entonces los tienes ahí a la vista solo para tocarme las narices ¿Verdad?" Tsu no esperó por una respuesta y en su lugar se sentó en su silla de plástico (110% más incomoda que su vieja silla) "Pero la chica tirando latas de ácido a la cara de la gente tiene prioridad. Cabello púrpura, atractiva, unos años mayor que yo, un tatuaje raro en el hombro e iba en bici ¿Ideas?"

Reborn asintió para si mismo "Estás hablando de Bianchi, una ex-compañera asesina. Su especialidad es la _Poison Cooking_, una habilidad que le permite envenenar cualquier alimento que cocina."

El timbre los interrumpió. Tsu no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta, y se quedó en su sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto del muro. Quienquiera que fuera no vendría a verla a ella de todas formas, nadie además de Reborn y Gokudera sabían donde estaba su casa y ambos entraban sin avisar, los bastardos.

Ding-dong.

"¿No vas a abrir?" preguntó Reborn alzando una ceja.

Ding-dong (x5).

"Todavía me siento muy cansada ¡Me hiciste ir a la escuela cuando estoy toda molida! Además tengo esa sensación de peligro mortal en la parte baja de la cabeza. ¿Qué decías sobre la asesina?"

_FFFSSSHHHHZZZZ…_ -**PAF**

"Debí saber que pasaría eso" suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello "¿Qué quieres, invadiendo este lugar tan repentinamente?"

"Buenas tardes, traigo una pizza de almejas. Disfrútala." replicó la-repartidora-que-era-obviamente-Bianchi, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que el acto de 'repartidora de pizza no letal' se arruina cuando uno derrite la chapa y derriba la puerta de su objetivo. De un fluido movimiento, se colocó una máscara de gas y levantó la tapa de la caja de pizza. Tsu retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió la nariz con la manga de su camisa al notar los remolinos de gas purpura y probablemente venenoso saliendo de la comida.

"_¿Para qué la máscara? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Compartimento '_Victoria Secret_'? Maldición ¿Cómo voy a pelear con ella? No tengo ataques a distancia, si me acerco el gas me noqueará… y ella podría estrellarme alguna de sus mierdas en la cara… oh… estoy mareada…_"

Por suerte Reborn **no** tenía la costumbre de perderse en sus pensamientos en situaciones como esa. Nadie vio cómo ni cuándo sacó la pistola con que disparó a la caja en la mano de Bianchi, efectivamente tirándola lejos sin lastimar a la chica. Tres cuervos cayeron muertos sobre la pizza.

"R-Reborn" susurró con ternura la mujer, al parecer no afectada por el fallo en su intento de asesinar a una tía de secundaria hace tres segundos "Vine para llevarte de regreso. Tu lugar es en medio de peligrosas escapadas y oscuros trabajos para la mafia, no este sitio tan pacífico."

"Ya te lo había dicho, Bianchi. Tengo que criar a Baka-Tsu así que no puedo hacerlo."

La expresión de la chica se ensombreció, y comenzó a hablar con un tono que estilaba mieles venenosas "Pobre Reborn… atrapado en una tarea tan tediosa… Pero si la décima muriese entonces sería libre" añadió mirando a Tsu de reojo "Me iré a casa ahora. Así cuando la décima sea ase- cuando muera, vendré a por ti."

Y salió de la sala, rodeando el trozo inservible de masa viscosa que había sido llamado puerta. Tsu permaneció un minuto entero viendo incrédula el punto donde Bianchi desapareció, con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota en la nuca.

"Es una chica intensa. ¿Qué tiene contigo, Reborn?" inquirió ojeando con tristeza su abatida puerta por unos segundos antes de volver a ver a Reborn. '_Fue una buena puerta. Se le recordará._'

"Bianchi me ama. Salimos un par de veces."

"Hum… una vida social bizarra, tal como se espera de ti. ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo cuando acaban de intentar envenenarme, ah?"

"Es mi cuarta amante" continuo ignorándola por completo "y su apodo es "Escorpión Venenoso". Una asesina independiente que usa su comida envenenada para matar a sus objetivos."

"Okey ¿Qué puedo hacer para defenderme de ella? Como estoy ahora, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me mate."

"Fnn… todas las personas morirán algún día, Tsu."

"¿Sugieres que soporte este desastre hasta que la asesina muera? ¡Es la peor idea que he escuchado! Y eso que veo diario a Gokude- ¡HMPF!"

**Día siguiente.**

"Buenos días, Sawada-san"

"Oh, Kyoko. Nunca hemos caminado juntas a la escuela, no sabía que vivías por aquí."

La chica sonrió con amabilidad, asintiendo "Sí. A veces salgo temprano de la casa y a veces justo a tiempo. Onii-chan tiene la costumbre de irse a correr en las mañanas, y siempre lo espero para darle su almuerzo."

"Debe ser duro, atender a ese hermano tuyo… Eso me recuerda que hoy tenemos clase de Economía del Hogar." Mustió con una gotita resbalándole por la sien _'Alguien morirá hoy… jamás he asistido a una clase de Economía del Hogar, pero ahora Reborn amenazó con matar a Hamtaro si me atrevo a saltármela de nuevo… ¡Yo falto a esa por una buena razón!'_

La última vez que intentó cocinar algo, la comida se volvió una masa negra que emitió un gas peligroso. Ahora que escuchó el término de _'Poison Cooking'_… ¿Sería posible que esa fuera la razón por la que su cocina era tan espantosa?

"¿También estás emocionada?" preguntó Kyoko malinterpretando su expresión "Ahora que lo pienso, hoy daremos de probar a los chicos ¿Vendrá Yamamoto-kun o Gokudera-kun?"

"¿Cómo voy a saber? ¿Y por qué mencionas a esos dos inútiles?"

"¡Oh, no es lo que piensas! Hana-chan me dijo que estás en un triangulo amoroso. Al principio pensé que bromeaba, pero después de verlos juntos en todos lados veo que es verdad…"

"¡No es eso, definitivamente no! Escucha, Kurokawa está diciendo mier-"

El (de alguna manera irónico) grito de guerra de cierto escorpión cortó su intento de aclarar las cosas "¡Aquellos que se entrometen en la vida amorosa de los demás merecen morir enterrados en veneno!"

Sobresaltada, Tsu saltó al lado tacleando a Kyoko en el proceso y alejándolas a ambas del peligro, cualquiera que sea. Cuando volteó la cabeza vio un par de latas de refresco yaciendo a la mitad del camino, emitiendo un peligroso humo violeta.

"¿Estás bien, Kyoko?"

"S-Sí" la chica se puso de pie, se sacudió la falda y recogió su bolsa del suelo "¿La conoces?"

"Alguna chica despechada desquitándose en los transeúntes" replicó agitando la mano. "Mejor seguimos caminando antes de que llegue algún otro loco."

**Escuela Namimori. Clase de Economías del Hogar.**

Tsu removía el arroz pensando en la tal Bianchi, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño cerca de su comida "Creo que me matará de un dolor de estómago por estrés antes de poder envenenarme. Oh, la ironía."

"¿Quién?"

"¿Qué? Ah, Kurokawa. Estoy ocupada aquí… er…" el arroz estaba volviéndose un no-saludable color café, así que lo sacó de inmediato y lo puso en la mesa. Nadie tendría que comerlo, mientras la profesora la viera 'trabajar en clase' todo estaría bien.

Kurokawa alzó una ceja, pero sonrió pícaramente "¿Tan emocionada estás por alimentar a los simios? Se puede oler el amor…"

"Me da olor a mierda" cortó Tsu con una mirada asesina. "¿Qué sabes tú de mí para esparcir todos esos rumores?"

"¿Esparcir? ¿De qué…?"

"Kyoko llegó esta mañana diciendo una tontería parafraseada a la que acabas de decir" gruñó en voz baja, removiendo el guiso para el onigiri (¡Verde!) y empezando a hacer las formas 'triangulares'. "Y no quiero empezar una guerra con fangirls, ni un malentendido con nadie… para resumir, no quiero vivir un estúpido drama estudiantil... aunque sospecho que ya es tarde para eso. De todos modos corta el rollo o te prometo que habrá consecuencias."

"Woa, woa" la chica levantó ambas manos en un gesto apaciguador parecido al típico de Yamamoto, pero con un rostro más sereno y sin abandonar su sonrisa "Nunca dije nada como eso. Sólo le dije que estabas acercándote a unos chicos, lo cual es raro para una travesti que siempre evita a la gente, y que posiblemente estuvieras en un triangulo amoroso, pero sólo estaba bromeando. Kyoko es muy… eh… _inocente_ en el asunto del amor, y quizá pensó que me refería a acercándote como en _acercándote_."

"¡Travesti!" resopló ofendida "Y vas diciéndolo con un descaro, Kurokawa. ¿Y por qué empiezas a joderme ahora? Que yo sepa nunca nos hemos dirigido más de un saludo de paso."

"Ja. Tu eres la que se está acercando a Kyoko, por default vas a tener que lidiar conmigo. Además yo no fui la que empezó los rumores, eso ya estaba circulando desde hace meses. Primero te haces mascota al mono de pantano* y luego la escenita que te montaste en el techo con ese beisbolista... "

"¿Qué no toda la escuela piensa que soy un chico?"

"No subestimes a las fanáticas del Boy Love. Nunca cometas ese error." Aconsejó la chica de cabello negro amasando su arroz con una mirada indiferente.

"¡Muy bien, todas! ¡Ya es hora de llevar los onigiris al salón de clases!" Llamó la profesora, secándose las manos con un paño. Tsu se aseguró de envolver las bolas de arroz en papel plástico antes de colocarlas en el plato para hacer tiempo y cuando la maestra no estaba mirando las tiró por la ventana. Luego se dirigió de manera inocente a un grupo de chicas y tomó tres onigiris, cada uno de diferentes chicas –todas (Menos Hana) estaban alteradas por alguna razón y no le prestaron mucha atención.

Mientras Tsu marchaba al lado de sus frenéticas compañeras con una sonrisa satisfecha, Gokudera Hayato se preguntaba a qué venía tanto nerviosismo de los chicos ese día.

"Las chicas van a cocinar algo en la clase de Economía del hogar para nosotros. ¿Ya sabes la comida de quién quieres probar?" respondió el beisbolista idiota en uno de sus momentos 'Consciente de las chicas y el impacto de recibir comida de una de ellas'

"¿Eh? Vaya evento más raro… Espera ¿Juudaime va a cocinar también?"

"¿Tsu? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué le dices Juudaime?"

"Juudaime es Juudaime"

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros "Oh, bueno. Creo que Tsu va a cocinar también."

"Supongo que probaré la comida de Juudaime" asintió Gokudera abandonado su previa expresión de aburrimiento por una sonrisa reservada. Normalmente estaría soltando un aura radiante al 'tener el honor' de probar El Sazón de la próxima jefa de la familia Vongola, pero el pobre no tenía buenas experiencias con chicas queriendo prepararle la comida. De hecho tenía una especie de trauma emocional… mejor dicho 'estomacal', al respecto.

'_Pero no hay pianos cerca'_, pensó agitando la cabeza, _'Aquella persona no está aquí, así que todo va a estar bien.'_

Unos miembros del comité pasaron por el pasillo, cargando con dificultades un piano de cola (que iba ladeado para caber por el estrecho espacio). Así que de ahí viene la expresión 'escuchar la primera trompeta del apocalipsis'. Gokudera Hayato sintió algo retorcerse en la boca de su estómago.

'_¡Contrólate!'_ se amonestó apretando los dientes. _'Ella no está aquí. Está en Italia, envenenando a otros con sus galletas infernales.'_

"…estoy hablando, Gokudera Hayato ¿Estás vivo?"

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se volvió lentamente para ver a Tsu sosteniendo un plato con onigiris envueltos en plástico. De repente tenía diez años de nuevo y miraba aterrado a su hermana mayor acercársele con un plato de galletas cubiertas de gusanos y una sonrisa tranquila...

"¿Quieren uno?" ofreció la décima con una sonrisa extraña y un tono de voz que hicieron a Gokudera caer más profundo en su flashback. "_Aquí tienes más galletas, Hayato_" decía su hermana "_Come todas las que quieras_"

El chico impulsivamente se llevó una mano al estómago, pero forzó una sonrisa. "C-Claro que sí, Juudaime. Será todo un honor."

Tsu, por su lado, miraba confundida el comportamiento del tipo. Era extraño que tuviera esa reacción si nunca había probado su comida ni caído en el hospital… Tsu forzó la memoria. Nop. No intentos de asesinato indirectos que ella recordara.

'_Entonces está asumiendo que mi comida es horrible ¡Robé estas cosas, no las cociné!'_ "¿A qué viene todo eso?" Preguntó luchando por mantener el tono ofendido fuera de la conversación "No te voy a envenenar, ni siquiera tienes que probarlas."

Hayato palideció ante la mención de envenenamiento, pero intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien. Tsu chascó la lengua y levantó una bola de arroz, desenvolviéndola y metiéndosela en la boca. Luego desenvolvió la otra, pero Kurokawa la detuvo antes de que se la comiera.

"¿Qué haces, Sawada? Se supone que tenemos que dársela a los chicos."

"¿Sabes? Pensé que te negarías a alimentar a los simios" apuntó Tsu con una sonrisa ladeada, dejando su bola de arroz en su plato y bajando la voz.

La chica ya había entregado sus onigiris, y no se molestó en bajar la voz "¡Ja! Esto es sólo práctica, y es necesaria. Los planeo usar de conejillos de indias para obtener una tercera opinión de mi cocina. Pero no quieras cambiar el tema ¿No te habías esforzado mucho haciendo eso?"

Es como un gato jugando con el pobre ratón antes de zampárselo, pensó Tsu perdiendo la compostura a ratos ¿Es que esta tía quería involucrarla a fuerzas con ellos de esa manera?

"No. De hecho yo no las hice."

"Pero Sawada-san, estabas inclinada sobre tu plato todo el tiempo murmurándote a ti misma, te sobresaltabas cuando la gente se acercaba, y casi muerdes a Hana-chan cuando acercó la mano a la sartén del guiso."

Tsu quería arrancarse el cabello '¡¿_Por qué coño te le alías, Kyoko_?' "Siempre me estoy murmurando a mí misma y siempre he estado un poco neurótica. ¿Tu punto?"

"Que nadie que se esfuerce tanto en hacer una comida" anunció lentamente Hana con una amplia sonrisa que hizo a Tsu querer estrellarse la cabeza contra el escritorio "se queda tan tranquilo cuando alguien la rechaza de una manera tan grosera... es decir, míralo. Fingiendo indigestión… ¿No tienes el mínimo respeto por Sawada?"

No era su asunto defender a nadie por tomarse un insulto de la peor manera, pero tampoco era hacerse a un lado y dejar a Kurokawa (que observaba la cara congestionada de Hayato con cierta alarma) en manos de un lunático bombardero. Por eso Tsu dio un paso al frente poniéndose entre la chica y Hayato discretamente.

"Lo llevaste demasiado lejos. Si te digo algo es para que lo escuches, no para que te lo pases por el arco del triunfo… y si no vas a decir mas que sandeces para crear malentendidos, entonces no digas nada, Kurokawa Hana."

Hana la miró con ambas cejas alzadas. "Estaba bromeando…"

"Nadie está de humor para bromas." cortó, obligándose a bajar la voz hasta un siseo para que los curiosos (que les estaban enviando miradas cautelosas) no escucharan. "Y como dije antes, te estás pasando. Hice estos onigiris porque era un encargo para la clase. Se los ofrecí porque se me pegó la jodida gana, y si no les apetece no pasa nada, de todas formas yo tengo hambre. No quieras forzar nada aquí, ni quieras hablar de cosas que no son lo que suenan, Kurokawa, porque me voy a enojar más." bajó el tono un poco más "Como te dije, no me interesa una comedia romántica por estos lares ¿Estamos?"

La tensión estaba aumentando, y Tsu tuvo el impulso de arrojar la maldita charola por la ventana. Se sentía estúpida después de que lo dijo, porque se dio cuenta de que _no tenía por qué cocinar nada_ y menos ofrecérselo a ellos. ¡Ella era Sawada Tsukiyomi, por todos los diablos! ¡Si decidía que no quería seguir todas las reglas nadie le iba a llevar la contraria! De hecho **era** **estúpido** hacerlo si una asesina con la costumbre de envenenar la maldita comida la estaba acechando. Pudo sencillamente haberse comido el arroz antes de entrar a clase y terminar con ese desastre. Podría salir de la clase y tirar los onigiris en alguna parte.

Pero no lo haría. Había hecho tantas cosas que no tenía razón de hacer. Podría haberse ahorrado muchos malestares si no se hubiera involucrado con esos dos… para empezar no estaría tan preocupada por una chica loca queriéndolos envenenar. Pero no tuvo la fuerza para darles la espalda cuando estaban más vulnerables y nadie aparecía para ayudarlos. Era egoísta, pero no desalmada.

'_Supongo que este es el precio por haberme envuelto hasta este punto con estos dos_' pensó chasqueando la lengua. _'Un par de momentos de idiotez de mi parte y ahora estoy en esta situación…'_

Una voz alegre rompió la tensión, que se había levantado hasta ser insoportable en los segundos que se perdió en su cabeza. "Hey, Tsu, yo quiero una."

'_Y Yamamoto interviene para tranquilizar las aguas._' Pensó Tsu, pisando lo que quedaba de su rabia y asegurándose de que la charola no tenía nada sospechoso antes de asentir.

"Están buenas" sonrió el chico con la boca llena de arroz "gracias por la comida."

"No lo menciones." replicó Tsu tomando el onigiri restante del plato y dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

"Yo también quiero una, por favor" anunció Gokudera con voz débil y ojos determinados.

"Tsk. Terco como una mula vieja. Ten." El chico recibió la bola de arroz con ambas manos y le dio una mordida apresurada.

En cuanto la campana sonó, Tsu dio media vuelta y salió del aula con las manos en los bolsillos, perdida en sus pensamientos. En realidad estaba cambiando mucho últimamente ¿No? Sus pies la llevaron al lavabo de chicas, donde se enjuagó el rostro con agua fría.

"Lo siento."

Tsu volvió la mirada. Kurokawa estaba parada tras ella, en la entrada se podía ver a Kyoko con una expresión preocupada pero firme _'¿Kyoko le pidió que se disculpara?'_

"No pensé que se fueran a tomar tan en serio todo lo que dije…" confesó la muchacha de pelo negro con voz baja y sin su eterna sonrisa astuta en la cara "Ni tú ni él."

Tsu levantó la cabeza del lavamanos y la miró, sintiendo cómo el agua helada había lavado los restos de su ira irracional.

"Está bien, no pasó a mayores. Como digo ando un poco sensible hoy… por… eh… ya sabes… _ésos días_."

Kurokawa formó una 'o' con la boca y asintió para sí misma "¿Por eso estabas tan rara en el salón? Es normal, es normal. Todas pasamos por eso. Pero es una coincidencia… Kyoko y yo íbamos a la pastelería después de clases."

"¿Pastelería? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo otro?"

"¿No lo sabes?" exclamó sorprendida Kurokawa "¡Y eres una tía de secundaria! Bueno, no tan normal, pero aun así eres mujer…"

"Oi"

"¿Nunca has ido a la pastelería _Cake and Bread_?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Es una emergencia!" prorrumpió Kyoko con sus brillitos shojo rodeándola y una linda expresión de alarma "Tenemos que llevarla de inmediato, Hana chan."

Las dos chicas la miraron con idénticas gotas resbalando por la nuca. ¿Quién le diría que no a esa cara tan cándida? Sería como meter un gatito en el microondas. "Eh… claro."

**Esa tarde.**

La pastelería resultó estar cerca de su casa, con un delicado toldo blanco y un pequeño jardín perfectamente manicurado al frente. La decoración de las puertas y las ventanas, aunado al nombre escrito en inglés sobre un letrero violeta, le daba a la pastelería un aire extranjero y refinado.

Kyoko hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos para señalar el mostrador. Por dentro el lugar estaba adornado como un clásico café italiano, con mesas de caoba al fondo y muy iluminado. "¿Qué te parece? Esta es la mejor pastelería del pueblo."

"Son coloridos, supongo." A Tsu le encantaban los dulces, pero ese lugar parecía demasiado costoso para ella. Cuando podría estar comprándose un kilo de gomitas de gusano…

"No te cortes, vamos" Hana había recuperado el humor y ahora caminaba alegremente hacia uno de los refrigeradores donde un pay de frutas les hacía guiños distrayendo del ultrajante precio escrito en una etiqueta bajo él. "Sé que son un poco costosos" comentó al ver dónde estaba mirando Tsu "Pero valen cada Yen, en serio"

"Para una ocurrencia de cada luna no está mal el precio" accedió a regañadientes examinando el pastel milhojas con cobertura de chocolate negro.

"Siempre pueden comerlos en casa de Tsu"

–Tsu: "¡_Reborn_! ¡No salgas de la nada! ¿Y qué con ese disfraz?" –Hana: "¡Kya! ¡Un mocoso! ¡Largo! ¡Shu, shu!" –Kyoko: "¡Kya! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

"Ciaossu." Saludó el bebé, vestido en un traje tradicional japonés. Estaba sentado sobre una tela roja, con todo y sombrilla y una taza de té verde que hacía choque con la decoración occidental del lugar.

* * *

><p>Bovino Lambo. 15 años. Originario de Italia. Ese soy yo. Me pregunto cómo llegué a éste punto.<p>

Y no hablo del típico 'Estoy en un problema que no pensé que podría existir', sino en 'Seguí con el problema a pesar de que supe lo terrible que sería'. Todo empezó hace diez años, y ahora…

Estoy en la casa de S-S-Sawa-da Ts-Tsuki-yom-mi.

En su habitación, para ser más preciso.

El joven yo entró aquí y se disparó con la bazuca de 10 años por accidente, me supongo. _'La familia Bovino me envió aquí por un propósito y no regresaría a Italia sin cumplirlo, aunque estuviera un terrible dinosaurio al lado de mi objetivo' _O eso es lo que pensé en aquél entonces. Entonces el joven yo invadió su cuarto.

El cuarto del dinosaurio.

Nunca dije que yo fuera un sujeto brillante ¡Tenía cinco años, no sean tan duros conmigo!

Pero ahora que tengo quince soy más consciente del odio que tiene _ella_ a la gente que invade su cuarto sin permiso, y quiero salir de aquí.

No contaba con que hubiera un mecanismo para encerrar a los intrusos de la habitación. Supongo que es obra de Reborn, ese asesino del demonio.

"Ah, esto es malo…" susurré sentado en el suelo sin tocar nada. Con suerte el efecto de la bazuca se acabaría antes de que Dé-décima regrese a casa, y no tendré más que un recuerdo traumatizante en el pasado. Dios sabe que tengo muchos de esos. Bien, sólo me quedan cuatro minutos y medio para volver.

Tengo que tranquilizarme. A pesar de que sea terrorífica, ella no me asesinaría… ¿Verdad? No me asesinó los pasados diez años, no me asesinará ahora. El hecho de ser más consciente del esfuerzo que le costó no arrojarme por la ventana de un avión en marcha no me hace sentir seguro, pero al menos sé que lo intentó.

Y… bueno, sin contar los intentos de asesinato, no sólo tengo recuerdos espeluznantes de ella. Es decir, es una gran líder y está cortada para ser mafiosa, pero es suave con su familia. Aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Ahora sé por qué Natsuhi-baasan le decía Tsun-chan.

…

Me siento más calmado. Creo que puedo lograrlo. Ella no se enterará de esto y yo voy a estar bien.

¿Hm? Alguien viene.

"Hana-chan no soportó a Reborn-chan y se fue…" comentó una voz suave afuera del cuarto. ¿Kyoko-mama? "…una fobia a los niños…"

"No la culpo, honestamente."

_¡¿V-vongola Décima?_

Me arrojé debajo de la cama en el momento en que la chapa de la puerta se movía. Al parecer el cuarto sólo se puede abrir por afuera.

Dos pares de piernas aparecieron en mi campo de visión. Esto sería interesante si no fuera _ella_ ni Kyoko-_mama_, por favor.

"Tienes un cuarto muy bonito."

"Gracias… Reborn me metió la costumbre de mantenerlo un poco ordenado." Sentí como el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo. ¿Décima con ese tono tan agradable? De alguna manera, daba la sensación de que un conejito murió una muerte innombrable en algún sitio. "Voy a probar esto…"

Levanté al máximo la cabeza para ver un poco mejor. Ella se llevó una cucharada de pastel a la boca. Luego… oh… ¿Es eso una _lágrima_ en su mejilla?

"¡Aah! ¡Es glorioso!"

Kyoko-mama soltó una risa alegre "No cabe duda de que eres una chica. Todas tenemos esa reacción la primera vez."

Sentí un poco de calor en las mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía a décima tan… tan joven y considerada, como una señorita.

Ella siempre estaba irritada. ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

Pero no podría soportar lo que vendría a continuación. Comenzó de manera incómoda, con la décima tartamudeando un poco y dando la vuelta a los argumentos bruscamente, pero después de unas palabras gentiles de Kyoko-mama… comenzó. Oh, el terror. Con razón Reborn no estaba en la habitación.

Una charla de chicas. ¡Santa señora de las vacas, Décima en una _charla de chicas_!

Hablaban de algo que pasó en la escuela esa mañana, y décima intentaba firmemente asegurarle que no, no le gustaba _Stupid_era ni Yama_moron_, no, no había salido con un chico antes (_'Por obvias razones'_ pensé sintiendo una extraña sensación en la base del cuello) y no, tampoco era bisexual.

¡Y yo quería taparme los oídos pero estaba congelado!

Una nube rosa me envolvió. ¡Por fin, los cinco minutos pasaron! Aunque tanto humo alertará a la décima. Que el cielo se apiade de mi joven yo…

… **yo** voy a tener pesadillas por semanas… una plática de chicas, de todas las cosas…

El golpe de realidad fue tan duro como un puñetazo del estúpido boxeador. _Décima es una mujer, después de todo._

No es siempre un dinosaurio. ¿Mitad dinosaurio?

Hum…

'… _Me siento como un idiota.'_

* * *

><p>Tsu supo lo que pasaba en el momento en que el humo rosa se disipó y un niño en mameluco de vaca emergió de debajo de su cama.<p>

"Ese sujeto… oh, morirá. Seguro que morirá. ¡BOVINO!"

"¡HYAAA! ¡No es la culpa de Lambo-san!"

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Kyoko logró calmar a Tsu, salvando en el proceso a Lambo y ganándose la gratitud de la pulga por salvarlo del monstruo.

* * *

><p>"Entonces eso es lo que tenemos" comentó Reborn. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una pequeña silla sobre una mesa. Frente a él estaba sentada Bianchi y en el centro tres bolas de arroz negras envueltas en plástico.<p>

"Así es. No es _Poison Cooking_, es algo más… siniestro que una mera muerte por envenenamiento. Causan alucinaciones a quien las pruebe- dependiendo del estado mental de la persona van desde una aguja en medio del arroz hasta inicios de esquizofrenia irreversible. Es preocupante."

"La comida venenosa se basa en las emociones de los que la practican, o mejor dicho en tus emociones porque eres la única con esa habilidad" apuntó el bebé.

Bianchi asintió "Este onigiri está bañado en desastre. Este otro despide aura homicida, lo cual es insólito para un objeto inanimado. El último esta relleno de locura. Lo que más me preocupa es que parece ser que las hizo sin darse cuenta. Yo puedo concentrarme en cierta emoción y hacer un platillo con cierta propiedad, pero ella lo hizo todo estando un poco presionada. Me da curiosidad el ver qué pasaría si realiza la comida consciente de su habilidad. Una revolución en la comida venenosa, muy probablemente."

Reborn miró el techo con una ligera arruga en el entrecejo "Tsu es una persona muy transparente, y sus flamas del cielo son equilibradas. A veces parecen más contaminadas o más puras, pero por lo general se mantienen en medio."

"Esta comida dice que es una psicópata" señaló la mujer dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

"Tiene tendencias violentas, pero las situaciones en las que ha estado sugieren que su sentido de moralidad es firme aunque caprichoso. Tiene además un talento nato para usar sus flamas de ultima voluntad, ya soporta dos tiros en un día sin quedar más que un poco cansada y todavía no hemos llegado a las diez ni ha caído con la enfermedad de la calavera." Continuó "Tendremos que informar al Nono. Si Sawada Tsukiyomi termina siendo una bomba de tiempo..."

"Volverías antes conmigo" sonrió tranquilamente Escorpión Venenoso Bianchi. El café que tomaba se tornó purpura.

* * *

><p>¡Finalizado Hit V! Fu, me tomó mi tiempo y no quedó bien. Es sólo que es uno de esos aburridos capítulos de transición. ¡Sorry! ¡El próximo será mejor! *Sigue Hibari XDDD*<p>

Y todavía queda una súper nota de autor…

**La situación de las chicas de Reborn.**

GOMEN. No Haru en este fic.

A menos que de verdad griten y pataleen por ella, no va a aparecer. Pero si tanto la quieren de vuelta, puedo hacer unos Omakes.

Es algo que en realidad vine pensando con mucha anticipación. La personalidad de Kyoko es linda pero… plana. No sé, le falta un poco de profundidad. Y Haru es demasiado… culpen a la Seiyuu, no soporto a Haru. Su personaje es medianamente interesante, pero no la soporto. Así que me dije 'podría combinar a las dos y sacar un mejor personaje de soporte que si intento desarrollar sus flácidas personalidades individualmente'.

Así nació Kyoko-Haru… Haruko… Kyoharu… mm, suena a yuri.

El punto es que va a ser una Kyoko con pocos rasgos no tan extremos de Haru la fémina que estará por aquí XD. Claro que ahora no pudimos ver casi nada de ella.

Recordé como Hana aparecía mucho en los capítulos primeros del anime y cómo de repente se esfumó del plano. Puf. Así que me dije 'Ok, Kyoko y Hana siempre han sido mejores amigas ¿Por qué no continuar la amistad metiéndola en la familia?' (Y me sentí como Reborn) Entre tantos cabeza de aire tiene que estar la persona cuerda para que las cosas no se salgan de madre.

Porque en serio, Tsu es una pesada, Ryohei es un torpe, Gokudera es… bueno, listo en algunas cosas y completamente idiota en otras. Yamamoto es Yamamoto, nuff said. Hibari es un tío listo pero la mayor parte del tiempo está en modo psicópata. Mukuro es un salido. Crome se asusta de abrir la boca. Lambo… seh, otro estúpido. Kyoko no se entera de nada, Reborn no se involucra demasiado en el asunto… todos tienen sus momentos de brillantez, pero ninguno es constantemente serio. Creo que a Hana le queda el papel de persona no demente.

Además, así puedo meter insinuaciones aquí y allá de Hana/Ryohei sin tener que hacer malabares con el plot. *guiño*

En información aparte, estoy empezando a meter una rama de trama aparte del canon poco a poquito. Veremos como queda. Y ya tengo unas ideas para el arco del futuro, pero primero tengo que llegar a Kokuyo -_-U

De hecho primero tengo que llegar a Hibari :) Próximo capítulo.

**A los reviewers anónimos:**

**Deborablack:** ^^ Oh, Fon, tiene un cuerpazo que MY GOD. Y su sonrisa es tan sexy [FangirlmodeOFF] ¡Qué bueno que te vaya gustando el fic! Y la cara de Reborn sería la misma de siempre, sólo con una gotita en la nuca XD La verdad he estado aplazando a Hibari porque no sé como aproximarme a él (?) Y Mukuro merece ser el malo maloso de la serie, pero no sé como hacerlo. Tengo esa tentación horrible de volverlo una buena persona al final XD

Como siempre, gracias a los reviewers anónimos ^^ nyanko1827, piffle princess, monidex1200 y Katekyo1827R27X27.


	6. HIT VI

"Estoy aquí por amor."

"Es por trabajo."

"Reborn me necesita."

"Le pedí un favor."

Tsukiyomi abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin articular sonido, sus ojos cafés yendo del infante a la mujer, buscando signos de que era una broma. Fue con un toque de rabia que descubrió la sinceridad y mal disimulada travesura en los ojos del par.

"¿Entonces Bianchi ya no me quiere matar?"

"No digas ridiculeces" sonrió la chica de cabello púrpura, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. "Viviré aquí por un tiempo, y seré tu tutora en Artes y Economía del Hogar. Estoy segura de que tendremos_ grandes resultados_."

Había un tinte en el tono de la asesina que no le agradó para nada. Tsu parpadeó varias veces y optó por masajearse las sienes, tomando bocanadas de aire para no gritar. Intuía que era causa perdida y no quería broncas: eran las tres de la mañana, después de todo.

Una vez que ella se figuró que él no la mataría de una manera tan directa como con balas o golpes letales, Reborn había tenido que recurrir a métodos más creativos para hacerla escuchar; hoy había elegido presentar a la nueva tutora a esa hora teniendo en cuenta que su estudiante no tenía el nivel de energía en las mañanas para entrar en una pelea. Si hubiera llegado en la tarde lo mas seguro es que Tsu habría explotado nada más ver a Bianchi, pero con este método al menos habían podido explicar todo sin interrupciones. Que la futura décima estuviera a segundos de caer dormida era bastante útil en ciertas ocasiones… hm… tendría que encargar tranquilizantes para osos desde Italia, porque esta no sería la primera persona _non grata_ en los libros de Tsu que entraría a la nueva familia Vongola.

"Déjame adivinar ¿Engañaste a mamá para que te dejara vivir aquí?" preguntó la chica en un bisbeo casi ininteligible, haciendo viscos con los ojos.

Reborn ocultó sus ojos bajo la sombra de su fedora "Bianchi será tu tutora. Está decidido."

Como a una señal, un ruido sordo se escuchó en la cocina. Tsu yacía dormida en el suelo, despatarrada y un hilillo de saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca.

"Hm… opuso menos resistencia de la que imaginé" comentó la italiana alzando una ceja.

**Hit VI:**

**_Viernes 13._**

Esa mañana Tsu se despertó tarde, tendida en el suelo de la cocina. Su madre la apuraba para que fuera a clases, con eso de que ya faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran, así que la chica se metió un pan tostado en la boca y pasó a toda velocidad por el baño. Salió corriendo en diez minutos, todavía luchado por abrocharse los botones de la camisa y sin aminorar el paso, no fuera que a Reborn le diera por dispararle otra vez.

El ejercicio la despertó más. Mientras se esforzaba por mantener el aliento y al mismo tiempo pasar como una flecha tirando puestos y aventando ancianitas (No necesitaba estar en última voluntad para ser violenta con los transeúntes, en serio), recordó lo que pasó la madrugada de ese día y un aura homicida la envolvió dándole la apariencia de un diablo persiguiendo a un alma.

'_En cuanto regrese le abriré uno nuevo a ese enano. ¿Quién se cree que es para meter a su amante en __**mi**__ casa? ¡Se va a enterar!'_ pensó, ideando miles de cosas horribles que podrían pasarle a Reborn antes de llegar a la escuela, por lo que cuando irrumpió ruidosamente en el salón de clases tenía una sonrisa de colmillos puntiagudos que acalló la reprimenda del profesor antes de que comenzara.

"Psst, Tsu ¿Pasó algo?" susurró Yamamoto cuando ella se sentó en su lugar al final del salón. Él y Gokudera habían tomado por sentarse también allí esas últimas semanas, por lo que el italiano también ladeó la cabeza para escuchar.

No fueron muy discretos al parecer "¡Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Sawada-san! ¿Pueden decirme de qué están hablando?"

Sawada-san siguió hablando "…meterlo en salsa de ciruela y cocinar por treinta minutos, y voilà, bebé agridulce para la cena. O puedo atragantarlo con ese chupón y marinarlo en la bañera…"

Gokudera sintió una gotita resbalarle por la nuca y Yamamoto hizo un titánico esfuerzo para no reírse en voz alta. Obviamente lo que sea que pasó era culpa de Reborn.

Nezu negó con la cabeza e intentó volver a dar clases a pesar de estar muy perturbado. ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental da recetas para cocinar _bebés_ en clase de Biología? ¿Y qué clase de lunático se ríe de ellas? ¿Y qué tipo de trastornado se sienta junto a esos locos?

Era el único sumergido en tan filosóficos temas. Ninguno de sus alumnos estaba poniendo atención en verdad, algunos leían blogs en sus celulares, otros miraban al pizarrón sumidos en el limbo de los medio-dormidos y otros se pasaban papelitos discretamente.

¿Qué? Todos tienen cosas mejores que hacer que poner atención en clase de Biología. No es algo extraño.

Que Nezu fuera el maestro no ayudaba en nada. No fue hasta el momento en que la campana sonó y el hombre salió del salón que todos volvieron a estar atentos a sus alrededores… y eso porque era la hora del almuerzo.

"Reborn metió a su amante asesina a mi casa" comentó Tsu comiendo el desayuno de Gokudera. Al salir de casa había olvidado el suyo, y el muchacho estuvo más que feliz de darle su pan. Yamamoto le compartió un poco de su arroz. "¿Mencioné que ella me quería liquidar? Y ahora que lo pienso… nunca respondió si seguiría o no intentándolo."

"Nunca es aburrido en tu casa ¿verdad?" comentó Yamamoto alegremente.

"¡Estúpido beisbolista! ¿No ves que esto es serio?" saltó Gokudera "Juudaime-sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? ¿Quiere que saquemos a esa persona de la ciudad?"

"No creo que sea posible… y ese enano disfruta demasiado haciéndome rabiar como para dejarme echarla." Dijo terminando su comida y acostándose en el suelo "Además hoy tengo pereza… debería ir a con Natsuhi-baasan" añadió con el fantasma de una sonrisa escalando por su boca.

Takeshi se inclinó sobre ella y soltó un susurro no muy silencioso "¿Qué no tenías _ese evento_ en casa? Ya sabes, todos tienen invitaciones y eso…"

Tsu parpadeó rápidamente. Una vena saltó en su sien antes de que pudiera dejar de sonreír.

**2:58 p.m.**

"¡…LA MINIMA CANTIDAD DE RESPETO POR LA CASA DE UNA PERSONA…!"

La diatriba llevaba casi veinte minutos. Era curioso cómo alguien tan bajita y con apariencia tan endeble podía emular perfectamente a oso enloquecido después de la hibernación. Bianchi estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, sorbiendo un té verde al estilo japonés. Lo que Tsu no sabía es que ella tenía tapones industriales en los oídos y sólo escuchaba un suave zumbido.

"¡…APROVECHÁNDOSE DE LA INOCENCIA DE MI MADRE…!"

El sonido de golpes inseguros a la puerta hizo a Tsu cerrar la boca de inmediato y caminar a furiosas zancadas a la entrada, abriéndola de un tirón y sobresaltando al grupito afuera de su casa.

"B-Buenas tardes, Juudaime-sama"

"Buenas, Tsu ¿Estás estresada? Deberías tomar más calcio…"

"¡Hola, Sawada! ¡Es bueno verte al extremo aún en tu propia casa!"

"Buenas tardes, Sawada-san" Kyoko saludó con una sonrisa amable que no lograba ocultar del todo la gotita resbalando por su nuca. A su lado Hana asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

"Buenos para ustedes" espetó la chica olvidando la persona en la sala y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados "¿Qué hacen aquí?

"El evento." Le 'recordó' Bianchi desde la cocina.

"¿Evento? Oh, cierto ¡No invites a la gente a las casas ajenas!" continuó, pero Bianchi ya se había marchado antes de que Hana pudiera comentar nada.

"¿No podemos pasar?"

Tsu suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza ante la pregunta de Kyoko. "Okey. Pero será mejor que me digan de qué se trata."

"¿Ya olvidaste qué día es hoy?"

"Viernes…"

"...13 de octubre" asintió Gokudera.

Tsu se llevó una mano a la barbilla "Oh. ¿Son supersticiosos? ¿Quieren que rompamos espejos juntos o prefieren gatos negros? Creo que tengo sal suficiente…"

A Gokudera no le agradó el comentario. "¡Juudaime-sama! ¡No debe desafiar a los mitos porque no sabe cuando serán reales!"

Era una sorpresa escuchar al italiano con ese tono de riña hacia Tsu: si el silencio de todos en la habitación no era suficiente, las bocas abiertas también daban otra buena pista. Gokudera sintió las miradas de reproche e inmediatamente abrió la boca para disculparse con 'Juudaime', pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella agitó la mano para ahuyentar la disculpa.

"Déjalo. Está bien. Siendo serios ¿A qué vinieron todos?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Las invitaciones vinieron firmadas por tí." señaló Hana sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

"Para celebrar el sagrado nacimiento de una persona muy importante en esta casa" aclaró Bianchi desde su asiento, examinando una grieta que apareció en su taza de la nada. Ahora que Tsu estaba calmada pudo ver que todos estaban vestidos un poco más formalmente que de costumbre, y cargaban cajas envueltas en papel brillante… no podía ser…

"No me molesta. Pero si rompen algo aquí los patearé fuera." Susurró entrando rápidamente a la cocina para ocultar sus mejillas ardientes _'Esto es estúpido… Aunque hoy no es mi cumpleaños, es mañana. Pero ¿A quién más vendrían a festejar?'_

Mientras Tsu hacía su escape, Gokudera se había quedado congelado en su lugar mirando horrorizado a la mujer sentada en el sofá, tomando en un segundo cada detalle sobre ella y revelándose en el **terror**. Bianchi le dedicó una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas tranquilas.

"Tiempo sin verte, Hayato. Luces bien."

El nombrado inmediatamente colapsó al piso sosteniéndose el torso como si las entrañas se le fueran a salir. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío recorría su espalda. De la manera en que se viera, estaba jodido.

"¡¿Gokudera-san?" exclamó Kyoko arrodillándose a su lado. Nadie sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero la chica castaña notó la fuerza con que el muchacho aferraba su torso "¿El estómago?"

Bianchi seguía sorbiendo su té con parsimonia y no parecía muy preocupada "Él es así… se enferma con facilidad."

"¿Por qué el escándalo?" preguntó Tsu saliendo de la cocina con el rostro fresco "¿Gokudera? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Sería buena idea acostarlo en algún lugar ¿No?" apuntó Hana sintiendo esa familiar confusión que había llegado a asociar con estar cerca de Sawada & CO. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Un segundo el tío está siendo cotidianamente cretino, al siguiente colapsa en el suelo… y era imposible perderse la mirada de terror que le envió a la mujer en el sofá. Por si las dudas mantendría su distancia con ella.

Tsu se pasó la mano por el cabello decidiendo que le preguntaría en cuanto dejara de retorcerse –aparentemente de dolor– en el suelo "Okey… alguien súbalo por las escaleras. Puede usar la cama de la habitación de invitados. ¿Por qué está en el suelo?"

Yamamoto, que se había quedado prudentemente al lado para no hacer multitud, se encogió de hombros mirando a su compañero caído con desasosiego. Ryohei tomó en sus manos la tarea de acarrear al Gokudera como si fuera un costal de chayotes y dejarlo caer bruscamente en la cama que le dijeron.

Tsuki bajó por un vaso de agua del fregadero y subió a la habitación como una bala.

"Sawada-san es muy amable ¿Verdad? A veces no lo muestra pero se preocupa por los-" comenzó Kyoko mirando a Hana. En ese momento escucharon un grito alarmado y una risa femenina.

"…Le arrojó el agua encima ¿No?" dijo secamente Hana. Los presentes sintieron una gota resbalar por sus nucas excepto Yamamoto, quien soltó una carcajada jovial.

"Apuesto a que le arrojó también el vaso encima" aclaró Bianchi con una sonrisa socarrona.

La puerta de la calle abriéndose lentamente reclamó la atención de los que estaban en la sala. Un ojo verde revisó los alrededores con cautela. _'No hay nadie a la vista…'_

Pero sí había gente cerca. Ahora fue Bianchi la que se quedó congelada observando a la puerta como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido ahí. Hana se comenzó a preguntar si esa mujer estaría relacionada con el simio irritante, al ver el shock de la chica no pudo evitar compararlos. Pero todos los pensamientos abandonaron su morena cabecita cuando encontró en la entrada a un sujeto absolutamente encantador; vestido con escrúpulo en unos pantalones casuales y una camisa de estampado de vaca bajo una chaqueta negra que dejaba ver un pecho bien esculpido.

La mujer de pelo morado se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió al intruso corriendo con un aura homicida a su alrededor "¡Romeo!"

'Romeo', en realidad Lambo Adulto, había visto esa reacción incontables veces desde que se volvió parte de la familia gracias a Vongola Décima y no perdió tiempo en mandar a tomar por culo la residencia Sawada y salir corriendo con Bianchi a pocos metros de él arrojándole sus suciedades moradas. Ya se escondería en un basurero hasta que se terminaran los cinco minutos. O podría tomar la chaqueta de algún peatón y disfrazarse. Hoy era el día de especialidades en aquella pastelería de la quinta avenida, después de todo.

Vivir con Juudaime tenía sus ventajas, pensó Bovino saltando una cerca e ignorando a la enfurecida mujer intentando asesinarlo. Después de sobrevivir a una Tsukiyomi de veinticinco años estaba inmunizado a demonios _menores_; uno desarrollaba un pensamiento práctico y respeto por la ira femenina, además de un sano instinto de supervivencia… Y una conga de traumas emocionales que harían a un psiquiatra volverse loco, pero eso no iba ni aquí ni allá.

Ugh. _Ardillas_. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar a las criaturitas del infierno.

Pero divagaba ¿En qué estaba? Oh, _Cake and Bread_. No podía comer chocolate desde aquella vez que viajaron a Suiza, pero el pastel mil hojas de vainilla sonaba bien.

* * *

><p>"Es mi hermana." Decía Gokudera con un aire lastimero "Padre solía hacer varias fiestas en el castillo… y cuando cumplí seis años tuve que tocar el piano frente a todos. Ella me ofreció unas galletas para calmar los nervios… esa fue la primer comida que hizo, y no supe sino hasta después que ella tenía la habilidad de hacer que cualquier alimento sea venenoso. En esa ocasión me sentí muy mareado y confundido, y mi interpretación fue bizarra. Pero eso sólo fue el comienzo: a la gente le gustó, dijo que era original o algo así… y mi padre organizó más recitales y le ordenó a ella que horneara galletas para cada recital. Ahora cada vez que la veo no puedo ni tenerme en pie… es vergonzoso."<p>

"Wow, eso es bastante cruel." Comentó Tsu sentada en el borde del colchón y bostezando abiertamente. "¿Crees poder bajar?"

Gokudera negó con la cabeza "Lo siento mucho, Juudaime."

La chica se encogió de hombros y prometió traerle pastel de chocolate –con una sonrisa malévola que le hizo a sí mismo jurar no probar lo que le diera– y salió de la habitación. Al bajar pasó la mirada confundida entre todos los 'invasores', que levantaban confeti y los clásicos chismes coloridos para 'eventos' como ese.

Todos a una levantaron sus espanta-suegras y exclamaron "¡Sorpresa!". Una sonrisa ladeada se abrió camino por su rostro, pero flaqueó en cuanto vio que todos miraban a la puerta de la entrada… donde estaban Reborn y Nana.

"Gracias a todos por su consideración" dijo el enano asesino con una curiosa mezcla de alegre condescendencia y perversa diversión. "Hoy por fin cumplo un año."

Pocas veces se había sentido tan ofendida en su vida. Tsu metió las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire frío entró a la casa haciendo a todos temblar un poco. De todas formas, ella era una muchacha de casi catorce años y no iba a causar una escena ni a quejarse.

Lo que no significaba que estuviera calmada, porque conocía ya la expresión de Reborn cuando él hacía algo que sabía la haría echar chispas. Se dirigió a un paso irritado al perchero, pasándose encima una gabardina café oscura y calzándose las botas de salida.

"¿Tsu-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?" su mamá intentó seguirla sin éxito.

"Olvidé su regalo" el tono sereno de su voz fue traicionado por un pequeño temblor.

Ignorando los llamados de los demás (porque sabía que si se daba la vuelta malas cosas pasarían a esa inocente fiestecilla), se dirigió con paso firme hacia la tienda de Natsuhi-baasan maldiciendo a toda potencia al crío del diablo que se creía muy divertido jugando con ella así, con las mejillas ardiendo más de lo que creía saludable. Llegó a la desvencijada fachada en quince minutos y juró con más vehemencia.

Nunca se sintió más agraviada por una vieja cortina metálica con un letrero de _cerrado._ ¡De todos los días que podía elegir cerrar temprano! Pateó con rabia el ofensivo trozo de lata y se sentó en la banqueta intentando sin mucho éxito recuperar la calma.

* * *

><p><em>Una niña de siete años estaba sentada frente a la mesa, mirando el pastel rosado frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido. Era la única en ese lugar además de Nana, porque los niños de prescolar estaban demasiado asustados para ir a su casa. A la pequeña no le importaba en realidad la ausencia de gente. No le importaría en lo más mínimo y ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta si no fuera porque faltaba uno de los importantes. <em>

_El rostro de su mamá apareció en la puerta con un cuchillo envuelto en un pañuelo "¡Tsu-chan, es hora de partir el pastel!"_

"_No, espera. Papi dijo que estaría aquí. ¡Todavía no llega!" exclamó ella mirando a su mamá y preguntándose cómo lo habría podido olvidar. En serio, que a veces ella era lenta…_

_Un brillo que no podría reconocer cruzó la mirada de su mamá, pero en unos segundos una gentil sonrisa estaba firmemente en su lugar "Papá está ocupado, cariño. Probablemente esté en un país lejano-"_

"_¡No! ¡Prometió que estaría aquí! El año pasado estaba buscando oro, y el anterior, y el anterior, pero esta vez me envió una carta ¡Y me prometió que estaría aquí sin falta!" expresó triunfante, levantando un envoltorio de papel que estaba atado al cinto de su vestido "¡Mira, es la prueba! ¡Es una promesa __**firmada**__! ¡Dijo que lo esperáramos, mami! ¡No podemos partir el pastel sin él!"_

_La sonrisa de Nana flaqueó. "Papá llamó esta mañana, Tsu-chan. Dijo que había surgido algo-"_

"_¡Entonces lo esperaré! ¡No partiré el pastel sin mi papi!"_

_Tsu se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el porche de la casa con los brazos cruzados ¿Cómo no podía ver su mamá que esta vez él iba a venir? Siempre surgía algo, pero si les decía que había prometido ir a verla seguro que lo dejaban regresar ¿Verdad? Un trabajador como él tenía derecho a vacaciones, y como nunca las usaba en el año tendría suficientes para venir ese día y llevarla a pescar al día siguiente y comprarle un cono de helado al siguiente… ¿Verdad?_

_Ella siempre fue una niña muy testaruda. Por eso esperó. Y esperó. Fueron días en los que nada de lo que dijera su mamá podría despegarla de la entrada de la casa, así que Nana se había resignado a llevarle la comida y una gruesa cobija para protegerla del frío._

_Por fin después de una semana tuvo que admitir que él no iba a llegar._

_El año siguiente le dijo a su mamá que no quería ninguna celebración si su papá no iba a venir. Su mamá hizo una torta, pero ella se negó a comer._

_No volvió a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños._

Pero después de años, una rabia y una enorme vergüenza se apoderaron de ella. No tenía caso esperar por alguien a quien no le importaba venir. Él era un bastardo que no cumplía las promesas. Ella era estúpida por seguir creyendo en él.

No tenía caso. ¿Para qué quería una jodida fiesta, de todos modos? Sólo su mamá estaría ahí y eso era patético. Con los años y las peleas se le hacía cada vez más imposible imaginar a alguien a quien le importara que hubiera nacido ese día. Podría decirse que pasó por una fase de duelo y ya había llegado a la parte de la aceptación.

Ese año bajó la guardia, y pensó que quizá…

¡Ja! Por favor. Era el cumpleaños de _Reborn_ de todas maneras. Si no fuera por él ella no habría conocido a Gokudera ni salvado a Yamamoto ni se habría molestado en asistir a la escuela por suficiente tiempo para conocer a Sasagawa o a su hermana menor- y a Kurokawa por proxy, aunque a veces la ponía de los nervios. Ni siquiera el enano vaca estaría ahí. Así que él se lo merecía.

Ella… ella quería… sólo una vez…

Sólo una vez quería tener algo como los demás, no una parodia retorcida que vagamente resemblara el asunto normal. No una madre que se negara a ver la realidad, no un padre que se negara decirle de frente lo que pasaba y luego regresara un día aleatorio con las pelotas de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero no lo iba a decir. Ya llevaba muchos años alimentando el fuego de su orgullo (Porque no iba a esperar nada, no necesitaba nada y podía vivir tranquilamente sin una tontería así, muchas gracias) para de repente pedir algo tan infantil. No lo merecía porque era consciente de que si no tenía una vida normal desde el principio era exclusivamente por su propia culpa –ella fue la que buscó meterse en peleas, la que pidió a Bazug-sensei que la entrenara, la que eligió usar el uniforme masculino para facilitarle el movimiento por la ciudad. _Ella_ era la que se negaba a vivir en paz, después de todo.

Aunque al principio la mafia le pareció algo tan insólito que rayaba en lo ridículo, comenzaba a apreciar el ajetreo que no la dejaba sentarse en una estúpida esquina a crecer hongos como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

E-estaba siendo muy emo ¿Verdad? Oh, NO. Definitivamente no.

Bueno, habría que hacer algo para remediarlo. Se levantó de la acera con demasiada adrenalina dentro y se dirigió a donde estaban las pandillas. Hacía más de tres meses que no asistía ahí, así que ya era hora de pegarles una _visita_. Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>De todas las familias que conformaban la alianza alrededor de Vongola, existía una que se destacaba por ser de las más antiguas y más célebres, recientemente regresada a la gloria. Eran los Cavallone, famosos por sus recursos casi inagotables de dinero provenientes de varias marcas de automóviles italianos y recientemente sus recursos humanos, pues el jefe actual fue capaz de reunir y unificar cinco mil pequeñas familias en un par de años. Oh ¿El líder? Era un carismático adolescente con gran visión y habilidades que se ganó su puesto y fama con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… y otros fluidos corporales, aunque siempre culpará a Reborn por <em>eso.<em> Nombre: Don Dino Cavallone. Apenas arañando la adultez y después de un _impromptu_ ascenso a la cima, ya era una figura respetada por sus camaradas y temida por sus enemigos.

Don Cavallone estaba emocionado por llegar a Japón. En ese momento viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Namimori en un jet privado rodeado de al menos setenta subordinados en trajes negros y haciendo un contraste marcado con su llamativa ropa casual. Era en el país del sol naciente donde el afamado tutor Reborn estaba entrenando al futuro Capo di Capos de la siguiente generación Vongola, un tal Sawada Tsukiyomi. Los informes eran confidenciales entre el Nono y Reborn, pero se decía que era un tío con bolas de acero y mucha experiencia en las calles.

Además era un travesti.

Resopló. Intentar imaginarse a un hombre rudo metido en una faldita le daba un poco de asco, pero… ¡Hey!, no era su asunto como se vistiera sino cómo dirigiera la alianza.

Quizá se llevaran bien después de todo. Un chico de secundaria bajo la tor-_tutela_ de Reborn era un chico con el que podría simpatizar sin importar sus gustos estéticos.

Pero si lo veía en un traje de marinerita no respondía por lo que su látigo pudiera hacer.

Un momento.

Eso no sonó bien.

La cara de Dino adquirió un pálido color verde.

"Romario, pásame el Vodka… otra vez" Llamó con un tono resignado _'Es lo más cercano que hay a cloro para el cerebro…'_

El hombre soltó una risa entre dientes. Desde que le mostró aquella foto de Lussuria en el carnaval de Río de Janeiro, Dino no había podido pensar en el décimo por más de cinco minutos sin necesitar un trago. Quizá fue un poco cruel darle la peor foto que encontró (Lussuria se atrevió a usar un _tanga_ con plumas verdes que lo hizo parecer como un gigantesco papagayo con lentes de sol), pero era bueno prepararlo para lo peor y- Oh, ¿A quién engañaban? ¡Todos se lo estaban pasando bomba con el jefe teniendo lapsos nerviosos!

Dino soltó una risa histérica. Sus hombres se sintieron mal unos dos segundos, pero recuperaron la compostura. Era el jefe el que insistía en mantener contacto con esos sicarios psicóticos y degenerados llamados 'VARIA', y por su culpa el 'príncipe destripador' Belphegor pensó que sería divertido enviar fotos de su muy flamboayante y muy sinvergüenza camarada a TODOS los Cavallone.

Que se atenga a las consecuencias. Romario no pudo dormir en dos semanas después de que la foto apareciera en su _baño_. Tamaño natural.

El pobre hombre se sentó en silencio al lado de su jefe y se echó un trago a secas junto con él.

* * *

><p>Personas aferrando sus heridas o cojeando para salir de ahí, otros viendo en trance los restos de una pelea monumental. Eran todos delincuentes, así que estaban acostumbrados a ver al ocasional hombre abatido en las aceras o a algún arrogante sujeto que tenía buenas técnicas aprendidas en un dojo pero no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos.<p>

Pero esto… esto era elevar las cosas a una escala ridícula. Todo gamberro con nombre estaba presente y atendiendo heridas propias, los que estaban consientes ya lo tenían claro y los que no lo tendrían al despertar en el hospital.

Era una figura solitaria. Un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos afeminados que a veces iba a meterse en alguna pelea. Hace tres meses dejó de frecuentar, y a nadie le interesó mucho. 'Tsu' se estaba haciendo nombre desde hace un buen rato, pero peleaba en solitario y nunca se quedaba a echar lío como los demás, por lo que no había nadie en realidad que lo siguiera o tuviera noticas sobre él.

Quizá por eso vino como imprevista y terrible la metafórica masacre (Nadie estaba muerto… al menos de momento) que ese chico bajito y esmirriado les dejó caer esa tarde. Los que habían tenido bronca con él decían que tenía un estilo brutal y un puño izquierdo peligroso, un hueso duro de roer. Pero ahora… era como si hubiera entrado a una liga diferente.

No. Era algo más. Era _eso_. Algo grave le había pasado a ese sujeto. ¿Por qué? A pesar de ser un tipo duro era bastante relajado cuando no estaba en pelea. Y cuando estaba en pelea se podía sentir la euforia que emanaba de él. ¿Ahora?

Era obvio que algún imbécil le aplicó una buena al tío y lo dejó echando espuma, se veía en la brutalidad y en el color escarlata de su rostro.

Pero eso no importaba por el momento. Los gruñidos y gritos se habían apagado, y la solitaria figura de 'Tsu' proyectó una sombra larga en el suelo, que se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme él se alejaba.

"Es… es como aquella vez… con Hibari Kyoya"

Algunos gruñidos y comentarios acojonados sirvieron de asentimiento ante ese comentario.

Quizá sería bueno incluir a otro sujeto en la regla de '_flee on sight_' de Namimori.

**6:30 p.m.**

Tsu por su lado lo había sacado todo de su sistema. Se sentía mejor, y no por haber golpeado a todos esos sin recibir mucho daño (unos morados en los brazos, nada más), sino por haberlo hecho con el rostro seco.

No tenía por qué darle pena. Era natural en una chica que cuando las emociones –sean ira, alegría o tristeza– aumentan, el impulso de derramar unas lágrimas sea inevitable. Asumir que las lágrimas son debilidad es una idiotez: llorar es sólo una manera de liberar el estrés. Las mujeres tienden a ser más viscerales, a sentir con más intensidad la opresión de los sentimientos en ellas. Llorar ayuda a evitar que pierdan el control, y aún así se ganaron la fama del sexo 'neurótico y voluble' ¿Qué serían si embotellaban todo y 'aguantaran como los machos'? Unas jodidas bombas de tiempo, eso es lo que serían. Sabiendo eso, Tsu sentía que había alcanzado un escalón alto. No por mantener sentimientos embotellados, sino por haber logrado la capacidad de trasmitirlos con acciones a lo largo de su pubertad –que ya casi daba paso a la adolescencia.

Era una actitud muy 'masculina' de enfrentar los sentimientos, pero no exclusiva del sexo contrario. Ahora sentía por primera vez cómo el pelear le ayudó a liberarse golpe a golpe de la frustración por completo. Quizá estaba equivocada. La violencia es adictiva y se volvería un hábito dejar salir la ira por ese medio. Pero llegados a ese punto ella ya tenía larga una historia sumergida en su temperamento corto y naturaleza combativa. Podría ser luchadora de profesión si no odiara las reglas en los deportes.

Ahora que la sangre se le había bajado de la cabeza, pudo sonreír honestamente y dirigirse a buscar una tienda para conseguirle el regalo al maldito bebé. Se lo debía, por haberle dado un toque diferente a su vida (y en lo particular se sintió como una persona muy generosa por hacer ojo de hormiga a los intentos de homicidio, estafa y destrucción de propiedad privada) Además Reborn no cumpliría un año dos veces ¿Verdad?

'_¿Qué le regalas a tu tutor/asesino a sueldo que es un bebé de un año? Argh, difícil ¿Qué querría yo si fuera un bebé asesino a sueldo de un año? De alguna manera siento que no puedo llegar y preguntarle eso al dependiente de la tienda…'_

Revolviéndose los sesos en busca de un buen regalo, pasó distraídamente al lado de una lámpara de alumbrado público cuya luz parpadeaba cada segundo –posiblemente la bombilla estaba a punto de quemarse por completo –cuando lo vio.

El cuerpo estaba tirado en una posición innatural, con las piernas y brazos en ángulos equivocados que sugerían huesos rotos o articulaciones dislocadas. Tsu abandonó todo pensamiento y corrió hacia él cuando la lámpara se quedó encendida el tiempo suficiente para destacar una mata de corto cabello blanco.

"¡¿Sasagawa? ¡¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Hey!" la chica se arrodilló a su lado con el semblante contorsionado entre pánico y recelo ¿Qué se supone que hace uno en esos casos? 'No muevas al tío' es lo que venía a la cabeza. ¿Habría sido atropellado? No, esas eran marcas de golpes individuales y además por ese callejón no pasaban vehículos. Todavía respiraba, bien, aunque estaba muy frío. Le echó la chaqueta encima y miró desesperada alrededor.

No sabía nada de primeros auxilios, no tenía celular encima para llamar a una ambulancia- ¡Ahí! ¡En la esquina hay una cabina telefónica! Se puso de pie y echó una carrera a todo lo que daban sus piernas, marcando rápidamente el número de emergencias. Escuchó y explicó la situación a la voz sedante del otro lado de la línea que le aconsejó no hacer nada y esperar a los paramédicos.

Okey, podía hacer eso. No podía hacer otra cosa, en realidad, pero qué más daba. Colgó el recibidor y volvió enseguida al lado de Sasagawa. Demonios, se veía tan pálido y su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor seco y sangre. Pasó una mano por la frente del muchacho, y observó alarmada cómo un par de ojos se entreabrían unos milímetros.

"S…wa…da…"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sintiendo unos dolorosos latidos en el pecho. Acercó la oreja junto a él para escucharlo mejor.

"Unos t-íos… al… est-tás bien…"

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Sasagawa? ¡Sasagawa!"

* * *

><p>Como un cuadro pintado por un demente, o una historia de terror leída en la noche a oscuras. Las viejas paredes de pintura desconchada y el aire pesado lleno de quejidos silenciosos, el piso regado con cuerpos rotos y desmenuzados que apenas tenían vida suficiente para continuar respirando.<p>

Ese era el paisaje dentro del edificio principal de aquél parque de diversiones abandonado hace años: Kokuyo-Land.

Y si uno seguía la estela de destrucción encontraría la silueta esbelta de un joven de ojos negros, con sólo algunos rasguños adornando su piel pálida y una ligera capa de sudor que el ambiente sofocado había provocado en su frente. Su habitual chaqueta de cuero negra yacía a un lado del camino, sus características tonfas chorreaban sangre dándole el aspecto de un homicida salvaje. En realidad era un prefecto salvaje, pero si hablabas de Hibari Kyoya las definiciones se confundían fácilmente.

Ayer la mayoría de sus perros guardianes habían sido derrotados. No fue hasta ese día que uno de ellos recobró la consciencia y le dijo sobre los herbívoros de otra región armando follón en su pueblo, eso fue a las dos de la tarde. Le tomó una buena media hora llegar ahí, y fue asaltado por una marea de inútiles que no dejaban de salir por todos lados como cucarachas.

Había estado peleando con ellos sin parar por tres horas, hasta que ninguno se movió y por fin podría continuar con su camino…

O no.

Frente a él estaban tres sujetos aún en pie. Uno de ellos era bajito y de apariencia mundana, un anciano cara de rana con unos lentes redondos y un (noledigasanadiequelopensó:bonito) canario amarillo en el hombro. Los otros dos parecían como salidos de la portada de un disco de Death Metal, con los labios cocidos y numerosas cicatrices viejas y recientes. Sus rostros parecían una mala parodia a la máscara de Jason, sus cuerpos estaban torcidos en ángulos casi imposibles que sugerían largos años atados a camisas de fuerza.

Los tres temblaban, aunque si era de miedo, excitación o algo más era irrelevante. Hibari Kyoya levantó los brazos de nuevo, haciéndolos retroceder unos pasos.

"No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes" comentó con tono aburrido, escaneando sus alrededores con una mirada aguda. "Los idiotas que cayeron antes mencionaron a un Rokudo Mukuro. A él es al que busco."

"No podrás mantenerte en pie frente a Mukuro-sama" dijo la voz chirriante y jadeante del anciano "Él es demasiado para una escoria como tú."

Hibari se permitió un bostezo "Terminemos con esto rápido. Después de exterminarlos encontraré a aquél sujeto… y lo morderé hasta matarlo."

**7:15 p.m**

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando por fin Kyoko llegó a las puertas de aquél gran edificio blanco. Se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de personas yendo y viniendo en una semi-histeria colectiva; según las rápidas conversaciones que escuchaba, varios estudiantes de Namimori habían sido atacados junto con un enorme grupo de yankees del distrito cuatro.

No fue consciente de cómo o cuando una de las recepcionistas le pudo decir el número de cuarto en el que estaba su hermano. No pudo verlo de inmediato de todas formas, el equipo de trauma seguía acomodando huesos rotos y sacando estudios por todos lados.

Y Kyoko esperaba con el corazón en la mano que los doctores dijeran algo, lo que sea, de prisa.

"Había escuchado que unos prefectos fueron asaltados el jueves, pero no pienso que estén apuntando a los de Namimori en particular… encontraron hace nada a un gran número de yankees golpeados brutalmente en el distrito cuatro" dijo Hana en voz baja.

Tsu abrió la boca por primera vez desde que llegó al hospital "La de los Yankees fui yo. Estaba terminando cuando vi a Sasagawa"

Un silencio pesado se extendió junto a ellas. De alguna manera, ni Kyoko ni Hana dudaban que Tsu fuera capaz de aplastar a los gamberros y lucir tan fresca después de eso.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Sasagawa estaba en el distrito cuatro?" preguntó la chica intentando limpiarse las gotitas de sangre de las manos sobre el pantalón.

Kyoko fue la que respondió, con tono trémulo. Le contó que cuando Tsuki se largó de la casa Nana les dijo que no había tenido ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños desde hace años sin darles el gran detalle de que fue decisión voluntaria, por lo que todos pensaron que habían herido sus sentimientos y salieron a buscarla, dividiéndose para cubrir más área. Bianchi se quedó en casa con Lambo y Reborn.

Después de estar separados por unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que no tenían manera de saber si algún otro la encontró o no, no se les ocurrió intercambiar números de celular. Cuando cumplieron la hora en la calle, Kyoko llamó a Hana para preguntarle si había tenido éxito… en seguida marcó el número de su hermano.

El alivio que sintió al escuchar la voz de Tsu del otro lado se convirtió en un miedo paralizante cuando supo que Ryohei iba del camino al hospital y había sido atacado. Un poco de su preocupación disminuyó al escuchar que no estaba en peligro grave y que ella lo estaba acompañando, pero aun así mandó un mensaje de texto a Hana y salió disparada al hospital de inmediato.

La voz de la _idol_ de Namimori se quebró en ese instante, y Tsu casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

En ese momento un hombre de mediana edad llegó hacia ellas. Kyoko se puso de pie como un resorte.

"No te preocupes, señorita. El muchacho estará bien. En unos minutos podrán verlo… un chico fuerte, si señor, ya está consciente y espera ver a un tal Sawada. ¿Eres tú, muchacho?"

Tsu ignoró el error del doctor, limitándose a asentir. Luego miró a la chica castaña junto a ella "¿Quieres pasar ahora, Kyoko?"

"U-un minuto… sólo…" la joven balbució algo más, intentando secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Hana le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tsu volvió a asentir con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. El doctor la guio a la habitación y dio unas instrucciones a la enfermera mientras Tsu se sentó sin pensarlo dos veces en el borde de la cama.

El boxeador estaba hecho un desastre, cubierto en vendas por todos lados y con una máscara de oxígeno encima, pero sus ojos estaban tan alertas y encendidos como siempre.

"Sasagawa, explícame quién y qué." Susurró la muchacha antes de que él abriera la boca. No quería que nada la distrajera del asunto.

La voz de Ryohei era trabajosa y fatigada, y tuvo que pegarse la máscara de oxígeno antes de poder responder "Espera- Kyoko, escuché que está aquí… no tiene que enterarse de nada… sólo se preocupará."

"Si te refieres a que no sepa que fuiste atacado, es tarde. Llamó cuando estábamos en la ambulancia."

Ryohei dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro derrotado. Tsu puso una mano titubeante en el hombro del chico y lo urgió con la mirada. Él lucía todavía muy pálido y exhausto, pero asintió levemente.

"Ese sujeto lucía descuidado, pero no te equivoques…" se puso la máscara en la cara y tomó otra bocanada de aire "Es fuerte. Vestía el uniforme de la secundaria del pueblo vecino… no recuerdo su nombre, pero él sabía el mío."

"Entonces no fue un ataque al azar" ponderó ella arrugando el ceño "¿Algo más?"

El joven soltó una risa baja y grave "Realmente le quiero en el grupo de boxeo."

Tsu se dio una ligera palmada en la frente, pero sonrió de medio lado también. Confía en Ryohei para preocuparse más por box que por sus heridas. Deportistas… bah.

"Deberías cuidarte, Sawada." Comentó recostándose en las almohadas y cerrando los ojos unos momentos

"Tsk. Que vengan. Les haré un nuevo hoyo para que respiren por él." Gruñó agitando una mano "¿Tus heridas?"

"Tengo seis huesos rotos, siete con fisuras, unas costillas casi perforan el pulmón y perdí seis dientes… he quedado peor en box, de todos modos." Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció una más compuesta Kyoko al lado de Hana, quien parecía no estar muy segura de qué hacer en ese momento además de dar apoyo moral. Tsu asintió hacia ellas y se puso de pie.

"Los dejo. ¿Piensan volver a casa justo ahora?"

"Pasaré la noche con Onii-chan" dijo Kyoko sentándose en el sofá. "Llamé a papá y dice que está bien."

Hana arrugó el entrecejo "Eso es…"

"Está bien. Papá está ocupado."

Eso golpeó cerca de la llaga. Tsu apretó los dientes e intercambió una mirada oscura con Hana. "¿Tus padres también están _ocupados_, o quieres volver a casa?" susurró en voz muy baja.

"Dame un minuto." Respondió la muchacha de pelo largo echando un vistazo a Kyoko y exhalando lentamente. Tsu asintió, saliendo a buen paso del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento en la banca del pasillo, observando sin mucho interés la cantidad de doctores y pacientes corriendo por todos lados.

'_Así que una escuela de otro pueblo vino a buscar pelea. Y no son unos blandengues, si pudieron dejar así a Sasagawa…' _

Una sonrisa contrita apareció en su rostro. Al parecer iba a tener más problemas de los que salió a buscar.

* * *

><p>¡HIT 6, terminado!<p>

Me divertí horrores con este capítulo, a pesar de que no hay comedia y sigo pensando que no da el ancho. Explorar los detalles de la personalidad femenina es interesante –a pesar de las actitudes, chicos y chicas somos esencialmente diferentes. Tsu no es un _macho_, sólo es dura de roer.

El título suena a mala película de miedo, lo sé... ¿Alguien ha oído de Viernes 13? La suerte de Reborn de nacer un trece. (Fuera de tema: yo soy del primero de Octubre, pero mi familia me hace reunión el 31. Somos unos troles, todos, está en la genética. Mi papá es del 8 de marzo –día de la mujer- y nos la pasamos genial riéndonos a sus costillas.)

Quiero balancear los arcos serios con los arcos de comedia, así que estoy cambiando el orden cronológico de la historia pero por lo mismo las cosas serán más difíciles o más fáciles que en canon. Desde el arco del futuro… no, creo que desde _Kokuyo_, el manga ha estado muy serio. Lo cual es válido considerando que están entrando en el mundo de la mafia, pero uno llega a extrañar la comedia del principio.

Bueno, por hacer esto antes de los arcos de comedia no tenemos X-GLOVES, bala del reproche, híper-ultima voluntad, la espada-bate de Yamamoto, los gogles de Bianchi, a Fuuta, a I-Pin…

Jeje. Estamos jodidos. Yo incluida, porque tengo que pensar bien cómo voy a mover el plot desde aquí in sacar un asspull. ah, los cuentos en que me meto…

Pero así me gusta más. Ahora que me metí en este lío, espero escribir un arco Kokuyo diferente. Es mucha la tentación de seguir el orden cronológico del manga y pasármela facilita, pero ¿Dónde esta el reto? Si ya estoy haciendo esperar a todos, mejor escribir algo ligeramente original ^^U

**La situación de las chicas de Reborn (Parte II)**

Además de los/las que recibieron con reserva la idea de 'Kyoharu', por ahí hay quien que me dice que Haru Kyoko. La verdad es que, aunque me ponga de los nervios, Haru tiene MÁS personalidad que Kyoko. Exactamente por eso decidí meter a Kyoko y no a Haru, para poder jugar con una personalidad alterna y explorarla más a fondo.

De hecho **ninguna** me gusta. Punto. Pero son personajes que aunque me cueste admitirlo tienen una función en la familia Vongola, y después de pensarlo necesitaba a alguien para cuidar a Lambo e I-Pin y evitar que destruyan el mundo con sus travesuras. Para Tsuki sería muy fuera de personaje ponerla de niñera sin que explotara, contrario a Tsuna -aunque sería divertido verla tratando- y los demás tíos son unos brutos. Hana es Grande, pero la pobre tiene el defectazo de no soportar a los críos. Y es ahí donde entra Kyoko. Ella tendrá un rol más importante que el de ser un bonito e inocente interés romántico (Tsu es una chica y no es lesbiana… creo) y será un PILAR para la familia, aunque me tomaré libertades con el desarrollo de personaje para darle una personalidad que no me haga sentir escéptica de escribir sobre ella. Y honestamente la presencia de Kyoko en Vongola es más justificada que la de Haru (Hana es su mejor amiga y Ryohei es su querido hermano). Haru por su lado... bueno, prácticamente _apareció de la nada_ un día queriendo noquear a Tsuna y 'salvar' a Reborn. Yep. Kyoko tiene más potencial y _oportunidad_.

Quisiera escribir sobre una Kyoko menos 'ideal' e inútil. Vamos, I'm the f**ing author. Puedo hacerlo. ¡Seguro que sí! *Aura de determinación*

Mi misión es también quitar ese maldito papel de damisela en apuros a Crome sin hacerla todo poderosa, hacer que las peleas de Hibari sean interesantes y que su personaje pueda aportar algo a la historia, y pasármela bomba troleando a los que me pregunten si Mukuro es el bueno, el malo o el feo (?), así que por todos los diablos que puedo hacer a Kyoko un personaje más redondo. No sólo a ella, quiero mantener a todo el cast como los personajes que me atrajeron a KHR en un principio –con desarrollo de personaje aquí y allá– y no dejar que pierdan su chispa en futuros arcos como está pasando en el manga.

No soy una escritora experta y todavía soy muy joven, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo fijarse una meta e intentarlo? Cuento con mis reviewers y lectores para que me den tips aquí y allá sobre cualquier cosa ^^

Además estoy escribiendo esto por diversión y porque llevo bloqueada siglos con mi otro proyectito. So Yeah. Grandes sueños por aquí BD

Eh… creo que entré en modo ultima voluntad por unos segundos. ¡Esforzarme como si fuera a morir!

Ando mal, lo sé…

**A mis reviewers anónimos –review, en esta ocasión:**

**Deborablack: **No te preocupes, Kyoko no va a salir con Tsu en ese plan XD ¡Fon está que arde! ¡No puedo esperar a llegar a la parte donde Tsuki lo conocerá! No te preocupes, Lambo seguirá siendo traumatizado (Mwahahahaha)

Gracias a los reviewers registrados, como siempre: TodosDanAscoMenosYO(LOLWUT), PurpleCloud89, Piffle Princess, Katekyo1827R27X27, Yuki Kairiko y nyanko1827.

Gracias a los que marcan alertas y favoritos también ^^


	7. Hit VII

**13 Oct, 7:40 p.m.**

Después de dejar en su casa a Kurokawa para evitar cualquier otro percance, Tsuki caminó en silencio hacia su propia morada con la cabeza dándole vueltas en completo caos.

Sasagawa salió a buscarla junto con los demás y fue hecho puré por unos sujetos que no conocía. ¿Estarían bien los demás? Como que sería deprimente que todos se llevaran la zumba de sus vidas por querer disculparse con ella porque _Reborn_ se pasó de lanza.

Además, entre el montón de camillas volando por los pasillos del hospital reconoció el ridículo _copete_ que los perros de Hibari Kyoya llevaban en la cabeza. El comité de disciplina fue atacado, y si los rumores eran ciertos el prefecto no se iba a quedar sentado. ¿Estaría en camino? ¿Sabría algo ya?

Ella no sabía nada acerca de la secundaria 'Kokuyo'. Según lo último que oyó, era una escuela semi-militarizada que estaba al borde de cerrar por falta de dinero, y nunca había visto a nadie usando un uniforme diferente al de la secundaria y preparatoria que estaban en Namimori.

Eso era porque Hibari Kyoya era muy celoso con su 'territorio' y todos lo sabían. A veces se veía a los demás miembros del comité disciplinario haciendo rondas por las calles del pueblo, dejando claro que no sólo la escuela estaba bajo su 'protección'. Lo único que le faltaba al prefecto del terror era orinar en el perímetro del pueblo –Tsu soltó una risita estrangulada, pero después consideró seriamente la posibilidad de que él lo hubiera hecho. Es decir, con esa famosa jerga de los herbívoros y carnívoros no dudaría de Hibari Kyoya ese ritual tan _primitivo_...

Y de repente llega un grupo de desconocidos y los hace papilla a todos.

¿Sería una venganza con el prefecto? Tsu le dio vueltas a la idea mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa. No era difícil de imaginarse a todas las víctimas del tío levantándose en armas y tomándola contra la escuela en general.

La voz de Reborn la hizo saltar un metro en el aire y tirar las llaves al cubo de basura.

"La causa de esta pelea eres tú, Baka-Tsu."

**Hit VII**

**_Mundo Negro (Parte I)_**

"¡Reborn!" protestó lanzándose a salvar sus llaves del basurero con una mueca de asco. En cuanto apartó unas cáscaras viejas de banana y recuperó el llavero se dio media vuelta y fulminó con la mirada al pequeño bebé, quien la miró impasible desde su asiento en el alféizar de la ventanita junto a la puerta. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No recuerdo haber buscado bronca con Kokuyo-"

"No es sobre Kokuyo. Es sobre esto. Lo encontraron tirado cerca de un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado."

Tsu tomó la hoja de papel con su mano limpia, alzando ambas cejas ante las gotitas cobrizas de sangre seca y los bordes chamuscados que sugerían que varios de los nombres del fondo habían desaparecido. Comenzó a leer de abajo hacia arriba, con dificultades para reconocer los kanjis en la hoja ennegrecida.

"9º, Yokomine Yuuma. 8º, Oshikiri Taichi. 7º, Moriyama Shichiro. 6º, Sasagawa… Ryohei… Esto es…" sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la parte superior, donde estaba escrito pulcramente el título "El _'Ranking de Fuerza de Pelea de la Secundaria Namimori'_. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Tengo mis métodos. Más importante, este parece ser uno de los rankings de Fuuta."

"¿Quién es ese?"

Reborn se tomó su bendito tiempo en acomodarse en la mesita de café de la sala y cruzar las piernas. "Un chico con habilidad para acceder al planeta Ranking. Es famoso en la mafia por hacer 'Top Ten' de cualquier cosa, desde el largo de cabello hasta el talento a futuro, y por hacerlos sin ninguna falla."

"¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"¿Ya leíste toda la hoja?"

Tsu volvió a la lista "… Estoy dentro del ranking. Y sigo sin ver tu punto."

"La lista sólo es el comienzo. Los dientes de las víctimas fueron extraídos" dijo Reborn desde la mesita. "El primero perdió los 24. Sasagawa perdió seis, Moriyama perdió siete, Oshikiri ocho..."

"Sasagawa perdió seis" repitió despacio, viendo el número de la lista. "Está en el sexto lugar. Ese Mori-algo está en el séptimo, Oshimiki en el octavo- okey, esto es una cuenta regresiva. ¿Y dices que es mi culpa?"

"Eres lenta" se lamentó el tutor, sorbiendo una taza de café que se preparó mientras su alumna ponía las piezas juntas "En fin, la gente no está siendo atacada porque hayas hecho _algo_. Es porque eres _alguien_."

"Sawada Tsukiyomi, estudiante de secundaria… y candidata a décima Vongola" murmuró abriendo mucho los ojos "¿La mafia?"

"Debiste de haberlo visto cuando dije que Fuuta es famoso _en la mafia_" Reborn dejó caer sarcásticamente "Pero eso es lo que pasa, en resumidas cuentas."

"Alguien quiere eliminar a los peleadores de Namimori porque soy la décima. Muy bien, esto es confuso."

"No sólo están detrás de _**ti**_" aclaró haciendo un extraño énfasis "de todos modos eso lo tendrán que resolver por su cuenta. Yo tengo que hacer un control de daños. "

Tsu arrugó el trozo de papel en su puño, con un muy mal presentimiento en el pecho. Seguía sin tener claro lo que pasaba, pero al menos comprendía lo básico: alguien estaba buscando pelea con ella y había metido a toda la secundaria en medio. Un gallina que no podía ir de frente y enfrentarla como se debía, al parecer.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la puso en guardia. Miró por el ojillo de la puerta, reconociendo el cabello blanco de Gokudera en la entrada.

"¿Qué hay?"

"¡Juudaime-sama! ¡Por fin volvió!" exclamó el italiano entrando al recibidor. Inmediatamente estaba hincado en el suelo, para sorpresa de Tsu. "¡Pido su perdón, Juudaime-sama! No sabía lo que-"

"Si tienes el mínimo de tacto no sacarás ese tema ¿Entiendes?" cortó ella combatiendo con esa incomodidad que sólo ese tipo con sus exageraciones le sacaba. En serio no quería hablar de eso "Más importante, acabo de enterarme de algo."

Levantó la bola de papel y la desarrugó, poniéndola frente a él. Tardó un rato en explicarle la situación, aunque al final él entendía la situación mejor que ella.

"Básicamente es n grupo vecina que intenta atacarnos para llegar a usted… No se preocupe, Juudaime. No dejaré que le pase nada."

"¿Por qué todos actúan como si _yo_ necesitara protección?" Tsu pareció considerar sus palabras unos minutos antes de encogerse de hombros "¿Tienes celular?"

Un muy entusiasmado Gokudera le entregó su número. Tsu tuvo que encender el celular y buscar por unos minutos en las opciones para saber cuál era su propio número (en realidad sólo usaba el aparato para oír música o sacar una foto ocasional), recordando en el proceso que no tenía mucha batería y sólo tenía crédito para una llamada, con suerte. Ah, bueno, mejor que nada.

"Si te encuentras con alguno de esos sujetos, llámame." Dijo reprimiendo otro bostezo. "O si pasa algo con los demás. ¿Crees llegar vivo a tu casa?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Después de despedir (sacar de un empujón de su casa y cerrar la puerta con seguro) al chico, Tsu arrastró su entumido cuerpo a su habitación y se desplomó sobre su cama sin quitarse ni la chaqueta.

Levantó sobre su cabeza la bola de papel aún aferrada en su mano.

'_4º, Yamamoto Takeshi. 3º, Gokudera Hayato. 2º, Sawada Tsukiyomi. Alguien allá arriba en verdad me detesta…_'

**14 Oct, 8:20 a.m.**

Hibari Kyoya fulminó con la mirada las manchas rojas que se extendían por su camisa blanca, como si con eso pudiera restaurarla a su estado original, pero después de unos minutos resopló con irritación y levantó la vista al techo. Esa era su favorita.

No solo la camisa, no. Todo su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre después de semejante emboscada. Rokudo Mukuro, tanto el falso como el verdadero, aquella chica del clarinete, el perro, el tío del yoyo… tenían habilidades increíbles –porque nunca había visto a nadie capaz de sacarse semejantes cartas de la manga. Ondas de sonido, transformaciones y esas estúpidas ilusiones… Sospechaba que no eran humanos, y estaba absolutamente seguro de que _no_ eran tíos de instituto.

En una batalla uno a uno habría ganado, sin problemas. Pero ellos aparecieron como si hubieran estado todo el tiempo formando un círculo alrededor de él, y se dieron a la tarea de abrumarlo por todos los ángulos con cantidad de movimientos que parecían sacados de un estúpido manga.

Cómo odiaba las multitudes.

Había estado metido en esa mazmorra casi medio día, solo con el dolor de sus heridas y la humillación de su derrota. Y el canario, que había tomado por dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza piando mecánicamente.

La frustrante impotencia de verse superado por un grupo de bastardos no se comparaba en nada a la cruda y absoluta _**furia**_ que la voz de ese imbécil hizo correr por cada célula de su cuerpo. Cada palabra burlona, cada golpe que daba cuando estaba caído, como si fuera un gran logro deshonrar a quien ya no podía contratacar. Esa ciega rabia superaba el dolor de los huesos rotos y demás heridas que Rokudo Mukuro (Y cuánto despreciaba ese maldito nombre) le infligió. Era la primera vez que probaba bilis mezclada con sangre. Asqueroso.

Pero después de horas la adrenalina se calmó y una capa de letárgico odio lo envolvió. Era esa ira fría la que lo mantenía consciente –a pesar de que se desmayó un par de veces–. No necesitaba pensar mas en lo que pasó. Sólo tenía que imprimirse en la cabeza el hecho de que iba a **destruir** a aquél sujeto en cuanto recuperara la movilidad. Sin importar el costo, o su estado, no volvería a caer frente a alguien tan rastrero como Rokudo Mukuro.

Le devolvería el favor al triple.

Mientras tanto tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Vendar las lesiones abiertas con lo que quedaba de su uniforme –y el solo pensar eso le hizo rechinar los dientes. Ah, otro mareo.

Y estaba tan aburrido…

El canario se posó sobre su rodilla y ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Pio otra vez. Hibari sentía el suave zumbido de unos engranes y notaba en los movimientos rígidos del ave que no era un ser vivo.

Hm… ese anciano había estado mandando mensajes con el canario ¿No? Ahora que recordaba, eso fue lo que trajo a la manada sobre él. Suspiró, ignorando el latente dolor en su brazo y señalando al pájaro para que se posara en su mano. El canario obedeció.

"Birds"

Hibari parpadeó perezosamente. "… ¿Hm?"

"Birds"

Ah. El ave le hablaba. ¿Eso significaba que perdió la cordura?

Abrió la boca, limpiando con la lengua la sangre acumulada en sus labios resecos.

"¿Me entiendes?" Una mueca resignada –con ese tinte sarcástico que era tan propio de él– se abrió paso en su rostro _'Ahora me comporto como un loco. Será el efecto de esas ilusiones.'_ El prefecto se habría encogido de hombros si no estuviera semi-agonizando. Mientras no olvidara que le debía una buena a Rokudo Mukuro, cómo pelear o cómo dirigir el comité de disciplina, no era un asunto grave.

¿Qué? Era un tipo muy directo. Alguien diría que era un sujeto simple. (Alguien fue molido a golpes).

Una idea se abrió paso por en medio de su mente nublada por el dolor. ¿Por qué no? No era como si lo estuvieran vigilando, ya que estaba encerrado en esa celda medio muerto… y si permanecía en silencio un minuto más iba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Soy Hibari"

El pájaro volvió a ladear la cabeza, como cuestionándolo. El prefecto lo perforó con los ojos y repitió su nombre más despacio. Finalmente el canario pareció captar la situación y levantó la cabecita

"Hi-ba-ri."

* * *

><p>A pesar de estar en las jaulas de bateo practicando su deporte favorito, Yamamoto se sentía desanimado.<p>

Quizá era algo en el ambiente, ese aire helado y la atmósfera gris que provocaba el cielo cerrado por las nubes. Él personalmente culpaba a la falta de lácteos… y que estaba todavía preocupado por Tsu.

Ayer buscó por todos lados a la chica y fue hasta como las nueve de la noche que se dio cuenta de que no tenía manera de saber si alguien la encontró o no. Por un momento quiso volver a su casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió no hacerlo. Es decir, ella era _Sawada_ _Tsukiyomi_, no una chiquilla indefensa. Seguramente regresó con esa mueca malhumorada y las manos en los bolsillos diciendo que compró una mascota para Reborn pero le dio hambre de camino y se la comió… o algo así. Con eso en mente, Takeshi regresó a su propia casa (y recibió un buen regaño de su padre por llegar tarde sin avisar).

Su puntería falló al recordar _por qué_ Tsu se fue. Vamos, que incluso él se sentiría mal si de repente sus amigos vinieran a su casa a festejarle a otro fulano el mismo día de su cumple, olvidándolo a _él_.

…

Se detuvo en seco, dejando pasar la siguiente pelota. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan lento? ¡Si el asunto de ayer fue ese! Antes de que se acabara su turno él ya estaba fuera, con una botella plástica de agua en la boca y revisando distraídamente sus bolsillos. 300 yenes. Hm… quizá debería volver a casa…

"Secundaria Namimori, grupo 1ºA. Capitán del equipo de béisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi. Eres tú ¿Verdad?" Una voz sin inflexión alguna interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que aferrara inconscientemente su bate metálico. Era un tipo con un gorro blanco de punto, gafas y un traje verde militar. Tenía tatuado un código de barras en la cara y una expresión de pereza. "Terminemos rápido con esto. No me gusta sudar."

* * *

><p>En el aire se acumulaba ese frío olor a tierra mojada que uno asociaría a los cementerios, pero no parecía incomodar en lo mínimo al par de jóvenes echando una partida de bolos. El estruendo de una pesada bola de boliche golpeando un grupo de pinos improvisado –que incluía una botella de cerveza y una lata de soda para completar las diez piezas – resonó con poder en los muros desmenuzados del lugar.<p>

Un rubio con varios clips en el cabello y unos grandes caninos hizo una pequeña danza ante su chuza. "Hey, Mukuro-saaan… ¿Qué hizo con el jefe de la secundaria Namimori? Golondrina, o pato, o como se llame."

El otro tenía un par de ojos bicolores (uno rojo y otro tan violeta como su cabello) y una sonrisa tranquila que no ocultaba del todo el ocasional tic de impaciencia en su rostro. A pesar de eso estaba arrellanado cómodamente en un viejo sofá rojo, haciendo como que la partida que observaba era lo más interesante del mundo.

"De momento está inmovilizado. Cuando consigamos los demás dientes tendrá su turno también."

"No me puedo creer que siga _vivo_" comentó el rubio con una mueca de confusión y reluctante respeto "Pensé que Birds y Twins iban a morir… Nos costó casi todos los hombres que teníamos el noquearlo, y aun así le pegó una mordida a Kakkipi cuando lo quiso atar. ¡Una mordida, estando inconsciente! ¿Es una jodida bestia o qué?"

"Una bestia en verdad" Asintió Mukuro rozando ausentemente un morado que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, cortesía del prefecto "Debí haberme encargado de él desde el principio… no pensé que caería tanta gente. En fin" exhaló encogiéndose de hombros "lo hecho, hecho está. Aunque todavía quedan cuatro por atrapar, no tuvimos pérdidas importantes."

"Eh… hablando de eso… Kakkipi salió hace poco por el cuarto. Dijo que le iba a dar _algo_ si se quedaba sentado un minuto más."

"Bueno, sé a lo que se refiere." Mukuro cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos "Y todavía no encontramos al que queremos…"

* * *

><p>Por décima vez esa mañana Yamamoto agradeció al dios del béisbol por sus reflejos mientras esquivaba otra ronda de agujas disparada de un yoyo. Si no estuviera tan atónito por el súbito ataque, estaría riéndose ante lo ridículo de la situación- o sea ¿Un yoyo? Pfft… y Tsu insistía en decir que las cosas de Reborn no eran juguetes.<p>

Más agujas salieron disparadas, pero esas no eran dirigidas hacia él. Yamamoto sintió un terrible escalofrío al ver todas esas agujas clavadas en la frente de dos personas que habían estado observando desde la banqueta.

"No es un espectáculo" explicó el otro con su voz blanda, ignorando las arcadas y asfixiados gritos de dolor de esas personas. Luego dejaron de moverse. "Ahora que esos dos están muertos, podemos continuar."

Yamamoto no quería saber, en serio que no.

¿Muertos?

[Pánico]

No podía hablar. No podía dejar de mirar el par de ojos vacíos a su derecha, los rostros congelados en una mueca de terror. Para siempre

¿En serio?

¿Iba en serio? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

[Pánico]

Había algo en el extraño frente a él… no podía explicarlo bien –no era bueno con las palabras –pero se sentía como… como un cuchillo acercándose a su cuello muy lentamente. Las manos le sudaban, y no fue hasta que levantó el bate para bloquear otra oleada de agujas (¿Cuándo se le acabarían?) que una epifanía lo golpeó.

Ese tipo quería matarlo. E iba **completamente** en serio.

[Pánico]

Claro que no tenía tiempo para revelarse en la idea de que un perfecto desconocido lo quería seis pies bajo tierra por alguna oscura razón, porque en ese momento un par de agujas se las arreglaron para golpearlo. Un sabor amargo subió por su garganta cuando toda su pierna izquierda se entumeció.

"Es veneno" comentó el otro sujeto, resollando un poco después de perseguirlo por cinco cuadras "Con un poco basta."

No se podía mover. Miró casi en cámara lenta cómo el desconocido levantó la mano para darle el golpe final.

Y luego- _blanco_.

Un eco ensordecedor lo devolvió al mundo real, a la vez que una ráfaga de viento y un calorcillo lo espabiló lo suficiente para que se tirara al suelo y cubriera su cabeza con ambos brazos.

"Tsk. Estás hecho una birria, beisbolista inútil. No sé como tienes las agallas de querer llamarte mano derecha de Juudaime-sama"

"¿Gok-Gokudera?"

[Alivio]

Yamamoto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, parpadeando rápidamente ante el mareo que lo invadió. De reojo vio una nube negra en el lugar donde había estado el muchacho del yoyo. El olor de carne asada invadió su nariz. Ugh.

"Oi ¿Qué te pasa?" el italiano le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, dando una calada del cigarro que le colgaba en la boca y tecleando algo en su celular como si no acabara de freír a un loco homicida.

"¿Qué- Qué _diablos_ fue eso?"

"Hm. Uno de los idiotas de Kokuyo, supongo. Van tras Juudaime-sama."

"¿Tras Tsu?" repitió alarmado, examinando distraídamente las agujas de su pierna. Eran unas veinte y no estaba seguro de cuánto daño el veneno pudiera hacerle o si debía sacarlas. "¿Está herida?"

Gokudera resopló con una mirada incrédula "No quieras rebajar a Juudaime-sama a tu nivel, beisbolista idiota. Como si esta basura pudiera- ¡Abajo!"

Yamamoto apretó los dientes luchando con el repentino vértigo que hizo al mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor. No podía moverse, y otra tanda de esas malditas agujas se dirigía a él. Estaban cerca, cerca, no podía-

Su campo de visión fue bloqueado. Un fuerte olor a tabaco, dinamita y colonia invadió su sentido del olfato al mismo tiempo que una segunda explosión, más cercana y quemante. A pesar de haber bloqueado la mayor parte del ataque, Gokudera se desplomó en medio de otra nube negra.

Por segunda vez Yamamoto llamó al nombre del italiano, ahogando las palabras en tono monótono que el tipo (lentes rotos, ropa desgarrada, piel achicharrada y _todavía_ una expresión en blanco) soltó del otro lado de la calle. Gokudera se había desplomado sobre él como un saco de harina, y el otro observó horrorizado que había muchas agujas en sus brazos–muchas más de las que él tenía en su pierna- y una clavada en el hombro, demasiado cerca al cuello.

En realidad, todo pasó en un segundo.

Cada centímetro de su piel se congeló, pero esto era diferente a cuando estaba paralizado del miedo. Ni él mismo sabría describir qué sentía ¿Ira? ¿Miedo? ¿Nada? Era algo frío, sólo… frío. Entró a ese estado de serenidad y fuerza que generalmente asociaba a estar de pie en el diamante esperando el tiro del pitcher. Aunque su cabeza no se hubiera figurado todavía qué estaba pasando (y probablemente no se lo figuraría hasta que alguien se lo explicara), sus instintos le gritaban que _se moviera_ y buscara la manera de noquear a ese sujeto, con esa claridad con la que siempre le indicaban cuándo batear para conseguir un home run perfecto.

Aferró el bate metálico entre sus manos e, ignorando la expresión pasmada de su enemigo –porque ya no era un extraño, era un _peligro que había herido a su amigo _(Y no estaba muy seguro cuando Gokudera se volvió su amigo)– se arrojó hacia él con la firme decisión de abatirlo. Al demonio con todo lo demás.

El otro no se quedó quieto por mucho tiempo; aunque tuviera la mitad del cuerpo chamuscada y hubiera perdido mucha sangre, levantó el yoyo para defenderse de él. De todas formas el otro tipo no era un atleta, por lo que no pudo esquivar el repentino golpe dirigido hacia él. Escuchó un asqueroso sonido cuando el bate hizo contacto el brazo derecho del tipo, quien maldijo en voz alta dejando caer el 'arma' que tenía en su mano.

Metódicamente, Yamamoto levantó el bate de nuevo y golpeó el otro brazo. Giró el torso para colocarse detrás. y con un último bateo a la espalda su contrincante se desplomó en el suelo sin mover un dedo más.

"Estás fuera." Comentó casualmente, antes de caer junto al otro gracias al veneno en su sistema.

* * *

><p>Tsu corría por las calles, aferrando el celular en una mano y deseando fervientemente que esas explosiones significaran que estaban bien. El mensaje corto y conciso de Gokudera 'Me encargué de un enemigo fuera del centro comercial, freak del beisbol herido.' le hizo temer que necesitara otra ambulancia.<p>

O que llegara la policía antes de poder atrapar al 'enemigo' que se cargó Gokudera y preguntarle exactamente qué coño creía que estaban haciendo y si sabían con quién estaban buscando pleito. Al menos el distrito comercial estaba cercano a su casa.

A llegar al lugar sintió por segunda vez que el alma se le salía por la boca.

"¡Idiotas!" siseó mirando a los dos muchachos noqueados en el piso, cubiertos de agujas. Levantó el celular –que todavía tenía en la mano derecha– y volvió a llamar a emergencias. Cuando la operadora colgó, se arrodilló junto al lugar donde estaba Yamamoto y un sujeto desconocido, probablemente el que los atacó.

Sintió un feroz orgullo al darse cuenta de que lo hicieron pulpa antes de caer inconscientes, aunque la parte de ella que se sentía inútil y preocupada se negó a aplacarse.

"Parece que fue una pelea difícil"

"Reborn" saludó ella sin entusiasmo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos. "Y Bianchi… y el niño vaca. ¿Qué hace él aquí?"

"Maman lo dejó vivir en casa desde hace cuatro días."

"¿Cuatro días? Si yo no lo he visto."

"Al parecer estaba ocultándose de ti" apuntó Bianchi, hincándose al lado de Hayato y tomándole el pulso en silencio. Lucía preocupada, pero exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir el corazón latiente de su hermano.

"¡Lambo-san no se estaba ocultando! ¡La-!" lambo se cortó al ser fulminado con la mirada de Tsu, quien no estaba de humor para la vocecita chillona del niño "¡L-Lambo-san se escondía del monstruo!"

"¿Haaa? ¿El monstruo-? ¿No te referirás a mí, verdad enano?" preguntó la muchacha con una vena en la sien.

"Más importante, ya sabemos quienes son los que están detrás de todo esto-" cortó Reborn antes de que su estudiante se incendiara más.

"Pensé que era Kokuyo"

Reborn le dio una patada voladora a la espalda por la interrupción y continuó con ese mismo tono infantil y extrañamente serio "No, esa es la identidad que asumieron en este país. En realidad es una pandilla de convictos fugados, liderados por Rokudo Mukuro."

"¿Rokudo… Mukuro?" repitió perpleja, mirando a Reborn como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza "¿Convictos dices? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esos?"

"Atraparlos. Vongola Nono te envió una carta. La leeré."

"¿Nono? ¿Ese bastardo que me metió en esto?"

Reborn la ignoró y sacó una carta de un sobre elegante "Estimada Décima Vongola: He oído de tu progreso y tu fortaleza gracias a Reborn. Sé que quizá es muy pronto para pedirte algo de este calibre, pero confío en tus habilidades naturales para el éxito de esta misión (Eres una candidata a jefa, después de todo). Como miembro de rango superior en esta familia, te doy la siguiente orden: En las próximas veinte horas debes capturar a Rokudo Mukuro y su pandilla de ex-convictos. Al mismo tiempo debes rescatar a su rehén. Mucha suerte. El Noveno."

"Normalmente me quejaría de que estén botando semejante trabajo a una tía de secundaria" comentó ella después de un silencio "Pero ahora mismo quiero ir y desmembrar a ese tal Rokudo, así que lo pasaré por alto."

"Postdata: si tienes éxito, al amanecer te enviaré una reserva de tomates para los próximos cien años."

"¡No quiero esas mierdas!" chilló con un peligroso brillo en sus colmillos "… aunque si envía gomitas de gusano, tenemos un trato."

"Tengo gusanos" intervino Bianchi levantando un plato de curry morado con varios de esos animalitos arrastrándose sobre él. Tsu dio un paso al lado.

En ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia. Reborn hizo una seña hacia el desconocido del gorro blanco –negro y rojo añadidos al parecer recientemente. "Tienes que traer a ese tipo para interrogarlo. No sabemos donde está Rokudo Mukuro, pero él probablemente sí."

"Este sujeto es una papilla" dijo Tsu con una ceja alzada "¿Estás seguro de que no morirá si me lo llevo?"

"Fn. Llamé a un doctor y está de camino."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tsu levantó a la masa de carne cocinada (que increíblemente seguía respirando) y la arrastró a un callejón cercano, echando una última mirada a los dos chicos tirados justo en el momento en que uno de los paramédicos se bajaba de la ambulancia. No podía hacer nada por ellos, y tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer que acompañarlos al hospital…

"Estarán bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte" animó Bianchi, con Lambo firmemente atrapado entre sus brazos.

"¿Quién está preocupada? Yo no. ¿Qué rayos haces, Reborn?" preguntó un tanto espantada al ver una enorme jeringa en las manos del bebé, que estaba vestido de doctor. Leon era un estetoscopio verde.

"Tiene que estar consciente para poder responder las preguntas. Esto es una inyección de adrenalina."

Con unas ligeras nauseas y morbosa curiosidad, la muchacha observó como el bebé metía sin ceremonias la enorme aguja en el cuerpo del tipo y éste se convulsionaba un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Su respiración era superficial y una gran capa de sudor cubría su rostro, pero por lo demás no parecía en peligro… si uno ignoraba las quemaduras de segundo grado y los brazos rotos, eso es. Tsu vagamente se preguntó si Gokudera le había hecho todo solo o Yamamoto le ayudó.

"Q-Qui- de- es."

"Dinos dónde está Rokudo Mukuro." Ordenó Tsu sin perder tiempo "Y qué busca conmigo."

"¿Con-ti? Oh…" un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Tsu pensó que eran lágrimas de dolor, aunque los asesinos sabían que era un brillo de reconocimiento "Te b-sca… Kokuyo-La-"

"Kokuyo-Land. Sé donde queda eso." Murmuró, perdiendo interés en el medio muerto del callejón. Lo que quisiera preguntar, se lo preguntaría al tal Rokudo llegando ahí "Okey, entiendo. Voy para allá. Tendré que tomar un bus, así que voy a por dinero."

Bianchi alzó una ceja "¿No estás siendo muy apresurada?"

"No tiene caso dar vueltas como gallina sin cabeza, todos están heridos y de todas formas yo me basto para esos idiotas."

"Famosas últimas palabras. Deberías conseguir más aliados."

"No tengo otra opción ¿O sí?"

"Rokudo Mukuro es un sujeto astuto y poderoso" advirtió Reborn con seriedad "No es alguien a quien puedas ganar en una pelea justa… o en cualquier pelea, a decir verdad. Todavía estás en una liga menor."

"¿Sugieres algo?" preguntó ella impaciente por salir de ahí y pasando por alto lo mejor que pudo el hecho de que un muchacho estaba agonizando de dolor a su lado.

"Esta es tu pelea, así que tu decides cómo la quieres llevar. Yo sólo iré de espectador."

"Wow, eres todo un apoyo moral. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, narrar mis peleas?"

Una pequeña mano le dio un zape en la cabeza que la hizo lagrimear.

**9:35 a.m.**

Bianchi no sabía que pensar en ese momento sobre su nueva 'estudiante'. Por un lado lo que estaba haciendo era bastante estúpido, por el otro había algo en ella que daba una vibra de destrucción que sólo había sentido en sicarios bastante enfurecidos y que no le hacía dudar que se sacaría algo interesante de la manga.

Tsukiyomi había conseguido un asiento en la ventanilla, y miraba sin ver cómo las casas se volvían campos y los árboles comenzaban a apretujarse en un bosquecillo ralo que señalaba las afueras del pueblo de Namimori. Estaba tan pensativa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Bianchi, con Reborn y Lambo sentados en sus piernas, la miraba atentamente.

Había llegado a su casa, había tomado dinero y un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en un pañuelo rojo. En seguida se puso encima una ropa más gruesa que de costumbre –jeans de mezclilla dura, botas de cuero como las que usaban los obreros en sitios de construcción y una sudadera grande con un logo que decía 'Ravens of Baltimore'. Debajo de la sudadera llevaba una camisa negra de algodón, en los bolsillos el paquete rojo y unos rollos de vendas junto con un desinfectante básico.

En general, Bianchi pensó, es lo que una persona sensible llevaría a una pelea de la que sabía que no iba a salir ilesa.

Luego estaba el asunto de que la chica no parecía tan asustada como debería estarlo ante su primer enfrentamiento con ex-convictos. Si ella no supiera que iba a ser lastimada, no traería artículos médicos. Pero si estuviera bien consciente de la situación habría traído apoyo.

Se le ocurrió en ese momento que la niña frente a ella no quería involucrar a nadie más. En parte porque no tenía a nadie a quién llamar (Todos sus amigos estaban hospitalizados). En parte porque no quería que nadie saliera lastimado. ¿Podría pensar eso? Tsukiyomi parecía una persona guiada por sus caprichos y con una vena maliciosa, pero también como alguien que se preocupaba –de una manera un tanto retorcida– por los demás. Si en verdad no los considerara nada, no habría puesto esa expresión asustada y culpable cuando encontraron a Hayato y a aquél otro muchacho en la calle.

Ahora comprendía por qué Reborn no se apresuró a tacharla de psicópata a pesar de las primeras impresiones. No que hubiera dudado en un segundo de la opinión de Reborn, por supuesto.

Bajaron del vehículo en una desvencijada parada de autobuses. Tsukiyomi se estiró un poco y sobó su espalda, haciendo un gesto que señalaba hacia una verja oxidada que no parecía haber sido abierta desde hace años. Tras ella había un amplio claro entre los árboles en donde viejos edificios y caminos invadidos por la mala hierba destacaban emitiendo una vibra siniestra.

"Kokuyo-Land." Presentó con tono apático, matizado con un poco de ansiedad disimulada "Un proyecto de centro turístico fallado… hace mucho tiempo era un buen parque de diversiones, pero un tifón llegó y lo dejó hecho un desastre. Los deslaves lo inundaron en lodo y terminó hecho un terreno baldío. Es el sitio indicado para pruebas de valor." Sonrió caminando a la verja "Algunos delincuentes se reunían aquí para evitar a la policía -y a Hibari Kyoya- aunque por lo mismo la calidad de pelea era menor. Si se tenían que esconder fuera del pueblo no tenía caso… Me pregunto si los convictos esos les hicieron algo…"

"Este sitio tiene su encanto." Comentó Bianchi examinando la cadena que rodeaba a la puerta de entrada "No parece que nadie haya entrado aquí recientemente."

"L-Lambo-san no está seguro de esto" murmuró el niño demasiado tarde. Bianchi ya había sacado un onigiri violáceo y lo había untado en el candado murmurando algo de 'Tarta de Sakura venenosa'.

"Eso luce bastante útil" reconoció Tsuki poniéndose en marcha "Iba a proponer que saltáramos la cerca- ¡Uf! ¿Quién diablos se murió aquí?"

El olor era insoportable. Como carne pasada y baño público. Tsu arrugó la nariz, mirando el piso por si la mierda que apestaba estaba embarrada ahí. Hm… a la derecha había una mancha marrón.

"¿Una huella?" susurró Bianchi entrecerrando los ojos.

El gruñido de una bestia les hizo a todos voltear la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un perro negro y enorme abalanzarse sobre Tsu, quien levantó el brazo justo a tiempo para dar un buen puñetazo al animal y enviarlo efectivamente volando hacia un árbol. La satisfacción de quitarse esa cosa asquerosa de encima se convirtió en una mueca incrédula cuando el animal literalmente se embarró en el tronco, deshaciéndose en un baño de gore y pelaje.

"¿Qué-?"

Bianchi se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar otro manchón oscuro… que también se deshizo en una pila de órganos al impactar con el suelo.

El olor era inconfundible.

"Parece que ya estaban muertos" susurró la italiana parándose al lado de Reborn. Éste ya estaba en una elegante postura de guardia, aunque no parecía querer involucrarse más allá de defensa personal. El otro niño… no estaba. Oh, bueno.

Pero las sombras aumentaron de velocidad, pasando a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba, abajo…

Un silbido agudo les obligó a llevarse las manos a las orejas.

-break

Tsu abrió los ojos, confundida.

Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, porquería y… dos personas. Sobre ella un rayo de luz entraba tímidamente, dándole la suficiente claridad para distinguir las formas humanas y un bulto pequeño temblando a su lado.

"… poder llevarla de inmediato a con Mukuro-sama…"

"Por eso te dije que esperaras" respondió una voz femenina "El mocoso casi nos atrapa con esas granadas."

Por un insano momento Tsu pensó que se refería a Reborn, pero al mirar a su derecha vio el inconfundible afro del dolor de cabeza que estaba viviendo en su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

'No despegues la vista del enemigo' se regañó a sí misma forzándose a enfocar las dos extrañas figuras frente a ella "¿Son de Kokuyo?"

En el rango de luz entró una chica de cabello rosa oscuro, con un clarinete en ristre "No traería este desastre de la moda encima si no fuera por las órdenes de Mukuro-sama. Pero a favor de conveniencia, digamos que sí."

"Mukuro… ¿Rokudo Mukuro? Bien, parece que los encontré antes de lo que esperaba."

"¡Esa es nuestra línea!" un sujeto descalzo de voz estridente y andar desgarbado apareció al lado de la mujer "Aquí estaba pensando que no me iba a tocar filete cuando de repente entra el premio mayor ¡Woo! ¡Es día de suerte!"

"¡Cállate de una vez, perro sarnoso!" saltó la 'socia' del tipo con una mueca de asco "¡Además de indigente y apestoso tienes una voz que me pone de nervios!"

"¡¿Qué dices, zorra?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con la tía" intervino Tsu sin ocultar una sonrisa ladeada "Apestas a _muerto_, viejo"

"¡¿Tú también? ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¿Quién te crees que eres?" el tipo pareció debatirse entre las dos chicas pero terminó gritándole a su 'compañera'. "¡Sólo porque Mukuro-sama te llamó te comportas como la perra alfa!"

"¡Conoce tu lugar, bestia asquerosa! ¿Por qué no haces tu trabajo y atrapas al objetivo, si te crees tan grande? ¡Si por mi fuera no estaría en este horrendo lugar contigo!"

"Oi, enano" murmuró poniéndose de pie en una postura básica de defensa, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos relajados a ambos lados "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El niño vaca la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y una pistola en las manos. Era un cuadro desconcertante, por decir lo menos "Lambo-san se resbaló."

"Idiota. Te haré una abertura, y quiero que te largues en cuanto puedas. Estos tíos no vienen a jugar."

"¡Lambo-san es un asesino!" replicó el niño temblando "¡Lambo-san les enseñará!"

"¡Lo único que nos puede enseñar un gusano como tú son sus tripas!" repuso el tipo rubio con una gran bocota. "¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar ahí, eh?"

'_Ah, se acabó la charla'_ pensó Tsu aún un poco grogui, saltando para esquivar una repentina carga del tipo. Su boca se quedó abierta cuando el sujeto tiró un trozo de la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. "¿Cómo en los siete infiernos haces eso?"

El tipo parecía complacido con la estupefacción de la chica, y sonrió ampliamente "Jo... no tengo obligación, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Si ves como uno cambia de discos para jugar diferentes juegos en una consola ¿No? Pues es parecido conmigo" entre los dedos de su mano estaban varios colmillos falsos. Tsu alzó una ceja "puedo obtener las habilidades de distintos animales si cambio el cartucho."

La mujer de Kokuyo no parecía tan alivianada como él "¡Deja de perder el tiempo! ¿Por qué te pones a explicarle las cosas en medio de una batalla? ¡El tiempo es dinero, ¿Sabes? _**¡Burning Vibratto!**_"

Repentinamente comenzó a hacer calor. Mucho calor. Tsu apretó los dientes, mirando de reojo al niño tapándose las orejas con expresión de dolor y decidiendo en ese instante que la tipa tenía que caer primero o las cosas se pondrían graves. Corrió hacia ella, ignorando la ligera jaqueca que le estaba dando.

"_**¡Channel Kong!**_"

Ante los ojos de la chica apareció un humano, que rápidamente mutó a gorila gigante, peludo y corpulento, que no perdió tiempo en intentar echarla por tierra. Tsu aceleró la carrera y se arrojó al suelo en un derrape, pasando por entre las piernas del sujeto y dando un codazo a la rodilla derecha mientras elevaba su rodilla y golpeaba la espalda baja. Sin embargo no pareció hacer mucho daño a la masa de músculos frente a ella, que dejó caer un pesado brazo rozando su cabeza.

"¡Jaja! ¡Te mueves bien!" exclamó el tipo con una voz gutural "¿Qué tal esto?"

Tsu abrió mucho los ojos cuando uno de esos brazos enormes se dirigió a un Lambo que parecía congelado en su lugar. Sin pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, empujó al niño con un movimiento fluido de la pierna e intentó bloquear el golpe… mala idea.

Toda la fuerza animal desplazó su brazo y le cayó sobre el hombro, haciéndola soltar una maldición ahogada ¡El tipo e era **fuerte**! Esprintó rápidamente a la izquierda esquivando por poco un segundo ataque, y dándose cuenta que no podía mover bien el hombro.

'_Se siente dislocado. Maravilloso'_ pensó sardónicamente en el momento en que el tipo frente a ella se cambiaba los colmillos y saltaba hacia ella con una velocidad y agilidad que no podía ser humana. Al menos el sonido se había detenido. ¿Quizá la tipa no quería hacer tanto daño a su socio? Logró evitar la carga lanzándose a un lado, pero él recuperó rápidamente el balance e hizo un movimiento descendiente con unas zarpas de aspecto peligroso.

Tsu movió el torso unos centímetros, dejando que una de las garras le hiciera un corte en el brazo lastimado y aprovechando la inercia para dirigir sus tres dedos en gancho al cuello del tipo, directo a un punto vital. El gorila no pudo moverse en el momento indicado y emitió un sonido regurgitante retrocediendo un poco, pero era un puto **gorila** y no se iba a dormir por un piquete. Para estar segura, Tsu le empotró un golpe en la sien con el talón, dándose por satisfecha cuando los ojos del sujeto rodaron hacia atrás y volvió a su forma humana.

No tuvo presente a la muchacha del clarinete.

Un dolor lacerante apareció en su espalda, un golpe que instantáneamente fue seguido por otro frente a ella. Con los nervios a flor de piel y una sonrisa malsana, Tsu se tiró al suelo al tiempo que soltaba una patada circular que barrió el suelo atrás y adelante de ella y tiró de culo a los dos contrincantes.

Tsu estaba un poco atontada. Flashes blancos danzaban frente a sus ojos y tenía muchas náuseas gracias al pitido que volvió a sonar cerca de su cabeza... Fue pura suerte que el porrazo no la dejara inconsciente.

'_¿Por qué diablos estoy tan distraída?'_ pensó ella viendo con el rabillo del ojo al rubio ponerse de pie y decir algo de una zarigüeya (probablemente Tsu lo estuviera perdiendo, pero eso es lo que oyó) y de estar haciéndose el muerto (Okey, si su cerebro no estuviera medio apagado lo habría entendido).

MM se había puesto de pie y tenía su instrumento en la boca "¡Ja! ¡Al final sólo llegas hasta aquí! ¡Dile adiós a tu cerebro! **¡Burn—!** ¡Kya!"

Y cayó de frente, aparentemente inconsciente.

Tras la tipa apareció un adolescente atractivo vestido en tonos oscuros, con un par de cuernos inconfundibles en la cabeza. Tsu no tuvo ni el tiempo ni las neuronas para reconocer al Lambo Adulto, pero instintivamente aprovechó el respiro que le dio su extraña entrada para incorporarse y darle una patada en el plexo solar al hombre-bestia, quien preguntaba por la identidad del Bovino.

"Eres… un bastardo resistente. Pensé que ya me había librado de ti…"

Imitando a un gato cazando ratones, Tsu hizo un salto colocándose sobre el sujeto y le metió unos buenos puños en todo sitio blando que encontró (incluso el viejo rodillazo en la entrepierna), hasta que _por fin_ el tipo quedó fuera. Era nada menos que impresionante el aguante natural del tío, hombre-bestia o no. Cualquier humano normal estaría más que KO por un buen golpe al tejido delicado del cuello. Como precaución, buscó por sus bolsillos y sacó todos los dientes falsos con una ligera mueca de asco, porque no quería recordar en dónde habían estado, arrojándolos a una esquina oscura.

"Vongola D-decima" saludó Lambo con una sonrisa extraña y sólo un ligero tartamudeo.

Tsu agitó la cabeza unos momentos y cerró los ojos hasta que las estrellas se fueron, silbando cuando el dolor de su hombro volvió a sentirse. Cuanto quería vomitar en ese segundo "Bovino. No tienes elegancia en las entradas ¿O sí?"

El muchacho iba a comentar algo sobre su estado desaliñado, pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada y soltó una risita nerviosa. Considerando que vivía con la Tsukiyomi de diez años en el futuro, el verla en problemas a mitad de una pelea era casi absurdo. Pero de nuevo, la joven Vongola no estaba en peligro _mortal_, y si esa sonrisa torcida que mostraba más dientes que emoción era alguna pista, las cosas iban a ponerse feas... para el par de enemigos.

Un ominoso sonido de cadenas hizo eco en el enorme lugar oscuro. La suave luz mostró a un sujeto arrastrando una enorme bola de acero.

Tsuki tragó para contener las náuseas y levantó la barbilla "¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre le respondió con una voz sin inflexión y una mirada vacía "Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Di. End'o Hit 7 <em>**(Amo ese horrible inglés de Gokudera. Bueno, él es un italiano así que se perdona...)

Lo sé, lo sé… cómo llevar la pelea, me pregunto, y por alguna extraña razón no pude escribir bien las escenas…

Lo que pasa es que contra Kokuyo en sí estas _no_ son peleas tan difíciles, ignorando el drama del manga. ¿Por qué? Hibari. Él no recibió el piquete de Shamal con eso de la ridícula enfermedad de las Sakuras, por lo que presentó una pelea más que decente ante Kokuyo y redujo considerablemente los números de oponentes –pudo derrotar a Birds & Twins, dejando sólo a Lancia, MM, Ken, Chikusa… ah, en fin, todo cambiará cuando llegue Rokudo Mukuro. Oh, sí, siempre cambia. Para peor…

**Funny Fact:** Hibari significa Gorrión.

**¡Votación y una pequeña misión para los que tienen mucho tiempo libre!**

Soy una persona a la que le gusta enterarse de los detalles. Por eso no me sorprendió que después de volver a ver el anime para refrescarme la memoria –me he basado más en manga, pero el anime toma un enfoque distinto en el desarrollo de personajes– me pasara un rato pensando en cuál sería el soundtrack de Tsu. Es decir, el de Gokudera y el de Hibari son geniales, el de lambo adulto es sexy (?) y el de I-Pin es lindísimo...

Entonces me puse a escuchar todos mis CD's de OST [siempre me consigo el CD completo de todas las series que me gustan] habrá que ver ¿Cuál recomiendan ustedes? ¿Cuál creen que le quede más a Tsu? Tengo dos proposiciones, pero pueden dar otras

(Pueden escucharlos en Youtube)

**The Theme of Multiflora** – (**2º **OST de **Fairy Tail**)

**Pleasures of Combat – Sagisu Shiro** (**4º** OST de **Bleach**)

Y en cuanto a la canción –todos tienen una canción, (La de Mukuro, **Kufufu fufu no fu**, cuyo nombre me tiene rodando en el suelo riéndome como idiota cada vez que lo oigo LOL)– esa sí solo tengo una opción. La voz me convence como la que usaría Tsuki (Ya saben, como suena en mi cabeza… comienzo a preocuparme por la esquizofrenia XD), y la letra le pega:

**Sakasama no Chô** **– SnoW** (**Opening** de la **primera temporada** de **Jigoku Shojo**)

**Pregunta Primera:** ¿Quién creen que haría mejor 'hermano mayor' para Tsuki, Dino o Xanxus?

Okey, esa cuenta más como pregunta trol, pero qué rayos ¡Díganme sus opiniones :)! Haré un **omake** con el que reciba más votos –aunque vendrá después del arco Varia, tristemente.

**Segunda pregunta:** ¿Quieren un omake de Haru? ¿O quieren que reabra la esquina de Haru-Haru interview DANGEROUS? No me convenzo de meterla al plot todavía pero puede tener su rinconcito si la extrañan tanto, para que vean cuanto los quiero (?)

**A los reviewers anónimos:**

**Deborablack:** Lol Varia. Tengo dudas de cómo debo llevar la relación Vongola/Varia. Igual que en canon, cambiar a más problemas entre ellos o hacer que se lleven mejor. Lo único que se es que Squalo va a gritarle más a Tsu de lo que le grita a Tsuna, seh, lo hará tanto que le dará esofagitis! Whatever the hell es eso! Decisiones, decisiones… Y no te preocupes, yo TAMPOCO veo las horas en que llegue a los siguientes arcos. Estoy en Kokuyo y ya tengo planeado hasta después del arco de Shimon (a partir de ahí la historia se alejará de canon para no volver), ya quiero empezar a escribir esos pero me la estoy pasando a gusto ahorita con Kokuyo.

**Monidex1200:** Me encantan los reviews largos. Generalmente me hacen escribir más, me inspiran y me hacen sentir bien! es como decir 'wow, en verdad estoy haciendo un buen trabajo aunque no lo sienta'. Jeje. ¿Eres del 14? Espero que tu si tengas fiestas :). Hm… libra, el signo de la paz y el balance y… y creo que debía cambiar el cumple de Tsuki a un signo menos pacifista :/ Lo del vaso con agua: Tsuki es una donadora de amor apache XD Habrá que conseguirse un hombre que la aguante. Lo curioso es que sin querer y ahora que me fijo casi todos los hombres guardianes están hechos para uso rudo, como las extensiones naranjas (?) Gracias por tu gran review ^^

**Hoshi Yuhi:** Otro review grande ToT Soy tan feliz. Good!, no te preocupes por el review bipolar, el capi anterior **fue** bipolar. Sólo porque te molestaste en escribir tanto te daré gusto en las peticiones *guiño*, pero mas adelante en la historia –aunque lo de Lambo podría ser en el siguiente capítulo ¿Quién sabe?

Gracias a los registrados! Katekyo1827R27X27, Piffle Princess, usagi grecia desu, Artemis - Hime, nyanko1827, Aiko Yukari y Yuki Kairiko. El hecho de que se molesten en dejar review me da inspiración para continuar :)

A los que marcaron alerta/Favoritos, también muchas gracias.


	8. Hit VIII

Bianchi y Reborn habían estado observando la pelea de Tsukiyomi contra aquél chico rubio y la clarinetista sin intervenir tal como dijeron que harían, pero a la mitad del combate Reborn reconoció que su estudiante podría hacerse cargo.

Había algo que lo inquietaba y tenía que investigar más a fondo.

"Vamos a aquél edificio."

"Claro, Reborn."

El bebé sacó su pistola y cargó una bala de última voluntad, pensativo. Rokudo Mukuro estaba haciendo unos movimientos muy erráticos. Kakimoto Chikusa y Joshima Ken, sus dos subordinados más confiados, habían caído junto con MM y era probable que terminara en un 'uno a uno' con Tsu. Su alumna no era una chica de secundaria _común y corriente_, era una peleadora bien entrenada y con buena reputación, por lo que había una razonable posibilidad de que el criminal fuera a perder. Más si ella usaba una bala de Última Voluntad.

Esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba ¿Era coincidencia que la candidata a Vongola Decima hubiera recibido clases de pelea en un estilo tan pragmático como el Krav Magai? ¿Quién era ese tal Bazug-sensei? Esa figura que se encargó de hacer de la pequeña Sawada Tsukiyomi un demonio en batalla _antes_ de que Vongola pusiera sus ojos sobre ella era alguien a quien decididamente tenía que conocer…

… Pero no había huella de un hombre con ese perfil. Reborn buscó por días alguna pista de su identidad sin encontrar _nada_ en absoluto, y, sin importar que seas un indocumentado o un soldado retirado **no** puedes mantenerte completamente oculto de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo o del sicario más renombrado de la mafia.

No a menos que seas alguien _especial_.

Tsu tenía los labios sellados. De vez en cuando mencionaba el nombre de aquél sujeto, pero cuando él intentaba llevar la plática a un estado más informativo ella cambiaba el tema o cortaba la conversación. No había método para sacarle más que una breve descripción de un viejo soldado con horrible acento y muchos secretos, pero dado que el hombre no parecía tener mala voluntad contra Vongola –de hecho les hizo un gran favor– no podía emplear métodos más bruscos para sus averiguaciones.

Volviendo al asunto que tenía entre manos, la situación en la que Rokudo Mukuro se colocó era demasiado arriesgada. El criminal no le pegaba como la clase de tipo que iría a pelear sin al menos tres sólidos planes de apoyo, porque nadie escapaba de los Vindicare siendo impulsivo. Todo lo contrario, era un proceso que requería mucha astucia y paciencia.

Una opción era que Rokudo tenía un as bajo la manga, o conocía una debilidad de Tsu. Otra opción sería que ocurrió un imprevisto. Seguramente cometió un error al juzgar su fuerza o la del oponente.

Otra más era que al haber escapado de la prisión Vindice tan recientemente él seguía inestable. Un hombre no _sale_ de esa horrible prisión. No sin graves repercusiones. Pero ¿Cuál era la correcta?

Tendría que inspeccionarlo con sus propios ojos.

Una mancha amarilla llamó su atención. Había un canario posado en el escalón superior de un pasaje que seguramente daba a un complejo subterráneo del edificio.

"Midori no tanabiku Namimori~ Dai naku, naku shou, nami ga ii~"

Un canario… según sus fuentes, uno de los criminales fugados era Birds, un sujeto que entrenaba aves para que actuaran de mensajeras.

"Itsumo kawaranu, sukoyaka kenage~"

Pero el ave estaba cantando el himno de la secundaria Namimori. Hm… probablemente fuera un mensaje desde abajo. Una pequeña presencia estaba confinada ahí, al parecer un estudiante de Namimori capturado que entrenó a uno de los pájaros de Birds.

"Por allá, Bianchi." Señaló el bebé. La muchacha asintió y miró con curiosidad al pollito- no, espera, al _canario_ que seguía cantando alegremente.

"Aa, tomo ni utaou, Namimori chuu~"

Después de caminar por unos momentos en un tranquilo silencio, Bianchi sacó otra tarta de sakura y derritió la chapa metálica de una enorme puerta de hierro bloqueándoles el paso. El acre olor del veneno llenó el lugar.

Reborn se bajó de sus hombros y caminó hacia la celda, echando un vistazo con moderado interés.

Oh, así que era él.

"¿Un _bebé_? Parece que perdí la cabeza en verdad" masculló Hibari Kyoya. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero su rostro sólo expresaba una fría cólera y cierta sorpresa. Se puso de pie con firmeza, tambaleándose un poco pero con un aire testarudo que le recordaba a Tsu.

"Soy un tutor-sicario, Reborn." Se presentó el arcobaleno con una media sonrisa. No había duda. Este chico era el responsable de que las defensas de Rokudo Mukuro estuvieran tan dañadas…

'_Hibari Kyoya. Sería un miembro valioso para la familia.'_

**Hit VIII**

**_Mundo Negro (Parte 2)_**

Tsu sabía que estaba en una situación delicada. Bueno, lo supo en el momento en que una bola gigante de acero con extraños grabados se dirigió hacia ellos creando un tornado a su alrededor. Buena suerte que tanto ella como Bovino pudieron apartarse de un salto.

Mala suerte que la bola impactó una de las paredes negras, revelando que en realidad eran páneles de vidrios.

No estaba lista para confiar en su muy golpeado y semi-frito cerebro, pero Tsu estaba casi segura de que había un edificio de cristal casi a la entrada de Kokuyo-Land. Ah… cayó por un hoyo cuando estaba peleando con los perros-zombi ¿No? El hoyo que dejaba entrar un rayo de luz… Unos deslaves y toneladas de barro cubrieron la mitad de Kokuyo… entonces lo que estaba sobre el vidrio era lodo…

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, sacándola de su torpe proceso mental y haciéndola correr hacia la pequeña puerta con Lambo pisándole los talones y gritando algo en despavorido italiano. Al volver la cabeza para decirle que cerrara la boca se dio cuenta de qué era: la bola de metal iba tras ellos. Mukuro había tirado de la cadena y ahora esa mierda los perseguía. Genial.

Al parecer Mukuro quería mucho esa bola, pensó Tsu mirando a su alrededor. El pesado armatoste metálico los perseguía, sí, pero también creaba un tifón a su alrededor que mantenía el lodo y los vidrios alejados. Si Mukuro hubiera dejado que el edificio enterrara su arma, ellos no tendrían manera de salir del derrumbe.

Aunque al parecer el enorme tipo (¡Era el doble de alto que ella!) también se dio cuenta de que estaba ayudando al enemigo, porque flexionó un poco las rodillas como si estuviera defendiendo un arco de soccer. Tsu no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para resolver esa. Si se quedaba quieta moriría, si seguía corriendo se estrellaría con Mukuro, quien bloqueaba la única ruta de escape –la puerta por donde el perro y la perra entraron.

Bovino comenzó a lloriquear.

Tsu abrió mucho los ojos cuando Mukuro se apartó de la puerta, tomada por sorpresa y patinando hasta estrellarse en una sólida pared de ladrillos. Sintió el cuerpo de Lambo estrellándose contra ella… y otros dos golpes, el último le terminó de sacar el aire de los pulmones.

La necesidad básica de respirar, la desesperación de no poder hacerlo, el cuerno de Lambo picándole las costillas… no fue divertido. Cuando logró desenredarse de la masa humana en la que quedó atorada (tomando ruidosas bocanadas de aire) y pudo ver a escasa luz sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que MM y gorilaman estaban ahí, con la cintura sujeta por unas pesadas cadenas negras. Obviamente el grandote salvó a sus socios del derrumbe y ella junto con el aterrado italiano a su lado eran sólo colaterales.

El cuarto donde estaban era más pequeño que el anterior, pero también más sólido. En algún otro tiempo había sido un lobby muy chulo, seguro, ahora era sólo un enorme espacio ruinoso y maloliente. Al fondo se veía una puerta abierta, el único agujero por el que entraba la luz grisácea de la mañana.

"Eso fue… interesante" comentó Tsu aun jadeando "Antes de que comencemos, quiero preguntarte algo - ¡Oye!"

El sujeto se dirigía a la puerta. Si Tsu hubiera estado más concentrada en la pelea se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones y lo habría intentado detener. Estando como estaba, se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo tras él.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para alejar el encandilamiento. Un silbido de aire fue su única alerta antes de que una pesada bola de metal golpeara… su hombro. Se estrelló contra la pared, pasando a centímetros de Bovino.

"¡¿Qué tienen en contra de mi hombro?"

"¿Está bien, Décima?" preguntó la voz de Lambo a su lado. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su hombro y murmuró 'dislocado', y él se arrodilló para inspeccionarlo. Estaba muy pálido, notó Tsu, pero al menos ya no estaba llorando. "C-creo que puedo arreglarlo. I-P… bueno, alguien me enseñó como."

"Date prisa antes de que el tipo vuelva a atacar."

Mukuro había jalado la bola hacia él, sin duda con la intención de volver a arrojarla.

"Dolerá-"

"¡Rápido!"

Tsu cerró los ojos y dejó que el muchacho metiera su hueso en su lugar, mordiéndose el labio hasta que sangró cuando su hombro hizo 'pop'. Aun estando mareada por el dolor pudo distinguir la bola de Rokudo silbando hacia su lugar.

En un instante había aferrado a Lambo por el cuello de la camisa (y el tipo la miró con tal expresión de terror que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada) y se había arrojado junto con él al piso.

La esfera metálica se incrustó en la pared con más fuerza, demoliendo los ladrillos y quedándose atorada unos momentos.

"Ríndanse" ordenó la voz gruesa del hombre frente a ella "Ni siquiera es un décimo de mi fuerza real… no ganarán nada con resistirse."

"No me pienso rendir" dijo Tsu levantándose del piso y jalando a Bovino para que se pusiera de pie. "Quiero saber por qué estás metiendo a la escuela y a mí en estas mierdas."

"No tengo idea."

Tsu lo miró boquiabierta. El tipo lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que ella por un momento pensó que en realidad no sabía nada. Pero había algo…

"¿Y eso por qué? ¿Eres estúpido? Te meteré de cabeza al lago para que recuerdes, enano…" su voz se hizo chiquita. _'Okey, no acabo de decirle enano al grandote con la fuerza sobrehumana. Estúpida tía del clarinete…'_

Rokudo Mukuro alzó una ceja, sin duda pensando algo relacionado con su estatura.

"¡Nooo! No, por favor, Decima" el adolescente a su lado se rompió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¡He sido bueno! No el lago, no el pulpo, noooo"

"Le estaba hablando a Rokudo" aclaró con una enorme gota resbalando por la nuca. "Aunque no sé por qué diablos dije eso… Y tú, vas atacando a un montón de críos de secundaria ¿¡Y tienes las pelotas de decir que no sabes por qué!"

"No es de importancia. _**¡Senjareppa!**_"

Tsu se apartó de la trayectoria de la cosa metálica con facilidad, pero en ese momento la bola que había pasado a su lado la _absorbió_ y la dejó a su merced. De nuevo sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y flotó varios metros en el aire, aterrizando contra un árbol y estremeciéndolo hasta las raíces.

"¡D-Décima!"

Lambo no quería pelear. El supuesto Mukuro era grande, malo y fuerte.

Pero pelearía con todo lo que tenía.

¿Por qué? Dolería enfrentarse a 'Rokudo', sí, y **mucho**, pero era escoger el mejor de los dos males. Ahora, si _la décima_ se daba cuenta de que quería huir con el rabo entre las piernas contra alguien de Kokuyo que no era el verdadero Rokudo…

Sacudió la cabeza. _'Concéntrate, Lambo. Sólo tienes que sobrevivir un minuto… '_ Se ajustó los cuernos "En verdad no quiero pelear contigo, pero mejor tú que Decima Vongola, ¿No?"

Obligó a sus rodillas a que dejaran de temblar, y cargó de frente con un grito de guerra.

La bola se dirigió hacia él, dejando un halo de destrucción a su paso.

"¡Es inútil! ¡Abandona toda esperanza!"

Lambo sintió como las corrientes de aire alrededor de la bola lo querían jalar como serpientes intentando atrapar a su presa. Estiró ambas manos hacia adelante con la pequeña esperanza de suavizar el golpe, pero el enorme pedazo de metal se incrustó en su estómago y lo levantó del suelo al igual que a Tsu.

Pedazo de… ¿metal?

Lambo agachó la cabeza luchando contra el pequeño tifón a su alrededor y colocó con cuidado ambos cuernos en la superficie de la bola.

"_**¡Electrica Cornatta!**_"

Del otro lado se escuchó una exclamación ahogada. Un bonito espectáculo de luces envolvió la bola, la cadena y finalmente al hombre del lado contrario, acompañado por el dulce traqueteo de la electricidad.

Un par de segundos después, la inercia del golpe lo envió volando por los aires _'Espero que I-Pin aparezca pronto… ¡No quiero volver a hacer esto! ¡Y pensar que Lancia-nii es el que fue mas blando conmigo!' _pensó adolorido mientras el humo rosa que marcaba su salvación lo envolvía.

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro estaba estupefacto.<p>

Su información era incorrecta. No entendía cómo o por qué –él la recolectó personalmente.

Para empezar, no sabía que Hibari Kyoya fuera un sujeto tan peligroso. Sí, sabía que era poderoso y no por nada era el jefe de Namimori, en 1º en el Ranking de poder, pero el sujeto era... no podía ser sólo un prefecto de secundaria. No podía ser sólo un civil. Ahora apostaría su tridente a que él ya tenía alguna conexión con la mafia –no había otra explicación.

Tampoco contaba con que Chikusa perdiera tan terriblemente al ir a buscar al cuarto lugar de los peleadores de Namimori. Chikusa era un asesino, un criminal escapado de prisión, un muchacho metódico y racional, y lo demostró en ese momento. Sacó de combate a _dos_ de los objetivos… pero terminó capturado. Chikusa sabía que el mantenerse fuera de las garras de Vongola era más importante que dos chiquillos de secundaria.

Mukuro sabía que Ken y MM iban a caer, los pobres no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Lo que no sabía era que sería culpa de Sawada _Tsukiyomi_.

Ahí es donde estaba el error fatal.

Todo, todo estaba mal. Él había recolectado información cuidadosamente, había seguido personalmente al decimo poseyendo algún animal, incluso había accedido a los registros de todas las familias en Italia.

Era un chico tímido, con calificaciones nefastas y baja autoestima. Era un muchacho terrible en deportes y con poca valentía. Se llamaba Sawada _Tsunayoshi_.

Había estado obteniendo información desde la prisión y sabía qué curso iba a tomar: Atacar al candidato a decimo _rápido, _poseerlo y desaparecer del mapa antes de que la prisión de la mafia viniera a buscarlo. De entrada por salida.

Si hubiera sabido que Sawada Tsukiyomi tenía tanto talento como para vencer a Ken y a MM con sus propias manos y sin usar ningún truco, no habría puesto pie en Japón hasta tener una fuerza militar superior. Era consciente de las balas de última voluntad y la ventaja de poder que daban, así que no podía decir que terminaría con el futuro Decimo sin problemas.

Había visto todo mal, y eso lo encrespaba. _Alguien_ le había tendido una trampa, alguien que sabía en dónde estaba buscando y por qué. _Alguien_ había cubierto perfectamente el rastro de Sawada Tsukiyomi, presentándolo como un bueno para nada cuando en realidad era un chico aguerrido. Y él había caído como un tonto.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

¡Pero él había seguido a Sawada! ¡Lo había visto tartamudear, retroceder y cubrirse ante la menor muestra de violencia! Sabía lo que comía, las horas a las que dormía, su costumbre de quejarse de todo…

_Y él no era real._

Era una ilusión, razonó en ese momento con un estremecimiento. Había estado siguiendo a un espejismo. Él, Rokudo Mukuro, fue engañado y 'vigiló' a un chico que no existía.

Vongola. Debía ser la familia Vongola. Mukuro los estuvo vigilando por **años**, y cuando se decidió que el heredero debía ser Sawada, cuando se mostró el perfil a los guardianes de Nono, vio el escepticismo en sus rostros. Todos lo habían llamado Tsunayoshi. Vongola Nono firmó con su flama una carta para pedirle a Reborn que tutelara a Sawada Tsunayoshi… a menos…

¿Nono se dio cuenta de que Mukuro lo vigilaba y planeo tenderle una trampa? ¿Cómo DIABLOS lo supo?

No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan talentoso como para engañarlo a él y que supiera de sus intenciones porque _no tenía ningún enemigo así_. Él había permanecido con un perfil bajo, la mafia tenía registrada la cara de Lancia como si fuera la de él, nadie sabía que podía salir de la prisión por cortos periodos de tiempo si poseía algún animal pequeño.

¿Quién? Su enemigo tenía que ser un maldito espectro para tener tanta información sobre él. Convencer a toda la familia Vongola para que le tendiera una trampa a esa escala (Reuniones privadas falsas, documentos falsos, planes falsos.) Alguien que reclutó a los mejores ilusionistas para hacer a 'Tsunayoshi' alguien lo suficientemente tangible para engañar a sus ojos. ¿Quién?

Sawada Iemitsu le vino a la cabeza. El líder de CEDEF, un hombre con la misma autoridad y fuerza que Vongola Nono, el padre de Sawada Tsukiyomi. Él tendría todas las razones para proteger a su hijo, y los recursos humanos –Cervello, CEDEF, los mismos guardianes de Nono– eso significaría que Tsukiyomi estaba como candidato antes de la muerte de los hijos del Nono-

"Cálmate. Eso no tiene sentido. Estas llegando a conclusiones muy apresuradas." se amonestó. Inhaló y exhaló. Todos sus planes se habían basado en que el chico era un enclenque y en que él tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa –nadie sabría lo que estaba haciendo, y se encargaría de que nadie jamás lo supiera. Había cortado todas las rutas de salida para evitar que escapara sin darse cuenta de que se estaba atrapando a sí mismo.

Si los Vongola lo habían guiado por las narices hasta el punto donde había mostrado todas sus cartas, era dudoso que sólo Tsukiyomi estuviera buscando su sangre. Si ellos lo conocían al extremo de saber cada rincón en donde miraría y cubrirlo con información falsa, sabrían que en ese momento se retiraría.

Estaba arriesgando el cuello. Como si no fuera suficiente con Sawada, había un **arcobaleno** con ella; Reborn, el mejor _Hitman_ del mundo. Quizá la mafia lo puso con el decimo para cubrirlo por Mukuro si se colaba entre las rendijas. Quizá en ese momento estuviera rodeado por la familia. O peor, los Vindicare.

Joder.

¿Qué hacer?

En el peor de los casos podría tomarlo de rehén. A Tsukiyomi, es decir. Ya tenía a 'Ranking' Fuuta, quien tenía demasiados secretos de la mafia con él, los suficientes para hacer un intercambio de algún tipo o al menos comprarse tiempo… Si lo hacía con cuidado… claro, podía hacer eso…

Miró por la ventana. Tsukiyomi y Lancia estaban frente a frente, peleando con una fuerza increíble.

Joder.

* * *

><p>Tsu no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que había algo extraño con el tal Rokudo Mukuro. Y es que el tipo no sabía nada, no tenía coraje y peleaba tan mecánicamente como un robot. (Nunca había peleado con un robot, pero la idea era esa).<p>

Además, él le estaba pateando el trasero. Fuerte.

"¡Uf!"

Saltó. Se había figurado que la bola era la culpable de todo ese aire succionador, aunque no sabía por qué, y eso no le ayudó en nada. Como si fuera una serpiente, la cadena la perseguía a todos lados. Derecha. Izquierda. Arriba. Incluso cuando cortaba el camino bruscamente. Era loco.

Se escuchó un disparo.

De repente tenía la cabeza ligera. Si pudiera hacer la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo seguro que tendría más oportunidad…

"¡ECHAR POR TIERRA A ROKUDO CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!"

'_Ah. Reborn. Bueno, si la vida te da limones…'_

Se colocó frente a la bola de acero y la detuvo como si fuera un globo.

'Rokudo' no cambió de expresión, aunque una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas. "¿Detenerla con una mano?"

Tsu arrancó hacia él, teniendo esa exhilarante adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Saltó, amagó y esprintó hasta estar frente a frente, y atacó a la barbilla obligando a Rokudo a volar unos metros hacia arriba. Cualquier persona estaría noqueada, un golpe a la barbilla actúa de palanca en la mandíbula y causa un shock directo al cerebro.

Él no era cualquier persona. Como si estuviera jugando con una enorme pelota de playa, dirigió su arma hacia ella, obligándola a golpearla para quitársela de encima. Aprovechando su guardia baja, Rokudo golpeó hacia el plexo solar con un puñetazo, sacándole todo el aire y obligándola a escupir mucha saliva y sangre.

"¿Eres una _niña_?" susurró, por primera vez con un tinte de algo (incredulidad, preocupación, resistencia) en la voz. "No, no importa. Soy un sicario, Rokudo Mukuro. No importa _**¡Boujareppa!**_"

Tsu recibió la bola con ambas manos, golpeando fuertemente el metal y desviando por completo la trayectoria. Las serpientes de aire intentaron acercársele, pero la fuerza bruta con la que rechazó el ataque bastó para devolvérselo al enemigo y encajárselo en el estómago.

"¡Bien hecho!" exclamó Bianchi desde una ventana en la planta baja de un gran edificio "¡Eso es todo! Ahora Rokudo Mukuro cayó."

"Todavía no" murmuró cierto muchacho, observando con moderado interés la pelea desde una pared. No sabía donde estaba Mukuro, y los dos que lo sacaron de la mazmorra dijeron que estaba afuera, pero… "Ese no es Rokudo Mukuro. Y todavía no está acabado."

Reborn lo miró atentamente. Según sus fuentes _ése_ hombre era Rokudo Mukuro. Tenía su fotografía en el bolsillo. Bianchi preguntó lo que quería saber.

"¿Quieres decir que es un impostor?"

Hibari pareció considerar si responder o no, y al final decidió que podía ceder. Por esa vez. "Hm. El hombre al que todos llamaban Mukuro es más joven, tiene un ojo rojo y según él usa ilusiones." entrecerró los ojos "Esa niña que pelea con el impostor…"

"Es Sawada Tsukiyomi. Futura décima Vongola." Informó plácidamente el bebé.

Hibari juraría que la había visto en algún lado… bueno, había visto a un _muchacho_, pero ella era una chica… En fin. Ella era fuerte. Probablemente fuera un producto de su imaginación, él habría oído algo de una chica en ropa interior con fuerza sobrehumana y habría investigado un poco si fuera real.

Pero no tenía tiempo para estar viendo esa pelea, por más interesante que fuera.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la mujer de cabello largo.

"A matar al verdadero Rokudo Mukuro."

"Imagino que está en el segundo piso" comentó el bebé. Hibari lo miró como evaluándolo, y asintió una vez antes de marcharse a buscar unas escaleras.

Bianchi alzó una perfilada ceja y preguntó suavemente "¿Por qué lo dejaste ir, Reborn? Está medio muerto, no creo que dure más de dos minutos."

"Quiero ver de lo que es capaz."

Para Tsu, esa sería la primera vez que sentía una paliza estando en última voluntad. El tipo era rápido y era fuerte, y ahora que no estaba usando esa lenta bola de metal era casi imposible de bloquear. Al menos todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.

Pensó que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría recuperar ventaja, pero…

"Jugar a la pelota es un hobby. Mi punto fuerte es la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo."

El hombre volvió a golpear su estómago, le devolvió el golpe a la mandíbula, la sujetó del cuello y la estampó contra el piso enérgicamente, rompiendo el pavimento con la nuca de la chica. Otra vez aparecieron estrellas frente a sus ojos ¿Qué tenía la gente atacando su cabeza? Si seguía así terminaría estúpida…

Y como si fuera poco, una pesada bola metálica aterrizó sobre ella, girando a toda velocidad.

Lo hizo todo tan fácil. Casi coreografiado. Estaba tirada en el suelo mirando al cielo antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Se acabó. No tienes más esperanzas. ¿Quién sigue?" Lancia se sacudió las manos y caminó hacia la ventana por donde Bianchi vigilaba la pelea.

La sangre se le había bajado de la cabeza. Ahora sentía cómo su fuerza circulaba dentro de ella. Estaba consciente. Ya no estaba _berseker_, pero tampoco estaba calmada. Seguía con ese impulso de gritar y correr y golpear. Tsu apretó los dientes y se levantó apresuradamente. _'¿Cree de verdad que eso es suficiente?'_

"Todavía no acabamos." Comentó ella. El golpe de adrenalina de la bala seguía ahí, pero ahora ella un poco, un poquito más consciente.

Lancia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos "No puedo creer que sigas en pie. ¿Eres un monstruo?"

"Tú no eres así de brutal. No tienes intención de matar."

El hombre frente a ella levantó los hombros como si hubiera recibido un golpe y la fulminó con la mirada "_¿Qué dices?_"

"Tu pequeña voluntad no es nada comparada a la mía."

"¿Voluntad? ¡¿Qué sabes tú de voluntad? ¡Matarte es mi voluntad!"

El falso Rokudo pareció perder la razón por un segundo y se lanzó hacia ella. Pero seguía sin haber voluntad. Era sólo desesperación.

Un grito de impotencia.

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo ese torpe?

Tsu se agachó un poco y se concentró en un puño. Un puño impactando el torso de su contrincante –que no era su enemigo, si esa floja voluntad de pelea era señal alguna.

De todas formas, lo iba a vencer. Esa era su voluntad, tan sencillo como eso.

El hombre ni siquiera levantó la guardia para protegerse, y cuando el golpe lo alcanzó cayó de rodillas al suelo, mucha sangre saliendo de su boca.

Estaba vencido.

La flama en la frente de Tsu se apagó.

"¿P-Perdí?"

"No soy una genio" expuso casualmente Tsu, sobándose las costillas "Pero tengo experiencia con las peleas. Te estabas conteniendo. Me golpeaste con aquél pedazo de mierda para que terminara el trabajo por ti. No querías verlo, ni hacerlo. Supongo que eso es lo que sentía raro cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí como si fueras ese enano caprichoso que aparentemente vive de a gratis en mi casa. Mucho ladrar, poco morder." Tsu soltó una risita entre dientes.

El hombre permaneció en silencio unos momentos, al parecer procesando lo que le decían. Luego levantó la cabeza lentamente, con una pequeñísima sonrisa resignada. _'Esta es la sangre Vongola. Impresionante'_ "Acepto mi derrota. Ahora veo que Rokudo Mukuro cometió un error al juzgarte."

"¿Eh? Juraría que me dijiste que eras Rokudo Mukuro." Tsu arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó más a él.

"Es un impostor" informó Bianchi caminando hacia ella con Reborn en el hombro.

La chica lo miró fijamente "¿Por qué tomar su lugar? ¿Qué es Rokudo para ti?"

"Es… Es el hombre que me quitó todo" dijo sombríamente, con los puños y los dientes apretados.

Tsu se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Esto sonaba a larga historia. Normalmente le diría que dejara sus dramas para después de que acabara con Rokudo Mukuro, pero ese sujeto tenía un aura tan _miserable_ y _rabiosa_… Quizá nunca había hablado de eso. Indudablemente se había podrido en su interior.

"Yo era un huérfano, y fui adoptado en una familia mafiosa en Italia. El jefe que me tomó bajo su ala era amable y cálido conmigo, así que para pagarle me convertí en un guardaespaldas. Entrené y mejoré hasta ser el mejor, hasta que fui conocido como el más fuerte de la zona." Sus labios se tensaron en una línea frustrada "Un día el jefe adoptó a otro huérfano. Se notaba que le agradaba mucho, y seguramente tenía grandes planes para él. Yo terminé estando a cargo del niño, y lo traté con amabilidad y respeto… justo como la familia me trató a mí. Lo quería como si fuera mi hermano. Un día volví a la casa después de una partida de póker… todos estaban… muertos"

Su voz se quebró un poco con la última palabra. Tsu tenía la cara cuidadosamente acomodada para no mostrar ninguna expresión, pero Bianchi parecía genuinamente horrorizada.

"Fue un incidente famoso" dijo tranquilamente Reborn, como si no estuvieran hablando de una masacre.

"No sabía…. Lo último que esperaba… cuando los resultados volvieron, la persona que los había matado era _**yo**_" confesó, mirando sus manos cubiertas de tierra y sangre con asombro. "¡Cuántas veces me desperté sin recordar nada, con una pila de cadáveres a mis pies!"

"¿Te _despertabas_? ¿Entonces… no era intencional?" preguntó Tsu con una expresión indescifrable. Reborn la inspeccionó unos momentos, con los ojos cubiertos por el ala de su sombrero.

"¡No, claro que no!" Exclamó vehementemente "…Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, así que decidí suicidarme. Pero no podía… estaba controlado por _él_. Ese niño, el huérfano que adoptó la familia… Estaba bajo el control de Rokudo Mukuro. Pronto el viejo yo desapareció, dejando sólo una máquina asesina detrás…"

La última frase fue recibida con un completo mutis. El hombre, tragando saliva para desobstruirse la garganta, continuó

"Escúchame, Vongola. Eres la única que puede hacerle frente ahora que está vulnerable. El verdadero objetivo de ese hombre eres tú."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiere destruir la mafia, y si puede el mundo entero. No sé que busca con eso, pero sé que es un sociópata. Para eso quiere poder poseerte a ti, que estás en una posición privilegiada dentro de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo."

Reborn arrugó el entrecejo. "Así que esa es la razón. Ese sujeto es peligroso."

"Creo que capté lo básico." Reconoció Tsu poniéndose de pie. "Pero de nuevo, es difícil tratar con la lógica de un demente. Ah, ¡Qué problemático! ¡Le haré algo a Nono por meterme en estas mierdas! No sé que, no se cuando ¡Pero me las pagará!"

Una pequeña risa escapó los labios de 'Mukuro'.

La chica pareció recordar otra cosa, porque inclinó la cabeza un poco "¿Y tú como te llamas?"

"…Lancia." El hombre se puso de pie trabajosamente, y se quitó la camisa.

"O-Oi ¿Qué te pasa con eso…?"

"Te resfriarás si sigues así" dijo sencillamente, echándole por encima la enorme prenda. Estaba desgarrada, tibia y olía a sangre y sudor, pero cubría un poco la semi-desnudez de Tsu. La chica se ruborizó al ver que andaba de exhibicionista y ni cuenta se había dado.

"Gracias. ¿Dónde está Rokudo?"

"En alguna parte del segundo piso. ¿Estás segura de querer ir ahí? Ese hombre quiere tu cuerpo." Bianchi miró con un gesto el edificio a sus espaldas.

"Lo cual es repugnante si lo piensas por un momento. Claro que iré ahí y le abriré unos cuantos hoyos nuevos. Es lo que vine a hacer, de todas formas… ¿Dónde está el enano?"

El escorpión venenoso señaló con el dedo un punto a la derecha. Ahí estaba un niño con afro, perfectamente dormido como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tsu se encogió de hombros. Mientras no estuviera armando jaleo por ahí…

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando acorralas a alguien éste encontrará fuerza en donde estaba la debilidad y se defenderá fieramente hasta el final.<p>

Rokudo Mukuro se sentía acorralado. Aunque, dándote el beneficio del lector, deberías saber que no es así. No había Vindicare alrededor, no había mafia tras sus pasos. Todo era un simple espejismo. Pero a diferencia de las ilusiones conjuradas por los ilusionistas, este espejismo no se iría con algo tan simple como un ojo entrenado. Era la paranoia, el miedo que tenía de algo a medio mundo de distancia de él. Las ilusiones que su propia mente creaba gracias a un desconocido que lo conocía muy bien.

Pero eso él no lo sabía.

Por eso estaba tenso y preparado. Por eso cuando Hibari Kyoya entró a la habitación no se contuvo.

Qué sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre medio muerto y con varios huesos rotos todavía tenía pelea dentro de él. Era un profesional, y estaba adaptándose a las ilusiones y los animales que conjuraba con rapidez.

De todas formas, Mukuro no estaba jugando. En cinco minutos, el prefecto yacía semi-inconsciente en el piso. Él ya estaba avanzando para darle el golpe final, cuando tres pares de pasos resonaron por el pasillo.

Maldita sea.

La puerta salió volando y se incrustó en el otro lado de la habitación.

"Bienvenidos... oya, que sorpresa, Senpai. No pensé que volverías con compañía."

"Rokudo Mukuro"

Ah, ahí estaba el tono. Lancia no iba a pelear en serio contra él. Mukuro era su hermano menor, después de todo…

Por su parte, Tsu hizo lo mejor posible para no abrir la boca. El lugar era un asco como el resto de Kokuyo-Land, pero lo impresionante era la figura tirada en el suelo desangrándose lentamente. Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto del terror.

Rokudo tenía unos cuantos cortes en la cara y no se apoyaba bien en la pierna izquierda, de hecho parecía bastante zarandeado y un hilillo de sangre le escurría por la boca. Y sonreía tranquilamente, como si no pareciera un zombi. Uhm. Esto podría ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

De la boca del sujeto salió una voz sorprendentemente tersa. "Sawada Tsukiyomi-san. Es un honor _finalmente_ verte en persona." Y tenía un tono estrangulado, como si estuviera conteniendo la ira.

"Rokudo Mukuro. ¿El real, por fin?"

"Por fin, sí." sonrió el muchacho, apoyando un tridente en el suelo.

"Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de estas mierdas. Sólo quiero volver a casa y echarme una siesta… eso después de machacarte, claro."

"Impacientes ¿No? Oh-"

A su derecha emergió un niño. Tenía cabello color arena y un par de ojos cafés completamente vacíos. En sus brazos envolvía un enorme libro como si fuera un peluche. En sí mediría la mitad de Tsu, su rostro sucio y horriblemente pálido hacía contraste con las cortinas rojas rodeando a Mukuro.

Lancia parecía congestionado.

"Un _niño_, Mukuro."

"No seas así, senpai. Tú has matado muchos niños ¿_Recuerdas_?" el tono burlesco del tipo rompió algo en la paciencia de Tsu. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lancia se había lanzado sobre él con un grito iracundo.

En ese momento el niño se movió con una velocidad y agilidad impresionantes, acuchillando con la parte superior de un tridente a Lancia, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Mukuro.

Instantáneamente el grandote paró. Tsu no sabía por qué no esquivó el golpe. De primera mano podía decir que Lancia era un sujeto veloz.

Quizá se vio reflejado en los ojos del niño. Quizá para empezar no tenía una gran voluntad de atacar a Mukuro. Lo consideró como su hermano menor en un tiempo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camiseta de Lancia. Ahí estaba el pañuelo rojo que tuvo que buscar por unos minutos afuera, se le había caído cuando perdió la ropa. Ató el pañuelo a su muñeca y desenvainó la vieja daga de Bazug-sensei.

Era un simple cuchillo de caza militar con un gastado mango de cuero que se deslizó sobre su piel.

'_Nunca saques un filo sólo para intimidar o en una pelea amistosa.'_ Resonaron las palabras de su sensei en su cabeza _'Sólo usa las armas cuando estés completamente segura de que quieres matar a tu enemigo, porque los movimientos que voy a enseñarte son para eso.'_

Cuando estés completamente segura.

Después de escuchar la historia de Lancia, Tsu supo que fue una buena idea traer el filo con ella.

Hora de ponerse serios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit 8, terminado<strong>

Corto, pero rápido. Hoy encontré mucho tiempo libre, con eso del terrorismo poniéndose a trabajar en mi ciudad. Varios camiones fueron incendiados y los caminos bloqueados porque al narco alguien le picó el culo, y no quise salir de casa… por si acaso.

Sea como sea, la próxima la colgaré mañana, quizá. O el domingo. Ando inspirada XD

Al parecer **The Theme of Multiflora** ganó :) ese se queda como el soundtrack de Tsu!

Y lo de las preguntas sigue en votación. La esquina de Haru va a la cabeza en lugar del Omake, y al parecer Xanxus hace mejor hermano mayor que Dino… eh… ¿Están locos todos ustedes? ("¡Psicópatas!" Grita Tsu desde el fondo "¡Como ustedes no van a tratar con ese lunático no importa! ¿Verdad?")

Jeje. Ya tengo algunas escenas preparadas.

**A los reviewers anónimos:**

**Ryuga: **Oya, bienvenido a bordo XD Me alegra que te haya gustado como para que te leyeras los 7 de un tiro ¡Tu voto está anotado! Vamos a ver qué saco con eso…

**Lily Vongola:** Vaya, parece que al menos le atiné a algo en este proyectito :D Me alegra que te gustara. ¡Voto anotado!

**Deborablack:** No te preocupes, la PC es trol profesional. He de saber yo, que trabajo con ellas. De repente se abre en cuando estoy trabajando y eso XD. ¡Tus votos están anotados! La letra de Sakasama no cho le irá quedando a Tsuki más conforme continúe la historia.

**Monidex1200:** Sí, claro que me gustan largos. Eh… ya sabes, los reviews. Me alegra que te gusten las escenas de pelea. Con eso de que nadie tiene mucha experiencia entre aquí, me enfoco más en lo psicológico que en los golpes, por eso salen un tanto raras y desconectadas. Ya para Varia prometo que serán batallas épicas. O al menos no FAIL forever -_-U. Bueno, lo único peor que Tsu libra es XANXUS libra. Sí, leíste bien. El tío es del 10 de octubre. No me lo creía XD

Gracias a los reviewers registrados, Piffle Princess, Aiko Yukari, TodosDanAscoMenosYo y usagi grecia desu.

Gracias a quien agregó a favoritos también ^^


	9. Hit IX

Lancia se quedó congelado. Sus ojos miraron los del niño y bajaron lentamente hasta el tridente que perforaba su torso.

"No—"

Conocía esa sensación. Cómo era sumergido en un cálido sueño, cómo todos sus problemas eran aliviados y la oscuridad lo reclamaba.

Iba a perder la razón- no, Mukuro le quitaría la razón otra vez.

Y cuando despertara… cuando despertara tendría la sangre de una niña y un niño en las manos.

"No… Por favor—Para."

Tsu se preocupó al ver la cara de angustia del hombre "¿Lancia? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Probablemente sea la posesión de la que nos habló" dijo Reborn, preocupado.

Lancia sabía que no tenía fuerzas para empujar esa presencia fuera. Pero había algo... ¿diferente?

El lugar en donde la niña Vongola le dio aquél golpe final todavía se sentía caliente. Era el fantasma de un fuego que ardía en su piel. Se aferró como hombre ahogándose a esa sensación, ardiente, firme, y vigorizante.

¡No dejaría que lo usaran para una monstruosidad como esa otra vez!

Cerró los ojos, y envolvió con su mano la pequeña manita que lo apuñaló, desprendiendo uno a uno los dedos que aferraban el tridente. El pedazo de metal cayó al suelo con un ruidoso tintineo.

No podría resistir más tiempo- sentía esa serpiente envolviéndose alrededor de su mente, sofocándolo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en medio de ese estado delirante en que estaba: se arrojó de la ventana del segundo piso, y disfrutando con una alegría casi infantil la cara de shock que Mukuro tenía en ese instante.

"¡Lancia!"

Bianchi miró horrorizada la ventana y luego a Reborn. El bebé asintió, y ella salió por la puerta a toda prisa; de todas formas estaba haciendo bulto ahí, y si se apresuraba podría asegurarse de que el hombre estuviera a salvo… y más importante que estuviera cuerdo y no fuera a hacer algo innombrable.

El aire en la habitación se hizo más denso.

Reborn pudo ver que su alumna aferraba una vieja navaja militar en una mano, con una perfecta postura de guardia que hablaba de un entrenamiento metódico y una voluntad de matar sobresalientes. Estaba generando una película casi imperceptible de energía en sus manos- no era raro que al perder control de sus emociones las personas talentosas expulsaran flamas de última voluntad; éstas eran, como su nombre lo decía, dependientes de la _voluntad_ del usuario. Tsukiyomi estaba furiosa más allá de lo _humanamente_ normal, y al enfocarse tanto en su avidez de pelear estaba creando flamas instintivamente.

Pero algo era distinto en esas flamas del cielo lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Aunque pensándolo bien encajaba tanto con Tsukiyomi que debía haberlo visto venir.

Eran, por supuesto, Flamas de la Ira.

**Hit IX**

**_Mundo Negro (Parte 3)_**

Tsu no veía nada más que el sujeto frente a ella, con su corte de cabello ridículo y su ojo rojo. Aferró la navaja, sintiendo esa seguridad y determinación que le enviaba, y corrió hacia él en un movimiento fluido.

Su primer golpe fue dirigido al cuello, pero Rokudo levantó el tridente justo a tiempo para bloquearla; Levantó la otra mano y la dirigió a los ojos, obligando al hombre a retroceder; Repitió un movimiento para apuñalarlo obligándolo a cambiar el ángulo de su arma para defenderse y dejarle una abertura en la parte inferior que aprovechó para enviar una patada al torso con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo soltar una exclamación de dolor.

Todo eso ocurrió y se repitió con ligeros cambios a una velocidad de vértigo, tal que el choque de metales se escuchó como un sordo repiqueteo. Así es como eran los enfrentamientos de ese estilo, no un intercambio ridículo de golpes perfectamente bloqueados ni una lluvia de ataques borrosos. Un lado mostraba las cartas, el otro contra atacaba o caía.

Se dio a la tarea de abrumarlo con golpes por un lado –notando cómo su puño parecía más sólido y veloz que de costumbre– y de apuntar golpes letales con el cuchillo, sin detenerse a escuchar sus provocaciones o comentarios. Ella lo quería matar, se había decido, y no iba a parar a la mitad para charlar.

En el ojo rojo de Mukuro se veía un Kanji, un tres grabado en donde debería estar la pupila. Las manos de Tsu brillaban cada vez más evidentemente. Los ataques se fueron haciendo más rápidos y menos fuertes conforme los segundos pasaban hasta que Mukuro se tuvo que alejar para tomar aire.

No que Tsu tuviera intención de dejarlo huir. Corrió hacia él en una postura inclinada, con el cuchillo en ristre y dentro de su campo visual. El Kanji sobre rojo cambió de tres a uno, y el suelo comenzó a temblar, pero la muchacha de Namimori no se detuvo a asombrarse. Si el mundo se estaba moviendo, sólo tenía que ir al lugar que pareciera más estable. Mukuro estaba de pie frente a ella, aparentemente no le afectaba el súbito abismo a sus pies.

'_Las ilusiones son parte del mundo negro de las sombras'_ le dijo una vez su Sensei _'Debes aprender a que no te distraigan de tu objetivo nunca. Que el cielo llore fuego, que la tierra se congele. Conviértete en el huracán que apartará todo de su camino.'_

Quién diría que llegaría el día en que tendría que aplicar esa metáfora de manera literal. O quizá Bazug-sensei lo había dicho con un escenario así en mente. Quién sabe, ese viejo era demasiado misterioso para figurárselo.

Si caía por el agujero, ninguna cantidad de pánico la ayudaría a mantenerse en el aire. Así que se concentró en lo que podía hacer, que era cortar el antebrazo expuesto de Mukuro, y se obligó a olvidar el suelo moviéndose.

La cara del ex-convicto cuando ella le cortó el brazo con tal brutalidad que estaba segura que había rasgado un hueso no tenía precio.

Necesitaba aire. Rokudo bajó la guardia pero no tanto. No podía dar otro golpe directo, así que lo mejor sería retroceder y recuperar el aliento. Luego volvería a cargar.

"Peleas como un monstruo" comentó Mukuro, con una sonrisa glacial. "Ignorando todo lo inconveniente a tu alrededor, sólo concentrándote en el objetivo… Y no sólo tú" murmuró recordando las peleas anteriores en las que Chikusa, Ken y hasta Lancia mordieron el polvo "Todos ustedes, Vongola de la décima generación… Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsukiyomi y Hibari Kyoya… incluso aquél miembro de la familia Bovino... me recuerdan a un _Yaganantha_. Siguen peleando ignorando todo lo demás hasta que devastaron todo a su paso. Son mucho más de lo que me esperaba."

"Yaganantha… mejor conocido como _Juggernaut_. En otras palabras una fuerza imparable que destruye todo a su paso." Reborn parecía complacido "Que eso venga de tu boca es remarcable. Pero tienes razón, teniendo a Tsukiyomi como Doña, esta generación promete ser tan fiera como la del segundo… y todavía no has visto todo."

Rokudo soltó una risita inquietante, un bajo _'khfufufu'_ "Tampoco he mostrado todos mis trucos. Hm… odio esta parte de mis habilidades… es asquerosa y muy peligrosa. Pero no la usaría si tuviera opción."

Ante los ojos de los dos espectadores, Rokudo Mukuro se aplastó su propio ojo con los dedos.

Fue, como bien advirtió el joven, asqueroso.

Generalmente, después de un ejercicio vigoroso una persona olvidaría su enfado. Eso era algo que Tsu había practicado hasta perfeccionar. Pero esta vez sentía la ira tercamente aferrándose a su sistema. No desaparecía, ni lo iba a hacer hasta que cumpliera su objetivo. De hecho, todas esas risas la hacían sentir más enojada, aunque pareciera imposible. Pensamientos homicidas se apilaban desordenadamente en su cabeza, todos dirigidos al enemigo frente a ella que comenzaba a envolverse en un aura negra y retorcida.

"Para los guerreros, el tamaño del aura representa su fuerza…" Rokudo se dirigió hacia ella con más ímpetu que antes, abalanzando el tridente con demasiada fuerza bruta y obligando a Tsu a romper su guardia y volar hasta estrellarse en una pared "La diferencia es abrumadora ¿No crees?"

La arrogancia de ese sujeto alimentaba más su furia. Tsuki de lanzó sobre él, usando la mano derecha para apuntar al estómago. Mukuro levantó el tridente –en la derecha ella tenía el cuchillo– pero se sorprendió cuando la mano vacía de Tsukiyomi aferró el metal y lo comenzó a _doblar _como si fuera plastilina.

La otra mano introdujo el cuchillo en su abdomen, propinándole una puñalada que no atravesó vitales pero lo obligó a cerrar los ojos un segundo para luchar con el dolor. Sin embargo antes de que ella reaccionara él había levantado una pierna y hecho una barrida que la tiró al piso.

Tsu ya estaba levantándose cuando una sombra apareció a su lado. Por un momento estuvo a punto de cortar al niño que bloqueaba su paso (obstáculo, dijo su mente), pero el recuerdo de la voz de Lancia la detuvo en seco.

'_Un __niño__, Mukuro'_

Tres palabras con un gran significado. Ella iba a matar a un _niño_. El peso espiritual de matar a un niño… cuando ella estaba furiosa porque su enemigo había usado a uno como arma para herir a un buen hombre… Su ira retrocedió- y también sus flamas.

Pagó caro por su autocontrol.

El tridente se encajó brutalmente en su hombro, y la sonrisa serena –triunfante– y llena de sangre de Rokudo Mukuro cubrió su campo visual. Sin perder un segundo, el tipo sacó una pistola… y se disparó a sí mismo en la sien, cayendo limpiamente sobre ella.

Tsu no tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse atónita.

El mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Reborn supo que algo había ido mal cuando Mukuro se 'suicidó'.<p>

No, en realidad lo supo cuando Tsukiyomi comenzó a reírse con una inquietante risa barítona.

_Ku – fu – fu – fu _

"Este cuerpo es impresionante." Susurró con una nota de triunfo "Es más que impresionante. Puedo sentirlo- energía. Fuerza. Condición… el potencial que llama desde el subconsciente… este cuerpo es perfecto… podría ir a destruirlos a todos en este instante…"

"¿La bala de posesión?" Muy bien, hora de intervenir. Por más que apoyara el dejar al estudiante pelear sus peleas y pagar sus errores, dejarle el cuerpo de Tsukiyomi a Rokudo Mukuro era rogar por problemas.

"Y conseguí un secreto más." Anunció, irritado "Tsukiyomi es una _chica_. Después de todo lo que pasó… ni siquiera pude conseguir información correcta de su género. Maldita sea."

La cara de que siempre estaba con el entrecejo fruncido o una reluctante sonrisa ladeada le envió una expresión dulce, casi angelical, ambos ojos entrecerrados revelando un ojo derecho rojo y uno morado. El gesto se veía tan _equivocado_ en Tsukiyomi que Reborn pensó en un conejo muriendo una muerte innombrable en algún lugar lejano.

Levantó la pistola. No quiso pensar en el momento en que tendría que tirar con una bala verdadera a esa chica agresiva, engreída y de gran corazón. Pero si dejaba que ella cayera en manos de ese hombre, las cosas se pondrían mucho peor para el mundo entero. Y… no quería ver a su alumna –aunque solo hubiera sido su tutor por tres meses– en la situación de Lancia. Ausentemente, se preguntó desde cuando tenía en cuenta la felicidad de su estudiante en mitad de una pelea.

Era ese carisma de los que llevaban la flama del cielo, sin duda. Algo parecido le pasó con Aria. Y con Dino.

'_El estudiante siempre cargará un fragmento del alma del maestro'_ dijo Vongola Nono una vez.

Reborn resopló. Se estaba poniendo sentimental. No era como si quisiera matarla, o ya estaría muerta. Le daría tiempo para intentar rechazar a Rokudo Mukuro. Lancia lo intentó, y aunque no estuvo tan cerca demostró que era posible resistirse a la posesión.

El momento en que el convicto intentara escapar o atacarlo, tendría que disparar. En el mejor de los casos incapacitar brazos y piernas, lo que pondría en peligro el futuro de Tsu como décima Vongola. En el peor de los casos…

Bueno, si hay algo que podía decir de Sawada Tsukiyomi es que era una chiquilla extremadamente testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

><p>Dentro de su cabeza las cosas no estaban tan a favor de Mukuro como se veía en el exterior.<p>

La posesión de cuerpos era compleja. En un cadáver sería sencillo introducir su mente, pero sin su fuente original de vida éste se marchitaría inevitablemente. Por eso era necesario poseer a la persona viva si quería un cuerpo duradero, y doblegarla hasta completa sumisión, hasta que su personalidad y recuerdos desaparecieran.

Para lograrlo, debía batallar por control. Era muy fácil hacerlo en personas debilitadas o inconscientes, pero eso tenía la contra de que una vez que la persona recuperara fuerzas podría levantarse en armas y expulsarlo. El método que más le gustaba era ganarse la confianza de la persona. Así no había batalla, ellos le entregarían el cuerpo sin mucho relajo. Eso sí, tenía que tener en cuenta que si se pasaba mucho tiempo o si ellos sentían que estaba abusando lo comenzarían a intentar expulsar.

Otro aspecto era la empatía. Identificar mutuos sentimientos, reacciones, emociones o hasta recuerdos ayudaba a hacer su presencia menos intrusiva –disminuyendo la resistencia que la víctima presentaba.

Era fácil controlar a una persona de poca voluntad. Había estado contando con eso cuando llegó a Japón intentando poseer a Juudaime Vongola.

Cuando vio que Tsunayoshi no existía y que Tsukiyomi era un guerrero, tuvo que confiar en que después de todas las batallas que Sawada Tsukiyomi tuvo antes de llegar a ese punto estuviera lo suficientemente exhausto para darle un margen.

Al estar dentro de ella y abrir los ojos al mundo real, pensó que había tenido éxito y que ahora sólo tendría que pelear una batalla con un subconsciente molesto como una mosca. Luego la sometería, cuando no tuviera al mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo apuntándole con una pistola.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Dolía. También su estómago. Los otros si que hicieron un número con Sawada, al parecer Lancia le hizo unas fisuras en las costillas, y esa jaqueca sólo podía ser obra de MM.

No contaba con la diferencia diametral de personalidades. Él era una persona firme pero sutil, una serpiente por decirlo así. Sus flamas eran como el veneno, confiando en el tiempo para ganar fuerza en la mente el adversario.

Las flamas de la muchacha eran como un volcán en erupción. La consciencia **y** subconciencia de Tsukiyomi se negaban a doblarse… _eran como un puto león enfurecido._

"¡FUERA DE MI CUERPO, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE UNA GRAN PERRA! ¡LOS TIENES BIEN PUESTOS PARA ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN PERMISO!"

Una oleada de miedo lo invadió cuando Tsukiyomi lo jaló y perdió el control del cuerpo, sus ojos viendo al vacío. Esto era arriesgado. Si ella lo mantenía en ese limbo por el tiempo suficiente, él sería el que desaparecería.

Esa sería la primera vez que sentía una _paliza_ dada directamente al alma.

Quemaba.

Ardía.

Rabiaba.

Podía sentir un aura cálida en el centro de esa existencia, una suave flama de vida y paz que permanecía impasible, incambiable, flotando como un sol sobre la inmensidad del cielo de fuego. Pero estaba tan lejos… no podía pasar a ese santuario de armonía, estaba protegido por un viento inclemente que formaba barrera de ira. Había algo más, algo terriblemente familiar… pero no iba a intentar averiguarlo.

Tsukiyomi estaba más allá de la razón.

Nada de lo que mostrara la apaciguaría hasta que saliera de ahí y si se quedaba un segundo más perdería la razón. Salió del cuerpo, dando un salto ciego ente el espacio y aterrizando apresuradamente en el segundo cuerpo que tenía preparado por si la posesión fallaba.

·

·

Si Sawada Tsukiyomi era un volcán, Hibari Kyoya era la tundra.

Fría, despiadada, llena de cólera congelada. Estaba de pie sobre una tierra llena de espinas de hielo. El aire a su alrededor no se movía. Era un mundo oscurecido por las nubes negras.

No movimiento, no vida, sólo odio. Odio y un deseo de venganza que eclipsaba el suyo. Era la clase de sentimiento retorcido que un loco tendría en su interior antes de perder el juicio e iniciar una masacre. Pero toda esa aura asesina sólo estaba dirigida a él. Tenía una gigantesca etiqueta con el nombre de Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari Kyoya era una bestia que lo tenía atrapado entre sus colmillos.

"Wao. No pensé que serías tan estúpido como para intentar _controlarme_" siseó una corriente gélida de aire a su alrededor, llena de furia fría.

Ese muchacho estaba notablemente más exhausto y herido que Tsukiyomi, pero había convertido su mente en un témpano glacial. Había una pequeña flama, casi imperceptible, que era sorprendentemente cálida –lo suficiente para no morir en medio de la nieve y para derretir un pequeño claro. Pero era incluso más inalcanzable que la que estaba dentro de Tsukiyomi.

Rokudo Mukuro estaba desfallecido a ese punto. No tendría energía suficiente para nada si no salía de ahí de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Reborn supo que Tsukiyomi lo había logrado cuando comenzó a gritar profanidades dignas de un marinero, exigiendo al criminal que saliera de ahí de inmediato. En unos segundos, estaba sentada en el piso, tomando bocanadas de aire y fulminando con la mirada el 'cadáver' de Rokudo.<p>

Unos segundos después Hibari se puso de pie, pero inmediatamente colapsó con una exclamación frustrada. Así que tampoco pudo controlarlo… A su lado, Fuuta cayó al suelo, lo que significaba que el criminal había perdido control de sus habilidades y estaba o muerto o totalmente noqueado.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que la fuerza de Rokudo Mukuro era bárbara. Si no fuera por su estado mental, habría podido combatir contra la mente de Tsu por más tiempo. Siendo un muchacho de dieciséis años recién salido del hoyo infernal llamado Vindice, no tenía la estabilidad para pelear contra una mente tan aguda y casi patológicamente obstinada como la de su alumna. O la del 'prefecto del terror'.

Además se veía asustado. Algo había pasado que lo asustó fuera de sus casillas y lo hizo perder concentración. Luego intentó pelear contra dos personas con poderes sobrehumanos, Hibari y Tsu. El resultado era obvio.

Reborn había llamado a los Vindicare antes de llegar a Kokuyo, diciéndoles a dónde debían de buscar al criminal. Sin embargo, Rokudo Mukuro había extendido un reto hacia Sawada Tsukiyomi, y las reglas decían que hasta que se resolviera el problema los Vindice no podían intervenir.

Por eso es que Rokudo Mukuro no apareció repentinamente frente a Tsu cuando estaba sola para poseerla. Aquél ritual con los dientes y los ataques a estudiantes no era sólo un enfermo juego de Rokudo, era un _requisito_ para poder clamar que 'lanzó un reto' a la décima Vongola, con la suficiente discreción para poder mover los hilos desde atrás y no perder del todo el elemento sorpresa. Ella tardaría un buen rato en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y sólo sabría la verdad completa cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

Era un buen plan, con un buen margen de error. Pero si lo que dijo al poseer a Tsu era cierto, toda la información que tenía era incorrecta. El margen de error desapareció. Luego perdió la concentración.

Juego terminado.

El chico tenía talento pero no tuvo suficiente cuidado. O alguien le tendió una trampa perfecta. Si fue así ¿Quién?

Tsu no se podría mover en un tiempo. Las habilidades que afectaban la mente no eran cosa de juego, y podrían causarle un daño severo. Observó cómo la chica se ponía más y más frustrada cuando su cuerpo no respondía, hasta que soltó un bufido exasperado.

"Hey, Reborn ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?" preguntó con una ligera nota de pánico.

"El estrés causado en tu cuerpo por tener dos mentes al mismo tiempo peleando por supremacía- aunque al parecer arrollaste totalmente a Mukuro y Hibari le dio el golpe final- hizo estragos a tu sistema nervioso. Nada que tu cuerpo no pueda reparar después de un periodo de recuperación, pero por el momento estás fuera de combate."

"¿Y Rokudo?"

"Supongo que no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta al intentar poseerte. Si no me equivoco usaste tus flamas de la ira para sofocar su mente cuando estaba dentro de ti, y eso causó un severo daño a su consciencia. Tampoco dejará daños mayores, pero quedará demasiado débil para pensar en coordinar ni su propio cuerpo."

"¿Usar flamas de la _qué_? Yo sólo estaba furiosa con ese bastardo por creerse que me podría 'someter' para quedarse con mi cuerpo. Pervertido asqueroso…"

La sonrisa socarrona patentada de Reborn se hizo presente "Fn. Fue una reacción instintiva, pero el hecho no cambia. Introdujiste unas llamas de última voluntad altamente destructivas –no tan destructivas como la llama de tormenta, pero lo suficiente para ser corrosivas– directo a su mente. No se levantará."

"¿Y ahora… qué?" sus parpados cayeron, avisándole que estaba exhausta. Examinó de reojo la herida abierta de su hombro. Sangraba mucho sobre la camisa de Lancia, y toda su piel expuesta estaba cubierta por ella. Tenía que vendarla o algo- pero no se podía mover.

Como para responder a su pregunta, una gruesa cadena salió disparada desde las sombras y un collar metálico se envolvió en el cuello de Rokudo Mukuro haciendo un ominoso chasquido.

"¿Q-Qui-enes-?"

Una figura apareció en la puerta, cubierta por una capa negra y con el rostro envuelto en vendas. Parecía un fantasma, apresando a Rokudo como si fuera un perro. Sin una palabra, el sujeto se deslizó silenciosamente a la salida, arrastrando el cuerpo del adolescente tras de sí.

De repente una oleada de dolor la hizo maldecir tan violentamente que Reborn le arrojó una roca a la boca.

Ella ni siquiera respondió, estaba muy ocupada sintiendo como si la quemaran viva. Lágrimas de dolor rápidamente acudieron a sus ojos, y sus gritos se hicieron más angustiados.

"Es el estrés que pusiste en tu cuerpo. Las flamas de la ira son destructivas no sólo para quien las recibe, también para quien las usa. Vongola Secondo sólo las utilizaba cuando estaba realmente furioso, de ahí su nombre, y aquél mocoso Xanxus las usaba más continuamente gracias a un par de pistolas amplificadoras. Tu invadiste tu propio _sistema nervioso_ con dolor para lastimar y expulsar a Rokudo, así que tus nervios están hechos un desastre." Mientras decía todo eso, Reborn se acercó a la muchacha y le dio un golpe en la base del cuello. Tsu inmediatamente perdió la consciencia "Lo hiciste bien, Baka-Tsu. Aunque terminar la pelea hecha una ruina no es digno de una doña mafiosa… a partir de ahora te entrenaré más fuerte. De todas formas pasaste la prueba del nono, yo como tu tutor…" Reborn se sentó a un costado de Tsuki y se quedó profundamente dormido, inflando y desinflando un globito con su nariz.

* * *

><p>Un equipo médico apareció en el viejo complejo de Kokuyo-Land en el momento en que los Vindicare peinaban la zona para recuperar a los demás criminales inconscientes. Bianchi observó impotente cómo los carceleros se llevaban a Lancia, quien le dedicó una última sonrisa resignada antes de caminar obedientemente tras ellos, y llegó a la entrada justo a tiempo para ver a Tsuki y Hibari Kyoya en sendas camillas recibiendo primeros auxilios.<p>

Sobre el edificio donde habían estado peleando estaba una figura envuelta en una capa negra de pies a cabeza.

"Un día te convertirás en la décima perfecta..." susurró una voz. "Pero todavía te falta un largo camino antes de que me veas por primera vez…"

Entre sueños, Tsuki escuchó una voz familiar y nostálgica.

"_Te estaré esperando"_

* * *

><p>Mukuchin perdió, ¡Pero cayó con dignidad! Bueno, la verdad no, pero dio una buena pelea.<p>

Sé que este capitulo es _mucho_ más corto que todos los anteriores, pero sólo tenía que poner la pelea contra Mukuro. No pude pensar en otra cosa que cupiera entre la atmósfera sin hacer bulto, así que… yeah.

No esperen que actualiza tan pronto como esta vez... hoy fue porque no tenía nada que hacer en casa, lo cual es raro.

Intento tanto no hacer un rewrite, pero al mismo tiempo hago trampa, apoyándome en el canon cuando no puedo sacar alguna escena. Esa es la maravilla del Fanfiction. XD

¡Weee! ¿Quién es Bazug-sensei? ¡Los estoy troleando a todos! ¡No puedo creer que mi foreshadow sea tan genial! Y lo mejor es que **Bazug-sensei no es un OC. **Es parte del elenco canon de KHR.

Ahora sé por qué los troles existen aunque a nade le agraden. Es tan divertido soltar risas malvadas tras el teclado :3

**A los anonymous:**

**Ryuga:** No voy a cambiar por el cuchillo, pero tampoco voy a conservar los X-Gloves. Qué bueno que esta pelea estuvo bien... Soy muy insegura con eso de las peleas, porque siempre he escrito más tirando a lo psicológico que a los mad**zos. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Gracias a los reviewers registrados; Aiko Yukari, SeleneAka, Blair0821, Piffle Princess, Yuki Kairiku y TodosDanAscoMenosYo.


	10. HIT X

Gokudera había salido primero del hospital, en cuanto el veneno en su sistema había sido neutralizado.

Tsu no pasó más de diez días metida en cama antes de recibir el alta. Ella también era una persona de vida activa y la constancia con que se ejercitaba diariamente le brindó un cuerpo tan saludable como podía estarlo… aunque últimamente sus ejercicios pasaron de 'katas' y peleas callejeras a bizarras persecuciones/batallas donde forzaba a su cuerpo a sacar todo su potencial de un tiro gracias a una bala.

La muchacha se pasó el tiempo inconsciente, a pesar de que no había heridas aparentes además de una puñalada en el hombro; el daño a su sistema nervioso ocasionado por sus propias flamas 'de ira' fue ligero pero estaba mentalmente exhausta, por lo que fue devuelta a su casa a dormir... probablemente Reborn tuvo algo que ver. El bebé tenía un conocido que estaba ocupado arreglando unos asuntos en Italia, pero tomaría un vuelo a Japón cuanto antes para revisar a Tsukiyomi. O eso fue lo que le dijo a Nana.

**HIT X**

_Gente normal, voces extrañas y la crisis de los cuarenta._

Tsu había sido obligada a asistir a la escuela por primera vez después de una semana de hospitalización. En su opinión ella todavía no estaba recuperada, porque para estar disfrutando tanto la jornada DEBÍA de tener algo mal en la cabeza…

La secundaria no había cambiado, los maestros seguían huyendo de ella y el grueso del cuerpo estudiantil creía que era un hombre.

Al entrar al aula, se sentó en el fondo y se acomodó para tomarse una siesta. Reborn había quitado la pulsera de choques para evitar causar algún daño serio.

"Ahí está, Sawada" "¿Escuchaste que se metió en una guerra de pandillas entre Kokuyo y nosotros?" "Anda, ya. Kokuyo es un internado militar ¿Cómo va a haber delincuentes sueltos de por ahí?" "Desapareció el mismo día que los ataques terminaron…"

"Los estoy escuchando, idiotas" gruñó de mala manera, con una sombra en los ojos.

El salón se quedó en silencio, un temblor general invadiendo a los alumnos.

De repente estaba enfocada que antes, como si la permanente nebulosa que estaba en su cabeza hubiera decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Ella, siendo ella, no estaba usando esa momentánea agudeza mental para la clase, sino para pensar en ella misma. Lo que veía la tenía más pensativa aún.

Tsu se sintió confundida por sus sentimientos encontrados. Estaba satisfecha e irritada a la vez.

Satisfecha porque ni siquiera tenía que pedir silencio para obtenerlo. Irritada porque no le gustaba causar esas reacciones, o al menos no _todo_ el tiempo. Ella insistía en que sólo un loco disfrutaría ser tratado como si estuviera a segundos de convertirse en Hulk, pero el ver al grupo de gente que se supone estaba acostumbrado a ella encogiéndose de miedo le recordaba que, en cierta manera, todavía tenía _el toque_. Últimamente sentía que estaba suavizándose por culpa del par de torpes que habían tomado por invadir su espacio, el hecho de estar en esa locura de Vongola le hacía sentir… sofocada, como si no estuviera siendo del todo ella misma.

¿Por qué? Bueno, en esos momentos Gokudera estaría presumiendo cómo los cobardes se cubrían ante la jefa, totalmente ajeno a que ella pidió silencio de TODOS, incluyéndolo.

Yamamoto… oh, _Yamamoto_. Era el principal ofensor: estaría riéndose con ganas y rompiendo la atmósfera de silencio sobre todos. Y luego haría soltar a todos una risa con su manía de ofrecer leche a los que estaban de mal humor. Tsu no estaba segura de que él no se diera cuenta del doble sentido, porque ella se lo había apuntado el día que hizo el 'examen de entrada a la familia', lo cual lo hacía peor. Yamamoto ofrecía leche a todos con el albur en cuenta, como todo un pervertido.

Hana incluso le metió una cachetada una vez.

Tsu hizo una mueca '_Ese tío…_'

Y ella… estaría conteniendo la risa, no descansando en silencio al fondo de la clase como acostumbraba antes de Reborn.

Esa era su vida. Antes de Reborn, después de Reborn. El enano tenía demasiado control sobre ella, y ella se estaba sofocando. Era extraño en ese momento, que el niño la hubiera dejado en paz. ¿Para dejar que se recuperara? ¿Para llegar de improviso y hacerla soltar chispas de rabia? Quizá las dos anteriores. El bebé se la pasaba bomba cuando ella estaba furiosa.

El rodearse de tantas personas con esas reacciones al peligro tan… 'bizarras' por decirlo de alguna manera, había sacudido los cimientos de su vida cotidiana. Se dio cuenta de que causar miedo, aunque la mitad del tiempo no fuera a propósito (la otra mitad era para liberar estrés) se había convertido en una rutina antes de que Reborn llegara: una rutina que tenía tantas cosas buenas como malas.

Por un lado le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera: ella decía, ellos hacían, fin de la historia. Por otro lado…

Una migraña amenazó con invadir su cabeza. Tsu cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué sentía ese hormigueo en sus huesos? Desde que usó las flamas en aquel combate con Rokudo comenzó a ser consciente… de un hilo incandescente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Y bajo ese pequeño canal estaba otro casi invisible, envolviendo y calmando, dándole aire. Con ese pequeño respiro podía darse cuenta de la naturaleza cambiante de las flamas –podía sentir cómo cuando estaba irritada algo carmesí se mezclaba con la flama y la _diluía, _aumentando la cantidad y destructividad que tenía.

Sabía que había algo dentro de ella. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho Rokudo Mukuro para hacerla _sentir _que algo no estaba bien dentro de ella?

¿Por qué se sentía tan artificial?

Como si hubiera sido _forzada_ a darse cuenta de la pequeña flama en su interior…

Como si alguien la estuviera guiando de la nariz...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero no sentía miedo. Podía confiar en sus instintos, eso es lo que siempre insistió Bazag-sensei, y si de repente se habían agudizado mejor que mejor… ¿O no?

Aunque sabía lo que estaba ahí, no podía hacer que surgiera. Se estaba acumulando en su interior día con día y ella estaba desesperada, siguiendo la guía del hilo calmante que le ayudaba a meter todo ese poder hacia _adentro_. Porque si lo dejaba libre era como si tuviera una lija burbujeante bajo la piel.

'…_fufu… deberías… preocupada…'_

Esa voz… ¿Rokudo Mukuro?

'_Más de… esperaba… somos… parecidos'_

Una sombra titilaba en el cielo.

'… _egoístas… cru-les… -en-di-tes…'_

La sombra de una cabeza con una forma familiar.

'_Es más fácil… estar… cerca…'_

Parpadeó.

La maestra la miraba, esperando una respuesta a algún misterio. Tsu se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, limpiándose una película de sudor frío.

"¿…Una piña?"

La clase apenas pudo contener la risa.

Tsu sacudió la cabeza, alejando las telarañas negras que bailaban frente a sus ojos y se volvió a dormir sobre su escritorio, ignorando magistralmente a la maestra.

Cuando despertó al final de la hora del almuerzo, no recordaba nada de ese extraño sueño.

"Sawada-san, el doctor le espera en la enfermería." Anunció Nezu ácidamente, dejando las cosas sobre su escritorio –esa era la hora de su clase.

Tsu, más que feliz de no verle la cara a ese retrasado, salió del salón con su mochila en la mano y sin mediar palabra.

"De todos los irrespetuosos…"

La chica estaba curiosa ¿Quién la llamaría en ese instante? ¿Para qué? Y lo más importante ¿Tenían un doctor en la enfermería? Siempre estaba vacía, ella podía entrar y tomar vendas y medicinas a sus anchas. La secundaria siempre fue como su hospital personal… antes de Reborn. Ahora era sólo un tedioso lugar más.

'_De nuevo con eso… no me había detenido a pensar en eso antes ¿Por qué ahora? Demasiadas preguntas…'_

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

Inmediatamente una cara mal rasurada invadió su campo visual.

"¿Quién demonios es?"

"Soy el nuevo doctor, por supuesto. La bata debería delatarme." Comentó en tono ligero, inspeccionándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "Aunque no atiendo hombres… Pero esas facciones… podría jurar…"

Y de repente dos grandes manos se estacionaron en su pecho, sobando con concentración. Un brillo de entusiasmo invadió los ojos del hombre cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

El cerebro de Tsu hizo 'POOF' - su puño se estiró casi en automático - alcanzó la boca del estómago del 'doctor' - y efectivamente le sacó todo el aire…

…También lo mandó a volar hasta quedar incrustado en el armario metálico donde estaban las medicinas con un terrible rechinido. Pasaron unos segundos. El tipo se desencajó del armario con un gruñido y la miró sonriente, con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole por la frente.

"Esto ya lo había vivido…" murmuró la chica, examinando su mano. ¿Desde cuando podía mandar a volar a la gente tan fácil… y literalmente?

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una mujer! Y tienes un gancho izquierdo formidable, Vongola décima."

Eso la trajo de vuelta al presente. Antes de que pudiera volver a clavar al sujeto en la pared, el escritorio se desencajó y reveló una pequeña silla en la que Reborn estaba muy ufano tomándose un café expreso.

"¡Reborn!" maldijo/saludó. "¿Qué coño con este tipo?"

"Este es Shamal. Un doctor-sicario venido de Italia."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo perturbador que suena eso?" soltó un tanto mosqueada. "¿A qué vino?"

"A darte un vistazo. Le prometí a Maman que él estaría al pendiente de tus heridas."

Tsu ya estaba en la puerta, con la mochila colgada del hombro.

"Paso. No creo que tengas idea de lo asqueroso que es pensar en _esto_" señaló a Shamal "como si fuera un doctor después de la escenita de hace rato."

"Ya, ya… no tienes por qué ponerte así. Soy un profesional en lo que hago, en realidad."

"No me importa que seas el último doctor del planeta. Das asco."

Un pequeño cartelito con las palabras 'das asco' se clavó en la cabeza de Shamal. Él lo ignoró con su sonrisa pervertida aún en la cara, demostrando su gran experiencia… en acoso sexual, al parecer. Sus siguientes palabras demostraron su experiencia como doctor (o sicario, podría tomarse de ambas maneras).

"Has estado sintiendo dolor bajo la piel ¿Verdad? Náuseas, mareos, cambios de ánimo, hipersensibilidad a tus alrededores..."

La muchacha lo miró con sospecha. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Las ojeras, la mirada desenfocada y los labios resecos, entre otras cosas." Comentó naturalmente el viejo, sacando una bolsa transparente con cápsulas adentro y tendiéndosela. "¿Qué sabes acerca de las flamas de la última voluntad?"

Tsu tomó la bolsa, sintiéndose derrotada. Un asqueroso cerdo pervertido, sí, pero no creía que todos los doctores pudieran diagnosticar algo relacionado con esas irreales 'flamas' "Sólo sé que salen después de que Reborn me dispara. Reborn me dijo el nombre de pasada una vez."

"Hay siete tipos, cada uno con diferentes propiedades. Dependiendo de la persona es el tipo de flama que tiene… generalmente es algo relacionado con la genética, pero puede haber casos de familias sanguíneas con diferentes flamas. Son un secreto guardado muy celosamente en el mundo de la mafia, por lo que no todos están enterados de su existencia. Tú tienes las flamas del cielo… es realmente rara y forzosamente hereditaria."

"¿El cielo?" repitió con una ceja alzada. Luego volvió a hacer un ademán para señalar a Reborn "Dijo que eran de la Ira."

De nuevo los ojos del viejo chispearon, aunque esta vez no era por alguna perversión (o eso quería creer Tsu). Era más como un interés profesional.

"Sí, uno pensaría que ya que tienes una relación tan estrecha con cierta persona que tiene flamas de la lluvia y eres descendiente directa del primo, quien se decía tenía las llamas del cielo más puras de todos los jefes, tendrías un tipo menos… agresivo. Las llamas del cielo son misteriosas… nadie puede decir exactamente qué es lo que contienen dentro de ellas."

"No entiendo una mierda" comentó francamente Tsu. Reborn le arrojó la tacita vacía de café a la cabeza y se puso a explicar con más detalle.

"Las flamas del cielo son flexibles. Pueden ser suaves o fuertes, tranquilizantes o abrasivas, oscuras o claras. En Vongola, ser el jefe implica ser 'El cielo que todo lo abarca', pero en realidad el **cómo** lo abarca está libre a la voluntad de cada jefe. Puede ser un cielo cálido como el del noveno o un cielo tormentoso como el del segundo. Cercenante como el tercero, misterioso como el cuarto, firme como la octava… el punto aquí es que las flamas del cielo responden a las emociones del usuario, son cambiantes y adaptables. Es difícil que dos personas tengan exactamente las mismas flamas, a pesar de que el cielo tiene una fuerte característica hereditaria."

"Sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con lo otro- ¡ou!"

"Escucha bien lo que te estoy diciendo, baka-Tsu." Soltó Reborn con su voz chillona "Las flamas de la ira son peligrosas porque son una anomalía. Una dosis mayor de flamas de tormenta rompe la armonía natural de tus llamas y las vuelve inestables, las multiplica y las vuelve destructivas para todos, incluso para ti."

"Creo que ya entendí… básicamente esas cosas de tormenta vuelven locas a las flamas naturales. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo dos tipos de fuego?"

"No precisamente." dijo Shamal, estirándose en su silla "Hay una sólida teoría que dice que las flamas del cielo contienen a las seis otras en ellas. En este caso sólo sería que la propiedad de destrucción es mayor que las otras cinco, lo que crea una reacción peligrosa… lo que nos lleva al daño que causa en tu cuerpo si las utilizas internamente."

"Puedes usar esas flamas externamente para minimizar los daños, como estabas haciendo contra Rokudo Mukuro" intervino Reborn al ver que Tsu estaba volviendo a perderse "Pero no puedes usar la súper intuición al máximo si no las aplicas dentro de ti."

"Esa medicina te ayudará a mantener los daños a raya de momento. En un tiempo más conocerás a alguien que te ayudará a manipular tu poder para evitar que se fabriquen demasiadas flamas de la Ira."

Tsu salió de la enfermería con la migraña intensificada al triple. Era demasiado, y no había entendido la mitad. ¿Flamas del cielo? ¿La tormenta? ¿Quién era el _Primo_ al que estaba relacionada? ¿Y el tío con llamas de la lluvia?

Lo único que tenía claro es que debía evitar que ese fuego se volviera demasiado destructivo o iba a pagarla caro… y que alguien le enseñaría a hacerlo un día de esos.

'_Esa fue una explicación terrible, aunque básicamente correcta ¿Quieres que te lo muestre más a fondo?'_

Tsu se congeló a media caminata y miró alrededor rogando que hubiera alguien ahí.

Estaba sola.

* * *

><p>Conforme pasaron los días, los demás comenzaron a ir a la escuela de nuevo.<p>

Resulta que Gokudera había salido de Namimori para buscar algún tipo de explosivo más potente. Al parecer él usaba unas versiones no tan letales para evitar meterse en problemas (No tenía familia hasta hace poco, y si iba por ahí volando en mil pedazos a la gente lo arrestarían de inmediato, por lo que andaba con unos explosivos muchísimo menos fuertes que la dinamita que _parecía_ usar). No volvió hasta después de unos días, al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto.

El beisbolista además del envenenamiento se había lastimado el brazo derecho; apenas se había quitado el yeso dos días antes del 'ataque' y ya lo tenía de vuelta. Fue con una risa resignada que se enfrentó a 'la mirada' de su padre y explicó pacientemente que unos delincuentes lo habían pillado, pero no tuvo permitido salir de la casa por unos días para evitar que se metiera en demás broncas.

Luego estaba Ryohei. El pobre pasó dos semanas hecho una momia y postrado en cama hasta que por fin lo dejaron regresar a su casa… como nuevo. Sí, ni siquiera una bandita sobre él. Los doctores hablaban sobre los milagros que el cuerpo de un atleta estrella era capaz de realizar.

Hibari no era un atleta y su complexión delgada era engañosa, pero demostró tener una remarcable condición física: al parecer golpear hasta hacer pulpa a los 'delincuentes' era un ejercicio intenso, y la ridícula frecuencia con que lo hacía prácticamente convertía su 'pasatiempo' en un deporte tan demandante como cualquier otro. Considerando la atroz cantidad de heridas semi-fatales y al borde de la infección, los huesos rotos y el fémur machacado, los doctores quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el prefecto salió del hospital después de cuatro semanas, una ligera cojera como la única pista de que había recibido la tunda de su vida.

Y así, después de un mes de aturdimiento, las cosas volvieron a su cauce.

O tanto como era posible. Tsukiyomi no había vuelto a escuchar la voz en su cabeza después de aquella ocasión con Shamal, aunque tenía algunos sueños extraños que olvidaba al despertar. La presencia calmante, como una especie de eterna nebulosa que tuvo sobre ella desde los ocho años volvió a su cabeza, haciéndola menos alerta a su tal fuego de última voluntad y ayudándola a mantener al mínimo el uso accidental de esa cosa. Ya no estaba al borde de explotar como antes, pero seguía preguntándose exactamente qué diablos había pasado.

Noviembre llegó y pasó en un borrón de estrés, exámenes finales y materias pasadas por pura gracia divina con impresionantes sesentas para Tsu, envidiables setentas para Yamamoto y alienígenas cienes para Gokudera. Hibari Kyoya aparecía más seguido cerca a ellos, y en una ocasión los regañó personalmente por atiborrar el pasillo. ("Estamos esperando el pase al salón, genio" dijo Tsu. El problema quedó en espera cuando apareció el director –al que Hibari en cierta escasa manera respetaba por ser director de su preciada escuela y por dejarlo hacer lo que quería– y los mandó a andar en sus asuntos). Ocasionalmente Kyoko y Kurokawa los saludaban, la primera con más entusiasmo que la segunda, aunque la única ida a Cake & Bread fue tan animada como la primera.

Sasagawa era otro tío que salía de la tierra con una constancia parecida a la de Reborn, a pedirle una pelea o a andar por ahí con ellos en cualquier estupidez que Reborn hubiera cocinado para ella. Hablando de cocina, Bianchi estaba empeñada en hacerla cocinar, con resultados cada vez peores que la tenían cada vez más satisfecha y a Tsu cada vez más confundida. ¿Cómo el hacer que los umeboshi se pudrieran al tomarlos entre las manos era digno de elogio? Comenzaba a sospechar que le estaba enseñando 'Poison Cooking', y francamente no le importaba. Total, no tenía nada de malo vivir de comida comprada, al menos a sus ojos.

Shamal era un tío al que ella evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque después de que le rompiera la nariz en uno de sus chequeos semanales el tipo parecía un poco, un _poquito_ más propenso a mantener sus manotas fuera de Tsu.

Y Lambo... Pobre diablo.

* * *

><p>Lambo, cinco años, estaba al borde de explotar.<p>

Resulta que cuando un niño tan hiperactivo intenta permanecer oculto y en silencio por tanto tiempo le da una especie de síndrome de abstinencia. Así que tenemos a Lambo, originario de Italia, mirando la comida de Sawada Nana con un tremendo tic nervioso… que era una de las señales más claras del esfuerzo que hacía en contra de una primal necesidad de ponerse a armar jaleo, para no llamar la atención del monstruo que en esos momentos desayunaba con esa cara de insolente aburrimiento que tenía cuando no quería matar a nadie.

En realidad ella no era _tan_ mala. Sí, lo había pateado, amenazado y probablemente se lo comería vivo si la volvía a hacer enojar… pero también lo había salvado y protegido… de una manera un tanto troglodita, pero lo había hecho.

Era curioso cómo en un día el simple miedo que sentía hacia ella se había convertido en ese sentimiento tan revuelto que era demasiado complejo para sus cinco años. Y aunque en realidad no captara muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, se había asentado en él una especie de recelo mezclado con reluctante respeto… nah, _agradecimiento_ a la décima Vongola.

Sea lo que fuere, él tenía ese impulso de intentar meter la cabeza en la tierra cuando recibía una de las miradas irritadas de Sawada Tsukiyomi, que parecían cargadas de fuego paralizante. Por eso seguía empeñado en permanecer con 'perfil bajo', como decía el jefe de la familia Bovino.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la cuerda se rompiera.

Lambo ni siquiera podría explicar lo que iba a hacer, deja del por qué. Era siempre sencillo ¿No? Su objetivo era matar a Reborn. Luego volvería a Italia y conseguiría todos los dulces que quisiera.

"¡MUERE REBORN!" exclamó tan repentinamente que hasta Bianchi dio un pequeño salto. Sacó un lanzacohetes de su confiable afro y disparó hacia el otro bebé al final de la mesa.

Si él hubiera sido diez años más grande, habría estado en una mentalidad estilo '_al carajo todo, ya no me importan las consecuencias *Risa maniaca*_'. A esa edad, sólo actuó para intentar librarse del doloroso estrés en su estomago, sin recordar lo que 'consecuencia' significaba.

Reborn ni siquiera levantó la vista del plato. Utilizando sus palillos, pescó ágilmente el cohete por la punta y lo devolvió a Lambo, efectivamente logrando que Tsu escupiera todo su desayuno sumida en fascinación e incredulidad (_'¡Cohete…! ¡Palillos…! ¡Detuvo un maldito __**cohete**__ usando__** palillos de madera**__!', _pensó)

Bovino salió volando, agradecido por su cuerpo extra-resistente e intentando Con-Te-Ner las lágrimas.

Si había algo más increíble que la hazaña de Reborn, era ver que el enano vaca _seguía en una pieza_ después de semejante show. Luego de cerrar la boca, Tsu se dio cuenta de que los gritos de terror del niño sonaban bastante saludables y volvió a su comida con una gota en la nuca, mirando con aprehensión a su tutor.

Reborn secretamente estaba complacido. Tsu casi siempre tenía esa actitud irritada u ocasionalmente interesada en las cosas que sucedían en sus alrededores y que él _sabía _que harían a una persona normal correr en círculos en medio de un ataque de histeria (El cielo sabe que Dino tuvo esa reacción más veces de las que le importaba recordar), pero al parecer todavía podía ser sorprendida e intimidada con un pequeño truco de salón.

Era una niña de catorce, después de todo. Por fuerza tendría que encontrar a Reborn, el bebé tutor asesino a sueldo de talla mundial, sorprendente.

Detuvo la línea de pensamiento, masticando la comida lentamente. Su rostro no revelaba nada, pero mentalmente arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Estaba orgulloso de haber impresionado a una niña? Eso era bastante… infantil. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca, que inmediatamente cubrió dándole un sorbo a su café.

Culpaba a Nono el estar pensando esas tonterías: de hecho fue don Timoteo el que sugirió que se tomara unas misiones como tutor de niños para aprender cómo sobrellevar el repentinamente ser uno. Él tomaría menos duro el golpe de parecer un bebé en el oscuro mundo de un sicario si estaba en un ambiente menos hostil, y de paso ayudaría a los hijos de líderes mafiosos a dar el ancho como sucesores.

Como resultado y a pesar del riguroso entrenamiento al que se sometía en privado, se había vuelto suave. Desde que se convirtió en arcobaleno había tomado trabajos como tutor de futuros mafiosos, _niños_ para colmo, cuando antes era una fina máquina de matar. Todavía se resistía a reconocer que había cambiado tanto, que ya no era el mismo sujeto que vivía en un mundo de balas y traiciones. Era difícil admitir que su vida se fue al demonio. Los primeros días pensó que preferiría estar muerto, pero con el tiempo encontró cierta remuneración en su nuevo _yo_. Renació, por así decirlo. De ahí su nuevo alias.

Sí, todavía tomaba trabajos ocasionales dentro de su profesión, pero disfrutaba más viendo crecer a los enanos y moldeándolos a su antojo desde cero que matando gente, era más gratificante a largo plazo.

Hm… ahora pensaba como si fuera el padre de los pequeños mafiosos. Otra estupidez para la lista.

Quería dispararle a algo con una urgencia casi dolorosa.

Para darle amplitud a las razones de que estuviera, con las palabras de Tsu, en estado 'emo': en cierta manera él _necesitaba_ –nunca lo admitiría mas que a sí mismo– el ser atendido por Nana y Bianchi. Mitad como hombre (Y esas dos mujeres eran bastante atractivas… ojalá que Iemitsu no se enterara o sería capaz de castrarlo, bebé o no bebé), mitad como _niño_. Había un instinto en él que le hacía disfrutar el ser alimentado y consentido por un toque femenino, instinto que a pesar de intentar aplastarlo despiadadamente se negaba a ser erradicado.

'_Mejor Hitman…'_ pensó oscuramente Reborn, con una mueca sarcástica. _'No puedo superar _eso_ ni sabiendo lo que es…'_

A '_eso'_ cualquier peatón podría llamarlo "Crisis de la mediana edad", pero era realmente ridículo diagnosticarse esa fase al estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un _infante_.

Tenía que recordarse continuamente que por muy perverso y retorcido que pareciera, ese asunto era algo con lo que había estado aprendiendo a vivir por el pasado año. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no, nadie lo había inyectado con alguna sustancia extraña ni le había metido en una ilusión, y sí, tendría que acostumbrarse a tener toda su dignidad como élite destrozada por la necesidad de usar _pañales_.

Pero el ser consciente de eso no quitaba que tuviera momentos (privados) como ese, en los que el mundo le parecía una broma enferma y el karma un bufón sádico y sentía tantas ganas de encontrar a aquel hombre y meterle un torpedo por el ano para cobrarse con intereses toda la humillación, desesperación y general disgusto que conllevaba su 'estatus' como arcobaleno…

Tsukiyomi terminó de comer y bostezó abiertamente. La idea de ponerla a trabajar en ecuaciones cuadráticas y ver su cara de atormentada concentración le animó un poco el mal genio que tenía. Sin importar que la chica fuera un talento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguía siendo una niña y tenía que aprender que la vida no era sólo violencia gratuita si quería entrar en la mafia.

Otra sonrisa sarcástica floreció en sus labios. Todo era una ironía demasiado cruel.

* * *

><p><em>Era un chico normal que tenía una familia normal, iba a una escuela normal y sacaba unas calificaciones sobresalientes. En realidad, eso también era normal.<em>

Irie Shoichi no era la clase de muchacho que haría algo para salirse de la normalidad en que vivía; su rutina le brindaba seguridad, estabilidad y una paz somnolienta que era cuidadosamente balanceada con su pasión, la robótica e informática. Era sólo en esos campos donde se permitía romper la norma y ser creativo, donde podía pasar horas pensando en distintas maneras de desarrollar un sueño y convertirlo en realidad.

Él apenas estaba a mitad de la escuela secundaria, pero tenía firmemente clavado el deseo de ir a la universidad y refinar sus habilidades para seguir diseñando sueños. Sería difícil pagarse la educación estando en un hogar tan promedio, pero confiaba en que con la ayuda de becas podría llegar a su meta.

Aunque esa era su meta a largo plazo. A corto plazo era terminar de leer ese manga, y a mediano conseguir finalmente una cita con la linda Yukari-chan, que siempre lo saludaba cuando lo veía entrar al salón.

Oh. Su objetivo inmediato era investigar qué rayos estaba pasando ahí.

Irie era un sujeto al que le gustaba estar en control: en su vida, en sus problemas, en su misma persona… él quería saber lo que pasaba y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Estaba tan pasmado como cualquier otra persona normal y lanzó una oración al cielo en agradecimiento de no haber estado ahí cuando su sala explotó, una chispa de miedo se había instalado en su estómago y su mente iba a toda velocidad. Pero él era un chico con las habilidades y determinación para hallar las respuestas de todo, por eso, a pesar de que un bebé con afro acabara de demoler la pared de su sala, su prioridad era saber _lo que pasaba_, y no estaba corriendo como un lunático dando vueltas en círculos.

¿_Qué_ había pasado? ¿_Quién_ era ese niño? ¿_Cómo_ llegó ahí?

Irie apenas comenzaba a formar teorías, mirando el increíble desmadre en su sala al lado de su hermana mayor y su madre, cuando el timbre sonó. Siendo el más joven de ahí, fue el encargado de hacer de recadero y abrir la puerta…

Un hombre de mediana edad, evidentemente extranjero y con problemas de alopecia, estaba en la puerta, su rostro entre resignado y cansado cubierto por una barba incipiente, sus manos ocupadas con una enorme caja de madera.

"Alguien me pidió que entregara esta caja aquí."

"¿Eh…? Um…" el chico estaba buscando qué decir, pero no fue necesario.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia la barda del pasillo que daba a la calle… y se lanzó desde ahí, usando una cañería para bajar como si fuera un bombero.

El pinchazo en su estómago aumentó de intensidad. ¿Qué _demonios_…?

Decidió que ya encontraría tiempo para saberlo. Por el momento, sería bueno entrar en casa y preguntarle a su mamá si sabía quién era ese sujeto. O si había encargado algo.

"Llegó un paquete" anunció dejando la pesada caja en el suelo. A juzgar por la expresión curiosa y confusa de su hermana y madre, no habían hecho ningún pedido.

Los tres se apiñaron en la cocina con un curiosidad, y después de batallar con la madera (nunca habían recibido un paquete así) encontraron una tela con estampado de piel de vaca y dos notas encima.

'_Provisiones de disculpa de la familia Bovino. Pasta X2, Aceite de Oliva X 3. Vino X 1'_

Su hermana tomó la segunda nota, que estaba doblada y la leyó en voz alta "Sentimos mucho que nuestro Lambo haya causado tantos problemas durante todo este tiempo. Esto es algo de nuestra parte, por favor denle la bolsa estampada a Lambo."

"Supongo que aquél niño es Lambo" murmuró Irie con la botella de vino en la mano.

"¿No es esta respuesta un poco rápida? ¡Wo! ¡Un fajo de billetes!" su madre levantó el dinero, todo era extranjero. 2000 euros, al parecer.

Irie estaba a punto de salivar, habiendo ya convertido el dinero a Yenes y sacado la conclusión de que era una cantidad ridículamente enorme, cuando su madre sacó una tercera nota.

"'Destinatarios: Sawada, Reborn. Namimori, Calle 12. Distrito XX, Japón.' Oh, supongo que cometieron un error de entrega."

Ow. Adiós, procesador Core i7 y equipo de sonido nuevos. El muchacho abrió la bolsa estampada, curioso de saber qué exactamente le enviarían a un niño desde un país extranjero. De ahí salió una… granada.

Peligro, peligro, decía una alarma en su cabeza.

Incluso su madre y hermana, que no eran las más brillantes del mundo, sabían que era mala idea quedarse con algo tan dudoso.

"Bueno, Sho-chan" dijo su mamá con una sonrisa "Será mejor que devuelvas esta caja y el niño a su familia."

"¡¿Yo?"

"Obviamente, esto es trabajo de hombres. ¿Cómo vamos a cargar todo esto hasta la calle 12?" Su hermana jugaba estúpidamente con una de las granadas.

"Si algo pasa te iremos a recoger. Toma, mi celular" su mamá sacó el aparatito y lo puso en sus manos. Irie no tenía celular, no lo necesitaría para nada porque no era la clase de chico que mandaba mensajes de texto o tenía muchos amigos para empezar.

**25 minutos de caminata extenuante después.**

Irie no negaría que se sentía emocionado; iba posiblemente a obtener sus respuestas después de todo.

Pero estaba preocupado. Si tuviera opción no estaría allí ¿Cómo estar tranquilo, si esta familia sonaba demasiado sospechosa?

Es decir _¡Granadas!_ Granadas para el _niño_. Por Dios. Probablemente fuera un error, y las granadas fueran para los adultos de esa casa, lo cual era en cierta manera peor. Asesinos o terroristas eran la única clase de personas que le encontrarían utilidad a todos esos explosivos.

Probablemente ese tal Reborn fuera un sujeto del bajo mundo. Recordó aquella serie de 'El padrino' que pasaron un tiempo por televisión, y la imagen de uno de los _Corleone_ –a juzgar por las cosas no letales en esa caja, como el vino y la pasta, eran extranjeros– apareció en su cabeza.

Tragó ruidosamente. ¿Sería tan malo dejar la caja y el niño afuera? Pero no obtendría una explicación… de todos modos ya no estaba seguro de querer una.

Seguía en debate consigo mismo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que sus piernas habían avanzado hasta la entrada de la casa y ahora miraba al patio. Bueno, al menos no era una mansión o no habría tenido el valor de tocar al timbre. Esa sólo era una casa normal…

Donde una mujer preciosa y definitivamente extranjera estaba recostada en un camastro...

'_Bikini. Bikini. Bi Ki Ni.'_

Irie era un sano tío de secundaria, entrando en las peligrosas aguas de los ataques hormonales. Pero considerando su estilo de vida, tenía menos experiencia con mujeres semidesnudas que un crío. De alguna manera, él se creía más el ver a un bebé demoliendo su casa que el tener la oportunidad de ver a semejante belleza de mujer (que probablemente fuera modelo) en paños menores.

Así que le entró el pánico. Con un enorme rubor en las mejillas, marcó el número de su madre.

"¡Hay una mujer en bikini durmiendo en el patio delantero!"

En retrospectiva, Irie reconocería que pedirle consejo a su madre sobre lo que hacer al encontrarse en una situación así era realmente patético. Pero en ese momento estaba paralizado.

"Es normal, Sho-chan. La gente rica suele tomar el sol en el jardín de sus mansiones" respondió divertida.

'_Pues no es una mansión'_ pensó él. Su madre le colgó de inmediato, para salvar crédito.

A su lado apareció una chica de cabello café en una coleta y bonitos ojos cafés, quien hizo un cómico gesto sospechoso al verlo ocultándose tras una barda.

"¿Hahi? ¡Pervertido!"

"¡N-No lo soy!"

"¿Desean algo?"

Ooh, ahí está. Le costó gran esfuerzo callar a la voz en su cabeza que cantaba '_mujer en bikini hablándome, mujer en bikini hablándome_' y asentir. Irie respondió con una voz pequeña e intentando mantener los ojos en la _cara_ de la extraña. "Vine buscando a un tal Reborn…"

Un par de ojos verdes con largas pestañas se abrió al máximo "¡¿Vienes a matarlo?"

'_¡¿De dónde salió eso?_' Irie estaba seguro que ella estaba a punto de atacarlo. La chica extraña emitió un chillido parecido al de un ratón y miró a ambos sin comprenderlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Bianchi?"

"Ah, mi querido Reborn…"

El tono de la mujer escurría mieles. El muchacho y la muchacha, que no se conocían entre ellos ni conocían a nadie más, suspiraron pesadamente al escuchar el cambio. De alguna manera sabían que estaban a salvo.

El alivio no les duró mucho

"Ciaossu"

Ambos jóvenes tuvieron un corto circuito, pero por diferentes razones. Irie estaba viendo un **BEBÉ** caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, con una camisa Hawaiana y una lata de **cerveza** en la mano… la chica, que se llamaba Miura Haru, emitió un segundo chillido, esta vez entusiasmado, por ver a 'un lindo e inocente querubín'.

Shoichi la miró incrédulo. ¡Era un bebé bebiendo cerveza y que aparentemente era el _querido_ de la modelo en bikini! ¡¿Cuál inocente querubín? El pinchazo en su estómago se convirtió en un ligero dolor. No podía despegar los ojos del tal Reborn.

"¿Qué?" preguntó secamente el niño. Ni un poco ebrio, a pesar del alcohol.

"E-Esto… vine a traer a este niño… " Dijo con el mismo tono estrangulado de antes, señalando al niño con afro en sus hombros, quien aparentemente ya se estaba despertando.

"¡Reborn! ¡Prepárate a morir!" exclamó el niño, haciendo que la chica de Midori, quien miraba con corazones en los ojos a Reborn (y era mirada malvadamente por la mujer en bikini) volviera la cabeza.

"¡Hahi! ¡Es un niño tan lindo!"

El lindo niño sacó… un cuerno. Sí, un cuerno, y lo lanzó al otro bebé con sorprendente fuerza. Pero Reborn levantó un camaleón que se convirtió en una especie de liga que atrapó el cuerno y lo devolvió a su dueño al menos al doble de velocidad, incrustándolo en la frente del niño-vaca.

Todo eso sucedió en un segundo y medio.

Irie no pudo mantener la calma. Con los ojos como platos y un grito aterrado, observó como el niño caía hacia atrás con un hilillo de sangre entre los ojos.

'_Muerto… bebé... cuerno… ¡Mamááááá!'_

La chica no estaba mejor "¡KYAAA! ¡ESTÁ LASTIMADO! ¡ESTÁ SANGRANDO!"

Irie sostuvo como pudo a Lambo y la caja e hizo ademán de volver a esconderse, pero Miura saltó y le arrancó el niño de los brazos, gritando algo sobre ambulancias y no mover a los heridos.

Era una locura…

"¡Lambo-san es un niño resistente! ¡Muere de una vez!"

…Y el tal Lambo estaba bien.

'_Estoy enloqueciendo. Sí, esa es la explicación lógica. Eso o la vaca con afro es un zombi.'_

Irie miró con ojos desorbitados cómo el niño se paraba en una rama y sacaba… las granadas. Levantó la bolsa vacía con estampado de vaca, congelado.

Los explosivos volaron a Reborn, quien sacó una especie de raqueta de ping-pong y devolvió, otra vez, las cosas hacia su dueño.

Explotaron en la cara de Lambo, a escasos dos metros del joven. Irie sentía como si se hubiera orinado encima.

'_Un bebé… que hizo explotar… y el cuerno… bikini'_

La chica a su lado al parecer también captó que la situación no era tan simple como creía, y ahora estaba de pie boquiabierta, sin saber qué hacer.

Se miraron el uno al otro, con esa expresión de somnolencia que indicaba que ya habían visto suficiente y estaban a una locura más de perder el juicio.

"M-Miura Haru"

"Irie Sh-Shoichi"

"¿Está pasando eso? ¿Viste todas esas _surprises_?"

"Está pasando" asintió él, y se sintió un poco mejor al tener con quién perder la cordura. Era después de todo muy triste el enloquecer uno solo. "Sí, explotó el bikini con cuernos…"

Volvieron a poner atención a sus alrededores y esta vez estuvieron seguros de que se habían orinado encima. Soltaron idénticos gritos de incredulidad y terror.

Lambo lloraba a todo pulmón y se apuntaba a la cabeza con una enorme BAZUCA. Que disparó con ayuda de una cuerda.

'_Suicidio… vaca… bikini…'_

'_Dangerous… bebé… angelitos… explosivos….'_

El humo (¿Rosa?) se dispersó y apareció un joven bastante atractivo metido en una yukata.

"Ah, no es justo… justo cuando estaba saboreando la comida de la posada…"

Haru había dejado de funcionar cuando vio al bebé suicidarse, por lo que no pudo aterrarse al lado de Irie porque el NIÑO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ADULTO.

Irie quiso sacar el celular en ese momento para pedir auxilio (No sabía si llamar a su madre, la policía, la ambulancia, a un psiquiatra o al ejército), pero un aura asesina lo detuvo.

"¡Romeo!"

El tal Romeo palideció de golpe y salió corriendo a velocidad de atleta olímpico, siendo perseguido por la mujer-bikini. Ella tenía un pastel morado en una mano… y una metralleta en la otra, que comenzó a disparar haciendo llover plomo por todos lados. Las balas estuvieron a centímetros de caer sobre los dos muchachos. Irie se desplomó en el suelo porque sentía las piernas de merengue y su cabeza era una catástrofe, y apenas escuchó el comentario del bebé sobre la asesina a sueldo con la peor puntería de la historia.

Pero hubo una especie de rugido en la entrada que resonó en todo el jardín, con un eco que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los cuerdos. Por unos momentos. "¿QUÉ JODIDAS ESTÁ PASANDO?"

'_¿Y ahora qué-? ¡Oh, por fin, una persona normal!'_ pensó agradecido, viendo al estudiante -de Namimori, a juzgar por el uniforme- aparecer en el umbral de la casa con las manos en jarras.

Bueno, considerando la panda de psicóticos que lo rodeaba, el recién llegado _parecía_ normal… aunque tenía una cara de mala hostia como la de cualquier delincuente y era bastante intimidante para medir metro y medio de estatura. Su cabello castaño claro estaba hecho un nido de pájaros que, junto con los ojos cafés chispeando de rabia, daba la apariencia de que le había explotado la cabeza del coraje.

Miura también estaba al borde del KO. ¡Era demasiado para asimilar en tan poco tiempo! Su usual alegría y energía no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Cómo se supone que tenían que reaccionar ante ese circo de fenómenos?

"Reborn" llamó con un tono exasperado y cierto acento que hacía parecer al nombre una majadería. "Es muy temprano para estas mierdas."

"Son las ocho de la mañana. Y de todas formas es Bianchi la que quiere asesinar a la vaca."

"¡Hey! ¡Niño-vaca, Bianchi! ¡Si quieren matarse háganlo fuera de mi jardín!"

"Suenas como una vieja amargada."

"¡No quiero oír eso de ti!"

El bebé adquirió un aura homicida que dejaba en mantillas a Biki- es decir, a Bianchi. El chico castaño dio un paso atrás, e incluso Irie sintió ese instinto que le decía que se largara, por lo que se arrojó detrás de la cerca y se ocultó entre los arbustos con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre la cabeza.

Escuchaba muy claramente la conversación, la voz peligrosa del bebé le provoco un violento escalofrío.

"¿Que me estoy haciendo viejo, baka-Tsu? ¿Que debería sacarme las canas del trasero?"

"Eres un _bebé_" respondió monótonamente el tal Tsu, con una gota enorme en la nuca. "Y no quiero saber nada sobre tu trasero. Además siempre actúas como un viejo senil y demente, así que no tengo que insinuar nada pa-"

"Deberías detener a esos dos antes de que llamen la atención" dijo el bebé tranquilamente.

¡Bang! Se escuchó.

Irie levantó la mirada.

· Ropa interior · Una chica · Hoyo en la frente ·

Lo escuchó como si viniera de una radio vieja y averiada.

"_¡REBOOOORRN! ¡MATAR AL ASESINO COMO SI FUERA A MORIR!"_

· El resto es historia: Irie Shoichi enloqueció.

**Esa tarde, en la residencia Irie.**

"… el cadáver cayó sobre mí, con la frente perforada y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de ese agujero… Y luego… luego... ¡El tipo **explotó** de verdad! ¡Le salían llamas de la frente! ¡Y estaba en calzoncillos! Entonces me di cuenta de que era una chica… hahaha… ¡Una chica! Después ella le hizo… y eso y aquello… y estaban gritando… ¡Bikini!"

"Sho… chan…"

La señora Irie miraba preocupada a su hijo, sin fuerzas para detener la risa histérica que salía de él. Se supone que los chicos de su edad pueden salir y hacer mandados a la calle sin tener crisis nerviosas ¿No? ¿Debería llamar a un psiquiatra? ¿Tan grave estaba la situación?

Oh ¿En qué se equivocó?

"Tranquilo, Shhh" susurró abrazando a su retoño y meciendo "No te preocupes. No llegará nada aquí. Mi pobre bebé…"

Palabra equivocada. Shoichi comenzó a echar espuma por la boca.

"¡El bebé! ¡Adulto explotó! ¡Afro Vaca! ¡Y UN BIKINI EN METRALLETA! Ha-haha… Huhu-ha-hua-hua ¡_GUYHAHAYHAUHYAUYAHYAAHA_!"

_Irie Shoichi pasaría una semana en rehabilitación. Al salir, negaría haber visto nada excepto una chica sexy en bikini (Aunque fuera una locura, esa sería probablemente la única vez en la que vería a una modelo en persona, y no iba a bloquear el recuerdo por un ridículo trauma emocional). Después de un tiempo concluyó que una fuga de gas en la casa lo hizo tener alucinaciones masivas, y siguió con su vida normal… manteniéndose alejado de Sawada Tsukiyomi cuando se la cruzaba por la calle._

_Miur Haru no quería involucrarse más. Quizá, en otro mundo, ella habría ido a averiguar si estaban maltratando a aquellos niños para hacerlos como eran… pero ahí, en ese lugar, la imagen de aquella chica en bóxers y con la cabeza en flamas intentando asesinar al tal Reborn y siendo terriblemente pulverizada con __**una lata vacía**__ blandida por el bebé estaba firmemente impresa en su memoria. Miura Haru-san era una alegre y resistente muchacha, por lo que se convenció que todo fue un sueño y siguió con su meta de ser una reportera estrella… aunque mantenía siempre una distancia de al menos dos calles de la residencia Sawada._

FIN

* * *

><p>Hm… este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás para disculparme por mi ausencia. En mi defensa, he de decir que estuve enferma y realmente uno no puede escribir con la nariz escurriéndole sin parar. Es desagradable. Y las puertas de mi casa se abrieron revelando a un amigo de hace mucho tiempo que vino a visitarme después de muchos años de perder contacto, so…<p>

_**Volviendo al chap.**_

So... aquí está el Hit XI, donde cosas rutinarias pasan a personas rutinarias y piña-san está haciendo de las suyas XD. Ahora mismo estoy segura que baka-Tsu desearía ser Dame-Tsuna, tan solo para sacar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que los queme a todos (?). Shamal y Reborn no quieren ir muy a fondo con ese asunto de las flamas por unas buenas razones, que se mencionarán más adelante.

Lo tuve que rescribir porque el otro que iba a colgar se me hizo muy inadecuado… ¿Saben qué? Necesito un BETA reader… Quiero buscar uno pero cuando debo browsear se me olvida… ahí si tienen recomendaciones o tiempo uno de ustedes…

_**Rant:**_

Sí, Reborn tiene la crisis de los cuarenta. Ignoren el hecho de que sea _a lo sumo_ un treintón, es resultado de estar en el cuerpo de un bebé (Lógica Trol Demente, digo yo. Tiene más sentido si pensamos 'en el cuerpo de un arcobaleno', pero no suena tan irónico.). Yo pienso que él llevaba un buen tiempo en ese asunto de ser tutor, da ese aire cuando llegó presentándose con Dino. El viejo jefe Cavallone dijo algo de 'haber llamado a esa persona', lo que hizo que Romario inmediatamente supiera que se refería a Reborn. Me hizo pensar algo por las líneas de que lleva su buen rato en el 'bisnes' de la tutoría mafiosa. Y la única razón por la que me imagino al mejor Hitman del jodido **mundo** trabajando de niñero es porque la maldición de los arcobalenos le afectó en alguna manera. Físicamente y su estado emocional. Su mente sigue siendo el santuario de humor negro y pensamiento lógico en que se acuna semejante sicario XD.

_**En otros temas…**_

Amo sus reviews. Me hacen el día. Y no sólo en el sentido de animarme a seguir, hay algunos que, combinados a mis extraños procesos mentales resultan en epifanía. O en unas carcajadas.

Katekyo1827R27X27 me recomendó para OST de Tsu a **Tsuna Kakusei** (2° OST de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!). La votación sobre ese tema se cerró –sorry– pero quise comentar sobre ella al mundo.

Ahora, la rola está buena y es mi segunda favorita del OST 2, pero me di cuenta de algo: Suena a Rocky Balboa. No solo en el ritmo, sino en el asunto de que parece soundtrack motivacional (?). Es como que escuchas ese sonido y dices '¡Ese sujeto va a salir y dejarlo todo en el ring!'…o algo así. Y luego tienes un 'momento Ryohei' al EXTREMO. Pongan **Tsuna Kakusei** en sus reproductores de música y salgan a correr: acabarán en la cima de las escaleras sintiéndose como si estuvieran en modo Híper Última Voluntad.

So… ¿Tsuna = Rocky? Bueno, ambos son los íconos de lo que una persona calificada como 'perdedor' puede hacer con suficiente voluntad, entrega, daños cerebrales… y papás cabrones.

En realidad queda más 'Ryohei = Rocky' por **obvias** razones (Y ahora que lo pienso, Amano probablemente dibujó al boxeador pensando en Rocky. Son parecidos en los primeros tomos. No solo eso, en el OST 3 está la canción de Ryohei [**Extremely Sunny**] cuyo inicio es demasiado _Balboesco_ para ser otra cosa que un guiño.)… pero me parto de risa con Tsuna Balboa.

Muchas gracias a AikoYukari por regalarme el primer fanart del fic XD (Te preparé un oneshot que enviaré por correo en cuanto lo tenga bien listo ^^U) ¡Eres grande!

**A los reviewers:**

**Lily Vongola:** No te voy a mentir: No quiero ponerle una pareja a Tsu. Y no creo que estés pensando en quien estoy pensando…

**Debora Black:** Todos sabemos quien es Bazug. Es cuestión de pensarlo con calma XD. Y en realidad pensé que todos adivinarían que esas flamas iban a ser de Tsu o.O supongo que no era tan obvio... Muchas gracias por tu review, y voto anotado ^^

**ryuga:** Oh, este capi está mas largo, a ver qué tal. Poca acción seria, mucho blah blah... gracias por leer ^^

**Paula:** Bien que te guste ^^U

Gracias a los reviewers registrados: Raquenel Black, usagi grecia desu, Aiko Yukari, Blair, Hoshi Yuhi, Seleina…


	11. Hit XI

El cielo estaba ennegrecido, los árboles desprovistos de hojas chirriaban bajo el imperdonable azote de un viento que presagiaba tormenta, Hibari Kyoya miraba con los ojos como platos la escena frente a él.

Y todo sin ser el fin del mundo ¿Qué tal?

El prefecto se había encontrado con escenas como esa varias veces, pero ahora sentía una incomodidad bastante… incómoda.

Sí, su cabeza estaba por las nubes… Por eso siempre mandaba a Kusakabe para manejar esas situaciones…

La voz quebrada de un estudiante masculino se elevó entre los arbustos "¡J-Juudaime-sama! ¡No! ¡No está bien!"

"¡Quítate ya los pantalones, demonios!" siseo una voz femenina.

Decidiendo que era hora de proverbialmente 'abrocharse el cinturón' y enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera pasando como un hombre, Hibari Kyoya sacudió la estupefacción de su cabeza y decidió, por el bien de su sanidad, ignorar todas las posibilidades que no quería considerar y proteger a Namimori del par de… 'trasgresores a la moral' que estaban bajo esos arbustos.

"La falta de uniforme está estrictamente prohibida en los terrenos de la escuela. Lleva tu indecencia a otro lado." Dijo a la muchacha. Luego miró al chico encogido en el suelo "Portar el uniforme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa es contra las reglas. Largo antes de que te pulverice."

La chica pareció salir de un trance y se alejó del otro de un salto, mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y frustración. "¡No es lo que-!"

"No quiero escuchar excusas. Fuera de aquí."

"¡Dame _tú_ tus pantalones, entonces!"

"…"

"¡…e-es en serio!"

Hibari Kyoya tenía ya sus confiables tonfas en las manos, su rostro tan impasible como siempre.

"…El uso de drogas y otros estupefacientes también están prohibidos por el reglamento."

"¡Y yo estoy rodeada de idiotas con la cabeza metida en el culo!" explotó la chica alzando las manos al cielo "¡Mis ropas fueron quemadas, y no tengo nada para volver a casa además de esta toalla que robé de los vestidores!"

"Deberías aprender a mantener los pantalones arriba" comentó una voz pequeña a su lado. Al voltear la cabeza encontró a un niño vestido prístinamente en un traje y con una lagartija en el sombrero. Los ojos inteligentes del recién llegado perforaron a la chica "Tienes el nivel de verbalización de un infante, baka-Tsu."

"Tu intenta pasearte por las calles desnudo" la chica se abrochó más firmemente la toalla al cuerpo y con el rostro rojo –de vergüenza y enojo "¡Toda la ropa de mis casilleros desapareció!"

Hubo una pausa, en la que algo pareció hacer clic en la cabeza de la chica, que empezó a maldecir al niño (Reborn, según sus gritos) con un a verbalización bastante precisa, al menos para Hibari.

El niño sonrió de tal manera que hasta el prefecto sintió una ola de aprensión "Tendrás que volver así a casa o conseguir ropa de otra manera."

"Ya es tarde" declaró Hibari, un poco mosqueado porque lo estaban haciendo a un lado "Por el delito de faltas a la moral y ética, te morderé hasta la muerte."

Ella arrojó los brazos al cielo, en el gesto universal de '¡A la mierda, pues!' "¡Muy bien, será a tu manera! Si gano me quedo con tus ropas. Si pierdo… bueno, lo que tú digas."

Gokudera salió del trance al escuchar todo el argumento. Oh, así que la jefa no se había vuelto una loca acosadora, sólo quería su ropa. Demonios, tenía que hacer algo con esa cabeza sucia suya o se terminaría metiendo en serios problemas.

"Si es así estaré feliz de entregarle mi ropa, Juudaime-sama" confirmó mucho más tranquilo. Es decir, no podía hacer que la décima anduviera por ahí con sólo una toalla cubriéndole las modestias ¿Verdad? Era algo más que su deber proteger el honor de su jefa. Quien por cierto necesitaba clases de comunicación básica, porque saltarle encima a un tío demandando sus pantalones era ir demasiado lejos.

Pero él divagaba y ellos no escuchaban.

Hibari Kyoya por su parte estaba considerando seriamente decir 'Tu muerte será suficiente' pero recordó, después de aclarar la naturaleza del crimen de esa idiota, que la chica semidesnuda frente a él era Sawada Tsukiyomi. El incidente de Kokuyo Land apareció en su cabeza, así como el momento en el que ella irrumpió en el cuarto cuando Rokudo Mukuro estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Sí, parte de su honor había sido obliterado y honestamente quería machacarla por eso, pero no era la clase de tío que se pone vengativo porque alguien le salvó la vida sin darse cuenta. Él supo, después de investigar un poco sobre ella, que la muchacha sólo estaba metida en ese asunto para vengar a los herbívoros que fueron atacados por la banda de extraños y no por meter las narices donde no la llamaban. Además _muy en el fondo_ Hibari estaba aliviado de seguir con vida.

No significaba que le iba a dar los pantalones por ello.

Pero meritaba observación –la chica, no el préstamo de ropa. Era una peleadora excepcional: venció al capitán de boxeo y al de kendo en la escuela, y fue la responsable de aquella ola de delincuentes medio muertos que invadieron el hospital. Cierto, tenía un récord de trasgresiones alto, pero él siempre la veía golpeando delincuentes y nunca haciendo algún otro crimen. Y al parecer evitaba la escuela por principio, evitando así causar problemas.

Además no parecía estar temblando de terror como la mayoría de sus contrincantes. O era estúpida o tenía coraje. O ambas.

Aparte de de pelear ¿Qué hace uno cuando encuentra una persona prometedora?

Primero entregarle uno de los seguros con los que mantenía la banda del comité en la manga de su camisa, para que sujetara el trapo que la cubría –sería incómodo pelear con alguien _totalmente_ desnudo, pero con la toalla estaría todo bien.

Segundo… "Si gano, estarás bajo mi mando en el Comité de Disciplina de la Secundaria Namimori… después de que salgas del hospital."

**Hit XI**

_**Nueva Frontera (Primera Parte)**_

Sawada Tsukiyomi tenía una influencia natural enorme, aunque definitivamente no era de la _buena_.

La prueba estaba en Dino Cavallone, el relajado Don mafioso que siempre tenía una sonrisa y un consejo para quien lo necesitara, que en esos momentos estaba echando espuma por la boca de rabia y dando vueltas en la cabina como fiera enjaulada. Y todavía ni siquiera conocía a Vongola X.

"¡No me va a decir que no **otra** vez! ¡Se va a enterar, ese malnacido ****!"

Los rumores decían que Sawada era un joven de armas tomar capaz de vencer a un ogro en un concurso de mal carácter. Y ahora, viendo el rubio cabello alborotado y los castaños ojos inflamados de su don, no pudieron evitar la sospecha que estaba siendo poseído por él.

"¡Le haré **** con **** y en la ****!"

Romario cerró los ojos, horrorizado_ '¡Una posesión, seguro! ¡Este no es Dino!'_

Aunque podía entender de dónde venía la ira. Habían dado cinco vueltas el pasado mes. **CINCO**. VUELTAS. Desde Italia hasta Japón—todo para recibir las mismas largas.

Que porque Tsukiyomi estaba en medio de una pelea importante. Que porque estaba inconsciente. Que porque estaba recuperándose mentalmente de su primer roce con la muerte. Que porque estaba recuperándose de una herida semi-letal causada por una lata de cerveza vacía. Y la más reciente: porque estaba teniendo _problemas de clóset_.

_¿Iba en serio?_ No quería saber qué clase de eufemismo era esa última excusa—no iba a volver a la botella de Vodka, muchas gracias.

Aun así, pensó Romario apartándose con toda su voluntad de la estantería de vinos, no era suficiente razón para que Don Dino estuviera echando fuego por la boca… eso estaba tan fuera de su personalidad que asustaba.

Era una posesión maligna, en serio.

Los demás hombres estaban muy quietos, pegados a la pared y conmiserándose de la pobre persona al otro lado del teléfono que estaba recibiendo una paliza verbal de parte del jefe, quien estaba volviéndose muy creativo con los insultos por cierto…

Una cosa era segura: esta vez Don Dino iba a conseguir su conferencia con Sawada Tsukiyomi aunque tuviera que luchar la tercera guerra mundial por eso.

* * *

><p>La tormenta prometida cayó en forma de un maldito tifón. Aguanieve, el ocasional trozo de granizo, agua helada y algún animal desafortunado flotaban alrededor de ellos brindando un aire de destrucción.<p>

Ya había olvidado de qué iba la bronca, concentrada como estaba en no ser golpeada por una de esas peligrosas Tonfas y ganar la pelea. La más pura forma de estupidez había poseído su bocota para que desafiara a Hibari Kyoya a una pelea _por sus pantalones_. Es decir, eso estaba mal en tantos niveles que si no temiera terminar hecha un puré se arrastraría bajo una roca y moriría.

Tsukiyomi retrocedió unos pasos para tomar aire, aflojando los extremadamente tensos músculos de su espalda e ignorando el hielo que resbalaba por su espalda y su rostro. Flexionó los dedos agarrotados en sus manos varias veces, maldiciendo su mandíbula que ahora no dejaba de castañetear. Pelear con el prefecto del terror por toda la secundaria (y sentía como las manos le temblaban cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo) quitaba el propósito a pedirle la ropa en primer lugar.

Hibari era _fuerte_, _rápido_ y endemoniadamente _terco_, había que darle eso. Por si fuera poco, Tsu jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida (¡Estaba luchando prácticamente desnuda con él y éste como si nada! - (Una pequeña parte de ella estaba en la esquina emo de su cabeza ¿En serio había tan poco qué ver? Okey, le rompería los brazos si anduviera de pervertido, pero aun así...))

Estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo su orgullo y rendirse para marcharse a casa por un cambio de ropa, pero no se iba a echar atrás en algo que ella misma se buscó y que el monstruo de su tutor terminó de joder –quizá Hibari tenía razón y ella estaba de alguna manera drogada– así que se plantó firmemente en la tierra y lo miró a la cara entre la cortina de agua.

Los agudos ojos de Hibari no la abandonaron ni un momento, y de hecho pareció arrugar el entrecejo antes de desprenderse de su chaqueta y tirarla hacia un árbol enganchándola perfectamente a una rama. Tenía la mandíbula firmemente trabada, pero el involuntario temblor de sus brazos delataba que estaba igual de helado que ella.

Él era un sujeto que cuidaba de sí mismo, contrario a lo que muchos comentarían sobre su actitud suicida. Para el prefecto no había nada peor que estar enfermo, habiendo sido un niño enfermizo cuando joven y pasado largos días en cama –su obsesión era tan grande que era capaz de ir al hospital a tratarse un simple resfriado, porque sabía los horrores de tener una pulmonía.

Estuvo a punto de posponer el combate, a pesar de que estaba teniendo el rato de su vida con una persona frente a él que no cedía terreno y ya lo había obligado a ir en serio sin usar ningún abracadabra de habilidades… pero ella levantó las manos lanzándose hacia él con una figurativa hoguera en los ojos, y Hibari Kyoya se olvidó de su habitual obsesión con la salud optando por continuar jugando... sólo un poco más.ç

No iba a morir por sólo un poco más ¿O si?

* * *

><p>I-Pin caminaba por las calles mirando atentamente la fotografía frente a ella. Era la imagen de Sawada Tsukiyomi, tentativo sucesor del Noveno Vongola que también era su objetivo actual ¿Su misión? Bueno…<p>

Ahora, I-Pin no era la clase de sicario que tomaba las cosas en broma. Para ella _cualquier_ misión que se le asignara era importantísima –cumplirla con honor y dedicación era su lema– pero una parte de ella se preguntaba lo que estaría pensando su maestro cuando le entregó las instrucciones… o si los humos de gyoza comenzaban a afectarlo. Debía golpear a Juudaime Vongola en la rodilla, entregarle un paquete, llevarla a comer y luego hacerle enojar –todo sin hablarle o explicarle nada, hecho en ese orden sin importar en qué situación la encontrara por primera vez.

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si ella no supiera que su maestro era demasiado responsable y maduro pensaría que sólo la estaba enviando a jugarle una mala broma a la pobre persona para reírse un rato. Pero Fon-shishio no era así, e I-Pin debería dejar de ser tan malpensada y confiar en que todo tenía una razón que ella sencillamente no podía ver.

Se ajustó un poco los lentes y examinó la figura castaña que tenía a un desconocido en una llave al cuello que lucía dolorosa, sin saber que el momento en el que decidió usar los anteojos y examinó detenidamente la fotografía acababa de ganarse una larga y fructífera 'amistad' con una de las personas más peligrosas del futuro mundo de la mafia.

* * *

><p>El track 3 de su CD favorito se repitió por quinta vez, dando y manteniendo la atmósfera pensativa que reinaba en la habitación y camuflando el hecho de que llevara más de media hora acostada en el sofá mirando el mismo punto en la pared.<p>

Kurokawa Hana no tenía muchas ganas de salir ese buen viernes. Era el último día de clases de la escuela y estaba reventada, sin mencionar bastante agitada: había descubierto algo importantísimo esa mañana, algo que era suficiente para marcar la vida de cualquier ser humano por el resto de su existencia.

¿Aquél juego de mafiosos que Sawada, el hombrecito en Armani y los simios insistían en jugar todo el tiempo? Sí… NO era un juego.

Era difícil creer lo contrario cuando uno veía las _muy reales_ armas que cargaba Reborn.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesada. Oh, era consciente de al menos veinte razones por las que meter la nariz en la mafia era mala idea, pero por otro lado… era _la Mafia_. Misterioso, emocionante. Era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. ¿Qué clase de mundo era la mafia? ¿Era como la pintaban, había más o había menos? ¿Cómo eran los mafiosos? ¿Quién no quisiera ser de la clase de persona con una doble agenda?

¿Cómo rayos Sawada y los demás le hacían para no asesinarse mutuamente?

Porque honestamente…

El estudiante de intercambio Gokudera Hayato lo tomaba todo con una seriedad absoluta que llegaba a ser tediosa. Uno puede _ver_ su aire de delincuente cuando se le acerca, pero ella nunca habría pensado que en realidad él era parte de algo más serio y peligroso que una simple pandilla juvenil.

La mujer de pelo violeta intenso, quien descubrió era la hermana del simio italiano y se llamaba Bianchi, era una asesina profesional –lo cual explicaba esos escalofríos que sentía cada vez que se le acercaba.

Yamamoto Takeshi era un caso especial. Como en 'niño especial', según su humilde opinión. Porque cuando alguien suelta la risa al ver un hombre vaciar una metralleta (REAL) en su dirección sólo hay dos opciones: o el tío es muy sarcástico, habilidoso y gusta de usar eufemismos para algo que es ya cotidiano en él, o es un retrasado mental. Y, considerando que Hana estaba casi segura de que él NO se había dado cuenta de que estaban entre mafiosos de verdad, ella fue automáticamente por la segunda opción.

Sasagawa Ryohei sería el segundo caso especial. Sabía que él _sabía_ que la pólvora era real y que al menos sospechaba que estaba metiéndose en aguas peligrosas. Además tenía el beneficio de que el tipo fuera el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga y mediante Kyoko se había enterado de su adicción por la adrenalina y de que él pensaba que su vida comenzaba a ser monótona. Hana lo veía como un sujeto cegado por su instinto de buscar peligro y retos, con el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante para variar.

En serio ¿Qué tan ruidoso puede ser un hombre? Indigno, eso es lo que era.

Luego estaba Sawada Tsukiyomi. Todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Hana se habían agitado al triple cuando Kyoko comenzó a tratar con la delincuente de la clase. Ella era abrasiva, maliciosa, muy gruñona, y sencillamente demasiado problemática para que valiera la pena siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Había pasado el año entero con ella en el salón, y como muchos otros había aprendido a tomarla como una fiera particularmente perezosa sentada al fondo del aula que podría comerla a la menor provocación –porque en esencia eso era. Hana no se engañaba con ilusiones de que aquella chica fuera Tsundere ni mucho menos; sabía que Sawada era alguien con quien uno no se cruzaba.

Pero observándola tratar con Kyoko y los demás, no podía sacudirse la idea de que no era algo del todo malo. Ella no despreciaba a la gente, no se la pasaba ordenando a medio mundo ni abusando su poder y era más bien autosuficiente y reservada, con una ineptitud social que era de esperarse en alguien como ella.

No podía entender por qué Kyoko quiso tratar con ella para empezar. Claro, defendió su honor contra Mochida aquella vez, pero dejó muy en claro que sólo lo hacía por buscar bronca.

Finalmente el hombrecito en Armani, Reborn. Obviamente no era un bebé –acaso un individuo con un severo caso de enanismo– y era aún más peligroso que la fiera Sawada o el gamberro Gokudera. A Hana le pegaba como un sujeto con el que uno no se andaba con bromitas, la clase de individuo al que nunca hay que perderle respeto. La vibra sombría y madura que a veces se iluminaba con _Shadrenfreude_ al ver sufrir a su 'alumna'… No podía dudar de su autenticidad, y si él decía que era un mafioso ella se lo creería.

Todo eso llevaba a una conclusión: Kurokawa Hana no quería tener nada que ver con esa clase de _negocios_.

Entonces uno notaría las continuas menciones de Sasagawa Kyoko en el relato, y uno tendría que ser denso como Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei para no ver la razón por la que Hana se sentía demasiado involucrada para su comodidad.

Ah… Intentó advertirle a Kyoko que saliera de esos asuntos, pero su amiga solo sonrió misteriosamente e indicó que de todas formas su hermano mayor estaba en eso y sería involucrada quisiera o no. Aguda, en realidad.

Con suerte podría sacar las manos—y a Kyoko—del fuego si algo se iba al diablo, aunque para eso necesitaría estar al pendiente de la fogata. Así que Hana decidió hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer: observar.

Kurokawa Hana ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que la canción se repitió, recostada en su sofá y meditando sobre lo que había visto, cuando de repente se puso de pie como un resorte y cogió su chaqueta.

Hoy era dos por uno en Cake & Bread.

* * *

><p>Ya habían olvidado el frío, el peligro de morir por una bronquitis y los litros de aguanieve, lluvia y granizo que les azotaba la cara y les hacían ver todo borroso.<p>

¿Qué tenía de emocionante andar en esos corredores con semejante clima? ¡Todo!

Era un _thrill_, pensó Tsu flexionando la rodilla y conectando con el torso del prefecto, pelear con alguien tan igualado a ella.

Algo que no se ve a diario, reflexionó Hibari tomando una bocanada de aire gélido y logrando un golpe sólido en el hombro izquierdo de la supuesta delincuente.

Aunque no siempre ganaran todas sus peleas, había algo en pelear contra alguien con abilidad pareja a uno… esa adrenalina de saber que la abtalla se decidiría por un detalle menor al común... además habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo sin palabras de no tirar a matar en medio de una patada hacia atrás y un gancho al riñón.

Tenían entumidos lugares que no sabían que se podían entumir, se habían calado hasta lo impensable y sus músculos protestaban por el abuso…

Hibari Kyoya no era el típico psicópata que se metía en un problema sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Vale decir que en realidad era un psicópata muy refinado, y sabía medir sus límites. Que los ignorara cuando su honor o algo que le importara estuvieran en juego era otra cosa.

Era una idiotez. Tsu también lo pensaba.

' '…_Pero es tan divertido…' '_

* * *

><p>Había pasado la última media hora buscando a Tsu y a Gokudera por todos lados, y no aparecía ninguno de los dos. Ahora estaba sentado en una barda disfrutando de la lluvia torrencial mezclada con un fino granizo que azotaba Namimori y esperando a que amainara un poco.<p>

"Hm… se habrán ido ya a casa…" murmuró estirando los brazos hasta que su espalda hizo un satisfactorio chasquido.

Era bueno estar de vuelta. En unos días tendría su partido de regreso y había entrenado como loco desde que su fractura sanó por completo, así que estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora de volver al diamante y al mejor juego de la historia. ¡Increíble que hubieran pasado ya dos meses sin poner las garras sobre un bate!

Aunque no sólo era el asunto de la herida… no quería admitirlo pero se sentía un poco repugnante cuando tomaba un bate metálico entre las manos, el recordar los crujidos de algo vivo cediendo bajo golpes calculados y la cabeza fría dictándole qué hacer. Golpear a alguien hasta romperle los huesos no era algo que disfrutara hacer, y de hecho esa había sido la primera vez.

Algo le decía que no sería la última, si seguía juntándose con Sawada Tsukiyomi.

Por otro lado lo había puesto a pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que seguiría en ese camino –le debía a Tsu la vida, pero esa no era la razón por la que se quedaría; era la razón por la que comenzó todo. Era consciente de lo incómoda que ella se sentía brindándole atención a la gente, y aunque a veces hiciera algo barbárico y perturbador ella era… ella. No sabía describirlo, pero sería como cuando su viejo pasaba frente a la habitación y le dejaba un rollo de sushi en la puerta después de que él perdiera algún partido de beisbol –algo implícito y fuerte que simplemente _estaba ahí _y lo hacía sentir como que todo iba a estar bien.

Tsu podría no alimentarlo o preguntarle por su día… pero ella estaba ahí, implícita y fuerte, vigilando que el viento no se lo llevara. Como un ancla.

Hm… Tsu era como un ancla. De alguna manera, la idea lo hizo sonreír y llevarse una mano a la nuca. Okey, no era el tío más profundo del mundo…

También se enteró de Kokuyo Land y eso sirvió para acabar de convencerlo. Fue clínico y desapasionado, pero la hermana de Gokudera se dio a la tarea de explicarles a todos lo que pasó en ese parque de diversiones. Escuchar que Tsu fue allá y atrapó a los sujetos que intentaron asesinarlos fue extrañamente reconfortante, pero también terrible. Es decir, Tsu fue _sola_ a un parque lleno de convictos reales fugados de una prisión de alta seguridad real. Y aunque Bianchi no dijo todo, su instinto le decía que fue por lo que pasó con aquél sujeto del yoyo envenenado.

Tsu… iría tan lejos por ellos. Y al final lo trataría como si fuera nada. Las cosas se pusieron _más_ reales cuando la fue a visitar en el hospital—ella inconsciente, pálida y demasiado delgada— y cuando despertó…

_Tsu había estado distraída desde que salió del hospital y su hombro todavía la molestaba. Gokudera había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con la miraba baja y los hombros caídos, y él mismo estaba algo decaído, entre la falta de beisbol y todo el desastre de Kokuyo. Ella no era de las que se ponían a hablar de cosas emocionales, así que el hecho de que les preguntara la razón de sus 'jodidas caras largas' reflejaba mejor que nada la situación._

_Gokudera fue el que respondió "Salió herida por nuestra culpa."_

_Algo en esa frase hizo que Yamamoto sintiera un pinchazo de algo inidentificable en el estómago._

"_Y creen que me interesa ver las nubes negras sobre sus cabezas cuando intento comer mi almuerzo…" continuó Tsu decididamente no impresionada. "Si van a estar creciendo hongos, háganlo en otro lado. No estoy de humor."_

"_¡Pero si hubiéramos estado ahí…!"_

"_A nadie le importa lo que hubiera pasado." cortó con los ojos cerrados. "Los idiotas se mueren pensando en lo que hubiera pasado. En realidad, fue divertido."_

_Ese comentario era tan _Tsu_ que soltó una risa pequeña. Gokudera sonrió, a su pesar._

_Habían pasado separados mucho tiempo y casi habían muerto, pero…_

"_Están aquí ¿No?" añadió ella distraídamente mirando al cielo. Últimamente hacía eso muy seguido. "Estamos aquí."_

…_Iban a estar bien._

Alzó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo del brillante cielo lluvioso. Algo había allá arriba que Tsu no paraba de busca-

Una figura pequeña apareció en su campo visual, cabello castaño y ojos chocolate encendidos con fuego—"¡Wo! Deja-vú…" sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca _'Sin ropa…otra vez.'_

Y estaba persiguiendo a alguien. Yamamoto sintió cómo los cabellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta al ver exactamente _quién_ era: delgado y ágil, con cabello negro y el uniforme tradicional de la secundaria, el prefecto del terror Hibari Kyoya se defendía con una fluidez increíble de un aluvión de ataques que deberían de ser imposibles de realizar estando en el aire.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero reconoció a tiempo la expresión jubilosa de Tsu y la medio-mueca de satisfacción que el prefecto tenía. Se acomodó mejor en la barda y miró la pelea sonriendo él también, aunque le dio un escalofrío de pensar ser él el que estaba combatiendo con Hibari Kyoya bajo litros de agua semi-congelada en sólo una toalla de los vestidores.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando una patada alta reveló… que esa vez Tsu no tenía ropa interior.

¿Cómo en el nombre del beisbol hacía Hibari Kyoya para _verlo todo_ sin batir una pestaña? ¿Era de palo, el tío?

* * *

><p>Cassano maldijo por tercera vez cuando otro auto pasó frente a ellos, efectivamente bañándolos en agua sucia y helada. Don Dino estornudó bajo su chaqueta cazadora, ignorando el diluvio sobre sus cabezas y caminando con paso firme por la banqueta, buscando la calle 12 donde se supone que estaba la casa de Sawada Tsukiyomi.<p>

Al menos el jefe se había enfriado con tanta agua y había vuelto a la normalidad. Se había preocupado cuando Romario les propuso a todos que hicieran un ritual para alejar a los malos espíritus, en especial por el taparrabos y la sangre de pollo que ordenó para llevarlo a cabo.

"Es una la-lástima que ll-llegáramos del otro lado del p-p-pueblo" comentó Rossi rindiéndose y cruzando los brazos para intentar mantener calor.

"Se supone que este edificio es el de correos. Dos calles más abajo está la secundaria Namimori, diez calles adelante está la calle 12." Informó Dino haciendo un heroico esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

Cassano levantó el rostro al cielo para maldecir de nuevo, captando por el rabillo del ojo a dos pequeñas figuras que se hacían grandes conforme se acercaban.

La cortina de lluvia hacía demasiado borroso el paisaje, pero pudieron ver formas humanas saltando. El de cabello negro hizo una finta y lanzó un golpe hacia arriba, el castaño esquivó echándose hacia atrás y terminó con un corte en la barbilla por sus problemas mientras levantaba una patada alta, que sacó de equilibrio al otro y lo obligó a dar un paso atrás. Luego dio un puñetazo moviendo su cuerpo en un estilo casi acrobático para evitar una tonfa al estómago; el de uniforme ladeo la cabeza a la derecha y adelantó una pierna, haciendo palanca para dar mayor fuerza detrás de un corte diagonal que el otro esquivó agachándose y tirando una pierna hacia adelante en una barrida.

"Son buenos. Es-stán un tanto parejos, aunque el que tiene rop-pa va con mayor vent-taja" afirmó Cassano, tiritando como su mejor amigo Rossi "Por las ar-rma-s, el d-de la toalla es m-más ágil"

"Nada mal" aprobó Dino con una ligera expresión de sorpresa, su aliento saliendo en continuas nubes de vapor "Considerando el diluvio que nos está cayendo encima… o son idiotas o están completamente dementes. D-de todos modos será mejor que nos movamos antes de que nos dé una pulmonía, debemos estar cerca."

Los tres hombres que lo seguían expresaron su gratitud con un estornudo al unísono.

* * *

><p>Apenas puso un pie en la pastelería y la madre de todas las tormentas se dejó venir sobre Namimori. Por suerte estaba dentro del acogedor local comiendo su segunda rebanada de pastel milhojas, o su humor se habría ido en picada. Qué bonito es ver llover y no mojarse, en verdad.<p>

Pero no estaba totalmente cómoda. Alguien la había estado observando sobre una taza de capuchino desde hace quince minutos, y si no estuviera esperando que el cielo dejara de caerse Hana se habría marchado de ahí de inmediato.

Resignada, cruzó la mirada con el extraño.

O mejor dicho extraña. Tenía el cabello oscuro en un extraño peinado que le recordaba una piña, un parche con una calavera cubriéndole el ojo derecho y un orbe violeta en el izquierdo. Hana reconoció el uniforme de Kokuyo Land. La chica se sonrojó profusamente cuando supo que la habían atrapado espiando, tragó un par de veces y le dirigió una mirada apologética antes de encogerse en su silla.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer y que ella parecía suficientemente inofensiva, Hana se recargó en su respaldo y alzó una ceja a la mesa de atrás.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"No." soltó en tono cortante la otra chica, manejando ser grosera y tímida a la vez.

'_Okey…'_ "¿Por qué me estabas mirando?"

La chica desenfocó su ojo visible unos segundos "Ah- me parecías familiar. Pero estaba equivocada…"

"Mmhm..."

Pasó un largo silencio, en el que las ventanas vibraban con el diluvio del exterior.

Quince minutos.

Media hora.

"El clima es horrible ¿No?" dijo Hana, usando la frase dolorosamente estándar para darle entender _sin lugar a dudas_ que necesitaba hablar de alguna trivialidad o eso se pondría demasiado incómodo.

La extraña miró furtivamente la puerta, como planteándose sus posibilidades de salir corriendo, pero terminó cerrando los ojos en derrota y asintiendo despacio. Hana notó la segunda taza de capuchino humeante en la mesa.

"¿Esperas a alguien?"

* * *

><p>Estaba viendo fuegos artificiales gracias al brutal golpe a la mejilla que Hibari terminó por propinarle. Se tambaleó un poco, gruñendo una maldición y sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro mojado, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar con la pelea.<p>

Iba a por un golpe a la boca del estómago, cuando un dolor enorme en la rodilla la hizo frenar y rechinar los dientes. Observando a Hibari en medio de sus ojos borrosos, era obvio que él no era responsable del golpe, estando separado de ella por dos metros y mirando algo a la altura de sus piernas con una expresión sorprendida.

Ella también bajo la mirada, y alcanzó a notar un diminuto impermeable amarillo.

"¿Quién en nombre de Vepar eres?" demandó sobándose la rodilla.

"…"

La figura levantó la -enorme- cabeza, un poco, revelando un rostro liso de ojos rasgados y boca pequeña. Luego levantó una bolsa de plástico hacia Tsu, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera.

"Estoy ocupad-_a-__**shoooo**_"

"Es suficiente" declaró Hibari Kyoya con una voz nasal pero firme "Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión"

Tsu observó impotente cómo su ropa se iba aún sobre el prefecto y fulminó con la mirada al culpable…

Quien estaba bastante ruborizado y tenía unos extraños círculos en la amplia frente que no estaban ahí hace un momento. Observó como uno de los círculos desaparecía con una ceja alzada.

"Oi ¿Qué diablos te-? ¡Hey, suelta mi pierna! ¡_Oi_!" Tsu intentaba despegarse la nueva lapa que se había adherido a su pantorrilla sin mucha suerte. _'Wow, tiene una fuerza increí- ¡Este no es el momento para eso!'_

"Interesante" a sus espaldas estaba Reborn, en una lancha y con un paraguas morado cubriéndolo del aguacero "Ésa es I-Pin, una asesina de Hong Kong conocida como la bomba humana. Su habilidad especial es la bomba _pinzu_, que se activa cuando su timidez está al máximo… cuando los pin llegan a cero su cuerpo suelta un gas especial que genera una explosión con la fuerza suficiente para generar un cráter."

Sólo quedaban dos pinzu.

"¿QUÉÉÉÉ?"

"Será mejor que hagas algo"

"¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?" chilló Tsu entrando en pánico con la bomba pegada a su pierna. Su respuesta vino en forma de una bala. "¡SALVAR MI VIDA COMO SI FUERA A MORIR!"

Reborn frunció el ceño, observando cómo su alumna arrojaba a la bomba humana hacia el cielo en el momento preciso para evitar volar en pedazos "Eso es demasiado redundante. Necesitas clases _urgentes_ de verbalización."

Tsu seguía mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos el lugar donde I-Pin había explotado, su rostro aún más cómico por la flama que ardía aún bajo la lluvia y marcaba las sombras de su rostro haciéndola parecer un feo tallado paleolítico.

Y luego I-Pin aterrizó frente a ella, la miró y emitió un chillido _**agudo**_, cubriéndose ambos ojos y arrojándole una bolsa a la cara.

Porque Tsu estaba como había venido al mundo, la toalla quemada por la bala de la última voluntad, y en suficiente estado de shock para no haberlo registrado. Cuando miró hacia abajo, la flama desapareció al instante de su frente y una exclamación angustiada como nunca había proferido escapó de sus labios.

No sabía si ahorcar a Reborn por dispararle por segunda vez (la primera en la mañana por aparentemente ninguna razón, que quemó su ropa), a quienquiera que robara su ropa interior y vendas cuando estaba en las duchas, a I-Pin por casi explotarle encima o a Hibari por hacerla pelear bajo la lluvia. Quizá sólo les arrancaría la cabeza a todos…

Un rayo de luz emergió de entre las nubes, apuntando a la bolsa estaba en el suelo, y tenía… una camisa larga y roja parecida a la que tenía I-Pin, un impermeable amarillo, unas botas de goma y unos pantalones negros.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Tsu buscó con la mirada al ilusionista que hizo eso, pero después se encogió de hombros. Reborn no parecía afectado así que probablemente sólo ella estuviera delirando.

"Ow, ¡Gracias, nena!" lloriqueó poniéndose los pantalones "¡Acabas de convertirte en mi segunda persona favorita del mundo!"

"** *** ** **** **** ******* **"

"¿Eh?"

"Al parecer I-Pin no habla japonés" Reborn flotó hasta ella entre los charcos "Pero puedo traducir del mandarín por esta vez. Dice 'Vine para invitarte a comer de parte de mi maestro'. Hm…"

Pero Tsu no lo escuchaba, porque estaba muy ocupada abrazando a la pequeña I-Pin y dando vueltas en un solo lugar mientras balbucía cosas que nadie entendía.

I-Pin se comenzó a ruborizar. Tsu instintivamente la dejó en el suelo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>¡Con un &amp;%()=/9876! Este capítulo me costó tanto trabajo escribirlo…

¿La razón por la que no actualicé antes?

Reprobé- Reprobé EL **ÚLTIMO SEMESTRE** de mi carrera. Por **faltas**. Porque no pude justificarlas porque el maldito hospital perdió mis papeles. Quiero llorar. De hecho, lloré, pataleé y me día contra el escritorio repetidas veces. Maldigo a los mosquitos y maldigo al dengue hemorrágico y a mi hermano que no pudo limpiar la puta pila de agua hasta que esas criaturas hicieron nido y a mi alta tolerancia al dolor que hizo que la enfermedad se fuera por las nubes antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba...

Een fin. Reviews. Sí.

**LilyVongola: **Lo lamento. Quisiera arrastrarme bajo una roca y morir. Pero espero que la espera valiera la pena XD Y sé que no lo valdrá, pero dadme un respiro. Que estaba hecha una pasta de desesperanza y frustración… Dino saldrá completamente en el siguiente capítulo, esta es sólo la primera parte de un mini arco dedicado a él. Al menos ya llegó a Namimori y no se irá sin su presentación formal :)

**Ximena:** Gracias por dejar review en los caps que te gustaron ^^ Nah, Tsu no tendrá pareja ¿No es suficiente con la tensión sexual de este capítulo XDDD? No es a propósito, por cierto. Iba a empezar con otra cosa, pero al final Gokudera demandó ser acosado (?) Tsu es más explosiva y malgeniada que el común porque es la _antítesis_ de Tsunayoshi. No es mejor, de hecho personalmente creo que Tsuna queda más para Vongola X que Tsu, pero esos son otros derroteros; quise pensar qué le haría a la familia el tener a una mini-xanxus de jefa.

Extra: El OOC de Dino tiene su explicación. No me flameen todavía. Y una pregunta ¿Creen que manejé bien a Hibari en este capítulo o está demasiado OOC? Honestamente, ese prefecto es un dolor para escribir sobre él. ¡No se quiso dejar! Es como que escribía algo y sentía su mirada de odio en la nuca TT

Además, cameo de Chrome. :D

Gracias a mukii por la alerta y favorito, y gracias a los reviewers registrados: Raquenel Black, Yuki Kairiko, mitsu-chan-R27, monidex1200. Katekyo1827R27X27, TodosDanAscoMenosYo, Piffle Princess, Aiko Yukari y anne di Vongola.

Yuki Kairiko, mitsu-chan-R27, monidex1200. Katekyo1827R27X27, TodosDanAscoMenosYo, Piffle Princess, Aiko Yukari y anne di Vongola.


	12. Hit XII

Dino Cavallone estaba a punto de arrancarse la cabellera: Sawada. No. Estaba. _Otra_ vez. Una pequeña nube oscura pasó por su cabeza, sofocando las palabras de ánimo de sus hombres.

"¿Puedo esperar aquí si no es mucha molestia? He viajado desde Italia tantas veces que no puedo regresar con las manos vacías. Reborn me conoce, fui su estudiante."

Sin embargo no tenía que haberse preocupado tanto. La señora sonrió alegremente "¡Por supuesto que no es molestia! Pasen, pasen, dame unos segundos para conseguir unas toallas secas para todos."

"Muchísimas gracias, Sawada-san." El muchacho hizo una reverencia sintiéndose ridículo –no acostumbraba a hacer esos gestos, pero sabía que esa era la costumbre en Japón–. En lugar de recrearse en lo extraño que era presentarle la coronilla a otra persona, Dino entretuvo la idea de que Sawada-san era la hermana mayor de aquél sujeto (O incluso el mismo Tsukiyomi travestido, así de joven lucía la mujer a primera vista) pero en una ojeada más intensa descubrió que ella ya pasaba de los veinticinco y tenía un aura demasiado sosegada para ser el temido bárbaro del que todos hablaban. Una señora bien conservada, lo viera por donde lo viera.

Sawada Nana dejó pasar al visitante a su casa y a los hombres que estaban en su jardín, pero éstos últimos insistieron en que estaban bien sentados en la entrada y no querrían ensuciar su piso con sus zapatos llenos de lodo. Luego de unos minutos, ella se rindió y dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran. Hombres serán hombres sin importar qué.

Al inspeccionar al nuevo invitado mientras éste se desprendía de su cazadora húmeda, un solo pensamiento invadió su mente: _'Es más lindo que Tsu-chan…'_

Tuvo el loco impulso de preguntarle qué cremas usaba, pero lo hizo a un lado y se ocupó buscando mantas, maniobrando los abrigos de los invitados en varias perchas y pasando por la cocina para preparar enormes cantidades de té –y una taza de café expreso– mientras intentaba recordar en dónde había metido el edredón del _kotatsu_.

Afuera, los tres hombres tenían una discusión callada.

"Ah, es inútil… creo que me dará un resfriado" se quejó Rossi de mal talante, presionando un pañuelo contra su nariz. "¿Seguro que no podemos entrar unos minutos a calentarnos, Romario?"

"No" dijo por enésima vez el hombre "Sólo causaríamos problemas. Además, estamos demasiado sucios para ser de alguna ayuda adentro."

"¿Por qué?" lloriqueó Cassano "Sólo estamos un poco húmedos y ya."

"Sawada Tsukiyomi parece ser un sujeto muy delicado y no podemos darnos el lujo de una mala primera impresión. Seguro que Don Dino puede encargarse del asunto por sí mismo."

"Ehem… ¿_Solo_?"

"Lo logrará" afirmó Romario lealmente. "¿O es que crees que el Don no lo puede hacer?"

"¡No es eso!" exclamó ultrajado Rossi "¡Pero no creo que ya te hayas olvidado de la temporada de Vodka que tuvo el jefe al _imaginarse_ a Sawada!"

"Y no creo que te hayas olvidado tú de ese degenerado vestido como bailarina brasileña." Romario agregó para poner fin a la discusión.

Se miraron mutuamente.

"He visto a veteranos sucumbir ante el deseo de meter la cabeza en aguarrás después de ver eso" cedió. Cassano bajó la cabeza.

Una brisa de aire caliente les hizo ponerse alertas. Sí, estaban esperando por algo de calor, pero no por el intento homicida que flotaba en ese momento hacia ellos. Los rayos rojos del anochecer se colaban entre nubes negras y rojas, e iluminaron la solitaria figura delgada de alguien que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

A pesar de que la lluvia había dejado de caer hace una hora, esta nueva persona estaba chorreando agua, mechones castaños cayendo frente a su cara y dándole el look de un perro San Bernardo. El solitario ojo visible parecía evaporar los charcos en el suelo.

El cielo se hizo más rojo. Un olor a fosa séptica inundó sus narices.

Romario no tenía duda. Era un demonio salido del infierno azufroso*, Sawada Tsukiyomi.

¡Y joder, era más terrorífico en persona!

Los tres se apartaron del camino como si los hubieran electrocutado, pero el hábito de Cassano de hablar sin usar las neuronas resurgió antes de que Sawada levantara la llave de su casa.

"¿Por qué hueles tan mal?"

Una vena de alta adrenalina y tensión emergió en la frente de Sawada.

**Hit XII**

**_Nuevas Fronteras (Parte dos)_**

Lo primero que hizo Dino al salir fue mirar con los ojos como platos la cantidad de basura sobre las cabezas de sus hombres. Lo segundo fue sentir enojo porque alguien les hizo eso a sus hombres. Lo tercero fue taparse la nariz y resistir la necesidad de dar unas arcadas de asco.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"""¡Don Dino! ¡Es él!"""

"Bienvenida, Tsu-chan." Saludó alegremente la señora, ignorando por completo la atmósfera tensa que rápidamente se construía en su jardín.

El rostro furioso del recién llegado se destrabó un poco y asintió "_Tadaima_… ¿Quién es tu amiga?"

Cassano tuvo que enterrar la cara entre sus manos. Romario se mordió la lengua por respeto, y Rossi puso sus dedos en el puente de la nariz... para ocultar la inoportuna carcajada que querían soltar ante la cara de Dino.

El don sintió cómo una flecha con la leyenda 'Amig_**A**_' se clavaba dolorosamente en su cráneo y cómo el suelo se iba debajo de sus pies. '_Sawada… ¡¿Cree que soy una chica?'_

"Hum… se llama Dino Cavallone. Vino a visitarte desde Italia ¿No es maravilloso?"

'_¡Y la señora no aclaró el malentendido! ¿Cree que soy una__** mujer**__'_

Y un molesto flashback exprés invadió la visión del italiano.

**Hace varios años en cierta escuela mediterránea.**

_Dino sentía como su corazón insistía en salírsele por la garganta. Aun así, la amenaza de Reborn sobre su cabeza le hizo tomar aire y caminar hacia aquella chica que le gustaba, listo para presentarse y preguntarle si quería ir a algún café con él… Intentó ignorar su cara flameante y dio unos pasos hacia ella._

"_Hola, me llamo Di-¡Uaa!"_

_Squalo lo empujó sin darse cuenta, huyendo a toda velocidad de un iracundo Xanxus que no paraba de arrojarle cosas a la cabeza "¡Fuera de mi camino, niñata!" exclamó sin voltear la cabeza._

"_¿Estás bien, Diva?" preguntó preocupada la chica, levantándolo del suelo "Oo, querida, tienes una piel muy suave ¿Qué crema usas? ¡Y __tienes__ que decirme dónde compras tu acondicionador! Aunque esas ropas no son muy favorables…"_

_Dino se congeló, mirando los hoyuelos en las mejillas de ella y sus francos ojos verdes... Y huyó, perdiendo la capacidad para hablar sin ahogarse de vergüenza en el proceso por dos meses._

_Ella nunca supo que él era varón, ya que poco después del incidente se cambió de escuela para regresar a su continente efectivamente nunca viéndolo después. Y Dino se quedó en Italia sabiendo que en algún lugar del mundo una chica pensaba que él era mujer._

**Ahora.**

'_¡Squaloooo!'_ gruñó miserable, jurando venganza y olvidando que ya la había obtenido hace un año en una cumbre en Sicilia, donde convenció a varios jefes mafiosos de que Squalo era una mujer _fácil_ con problemas bucales, efectivamente comenzando un feudo sangriento entre las más grandes mafias hindúes y rusas… Hasta la fecha, lord Swati Rohit estaba buscando a su 'deidad de cabellos de plata'.

¿Qué? No podían culpar a Dino si usaba la soberana estupidez de algunas personas para hacer pagar a Squalo por algo que pasó hace _años _(Porque en serio, si puedes confundir a ese troglodita de Superbi Squalo con una mujer _mereces_ ser exterminado en un feudo sangriento). Y además vino con el plus de casi asesinar a Belphegor tres veces; casi se ahoga en su propia risa, por Squalo cuando le puso las manos encima y por Xanxus cuando decidió que el par de idiotas que tenía por subordinados sobrepasaron el límite de follón permitido.

Dino por toda su amabilidad era temido en el mundo de la mafia, donde podía arruinar la vida de alguien cuando se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente insultado (o sea muy de vez en cuando). Uno no puede pasar tanto tiempo recibiendo las enseñanzas de Reborn sin tomar costumbres extravagantes, y tampoco puede esperar ser tomado en serio en el mundo de la mafia sin al menos una exposición de su capacidad para causar dolor.

Pero nos salimos de tema. Volviendo a la miseria de Dino:

'_¡Mi ropa… tatuaje… voz! ¡Se supone que esos días terminaron!' _No se dio cuenta que estaba a cuatro patas y con la frente pegada al suelo.

'¿Ropa? ¿Tatuaje? Suena a compensación, _querida_ _amiga_.' _'¡No lo es!'_ 'Como digas, señor "gasto 1500 euros en artículos para el cabello al mes".' _'¡Mai vai a quel paese, subconscio stupido! ¡Squalo también!'_

¡Y que viniera y lo dijera ese desastre de persona! Cabello castaño yendo para todos lados y goteando alguna sustancia innombrable, un evidente morado en la mejilla y vestido en una camisa china con pantalones negros enlodados, los ojos cafés entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido le daban a su rostro un aspecto más afilado de lo que en realidad era.

En realidad era un sujeto que entraba fácilmente a los ojos quitándole la porquería de encima… Podría ser peor y lo sabía ¿A esto se referían con problemas de closet? ¿Perdió los tangas transparentes o algo? ¿Reborn estaba ya trabajando en sus _tendencias_? Eso explicaría el horrible estado en el que se encontraba.

La gente presente se removió incómoda, esperando que Dino saliera del par de flashbacks para seguir adelante.

Del otro lado del abismo de depresión estaba Tsu mirándolo con un tic en la ceja _'Es más linda que yo… aunque al parecer no tengo _nada_ de sex appeal según Hibari Kyoya, así que no es tan difícil.'_ añadió con una gota resbalándole en la nuca. _'Oh, no es mi culpa ¡Hibari es rarito, eso es todo!'_

'No suena muy convincente…' _'¡P-Puedo ser femenina si me lo propongo!'_ '¿Invocamos duda razonable?' _'¡Vete a la mierda, estúpido subconsciente!'_

Los tres mafiosos perdieron la batalla para contener la risa al ver a ambos jefes abatidos (sin saber qué rayos había pasado para tener al recién llegado fulminando el suelo con ambas manos en los bolsillos).

'_Sé el adulto y trae las cosas al tema' _se regañó Dino mentalmente _'No viniste desde Italia para esto.'_

"Eh… en realidad soy un hombre" aclaró sin darse cuenta que engrosó la voz y poniendo una sonrisa vacilante "Décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone, Dino… gusto en conocerte, Sawada Tsukiyomi-san. Los tres caballeros en el suelo son mis hombres."

"… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" _'Es muy pronto para más mafia. Espera… ¿¡Es un hombre!'_

Aunque era impresionante lo mucho que un hombre puede parecer mujer aún vestido en ropa masculina; el cabello corto y rubio perfectamente acondicionado resplandecía bajo el sol moribundo, ojos castaños de _largas_ y _rizadas_ pestañas (Tsu hizo una mueca de asco. Apostaría un bote de gomitas a que el macho-man usaba _mascara_.), la piel cremosa e incluso los labios carnosos que estaban coloreados de un rosa oscuro por el frío, todo decía 'FEMENINO'.

"Te aseguro que soy un hombre." Dino estaba más calmado, de alguna manera recuperando el tono despreocupado que lo definía… aunque la flecha 'Amig_**A**_' seguía firmemente perforando su orgullo.

"No eso." Negó Tsu con un tono distante, entrando a su casa "Aunque es toda una sorpresa."

"Es un poco extraño" asintió Nana ajena al insulto, preguntándose si las cremas que usaba Dino vendrían para mujeres o tendrían colonia masculina. "Oh, el baño está listo, Tsu-chan. Dino-san terminó de usarlo hace poco pero ya hay más agua caliente."

"Hm. Okey."

Dino… contuvo las lágrimas por el golpe a su virilidad, aunque por dentro un par de cascadas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Lo peor que la señora no lo dijo por malicia, de hecho su tono tenía la candidez propia de una niña de cinco años; el tipo frente a él comentó todo con un tono tan natural que sintió unas locas ganas de revisar que 'mini-Dino' siguiera ahí.

* * *

><p>En un restaurant frecuentado por cierto tutor compacto, dos arcobaleno tomaban una taza de té y café respectivamente, habiendo hecho un descubrimiento importante.<p>

El primero era cierto maestro de artes marciales. Reborn le había dicho lo que estaría haciendo Sawada Tsukiyomi durante el día, así que además de las pruebas Fong envió a I-Pin para entregarle una muda de ropa (su honor no le permitió dejar a una niña correr por ahí en una toalla) y se preguntó no por primera vez en qué demonios estaría pensando ese sicario. De todos modos, además de asegurarse que la niña conservara un poco de dignidad consiguió datos… perturbadores.

Frente a él, el tutor-sicario italiano dejó por primera vez su expreso a medio terminar y revisó los resultados con el entrecejo fruncido. Le había pedido a Fong que como experto de las flamas de la tormenta y el flujo de energía en el cuerpo evaluara a Tsukiyomi, y el maestro de artes marciales no tuvo más que observarla pelear y hacer que I-Pin la hiciera enojar para ver lo que necesitaba.

Salió a la luz algo inquietante. Las flamas de Tsukiyomi estaban alteradas para ser flamas de la Ira; otra persona descompuso su sistema e hizo que creara esa variedad destructiva del cielo.

¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso, y con semejante precisión para variar? Tsukiyomi tenía naturalmente dentro de ella unas flamas poderosas y puras, las que eran sacadas por las balas de última voluntad, pero le costaría al menos dos veces más manipularlas que a cualquier otro usuario. Además teniendo ya una variedad tan destructiva (sin importar que fuera implantada) a la mano no había razón para que se concentrara en entrenar con la parte reticente de su poder.

Reborn la haría entrenar de todas formas, para intentar alargar su vida un par de años. Como su cuerpo no generaba las flamas de la ira de manera natural, Tsu colapsaría en poco tiempo por envenenamiento… o ya lo habría hecho sin 'el filtro', que era una especie de barrera interna como Fong nunca había visto. El fuego puro del cielo estaba siendo contaminado y el filtro se aseguraba de que ocurriera a un paso lo suficientemente lento para ser no-letal, pero la pelea con Rokudo Mukuro rompió el balance por unos días haciendo que su cuerpo se sobrecargara.

A menos que repentinamente hubiera aparecido alguien más, el único usuario de las flamas de la ira (y por lo tanto el único capaz de transmitirlas) era Xanxus, pero el mocoso llevaba más de ocho años metido en una prisión criogénica. Y no pegaba como el tipo que querría dar sus flamas 'especiales' a la competencia. La alternativa era que alguna otra persona tomó una muestra de él para comenzar la contaminación, pero eso tendría que haber ocurrido antes del Coup de 'etat. Hace ocho años.

Esto era más grande, mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Ridículo. Increíble. Uno no modifica algo tan etéreo como la naturaleza de las flamas de otro humano. Era una perversión a la misma alma ¡Modificar las flamas! Muchos lo habían intentado, pero todos los hombres bajo experimentos sufrían una reacción de rechazo espeluznante que hizo que Nono prohibiera la investigación al menos dentro de Vongola. Pero alguien siguió con esos inhumanos procedimientos, y al parecer ese alguien lo logró… hasta cierto punto.

El proceso no era del todo seguro. De hecho, en cualquier momento el filtro podría fallar y ella moriría. Las semanas en las que ese filtro estuvo desequilibrado ella estuvo al borde de la muerte, aunque no lo notara… Reborn tuvo que abortar el entrenamiento que debía hacer, y sólo comenzó a usar las balas cuando estuvo recuperada al cien, arriesgándose a que su condición empeorara –por suerte no lo hizo.

Tsu era una literal bomba de tiempo. Y el responsable era un enemigo: alguien que usó a la última descendiente de la sangre de Vongola Primo para ese proceso que arriesga su vida. Alguien a quien no le importaba si ella moría o no ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo hizo? ¿Tsu era consciente de que alguien le había hecho algo?

Eso explicaba su extraña habilidad para soportar las flamas e incluso convocarlas sin la bala (en la pelea contra Mukuro), su estado mental y esa bizarra Posion Cooking. También demostraba su fuerza… y una enorme suerte. Lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en un estado tan precario. Un error y ella desaparecería consumida por la ira.

"No puedo creer que pasara algo como esto" dijo Fong gravemente, interrumpiendo sus oscuros pensamientos "El único científico que podría hacer algo como esto es Verde, pero…"

"Verde es el mejor científico del mundo, pero no es el único" Reborn cerró los resultados y cruzó ambos brazos "Sería bueno averiguar qué se trae entre manos, de todos modos… confrontarlo si es necesario. El noveno no estará feliz cuando se entere de semejante aberración hacia la última esperanza de la familia."

Fong sorbió su té de Jazmín. "Pero sigue viva" comentó con un tono impresionado "Y parte de las flamas que ese filtro tiene… no sé, nunca había visto nada igual. Necesitará una examinación total. De todas formas con la naturaleza de todo puedo decir que la persona que introdujo las flamas y la que puso el filtro no son las mismas. Ese filtro tiene una calidad, control y pureza más allá de lo que podría imaginar – las flamas de la ira por otro lado fueron introducidas de manera brusca y dolorosamente _artificial_."

Entonces quien introdujo las flamas estaba haciendo un experimento, y el que puso el filtro la estaba salvando. Reborn hizo una mueca al sentir el café frío en su boca.

Podría ser… ¿Bazug? Pero ¿Qué hizo? ¿Le dio las flamas o el filtro? ¿O Ambas? Y más importante ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>"¡Atsk!"<p>

"Salud."

Tsu, con el pelo húmedo de la ducha, estaba sentada dentro del Kotatsu disfrutando el calor de la estufa y el sabor del té y galletas. Frente a ella estaba Dino mordiendo ausentemente una galleta. La atmósfera entre el décimo Cavallone y la candidata a décima Vongola era un poco incómoda, pero Tsu se estaba relajando más conforme pasaba el tiempo reconociendo que el tipo no iba a saltar de improvisto a atacarla. Finalmente suspiró y habló.

"Terminemos con esto" abordó aclarándose la garganta "¿Qué quiere Reborn ahora?"

"¿Uh?" Dino la miró con enormes ojos despistados "Nada que yo sepa ¿Crees que él me mandó aquí?"

"Normalmente cuando alguien de la mafia se presenta es humillante o doloroso para mí" dijo secamente "Y siempre Reborn lo hace peor. Así que quiero que lo sueltes ¿Qué es?"

El extranjero soltó una suave risa. Conocía perfectamente esa paranoia "Somos bastante diferentes ¿No? Yo no podría haber _preguntado_ qué era lo que seguía cuando todavía era su estudiante. Hay cosas tan horribles que uno no quiere saberlas, después de todo."

Tsu tosió un poco en su taza y lo miró con más escrutinio que antes "¿Estudiante? ¿De Reborn?"

"Síp. Fue duro al principio, pero al final terminé aprendiendo lo necesario para seguir adelante. Todavía no siento que esté listo, pero Reborn insistió en que tenía que venir a contigo."

"Puedes quedártelo" dijo con gesto magnánimo "Estoy segura de que podrá terminar de enseñarte la agilidad para comer arriba del nivel infantil, al menos."

Dino sintió como sus mejillas ardían en ese momento. Su lado del kotatsu estaba lleno de morusas de galleta ¡Y sólo había tomado una! "Ah- Yo…"

Un lánguido gesto con la mano lo interrumpió "Mientras mantengas la boca cerrada cuando estás comiendo, no me importa. Al fin y al cabo yo no limpio aquí." Tsu se masajeó la cabeza. Había sido un día loco y estaba a punto de colapsar del cansancio por culpa de Hibari y quien sea que la haya hecho _flotar_ al río de aguas negras "Pero no me has respondido ¿Qué pasa?"

"En realidad vine a conocerte" el rubio se sacudió la vergüenza (y las migajas) de encima y la miró apoyando la mejilla en una mano "Cavallone ha sido aliada de Vongola desde hace décadas y tendremos que trabajar juntos en más de alguna ocasión… si es que llegas a ser jefe... ah, _jefa_."

Tsu alzó una ceja, pero sonrió. ¡Era la primera vez que no la confundían con un hombre sin haber preguntado antes! (pfft-jaja. No, en realidad no.) Dino _no_ sabía que Tsukiyomi era una mujer, pero sabía que muchos travestis insistían en ser tratados como si fueran del otro sexo, así que pensó que sería de buena educación seguirle la corriente.

"No quiero ser mafiosa, pero a estas alturas ¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó retóricamente comiendo una galleta de una mordida "No veo salida… y a fin de cuentas no estoy sola."

'_Parece tener una buena opinión de su familia. Eso es bueno'_ pensó Dino.

"Hay una panda de idiotas que sufre lo mismo que yo todos los días y su miseria me hace el día ligero… zehehehe" la risa erizó los vellos de la nuca de Dino.

'_Impresión equivocada…'_ su mirada se enfrió un poco "Bueno, tienes suerte de que te sigan… ¿Cuántas personas?"

"Son una pequeña peste y tienen ese increíble talento para meterse en alguna mierda al menos una vez a la semana." Gruñó cerrando los ojos "Un dolor de muelas. Si no es esa vaca loca arrojando granadas por todos lados es Gokudera con su eterno síndrome pre-menstrual o Yamamoto ofreciéndole leche a todo el mundo" Dino hizo una mueca, pero ella no lo notó "o Sasagawa rugiendo por todos lados o Kurokawa creando conflicto o Bianchi queriendo envenenarnos a todos o Kyoko brillando y no me preguntes cómo lo hace porque no tengo ni zorra. O Reborn" se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación "¡Reborn! ¡Ese enano lunático! ¡Y quiere que _el prefecto_ se una a este infierno, el muy subnormal!"

"Con que es eso" asintió Dino, recuperando la opinión de ella… tentativamente. Era demasiado confuso "Es una locura, sí, pero al menos te enseña un poco de paciencia-"

"¡Paciencia mi cola!" prorrumpió golpeando con ambas manos el kotatsu, haciendo que Dino retrocediera y pegara contra una alacena. Una figurita de porcelana cayó del otro lado, que Tsukiyomi atrapó sin mirar y devolvió a su lugar "¡Están todos locos! ¡Y yo no quería estas mierdas para empezar! ¿Qué hay de malo en querer una vida normal? ¿Mucho pedir, estoy fuera de la lista o qué? Además..."

Tsu se cortó y apartó la mirada. Estaba hablando mucho ¿No? Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, y todavía sentía la vergüenza y el enojo hacia el mundo en general regurgitando en la garganta. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"¿Además?"

Tsu sintió un calorcillo invadiendo sus mejillas. Este sujeto no era Kyoko por más bonito que fuera y ella ya había dicho suficiente a un _extraño_. Necesitaba dormir "… Ese bastardo de Nono todavía no me manda mis gomitas de lombrices."

Dino la miró unos segundos, y luego soltó una carcajada retrasada que en cierta manera le recordó a Yamamoto.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡¿Quieres pelea o algo?"

El otro alzó ambas manos y rió un poco más "Eres muy extraña ¿Sabías?"

"No le busques, niño bonito" amenazó levantando un brazo cansado para remarcar su _punto_.

"¡KYAAA!"

El grito agudo de su mamá hizo que Tsu se levantara como si hubiera estado sentada sobre un resorte. Dino también se puso serio y de pie enseguida… yéndose de bruces antes de incorporarse por completo. La chica masculló un 'inútil' antes de ir corriendo hacia el segundo piso, encontrando a Nana muy pálida aferrando con ambas manos el barandal de la escalera.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Hay… en la bañera… Lambo-chan!"

"¿La vaca?" susurró moviéndose de inmediato a la entrada. Lambo estaba ahí, de pie y temblando. "¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces, enano?"

Lambo… Lambo no sabía qué hacer. Como si estar parado sobre un monstruo gigante no fuera suficiente, _otro_ monstruo bastante enojado apareció en la entrada ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Si se movía… pero si iba a la entrada y ella lo mordía… Pero al menos no lo comería… ¿O sí?

Mientras deliberaba todo eso, el suelo bajo sus pies se elevó un poco, revelando un gigantesco reptil que comenzó a rugir ominosamente. Tras Tsu, el invitado apareció y palideció ante el escenario.

"¡Enzio!"

Tsu se volvió hacia él y expuso los dientes en una mueca feroz "_¿Es __**tuyo**__? ¿Qué coño es eso?_"

El tono casi gutural con el que el castaño le habló fue lo suficiente para hacerlo tragar con fuerza y dar un paso atrás. Dino asintió. "Una tortuga-esponja… crece absorbiendo agua."

"¡Pues ya estás controlándola o Gaap me libre tendrás un nuevo culo para presumir en tu cabezota antes de que esa cosa termine de comernos a todos!"

El rugido bestial de Enzio acentuó más el rugido de Tsu, haciendo que Lambo efectivamente se orinara en su mameluco y decidiera la tercera opción: la práctica y confiable ventana. Dino observó boquiabierto cómo el niño saltaba gritando sobre monstruos y atrayendo la atención de los tres hombres que habían comenzado una partida de póker en la entrada.

"¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente, Enzio!" exclamó Dino recuperando un poco de su compostura y sacando un látigo de… algún lugar. Tsu en serio tenía que aprender a hacer eso. "Si no pudiera controlar a mi mascota ¿Qué clase de desgracia como décimo Cavallone sería?"

Tsu tomó cuenta en la postura firme y los ojos enfocados que tenía. Nada mal, considerando…

"¡Ite! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, grandísimo descerebrado?" aulló acariciando su mejilla, que tenía una línea roja donde el látigo de Dino la golpeó. Luchó valientemente con el lacerante dolor y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta apretando los dientes.

"¡L-Lo siento, se me resbaló la mano!"

"¡Se te resbaló la mano! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres idiota, nada más! ¡Qué pelotas tienen todos para venir a mi casa y querer destruirla! ¡También te estoy hablando a ti, tortuga!"

La tortuga comenzó a comerse la bañera como si fuera una galleta, ignorando a su amo (quien se preguntaba si su testamento estaría actualizado) y a la pequeña demente gritando obscenidades.

Decidiendo que nadie le pagaba lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de esa basura, Tsu hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: le arrebató el látigo a Dino, le dio un golpe en la nariz (a Dino) y se arrojó encima del reptil gigante, montándolo como un caballo.

Quizá no fue tan buena idea.

El reptil era **fuerte. **Se movía bajo sus piernas cual toro en rodeo, rugiendo y chasqueando su enorme hocico sin dientes. Tsu tomó el látigo y lo pasó por debajo de la cabeza con muchos trabajos, casi perdiendo la mano en el ínterin. Luego lo deslizó hacia adelante y jaló hacia arriba como intentando calmar un caballo frenético con las rinendas –no que hubiera montado uno antes, pero eso es lo que vio que hacían en las películas.

Dino la miró boquiabierto jalar el látigo y cerrar el hocico de la tortuga a base de _tirar _con todas sus fuerzas, los músculos de sus brazos marcándose copiosamente, en el momento en que tres hombres con trajes negros y manchas de lodo seco entraron por la puerta del baño.

"¡Si te digo que te calmes es para que te calmes, bazofia!" decretó Tsukiyomi tirando a la izquierda y haciendo que la tortugota ladeara la cabeza en esa dirección. Ató el látigo sobre la cabeza de Enzio con un nudo fuerte evitando que consumiera más partes de su casa, y luego se fue debajo de sus patas, apoyando la cosa sobre sus hombros y calmándose con la promesa de hacer sufrir a Dino en cuanto eso terminara. Lenta- _muy_ lentamente, la tortuga se elevó unos centímetros: considerando que era del tamaño de una bañera no era tan pesada.

En ese momento el italiano por fin recordó que se supone que era su mascota y se arrojó para ayudar, tirando hacia él de la cola de Enzio y apresurando el proceso de voltearlo sobre su caparazón.

Ella echó todo su peso atrás sintiendo cómo algo se estiraba dolorosamente en su brazo y escuchando el estruendo del animal cayendo sobre su lomo y pataleando furiosamente. Luego pasó el resto del látigo entre sus patas, amarrando fuertemente la criatura hasta que no podía mover más que los ojos enloquecidos.

Se desplomó sobre el retrete, soltando un quejido de dolor.

"¡No puedo creer que tenga que pelear por mi vida en mi propio baño!" exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. Señaló a Dino con la mano, haciendo un gesto cuando el algo que se lastimo mandó una oleada de dolor por todo su cuerpo "¡Pudiste haber matado a mi madre! ¡Te cargaste mi bañera, joder! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Llévate a esa cosa y largo! ¡Y ustedes tres también, LARGO!"

Dino bajó la cabeza avergonzado por los problemas, pero en lugar de ser intimidado y marcharse avanzó hacia ella y se hincó hasta estar a su nivel. Tsu apretó los dientes. "Déjame ver. Te lastimaste."

"¿Tú crees, genio?" espetó furiosa, pero el dolor la obligó a cerrar los ojos el tiempo necesario para que Dino se acercara más y pusiera una mano sobre su codo

"Hm… sólo te estiraste un músculo" dijo plácidamente. En realidad él sentía como si estuviera intentando comunicarse con un tigre de bengala hambriento y enojado, cosa que ya había hecho gracias a Reborn. Y si pudo sobrevivir a una bestia de cientos de kilos, podía sobrevivir a un niño lastimado ¿No?

Tsu mantuvo la boca cerrada, observándolo sacar una venda del botiquín sobre el lavabo y masajear un poco el lugar lastimado antes de vendarlo.

"Entonces… sólo encogeré a Enzio y nos vamos ¿Está bien?"

Tsu gruñó un afirmativo. Los tres hombres asintieron en silencio y bajaron las escaleras para darles espacio.

"Sé que puede ser mucho" comenzó él tomando la secadora de pelo te Nana y apuntándola a la tortuga, arrugando el entrecejo cuando no pasó nada. Tsu negó con la cabeza y conectó el cable, curiosa por ver qué creía que estaba haciendo y sorprendida cuando la tortuga en verdad comenzó a encogerse. "Hay días en los que uno quisiera meterse bajo las sábanas y no levantarse. Pero yo siento que vale la pena ¿Sabes? Incluso esos días desesperantes traen cosas nuevas e interesantes, y se vuelve mejor cuando tienes con quién pasarlos."

"Y si a veces esas personas te golpean en la cara con un látigo, hay que sentarse y reírse al respecto ¿no?" comentó con un filo mordaz, probando su brazo lastimado. Dino dejó caer un poco los hombros.

"Lo siento, yo-"

"Déjalo. No tienes la culpa de ser tan torpe." Tsu pareció considerar lo que dijo por unos momentos. "… creo."

Dino tardó un momento en separar el 'está bien' del insulto, con la agilidad propia de la experiencia. Era como hablar con Squalo, pero sin el dolor de oídos que conllevaba. Y con más groserías, muchas más.

La voz despreocupada de Nana subió por las escaleras, haciendo a Tsu suspirar pesadamente "¡La cena está lista, Dino, Tsu-chan!"

'_No puedo creer que se haya puesto a preparar la cena mientras yo estaba jugándomela con esa cosa'_ pensó con ambos ojos cerrados. "¡Ya vamos! Y tú…" Dino levantó la mirada del secado de Enzio "…Comes y te vas."

Dino asintió, disimulando una sonrisa. Este Vongola Décimo podría no ser tan malo después de todo.

Tsu se había prometido que lo haría sufrir, y ella no era alguien que rompía sus promesas. Así que fue con un irónico sentido de honor que apoyó la suela del zapato en la espalda baja de Dino y lo empujó rudamente haciéndolo caer de cara en el excusado.

_'¡Es un monstruo!'_ chilló mentalmente Dino, escupiendo agua.

* * *

><p>Ah… no pregunten.<p>

Okey, pregunten, pero no estoy segura de poder responder. Este título debería llamarse 'un bizarro impulso de idiotez de aero'. Sorry -.-U Y es corto, pero en mi defensa lo escribí en una hora con interner prestado y en wordpad. Quizá actualice mañana o el Lunes para terminar con el pequeño arco de Dino.

Al menos otro pedacito del plot principal de la historia se coló con el descubrimiento de Reborn. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente entendible para todos… yo misma no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Otra de mis tesis/notas de autor...

**Por qué el nombre de Tsukiyomi  
><strong>

Había varios nombres de donde escoger que sonaban más cerca al original 'Tsuna': Ietsuna, Setsuna, Tsunami, Tsunade. De ellos, el primero es el que más me convencía porque Ietsuna fue parte de la misma dinastía de emperadores de la que los hombres Sawada tomaron nombres en Canon (de hecho Ietsuna fue hijo de Iemitsu y el hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi). Pero escogí Tsukiyomi por otras razones.

La primera fue que aunque el nombre suena parecido –cuatro sílabas y sólo dos cambian para formarlo –no suena tan igual.

La segunda es porque al descomponer el romanji de la palabra en grupos de dos sílabas queda Tsuki (Luna) y Yomi (que se puede interpretar como 'inframundo'). Y tener un nombre que significa 'la luna del inframundo' es varios niveles de genial. Por supuesto, no es el _verdadero_ significado de los kanji en Tsukiyomi, que va por las líneas de 'Luna en la negrura'.

La tercera es porque el nombre de Tsukiyomi suena a nombre de mujer… y es un nombre de hombre. En serio XD. La confusión de género de los personajes 'lugareños' va un poco más por el nombre que por la apariencia (Es como si le hubiera puesto Oscar a la pobre…), aunque los extranjeros ciertamente se guían por la apariencia—considerando que normalmente a muchos extranjeros en Japón les cuesta diferenciar entre bishonen y chica…

El asunto de los **números** queda así: ya ven que en fanon a Tsuna lo abrevian como 27 (**Tsu**/Two/Dos, **Na**/Nana/Siete). Aquí Tsuki es 29 (**Tsu**/Two/Dos, **Ki**/Kyu/Nueve).

Como bonus: **Tsu **suenamuy parecido a** Zu (**_también conocido como __**Zio**_**),** que se traduce como 'Tío' y se usa de cariño con alguien que tenga experiencia en el mundo de la mafia. [(www . onewal maf-glos . html), hasta abajo]

Quizá le pensé demasiado. Pero a mis ojos Tsukiyomi es mejor nombre ^^. Aunque se haya perdido el Iemi**tsu/Na**na = **Tsuna**…

**Cassano y Rossi **(Los subordinados de Dino) son los apellidos de dos jugadores de la selección italiana. Iba a usar nombres de carros, pero me dio pereza buscar XD

**A los reviewers:**

**Sofia:** gracias por dejar huella, y me alegra mucho que te guste el trabajo. Pobre Dino, no tiene un respiro…

**Ryuga**: nah, todavía estoy viva. Y siguen varios capítulos entre revelaciones del plot y desarrollo de personaje antes del arco Varia, que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, por cierto (he estado practicando mis habilidades de narrar peleas viendo artes marciales mixtas)

**LilyVongola:** Hibari tuvo a ADELHEID fotografiándolo todo el tiempo que pelearon, y quedó con cara de palo. Comparada a adelheid… bueno, pobre Tsu XD. Espero que la dosis de Dino de este capítulo sea suficiente…

**Monidex1200:** Hana con _Chrome_. Bueno, quizá Mukuro estaba espiando a las chicas, uno nunca sabe con esa fruta pervertida :3 Aquí está el siguiente cap.

Gracias a mukii, anne di Vongola, usagi gresia desu, Aiko Yukari, Piffle Princess y Makuya-love por sus reviews. Tengo ahorita límite de tiempo con el internet así que sus reviews los contesto mañana probablemente :P sorry.

Mención especial a Raquenel Black por sus _enormes_ reviews. ¡A eso le llamo aporte!


	13. Hit XIII

*Oni es un demonio japonés que se supone es brutal y come personas. Imágenes en google.

* * *

><p><em>No quería estar en casa, así que decidió subirse en un viejo columpio de un parque cercano y terminó mirando el horizonte con cierto aire de nostalgia.<em>

_Unos pasos sobre la grava suelta la alertaron de alguien que se acercaba. Tsuki no estaba de humor para extraños, por lo que al volver la vista tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de desinterés extraña en una niña de siete años._

_Atrás de ella estaba un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, que se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la miró bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Ojos cansados y vacíos la examinaron como si no hubieran visto a una cría jamás, y se removió como uno de los niños a los que la maestra atrapaba haciendo travesuras._

_La curiosidad le ganó a la niña, quien se bajó del columpio y lo volvió a mirar fijamente, preguntándose si era uno de esos sujetos de los que su mamá tanto le advertía._

_Su voz infantil rompió el silencio "Ne, ossan… ¿Eres un pervertido?"_

_El hombre emitió una exhalación sofocada y dio unos pasos atrás, bajando más la capucha hasta que cubría su cara completamente. No que ella hubiera visto nada con claridad, con la luz del ocaso cegándola. Tsu alzó ambas cejas, dando un paso hacia él._

_Él dio un paso hacia atrás._

_Ella dio otro paso hacia adelante._

_Él retrocedió._

"_Entonces… ¿Eso es un pervertido?" mustió azorada y más curiosa Tsuki-chan. "O al menos un rarito… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estabas mirando?"_

_El hombre pareció sacudirse algo de encima y se puso una mano sobre el rostro. Al final se irguió y dio un paso adelante. La niña permaneció donde estaba, lista para correr y gritar como su papá le había dicho (en una de esas raras veces que estaba en casa)._

"_T' v'i's s'la" comentó casualmente con una voz ronca._

_La mirada en blanco de la niña fue suficiente mensaje: _'No entiendo nada'_._

"_Ti veías sola" repitió marcando las sílabas y logrando sonar más raro._

"_Oh. Bueno, no estoy sola…, para empezar estás tú… ahí… parado… bueno…, siendo un pervertido." Finalizó despacio, recordando muy tarde que no debería decir que está sola a una persona de esas._

"_No lo s'y" prorrumpió el anciano logrando sonar pacífico y agitado a la vez. "C'rta l' d'l p'rv'rtid'"_

_Esta vez la niña tardó un poco en descifrar lo que dijo el viejo pero pudo hacerlo "Hum… Entonces ¿Eres idiota? Papá una vez dijo que los idiotas no hablan bien y babean mucho. Aunque no veo que estés babeando, pero suena como si estuvieras escupiendo…"_

_El señor soltó una risa oscura y áspera_,_ ahogada bajo la capa. Tsu retrocedió un paso y lo miró un poco asustada. En un segundo el hombre se detuvo frente a ella (No pudo ver cuándo comenzó a caminar) y se hincó a su altura. Señaló a su propio pecho._

"_Bazag"_

"_¿Bazagu? ¿Tu nombre? Okey, soy Sawada Tsukiyomi." En este punto la niña estaba particularmente interesada en el viejo (de cerca podía ver muchas arrugas). Y todavía un poco aprensiva._

_El hombre la miró como si hubiera encontrado el zapato que estuvo buscando por dos horas bajo la cama, y abrió y cerró las manos rápidamente._

"_¿Shuiyomi…Sawada? ¿Eres tú?"_

"_No. Soy tu padre. ¡Claro que soy yo!" exclamó de mal talante, cruzando los brazos. "Y es __Tsukiyomi__, Ba-zu-gu-baaka"_

"_Es __Bazag__." Replicó con tono plano y una nota divertida._

"_¡Y me importa un ***, Bazugu!"_

"_Es' l'ngua… ¿C'n es' b'ca c'm's?"_

"_No, por supuesto que no, ossan. Como con las narices." Soltó cruzando los brazos, olvidando el miedo._

"_Ti'n's una m'nt' r'pid' p'ra l's ins'lt's…." mustió en voz baja, con una gota en la cabeza._

**Hit XIII**

_**Debilidad**_

Tsu se despertó con una exclamación, incorporándose repentinamente en la cama.

"Maman te llama" emergió la voz tersa de Bianchi "El desayuno está listo."

"Hm…" su garganta se sentía seca. Abrió y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía tanto frío… además se sentía enferma.

"Cinco minudos más…"

Vagamente escuchó unas explosiones y recibió algunos golpes en la cabeza, pero estaba tan cansada…

"_¿Pr q sts sla?"_

"_No quiero ir a casa"_

"_¿Mal?"_

"_No quiero hablar de eso"_

_El anciano se sentó sobre una banca, apoyando la pierna coja sobre un basurero. Dijo unas frases más, y en cinco minutos Tsu-chan estaba soltando todo lo que había en su cabeza. Se sentía bien, hablar con alguien que sólo _escuchaba_ y _estaba_ ahí…_

Volvió a despertar cuando algo frío se deslizó en su boca.

"¿Cuarenta y dos grados? Ah, es porque estuviste jugando bajo la lluvia ayer" dijo Nana resignada, inspeccionando el termómetro por si había algún error. "Y en el lodo… debería llevarte al hospital."

Tsu respondió con un hilo de voz "Estoy bien *sniff*. Solo dormi-" una ronda de tos la interrumpió rudamente.

"No, en verdad tienes que ir. Esto parece más una pulmonía… Espera un momento, iré por mi bolso."

Tsu masculló unos improperios con los ojos llorosos, enterrándose más en su nido de cobijas y cobertores. Estaba enferma como pocas veces en su vida, y sentía como si sus huesos fueran de polvo envueltos en piel de papel mojado.

La mitad del dolor muscular era culpa absoluta de Hibari Kyoya, y todo lo demás de Reborn. No, pensándolo bien todo su dolor era culpa de Reborn.

"Yo no te dije que te pusieras a pelear bajo la lluvia" le recordó el tutor-sicario envuelto en una especie de pelaje blanco.

Tsu no quería saberlo, pero sospechaba que el niño podía leer su mente "Te preguntaría por qué crees que te culpo, pero sería _redu*sniff*dade_"

"Cada día hablas peor" se mofó Reborn. "Pero no te preocupes, los nuevos explosivos llegaron desde Italia y podemos continuar con el entrenamiento."

"¡Y una *tos* begba ebbedabiedo-!"

"Nadie te entiende, date por vencida."

"Tú sabes _habdad_ con los animales y…" pero lo que fuera que quisiera decir murió en sus labios cuando perdió la consciencia.

_Habían pasado días, en los que a veces se encontraba con Bazag en el parque (diría Bazug para joderlo, porque él siempre decía mal su nombre). Ese día, ella estaba caminando en círculos despotricando contra algo, y él la observaba riéndose entre dientes, cómodamente repantigado en la banca._

"_¡…soy una niña! ¡Y según él una niña no puede jugar básquetbol!" decía "¡Arg! ¡Si pudiera patearlo por eso!"_

"_Me impr'si'na que no lo h'y's 'cho… si'nd' tú"_

_La ira dio paso a una curiosa depresión "No podría ganarle… él es cinco años mayor que yo…"_

"_P'ro… él t'ne r'zón ¿No?" comentó "Un ni'a no d'b'rí' m't'rs' 'n pr'bl'm's."_

"_Sí claro. Lo que quieren decir con eso es 'vuélvete una inútil para que siempre tengas que hacer lo que decimos' ¡Lo de ser niña es excusa!" escupió sentándose estilo indio en el suelo y mirándolo con un puchero._

"_Est' ci'ntif'cam'nt' pr'b'do, l's ni'as s'n m's d'bil's que 's ni'os."_

"_¡Y por eso deberíamos saber trucos para tomar la ventaja!" insistió con vehemencia "Si aprendo karate… pero los dojos son caros…."_

"_No s c'rr'cto entr'nar a 'na d'mita 'n 'l c'mino d' la vi'lencia" dijo, suspirando "Si f'r's 'n ch'co…"_

"_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un niño débil y una niña débil? Ambos pierden con los fuertes" preguntó retóricamente, demostrando sin darse cuenta una madurez extraña que hizo a Bazag arrugar un poco el entrecejo "Si me pongo ropa de niño, se acabaron las diferencias."_

"_N' 's l' ún'co… l's c'irp's s'n dif'r'nt's…"_

_Tsu ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro curioso. _

_Bazag se llevó una mano a la frente y se echó hacia atrás sus pocos cabellos canosos "L's cr'mos'mas y ev'd'ntm'nt' órg'nos repr'd'ct'res... Ya s'b's, 'ntre l's p'ernas."_

_Tsu no entendió todo (era imposible, con ese endemoniado acento suyo), pero captó la última frase "Entonces ¿Significa que eres un pervertido después de todo? La maestra dice que si los ancianos me hablan de las cositas entre las piernas debería gritar y correr."_

_Una señora que pasaba cerca lo miró escandalizada y levantó un bolso, corriendo al rescate. Bazag levantó ambas manos y esquivó ágilmente los furiosos ataques de la señora, cuya vieja cara de horror la hacía ver como una máscara de oni derretida._

"_¡No es lo que parece, señora! ¡Por favor déjeme explicar! ¡Hablaba de biología!" _

"_¡Las niñas pequeñas no necesitan saber eso!" chilló la vieja alargando las uñas e intentando rasguñarlo "¡Policía! ¡Un pedófilo!"_

"_¡Deje el morbo para las mentes débiles, respetable anciana! ¡Es solo una inocente clase de sexualidad!"_

_Aunque no entendiera la súbita furia de la anciana, ni se hubiera detenido a preguntarse sobre el súbito buen acento de Bazag, la pequeña Tsu captó algo importante: si pudiera moverse así, podría jugar mejor Básquet y le demostraría a ese tonto… "¡Bazuguuu! ¡Enséñame a hacer eso!" _

_La señora soltó un alarido perturbado y se abalanzó con más ímpetu hacia el hombre encapuchado… que ya no estaba ahí._

'_¿A... donde se fue?'_

* * *

><p>Gokudera se pasó por la casa de su 'jefa' preparándose mentalmente para todo, desde una aguerrida batalla hasta <em>otra<em> situación embarazosa como la del día anterior. Y como ya era costumbre, Yamamoto se le unió a mitad del camino con su bate metálico colgando del hombro y su sonrisa de retraso mental brillando ante la nueva mañana.

En esos momentos estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido ayer, ajenos al próximo desmadre que la mafia causaría ese día.

"… y por eso es que estaba desnuda." Finalizó el italiano con la mirada al frente.

Yamamoto asintió con ligereza "Así que es eso… espero que no se haya enfermado, después de estar así bajo el aguacero."

"No lo había pensado" reconoció Gokudera con los inicios de preocupación en el estómago "La perdí de vista después de que salió corriendo con ese maniaco de las tonfas."

"Tsu es fuerte, pero me pregunto si Hibari-san la lastimó ayer" continuó el beisbolista con una creciente nota inquieta en la voz. "Ella siempre hizo un punto en no pelear con él, y ahora…"

Ambos aceleraron el paso cuando vieron a la señora Sawada haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran, un taxi estacionado enfrente de la casa.

"Buenos días, ¿Podrían ayudarme, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es Tsu. Está muy enferma y perdió el conocimiento, pero no puedo bajarla de las escaleras sola y Bianchi-san salió a hacer las compras…" antes de que terminara, Gokudera ya había echado carrera hacia dentro, con Yamamoto unos pasos atrás.

Entraron a la habitación de Tsu recordando tocar a la puerta (consciente o no, Tsu los aporrearía si irrumpían en su cuarto sin llamar antes, o esa es la impresión que tenían). Ella estaba acostada envuelta en varias cobijas de colores, dando la impresión de un gato grande acurrucado en su cesta. Gokudera le envió una mirada irritada a Yamamoto cuando éste se adelantó sin un cuidado en el mundo.

"¡Muestra más respeto, beisbolista idiota!"

"Maa, no hay que gritar junto a los enfermos." respondió ligeramente, inspeccionando a Tsu de reojo. Quién diría que alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan… Tsu ¿Verdad? Ahora ella estaba con el rostro escarlata, respiración esforzada, la frente perlada de sudor y unas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, aparentando en cada centímetro de su rostro la enfermedad que tenía.

"Puedo… camina…" protestó débilmente la muchacha. La había despertado el movimiento de las sábanas que Yamamoto le quitaba de encima. Se removió cuando el muchacho le pasó una mano por la espalda para intentar levantarla.

"Estás muy débil, no de- ¡Gya!" Yamamoto apartó su mano y la apretó con la otra, alejándose de la cama

"¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora? ¡Date prisa con Juudaime-sama!"

"¡Me mordió!"

"Bah. Sé un hombre" soltó Gokudera acercándose a la cama.

"C-Creo que tengo un agujero en la mano…" El italiano retrocedió de inmediato.

Tsu los fulminó con los ojos rojos y cierto aire demente.

Terca como ella sola, pensó Yamamoto de buen humor retrocediendo para darle espacio a salir de la cama. Tsu tembló por unos momentos apoyada a la pared, pero logró caminar en línea más o menos recta y bajar las escaleras. Hubo un momento en que perdió el equilibro a la mitad y casi cayó, obligando a Gokudera a estirar el brazo para enderezarla; el problema fue que Yamamoto reaccionó al mismo tiempo y aunque lograron jalarla de la camisa se enredaron mutuamente, tambaleándose unos segundos antes de perder el equilibrio. El beisbolista se fue hacia adelante sobre el italiano y Gokudera resbaló precipitándolos a ambos hacia el suelo.

Tsu se aferró al barandal de la escalera y se apresuró con los últimos escalones, evitando la bola humana por unos centímetros.

"Fuera. De. Mi. Espalda." Siseó el italiano bajo el dolor- y el otro sujeto, que emitió un gruñido ahogado (estaba en una posición que sería la envidia de cualquier contorsionista chino).

Desde la puerta Tsu volvió la cabeza para ver de qué era el ruido y rodó los ojos mareándose más "¡A follar… en otro… lado!" Honestamente, ella muriendo y Yamamoto de perrito sobre Gokudera…

Incluso a su paso de zombi Tsu llegó antes que los dos atormentados adolescentes al taxi, mientras su mamá estaba del otro lado hablando con el conductor. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y desplomarse en los asientos, un motor ronroneó a sus espaldas y un soberbio auto rojo apareció en la esquina.

No pudo hacer nada cuando unas cuerdas la atraparon y la jalaron lejos del taxi. Tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando fue rudamente metida en la parte de atrás del auto. Ni ver nada, porque en ese momento cayó inconsciente de nuevo… no sin antes dejar un regalo a los captores.

"¡HIJO DE PU-!"

"¿¡Qué coño te pasa, Fretchi!"

"¡ME MORDIÓ! ¡ESTE CABRÓN ME MORDIÓ!"

"¿Y nada más por eso te pones a aullar, nenaza?"

"¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE _DÓNDE_ MORDIÓ, MALNACIDO?"

"…iiuuck…"

"¡EN—!"

"NADIE QUIERE SABER, FRETCHI" intervino otro hombre desde el asiento del copiloto. Hizo una señal al conductor para que doblara en una esquina "Al hospital, por ahí."

En la parte de atrás, el sollozante hombre se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. "G-gracias, Bern…"

"No lo menciones… en serio. El jefe nos ordenó que lo lleváramos al hospital, como servicio a los Vongola. No es como si fuéramos para atender tu mordidita." Añadió con sorna.

Hubo un silencio en el auto. El copiloto se mordió el labio inferior cuando los de atrás comenzaron a pedir unos pañuelos, y al final su preocupación por sus camaradas le ganó al escalofrío de la incertidumbre.

Ciertamente no era posible que Sawada hubiera… ¿Dónde tendría que haber mordido para hacer llorar a…? "Okey Fretchi, habla. No, espera… no, ¡Dilo!"

* * *

><p><em>La niña que caminaba entre la hojarasca no tendría más de diez años, y observaba sus alrededores con enormes ojos chocolate.<em>

"_Neee… Bazuug-senseeei…"_

_Una extraña risa entre dientes "¿Mm? ¿Qui Suc'd', Shuiyomi?"_

"_¿Por qué estamos aquí?"_

"_Es 'n l'gar esp'cial."_

"_¿Signi-?"_

"_No. No s'y un p'rv'rtido."_

"_Pero-"_

"_No t' v'y a hcr n'da d'sh'n'rable. M'ditar T' ay'dará a s'ntir m'jor."_

_Tsu tardó un rato en descifrar el código Bazag, que con su voz ronca sonaba más a una serie de gruñidos que otra cosa, y al final de todas formas no entendía nada "¿Mejor?"_

"_Est's 'nf'rma."_

"…_eh… ¿En serio? Pero el doctor dijo que estoy bien cuando mamá me llevó después de que me desmayé..."_

"_No es fis'co- Es…" una mano se colocó sobre su pecho. Los párpados se le hicieron pesados y sintió como su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre un brazo. _

En medio de la negrura de la que uno conoce por ser la línea entre los sueños y el estado alerta de la realidad, Tsu se dio cuenta que había algo más. Algo que sucedió cuando estaba inconsciente… quizá… un… ¿Sonido?

Se concentró, a pesar de que sentía una terrible necesidad por levantarse, en permanecer dormida sólo un poco más.

"…_Curaré esa debilidad… a cualquier costo…Decima…"_

* * *

><p>"Es la banda de los Momokyo-kai, que controla toda el área" decía Reborn tranquilamente. "Estamos hablando de mafiosos adultos en este caso, así que sería mejor que se lo dejaran a la policía"<p>

"¡A la mierda con eso!" estalló Gokudera poniéndose a correr en la dirección del auto.

"¡Llama tú a los policías, pequeño!" exclamó Yamamoto con la sonrisa fiera que recordaba a una Tsu de buen humor, habiendo ya rebasado al italiano en la carrera.

Dino observaba todo el drama desde el porche de la casa de al lado, sintiéndose un tanto sucio. Recibió una llamada de su antiguo tutor en cuanto éste se enteró de que Tsukiyomi-kun estaba inconsciente, y fue convencido de arreglar ese asunto para probar las aguas con los décimos guardianes de la familia… pero no podía evitar sentirse demasiado _Reborn _(Y eso era horrible). Se consoló sabiendo que en realidad nadie estaba en peligro ahí, contrario a las cotidianas escapadas del sicario en miniatura.

La exclamación aterrada de la señora cuando su hija desapareció le hizo sentir aún peor.

"No se preocupe, Sawada-san" llamó a la preocupada madre "Mis hombres la llevarán a salvo al hospital, sólo era una tonta broma."

"Oh" el rostro de la mujer se iluminó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Dino-kun. Ahora mismo voy al hospital para visitarla. El Central de Namimori ¿Verdad?" Dino asintió en silencio.

Nana subió al taxi y se marchó con el corazón tranquilo, dejando atrás a un Cavallone con ganas de darse un baño.

"Esos chicos perdieron la compostura, pero no dudaron en ir a salvar a su jefa. Me agradan." Admitió parándose al lado de Reborn. Luego recordó su incómodo encuentro con el _toilette_ de los Sawada, sintiendo una gota resbalar por su nuca. Esa clase de abuso no la había sentido desde la primaria "Y al mismo tiempo me pregunto exactamente cómo es que se hicieron tan leales hacia ella…"

"Ella tiene su chispa cuando no está intentando asesinarlos indirectamente o dejarles cicatrices emocionales" comentó Reborn plácidamente "Y ahora que lo recuerdo, los Momokyokai son reales."

El viento silbó.

"… **¿QUÉ? **¡¿Los mandaste a los Yakuza reales? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Baka-Tsu puede ser filosa en los extremos, pero se preocupa por ellos tanto como ellos se preocupan por ella." Dijo el bebé mirando fijamente al frente "La última vez que algo les pasó el culpable encontró su sistema nervioso frito con llamas de la ira. Y no creo ella que esté muy feliz cuando sepa que ellos fueron tras una verdadera banda de Yakuza por tu culpa."

Dino sintió como la atmósfera se enfriaba lentamente. "¡Pero si fuiste-!"

Reborn ya no estaba. Dino soltó una queda maldición en italiano, mandando un mensaje por celular a sus hombres para que le llevaran un auto ASAP. Obvio que Reborn encontró la manera de volar toda la porquería a proporciones épicas y él, Dino, fue un idiota… es decir, uno _no_ acepta las sugerencias de Reborn sin tomar en cuenta que él lo estará usando para alguna trama de su conveniencia. Obviamente todavía le hacía falta aprender mucho si es que quería ser un buen líder para sus hombres.

De todas formas, Tsukiyomi-kun se volvía más enredada cuanto más aprendía. Según lo que él vio, se la pasaba bomba haciendo miserable a su familia. Según lo que Reborn dijo, era capaz de freír el sistema nervioso (Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse la clase de tortura que eso implicaba) del que les hiciera daño. Y según sus propias sospechas, él/ella lo disfrutaba todo por igual.

Quizá sería correcto situarla en una situación amor-odio con su familia. O mejor dicho cariño-irritación… no, eso sonaba muy suave. Hm… ¿Aceptación-rechazo? Nah, muy seco. No encontraba palabras. Probable que no las fuera a encontrar hasta mucho después.

Una cosa era segura: mayor que ella o no, Dino Cavallone no tenía ninguna curiosidad por averiguar qué sucedería si algo le pasaba a la familia de Sawada Tsukiyomi por su culpa.

Y un segundo ¿Reborn dijo _Llamas de la Ira_?

La mera idea de una mini-Xanxus tras su sangre lo envolvió en una niebla oscura.

* * *

><p>Gokudera ya tenía una idea de a dónde debería de ir, habiendo buscado información sobre cada concentración mafiosa de Namimori al llegar al pueblo. Yamamoto le preguntó si sabía a dónde estaban yendo, y cuando obtuvo el afirmativo se limitó a asentir seriamente y seguir con el camino.<p>

Era afortunado entonces que cierto boxeador anduviera por el camino sin una preocupación en el mundo, doblando la esquina justo en el momento en que ambos corrían como un par de atletas olímpicos… porque si no hubieran chocado con Sasagawa probablemente habrían tenido un enorme problema entre manos, yendo solos a con gánsteres consumados.

"¡Así que también tienen su lado extremo en la mañana!" exclamó jovialmente a modo de saludo.

"No tenemos tiempo para esta estupidez" cortó Gokudera poniéndose de pie de inmediato y checando su dirección "Juudaime-sama fue secuestrada."

"Juu- ¿Hablas de Sawada?" preguntó el boxeador con una arruga en el entrecejo y sin la sonrisa de antes.

El italiano sintió una vena brotarle bajo la piel de la sien "¿Cuántas Juudaime pueden haber, idiota? No me digas que todo ese césped en la cabeza te ha secado el cerebro."

"¿Céspe-? ¡Y tú de que hablas, si tienes encima un pulpo succionándote los sesos!" saltó tomando ofensa.

"¡¿Qué dices?"

"Estábamos yendo a por Tsu" cortó Yamamoto, con su habitual tono alegre invadido por un acento metálico que sacó a los dos de su pequeña disputa "¿Quieres venir, senpai?"

"¡Cuenta conmigo!" Asintió poniéndose en marcha con ellos. "Aquellos sujetos deben de ser fuertes, para haber logrado secuestrar a esa Sawada."

"Juudaime está enferma, cabeza de pasto." Explicó Gokudera desdeñoso "No hay manera de que la pudieran llegar a _tocar_ si estuviera bien."

"Oh, sí. Escuché que estuvo peleando con Hibari Kyoya ayer bajo el agua" Sasagawa reprimió un escalofrío "Kurokawa dijo que tu tenías algo que ver…"

Repentinamente el otro peliblanco enrojeció. Era difícil saber si estaba avergonzado o enojado, con su habitual careto encima "No- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kurokawa?"

"Le dijo a Kyoko que te vio sentado en la barda de la escuela con 'la mirada de idiota de siempre' y se figuró que algo tenía que ver con los otros dos peleando por medio no estoy seguro de qué tienen que ver uno con lo otro, ni como Kurokawa te vio si se fue temprano a casa ayer…hm… de hecho parecía muy pensativa y dejó a Kyoko atrás, me pregunto qué habrá pasado… pero bueno... ¿Por qué empezó el asunto, de todos modos?"

"Aparentemente Tsu no tenía nada de ropa encima y le pidió prestada la suya" aportó Yamamoto, un poco rojo de la cara al recordar aquél _flash_. Que era tío y no veía a diario…

"¡Extremo!" Sasagawa soltó una carcajada estruendosa y se inclinó sobre Gokudera "¿Y por qué no le pasaste algo _tú_, huh? ¿Ocupado echándole agua fría al pulpo?"

El extranjero estuvo a unos milímetros de pegarse contra un poste. Yamamoto se desternilló de risa ante su cara de absoluto ultraje.

* * *

><p><em>Jadeaba, después de una sesión de 'entrenamiento' tan brutal como de costumbre. Tenía varios lugares doloridos y la piel salpicada de cortadas y moratones. Bazag-sensei estaba recostado en el suelo con una elegancia casual, mirando pensativo al cielo y esperando su respuesta.<em>

"_No tuve ningún problema en mi pasado" negó Tsu, sentada cerca del sitio de construcción que iría a ser el parque de diversiones Kokuyo-Land en unos años. "Vida normal y corriente…"_

"_Hm… ¿St's S'gura? ¿Y padr'?"_

"_Bueno… papá nunca está, pero no es __tan__ trágico" respondió con una media sonrisa forzada._

"_Y a dm's 'stoy 'quí"_

_Las palabras se le acabaron a la niña, y volvió a la tarea de vendarse la pierna con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Después del tercer intento por fin pudo articular palabras de nuevo._

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Una risa baja y extraña se dejó oír. "Fuiste la primera que se acercó a mí ¿No? Tú sabrás por qué…"_

'_Entonces era así'_ pensó Tsu, acurrucada en el asiento trasero de algún auto lujoso _'A veces hablaba normal. Me pregunto por qué…lo había olvidado hasta ahora… Bazug-sensei…'_

Estaba consciente en alguna parte de su cerebro que alguien la había secuestrado. Pero no tenía energías para moverse, mucho menos para escapar. Así que, sorprendida por unas gotas calientes cayendo de sus ojos en ese momento, tomó una bocanada de aire "¿Qué…?"

Su voz, tal como en aquel entonces, estaba atorada en su garganta. Pero no era por ningún sentimiento extraño, sólo la enfermedad jugándole malas pasadas. No entendía por qué seguía soñando… recordando… aquellos días.

"Somos subordinados de Don Dino" respondió una voz rumiante a su espalda, consciente de cómo podría tomar el décimo su situación y los problemas que les podría causar "Iremos al hospital."

Tsu no podía asegurarse de si decían o no la verdad, pero decidió conformarse con la respuesta y dejar de pelear contra el cansancio que insistía en desmayarla.

* * *

><p>El más agitado de los tres era Gokudera, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer demasiado ejercicio físico y sus compañeros eran atletas bien ejercitados. Las personas les abrían paso por las calles y el sonido sordo de murmullos apenas alcanzaba sus oídos, cada quien pensando en cosas diferentes.<p>

Después de lo que fueron varios minutos, pararon frente a un viejo edificio mal cuidado, con grafiti en las paredes y una desvencijada puerta de madera protegiendo la entrada.

Sin romper el silencio tenso, Sasagawa se colocó frente al trozo de madera— _**¡Crack!**_— y la puerta cedió en un instante. Los tres estudiantes entraron a zancadas maniobrando distraídamente en el diminuto pasillo para acomodarse. Dos puertas más cayeron hasta que por fin entraron a un cuarto habitado.

Habían unas diez personas ahí, todos con la apariencia clásica de una banda de delincuentes, fumando y a la mitad de varias partidas de póquer. El pacífico ambiente de juerga lentamente se transformó en algo intimidante e irritado, hasta que el más cercano a ellos se incorporó y se acercó a ellos.

* * *

><p>Dino tenía el problema de no saber dónde estaban los 'cuarteles' de los Momokyo-kai, pero Reborn noblemente le dio direcciones mientras se burlaba con esa cara desenfadada de su desgracia. Al final tardó más de quince minutos en dar con el lugar, y eso que estaba sobre un buen carro. Por un momento entretuvo la idea de que esos chicos en realidad no sabían dónde estaban los Yakuza, pero la puerta arrancada de sus goznes fue todo el mal presagio que necesitó.<p>

Así que irguió la espalda y exhaló penosamente regañándose a sí mismo por caer en otra de las jugarretas de Reborn antes de marchar dentro del edificio, con el látigo listo para la acción. Romario y los demás se quedaron atrás a una seña del joven.

Al entrar, encontró un cuadro que no se estaba esperando. El muchacho japonés de pelo negro tenía a uno de ellos agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y una sonrisa amable mientras hablaba en voz baja con él. Smoking Bomb estaba casualmente sentado sobre el respaldo de un sofá, demandando que 'lo escupiera' a un hombre que _sí_ estaba escupiendo… sangre, eso es. Finalmente otro chico que no había visto antes, de complexión más robusta y cabello muy corto estaba aplicando una complicada llave a algún infeliz, preguntando si 'se rendía'.

"Eh… ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Reborn sobre Tsukiyomi-kun?" preguntó Dino incómodamente. Los tres estudiantes levantaron curiosas miradas hacia él, con los tres gamberros que tenían sujetos intentando recuperar el habla para suplicar por sus vidas.

"Oh ¿Sabes dónde está?" preguntó el de cabello negro jovialmente, apretando sin darse cuenta el cuello de su víctima hasta que empezó a soltar espuma por la boca.

"Sí… bueno… en realidad mis hombres la llevaron al hospital. Ahora debe estar ahí…"

Hubo un silencio corto, roto por el ocasional gemido de los delincuentes en el suelo.

"Eh… ¿Entonces está bien?" preguntó para confirmar el musculoso. Dino asintió.

"Juudaime-sama no fue secuestrada… ¡Entonces dime por qué carajo la ataron y la metieron a la fuerza a un auto!"

"Para hacer las cosas más rápidas, por su-"

"Dino la ató y la rodeó de cuero costoso para satisfacer sus necesidades" interrumpió Reborn desde la ventana.

El aludido se cubrió la cara, mortificado "¡No es verdad! ¡Está en el hospital y está bien! ¡Deja de decir perversiones, Reborn!"

"Hablaba de los asientos del auto, y no puedes negar que tus hombres la ataron o que están atendiendo sus necesidades llevándola al hospital." apuntó inocentemente (si como no) el bebé. Dino no quería oír nada al respecto, o se pondría a vomitar.

Al menos si uno ponía atención parecía sólo una jovencita con pocas curvas… Dino se volteó solemnemente y comenzó a dar cabezazos contra la pared, ordenándose a sí mismo **olvidar ese tema de inmediato**. Varios presentes sintieron gotas resbalar por sus nucas.

Yamamoto dejó a su víctima en el suelo y avanzó hacia él, con un bate metálico resplandeciendo macabramente a su espalda. Fue sorpresivo el tono alegre y despreocupado que salió de su boca "¡Pues me alegro que esté bien! Supongo que tendremos que disculparnos aquí y salir a verla…jeje… lo siento, a todos."

Un adolorido "Daaaaggghh" hizo coro en el lugar, como si un montón de zombis estuvieran intentando comunicarse. Considerando el estado de los Yakuza, era un escenario posible.

"Entonces llévanos al 'hospital' donde está, Bronco Dino" Gokudera no estaba tan convencido y lo miró con sospecha, tirando la colilla de cigarro a un lado. Un hombre chilló cuando la punta le cayó entre los ojos.

"No entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero ¿Lo conoces, Octo-Head?" preguntó Sasagawa sentado a sus anchas en un sofá, comiendo un sándwich hurtado.

"¿Quién es Octo-Head?" gruñó irritado el italiano. "Sé una o dos cosas de la mafia. Ese es el décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone, 'Bronco' Dino."

"Y tú eres 'Smoking Bomb' Hayato Gokudera. Nunca pensé que por fin sentarías cabeza…"

"Deja los juegos para otro rato y suelta dónde tienes a Juudaime-Vongola-sama"

"_Como dije_, no la secuestré." Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y ambas manos alzadas frente a él "De hecho fue idea de Reborn y ahora él está intentando meterme en más problemas."

Con esa frase los restos de sospecha desaparecieron de los tres muchachos.

"Ese es el niño para todos ¿No?" Una risa alegre salió de la boca de Yamamoto

"Un bebé extremo." Exclamó Sasagawa tomando un refresco de lata que arrancó de las manos inertes de un sujeto. Dino asintió con secretas lágrimas, recordando qué tan _extremo_ podía ser ese maniaco.

"Tiene la marca de Reborn-san…" admitió el italiano guardando su dinamita.

El sicario se acomodó sobre un sofá y señaló con una sonrisa burlona la puerta de atrás.

Habían varios sujetos enormes y obscenamente musculosos ahí. Todos eran adultos, excepto los tres al frente que eran un poco más bajos (seguían siendo enormes) y al parecer iban a la secundaria Namimori. Se habían cambiado el look desde la última vez que habían aparecido, pero eran los tres 'hermanos Grunt', que habían tenido buena suerte en las pandillas y habían sido reclutados por el jefe de los Momokyo-kai hace unas semanas.

No que los cuatro muchachos lo supieran, aunque Gokudera para su crédito los recordó como los que estaban hablando con Juudaime el día que la conoció. Vagamente se preguntó que hacían liderando el escuadrón de adultos a sus espaldas.

"Ustedes, enanos… ¿Qué cojones se creen que hacen?"

Dino dio un paso al frente, evitando que Gokudera hiciera algún movimiento "Estos no son como los que golpearon hace rato" advirtió seriamente "Están todavía fuera de su liga… dejen que yo me encargue de esto. De todas formas es en parte mi culpa" añadió sacando una tarjeta dorada de su bolsillo.

"Tsk. ¿Quién te crees que somos?" mustió Smoking Bomb, pero de todas formas le dejó avanzar.

En ese momento, el rubio demostró su experiencia hablando con un tono objetivo y firme "Soy el décimo jefe de la Famiglia Cavallone, Dino. Es mi culpa que este desastre haya ocurrido, y pido disculpas por ello. Por supuesto, pagaré los gastos médicos y reparaciones de este lugar como muestra de buena fe. Por favor consideren la oferta."

Voces condescendientes y burlonas fueron las respuestas de Momokyo-kai

"¿_Famiglia_? Esto es Japón, niño bonito."

"Tomaremos el dinero, pero de aquí no salen ilesos"

"No hay trato ¿Hm?" interrumpió Cavallone antes de que agarraran aire "Bueno, tendremos que hacer esto por las malas."

Como un relámpago, Dino sacó un látigo de alguna parte de su chaqueta y lo blandió en un amplio arco mostrando una habilidad sorprendente… para ser un inútil. Cuatro chasquidos se escucharon: Yamamoto cayó al suelo sujetándose la frente, Gokudera se arrodilló sobándose la sien, Sasagawa se hizo bolita apretando su nariz y el mismo Dino quedó casi en posición fetal, el látigo a dos milímetros de sacarle el ojo.

"Duele…"

"¡¿Qué demonios haces, bastardo?"

"¿Sabes qué? Como que mejor nos dejas esto a nosotros."

Sasagawa dio en el blanco, y los otros dos se incorporaron fulminando a los Yakuza que estaban riéndose por lo bajo. Dino murmuró una disculpa, aceptando que no podría hacer gran cosa y preocupado de que si los dejaba solos terminarían heridos y él con un travesti vengativo encima.

Los tres muchachos sabían que Tsu podía manejar multitudes de gamberros por su cuenta. También sabían que estaba en el hospital. Y que si no luchaban con todo irían a visitarla en ambulancias.

* * *

><p>Tsu se recuperó lo suficiente para salir caminando del auto y llegar hasta la recepción, donde explicó en voz nasal su problema. Fue llevada inmediatamente frente a un doctor, quien decretó una bronquitis aguda, deshidratación y su sorpresa al ver que ella iba sola por su propio pie.<p>

Unos minutos después estaba acostada en una camilla con una intravenosa y varias compresas heladas en la frente. Mala suerte que terminara en un cuarto con otras tres personas.

"Hola, chico nuevo." "Encantado de conocerte" "Tienes cara de secundaria"

Ella los miró y asintió sin decir nada, sabiendo lo ridículo que sonaba alguien con la nariz tapada.

"Eso te hace el menor aquí." "Ha nacido un nuevo esclavo." "Te puedes mover por ti mismo ¿No? De nuevo, encantado de conocerte."

Tsu no dijo nada y cerró los ojos.

Pasó un minuto.

Alguien le pidió una soda.

Tsu _gruñó_.

Los tres chicos de preparatoria sintieron un escalofrío bajar por sus columnas. No eran estúpidos, no todos los abusivos lo son, pero no entendían el mensaje.

Tsu tomó el florero vacío al lado de su cama y estrelló la base contra la pared. Abrió unos milímetros su ojo rojo, levantando el florero de como si fuera una espada e ignorando el hilillo de su propia sangre que escurrió por la porcelana.

El mensaje fue recibido.

Fueron tres estudiantes pálidos y mudos los que salieron despacio y en silencio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

"De alguna manera… siento que acabo de salvar mi vida" "M-mi catéter se rompió…" "Si hablamos nos matará. Es de _esos_ tipos…."

Una enfermera pasó al lado de los tres murmurantes sujetos, y avanzó con paso firme a la habitación dispuesta a averiguar quién era el abusivo. Al entrar encontró una figura esbelta recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada en sudor.

"En este hospital no se permiten los abusos, señorita. La próxima vez-"

En el pasillo, el sonido de porcelana quebrándose contra la pared hizo un eco prometedor. La enfermera salió del cuarto, lívida pero dispuesta a no perder la guerra.

_En aquella montaña recluida, Bazag esquivó expertamente una barrida de Tsu, aprovechando su inercia para estamparla contra el suelo de tierra._

_Su voz era seria cuando habló "Haz una promesa"_

_Ella intentó recuperar el aire en ese descanso "¿Hm? ¿Cuál?"_

"_Recuerda siempre devolver los favores que la gente haga por ti."_

"_Sensei *uf* yo siempre devuelvo los favores. Es algo como… sagrado ¿No?" dijo recordando una película que le gustaba ver._

_Una media sonrisa en la cara de su maestro le dijo que por alguna razón estaba orgulloso._

"_Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?"_

'_Siempre habló espantoso cuando alguien nos podría oír, pero a veces se hartaba y hablaba bien'_ pensó arrebujándose contra las sábanas frías del hospital _'Y entonces pensé… que él no quería que nadie supiera la verdad sobre él. Por eso, incluso ahora no diré nada que él no hubiera mostrado a la gente. Eso es lo que pensé. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué te traías entre manos? Bazag-sensei…'_

"Sawada-san" la voz de la enfermera interrumpió su momento pensativo. "El director del hospital ha decidido que es usted muy peligrosa para permanecer aquí. Normalmente eso significaría que la podríamos expulsar, pero un paciente ha dado permiso para compartir la habitación con usted."

Tsu alzó una ceja. "Como sea…"

La enfermera la dirigió por los pasillos hasta el ala VIP, donde estaba cierto prefecto en pijamas negras leyendo un libro, una intravenosa en su brazo y un paquete de pañuelos a medio terminar en sus piernas.

Ella fue consciente de sus pants grises y camiseta morada con la leyenda 'bite me' en letras amarillas. Oh, la ironía. _'No elegí mis pijamas pensando llegar al hospital en ellas'_ razonó negando la cabeza. _'Y menos encontrarme a Hibari Kyoya en ellas'_

"Hey"

La enfermera había huido del sitio del próximo siniestro a una velocidad de atleta olímpico. "Hey. ¿Tú eres el que…?" hizo una seña vaga.

Tres sujetos… los tres mismos que habían escapado de su cuarto, yacían en el suelo a sus pies, más lesionados que antes. Tsu los ignoró fácilmente. Se lo merecían, los bastardos. Probablemente llegaron a querer joder con Hibari sin saber quién era y terminaron haciéndolo enojar. Sabiendo de Hibari él no fue tan amable como ella, y no les dio una advertencia.

"Hm. Estaba jugando, pero se rompieron demasiado rápido." Su voz era rasposa y un poco nasal, al igual que ella. "Así que aquí están las reglas. Si haces ruido mientras duermo, mueres."

"Eres una fortuna ¿No?" dijo retóricamente Tsu "Si tú me despiertas, te morderé sin importar el mal sabor de boca que me dejes."

Hibari parecía extrañado de escuchar parte su frase favorita en boca de otra persona y sonrió socarronamente, dándose cuenta de la camisa de la estudiante y el 'reto' en ella. "Hm… no eres como los otros juguetes. Ya estas rogando por tu muerte, al parecer."

Tsu se desplomó en una cama alejada y se puso una almohada en la cabeza "No voy a empeorar mi bronquitis porque estés aburrido. Hablamos otro día."

Hibari, quien tenía una idea (y una bronquitis) parecida, resopló y se sumergió en su lectura: _Reglamento de la secundaria Namimori_. No era divertido si él y su pelele estaban muriendo de una enfermedad respiratoria.

'_Este tipo tiene serios problemas'_ Tsu tenía un mal presentimiento, pero ya se había forzado mucho en el día para importarle, así que se acurrucó en las sábanas frías, pateando ausentemente a un sujeto que intentó volver a su cama y bostezando abiertamente, sus colmillos resplandeciendo en la luz de las lámparas blancas.

* * *

><p>"Estos muchachos… son otra cosa…" murmuró impresionado Dino. No habían pasado ni cuatro minutos y los chicos ya habían casi acabado con todos… ellos solos. Romario (sonándose las narices) y los demás acababan de llegar, pero no había mucho que hacer.<p>

Sasagawa era como una máquina imparable. A pesar de que tenía el labio partido y varios golpes encima, seguía golpeando con una potencia suficiente para dejar hoyos en la pared, bloqueando y lanzando constantes gritos de guerra 'Extremos'. Era incansable, era fuerte y estaba pasándosela en grande, su estruendosa voz animando a contrincantes con _el doble_ de su tamaño y masa muscular a que se pusieran de pie y siguieran con 'pasión'.

Gokudera usaba dinamita, y _mucha_. De dónde sacaba todas esas barras era una incógnita por sí misma, pero su habilidad para usarlas sin volarse a sí mismo, a sus compañeros o al edificio era sorprendente. Su rostro de mal talante observaba con ojos agudos sus alrededores y detectaba puntos débiles a una velocidad que sería la envidia para muchos.

Yamamoto usaba un bate de metal, y golpeaba con una calma juguetona a la gente a sus alrededores, como si no estuviera desangrando personas sino jugando a 'las traes' con ellos. Era… temible la manera tan alegre en que iba decimando al enemigo, su amplia sonrisa afable diciendo lo mucho que disfrutaba el asunto, como si todo fuera un juego.

Los tres líderes de los refuerzos jadeaban apoyados en la pared, sillas y otros camaradas caídos. "¿Quién demonios son? ¿De dónde salieron…?"

"Nunca pensé… que ese beisbolista fuera tan brutal… Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Había oído rumores del jefe del club de boxeo, pero…"

"¿Los conocemos de algo?" preguntó Yamamoto, despistado como de costumbre.

"Somos de Namimori-chuu, clase 3-B. ¿Por qué atacaron este lugar? ¿Qué negocios tienen con nosotros? ¿Con quién están ustedes?"

"Ah, veras, hubo un malentendido. Pero Tsu está bien, así que no hay problema…"

"¡¿Tsu? ¡¿_Oni_ Tsu?"

"¿Oni?"

"Es el apodo que recibió después de aquél incidente con los gamberros del sector cuatro" explicó uno de ellos. "No sabía que ese Tsu tenía seguidores… siempre iba en solitario, según sé."

Se ojearon mutuamente, los tres Yakuza tirados en el suelo y los tres Vongola listos para clavarlos ahí a golpes si la necesidad se alzaba. Pero después de un rato Yamamoto bajó el bate y se sentó en un sofá, secándose el sudor de la frente. Reluctantes y aprensivos, todos tomaron asientos (los 'hermanos' pasando dolores para hacerlo)

"Fuimos derrotados…"

"Somos los hermanos Grunt. Soy Moriyama Shichiro" dijo uno con peinado mochica, una cicatriz en el labio y dos espadas en el cinto.

"Yo soy Oshikiri Taichi" Otro, de cabello negro, camisa hawaiana y con un cigarro colgando en la boca, inclinó la cabeza.

"Yokomine Yuuma" El tercero era calvo y tenía perforaciones en el cráneo, formando una línea diagonal justo a la mitad. Su camisa tenía dos dragones en los hombros y una flama en el centro.

"Lo que no entiendo," intervino Dino desde su rincón de inutilidad "Es qué hacen sujetos de secundaria a la cabeza de una banda Yakuza."

"No estamos a la cabeza. Sólo somos jefes de un escuadrón. El jefe nos dio el mando después de que les pateáramos el culo a unos cuantos."

"Usando la fuerza bruta en lugar de la experiencia" murmuró Dino. Bueno, esa banda no era precisamente de alto calibre y en Namimori no había ninguna organización que se les opusiera así que no era sorpresivo.

"Entonces nos vamos yendo" anunció dubitativo Dino, esperando que no hubiera más problemas. Cuando nadie se movió para detenerlos, los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

"Espera." Habló Taichi "Su nombre… el nombre de 'Tsu'. ¿Cuál es?"

Gokudera volvió un poco la cabeza y lo miro con un ojo crítico "Sawada… Tsukiyomi."

'_Sawada Tsukiyomi… la próxima vez yo, Oshikiri Taichi, quiero pelear contigo de hombre a hombre. Pero primero debo superar a tus subordinados…' _sus hermanos pensaban lo mismo, viendo las espaldas de los sujetos que barrieron el piso con ellos alejarse por el pasillo.

La idea de reportarle al jefe lo que pasó les hizo tragar saliva y maldecir a aquél grupo y su líder.

* * *

><p><strong>"Midori no tanabiku Namimori~ Dai naku, naku shou, nami ga ii~"<strong>

"¡HIBARI KYOYA! ¡CALLA A TU MALDITO POLLO AHORA MISMO!" rugió Tsu desde su cama, lanzando una almohada hacia algún lugar. Había sido despertada en medio de un sueño reparador, y estaba furiosa.

Una confusión de amenazas de muerte y tonfas aéreas después, Tsu estaba mareada y firmemente enganchada al antebrazo de Hibari con sus dientes. El prefecto, que a pesar de su famosa frase nunca había mordido a alguien (era antihigiénico y poco práctico) estaba lo suficientemente delirante con fiebre para no ser superado por nadie, ni siquiera en un asunto metafórico, y mordió el hombro de la chica con fuerza, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor cuproso en su boca.

Y fue así, hechos un lío en el suelo, rostros enrojecidos por la fiebre y dentaduras firmemente cerradas en la carne del contrincante, que las visitas los encontraron.

"J-Juudaime…"

"¿Qué…?"

"Eh…"

"¿Sawada-san? ¿Hibari-san?"

Kurokawa fue la que se recuperó más rápido y tapó los ojos de Kyoko al tiempo que los empujaba a todos hacia atrás de la puerta "¿Un cortejo a lo cavernícola? Bueno… disculpen la interrupción. Les devolvemos su privacidad."

Ambos se separaron en seguida, expresiones asesinas al máximo. Simultáneamente, escupieron a los lados.

"Esto no pasó."

"No sé de qué hablas. Yo estuve durmiendo todo el día. ¿Ya estás delirando, prefecto?"

"Te has vuelto una molestia… así que morderé hasta la muerte."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo doble sentido que suena eso?"

Hibari Kyoya por primera vez en su vida se detuvo a analizar los posibles significados de su frase favorita, y al final hizo una mueca disgustada. "No te alabes a ti misma."

"Yo sólo digo que deberías fijarte en lo que vas diciendo." Gruñó ella de mal talante, acostándose de nuevo en su cama y cubriéndose hasta la nariz con las sábanas.

"Después de lo de ayer, _tú_ eres la última persona que puede decir eso." Objetó el prefecto fríamente.

Tsu tuvo que conceder el punto.

Reborn, quien los miraba desde la ventana, tenía su sonrisa socarrona presente y un pensamiento en la mente: "Familia adquirida"

* * *

><p>Fin. Por ahora<p>

Este capítulo salió más pervertido de lo que planeaba. No hay defensa… hay días en los que uno es más perver que de costumbre y estas cosas pasan.

Tsu mordió a Fretchi en un sitio sensible… _cual_, lo dejo al criterio del lector… yo personalmente no quiero ni pensarlo, y honestamente pensaba en algo como la panza cuando de repente releí eso y me dije 'coño, si parece que le mordió el-'reescribí unas cosas y de repente… bum.

Gokudera = Doctor Octopus. No lo sé, sólo salio en mi cabeza y se negó a quedarse aquí.

Y, sin importar las situaciones en las que Hibari y Tsu se encuentren, esto no es un Hibari/Tsu. Lo digo para aclarar, porque después de releer esto me cuesta trabajo creérmela a mí solita.

Todo por culpa de Hibari ¡Su personalidad y la de Tsu rechinan y se niegan a estarse quietos! Parecen dos perros peleándose por un hueso... Al final el único con que se Hibari lleva bien es Reborn... y TYL!Ryohei, con trabajos. Se me hace curioso cómo estos dos neandertales locos son los únicos que se casaron de toda la bola, aunque es obvio por qué :)

Hana y Ryohei son una buena pareja cuando uno piensa sobre ello, en realidad. Matrimonio interesante, por decir lo menos.

Y en los últimos capítulos ando pensando que Hibari se casó con Fon; Kyoya es un narcisista de primera y qué mejor manera de hacerlo válido que casándote con un sujeto que parece tu jodido clon -pero más sexy con esa sonrisa ladeada y el tatoo, admitámoslo-. Sus hijos se llamarán Junior y Foncito, y el amante de Kyoya será Alaude *TrollLaugh* Ok, no.

Ahora que lo pienso, KHR está lleno de gente 'parecida' ¿No?

Primo/Giotto-Tsuna | Kyoko-Tsuna-Nana (En serio, cámbiales el peinado y son igualitos) | Lampo-Lambo(Hasta el nombre, wow) | Alaude-Hibari-Fon(El trío sexy XD) | Crome-Mukuro-Daemon Tools...eh...Spade (Otros trillizos) | G-Gokudera | Yamamoto-Ugetsu Asari | Ryohei-Knuckles | Enma-Cozart | Ricardo-Xanxus |... ¡Los únicos gemelos oficiales son Rasiel y Belphegor, quienes no se parecen tanto!

Y dado que muchos no están relacionados entre ellos, sólo hay una respuesta lógica: **CLONES**, clones por todos lados. ¡Atrapen a Verde! ¡Es el culpable! ¡Tú, trae tu rabo aquí y hazme dos copias de Yamacchi en este instante! ¡Hágan sus órdenes, queridos lectores!

Las paridas que saco cuando estoy desvelada XD

**¡Review Time!**

**LilyVongola:** ¿Estudiar? Pero si son vacaciones… ;_; He aquí un extra del encantador para ti. Por alguna razón él no quiso hacer nada y se puso a ver desde las sombras. Se siente tan Reborn en este momento *Dino está en una esquina, en posición fetal, disculpándose con el mundo por haber nacido*.

**Ryuga:** Dino, Dino. La verdad no creo que sea importante que se dé cuenta del género de Tsu. Es divertirdo torturarlo un poco XD. Más Bazug para todos ^^

**Sofia:** aunque no lo creas, ese pedacito de Squalo y el lord hindú volverá a la historia después XD el problema es que hay TANTO de qué escribir, tantos temas y personajes, que a lo mejor serían otros cinco capítulos para arreglarlo. Como el asunto de los hermanos Grunt: tendrán su historia, pero más adelante.

El nombre de Ietsuna… la verdad yo soy muy entusiasta con la historia universal (es como una gigantesca novela que nunca se acaba), y he leído mucho sobre ella. En fin, que me parece que el de aquella dinastía fue el último shogunato antes de la apertura nipona al extranjero, así que son nombres importantes. Aunque no me hagas mucho caso, hace años que no leo al respecto (Aunque ahora que lo mencionas me tienta meterme a Wikipedia para ver que tienen que decir).

Yo también leo fics en inglés, y mi opinión respecto a la categoría** M** es que si no quieren ponerla en el grueso de la página entonces deberían unir otra página estilo adultfanfiction con esta de una manera más efectiva (de manera que podamos usar las mismas cuentas para entrar, mezclar links que den para allá en las categorías e incluir links a historias M en nuestros perfiles-obvio, pedir confirmación de edad y si quieren hasta restringirlo sólo para usuarios registrados). Así todos tenemos categoría M y Ma y las que le siguen sin preocuparnos, y ellos se libran de demandas por contenido inadecuado en su página. Y todo el mundo feliz ¿No? Como ya tienen ese apartado para escritos originales, pueden hacer otra para los pervertidos como nosotros.

Es muy ojete querer ejecutar las historias M ¿Por qué no mejor mandarlas a otro lado? Si ya están poniendo dibujitos y cambiando el sistema de review, seguro que pueden apartar un pedazo del servidor para el lado oscuro de los fics.

Podrían ponerle "Fanfiction-dark-side" y la cara de Dark Vader leyendo porno como Icono.

Vale, que soy un genio XD A ver si lo hacen.

Y entonces es momento de agradecer a damas y caballeros registrados: anne di Vongola, Nyko-san, AikoYukari, Pricsila-senpai, mukii y Piffle Princess. Gracias por su continuo apoyo ^^


	14. Hit XIV

Después de la primera vez en la que alguien osó preguntar acerca de la escenita con Hibari a Tsu, quedó claro que nadie tenía que hablar del tema. Pero contrario a lo que uno esperaría no fue ni actitud intimidante ni malas miradas lo que llevó el mensaje a todos, sino la absoluta negativa y tranquilo despiste al respecto: tranquilo, pero con el siempre presente trasfondo de malos resultados si aplicaban presión. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa _artificial_ en su cara, no haría falta mucho para romper la cuerda.

Así que todos naturalmente tomaron aquella historia como un mito, al igual que el ridículo rumor de que Sawada Tsukiyomi anduvo por la mitad de Namimori semidesnuda.

La versión oficial fue una fuga de gas local que hizo a todos ver ilusiones ópticas y tener delirios severos.

Kurokawa y Reborn seguían partiéndose de la risa, pero la primera tenía un fino instinto de supervivencia y el segundo era demasiado _dandi_ como para externarlo.

**Hit XIV**

**_Perdiendo la cabeza._**

Año nuevo. En Japón uno no tiene mucho que hacer esos días de asueto, además de arrebujarse bajo un kotatsu y ver televisión para quitar la cabeza de las heladas que azotan el exterior de la casa.

A menos que seas miembro de Vongola. Entonces es sólo otra oportunidad para arriesgar la vida por razones desconocidas, sacar a relucir interesantes patologías mentales o experimentar con nuevos puntos filosóficos.

Dicho de otra forma, todos hacen el imbécil a su manera particular para lidiar con diferentes traumas, esperando no morir en las garras de un bebé homicida.

"¡Otoshi-Dama, Lambo-san quiere su Otoshi-Dama!"

Una pareja iba pasando por la calle, y la esposa miró al niño en mameluco de vaca con una sonrisa indulgente "Supongo que no tengo- ¡Eek!"

"¿Alalá? ¿Por qué está asustada, obaachan?"

La mujer señaló en silencio a sus espaldas y siguió su camino de prisa, cogida del brazo de su marido. Lambo se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder ver lo que había tras él un puño lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo mandó volando a la acera de enfrente.

"¡No hagas eso frente a mi casa, vaca idiota!" exclamó Tsu con su habitual cara irritada, envuelta bajo una cazadora azul marino y un gorro de punto blanco. Miró su mano con curiosidad, ignorando los lloriqueos del niño "Golpearte se sintió esponjoso ¿Será el afro? Pero con la de mierdas que guardas ahí es misterioso… Hey, I-Pin."

Un sicario en miniatura estaba frente a su casa, demostrando su gran equilibrio de pie sobre la cerca. I-Pin tenía su ropa de siempre, su peinado de siempre y una taza de té muy parecida a las de la vajilla de su casa.

Tsu decidió que no se daría cuenta. Si lo hiciera se tendría que enfadar porque otra persona estaba gorroneando en su casa, y la presencia de la niña era de hecho algo bueno… aunque por principio jamás lo admitiría: La pequeña era callada (porque no sabía hablar el idioma nativo) y continuamente le estaba dando la vara a Lambo (quien no era una presencia bienvenida a los ojos de la estudiante) e, ignorando el origen, sus habilidades eran geniales (arrojar a la gente por los aires sin moverse, el sueño de toda la vida de Tsu).

Su sesión de amnesia selectiva fue interrumpida por una voz femenina tras ella.

"Buenos días, Sawada-san"

"¿Kyoko? ¿Y Kurokawa?"

Las dos chicas estaban muy monas metidas en Yukatas tradicionales, el de Kyoko con un patrón de flores rosas y el de Kurokawa con unas flores moradas.

"Feliz año nuevo" saludó la muchacha de cabello largo con su sonrisa ladina de siempre, apartando un mechón de su rostro. Kyoko también le deseó un feliz año haciendo una reverencia.

"Ajá, feliz año. ¿Qué…? ¡S-Sasagawa, fuera de mi cara!" Tsu cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás cuando la expresión de alta tensión del hermano mayor de Kyoko invadió todo su campo visual.

"¡FELICIDADES! ¡MI DESEO PARA ESTE AÑO ES SER **MÁS** EXTREMO!" el sujeto hizo una pose, y un trueno se escuchó tan cerca de ahí que todos miraron alarmados al cielo.

_Casi_ todos. Kurokawa, ignorando a los infantes para evitar nauseas tan tempranas, lo miró como si fuera un bicho "Déjalo. Tu cabeza explotaría si fueras más extremo… pensándolo bien continúa todo lo que quieras, lejos de aquí."

"¡Uno siempre puede ser más extremo!" dijo 'sabiamente' el boxeador, su Hakama negra y Kimono a juego moviéndose al ritmo del viento "De todos modos gracias por la invitación, Sawada— Oh miren, si Octo-Head vino también…"

"¿Qué bronca quieres, pelo-pincho?" Gokudera lo fulminó con la mirada y se sumergió en la riña lo suficiente para olvidar sus alrededores.

No era extraño verlos pelear aunque nunca lo hubieran hecho enfrente de nadie. Gokudera era un tipo venenoso (cuando no estaba hablando con Juudaime), y Sasagawa no era del tipo que tomaba abusos de ningún tipo sin tirar unos cuantos golpes, verbales en este caso. Aunque no tuvieran la filosa lengua de Kurokawa ni la huraña crueldad de Tsu podían estar en eso por un buen rato–Sasagawa negándose a perder y Gokudera hirviendo como plato de carne con chili.

En ese instante cierto beisbolista apareció por la esquina con su actitud relajada de siempre, aunque su mirada se detuvo sobre el cráter con el niño afro-vaca unos segundos. Siendo Yamamoto Takeshi, se encogió de hombros y sonrió a los presentes "¡Feliz año a todos!"

Las chicas eran las únicas que no estaban ocupadas insultándose mutuamente, así que fueron las únicas que le respondieron: "Igual" "Feliz año, Yamamoto-kun" "Oi ¿Por qué están todos aquí?"

Antes de que el recién llegado respondiera, la vocecilla de Reborn se elevó sobre el alboroto "Ya que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar con los preparativos para la 'Batalla Familiar' estilo Vongola"

El niño, vestido como un Shogun, estaba sentado sobre una silla acojinada con su enorme cabeza en el peinado tradicional samurái (calva enfrente y con una coleta por detrás). Leon era una bola amorfa a su lado, que se transformó en un abanico en ese momento.

"En otras palabras ¿Vas a sacarnos a todos con esta helada y aventarnos al río, Reborn?" preguntó Tsu, alistándose para correr.

"No. Esta vez dos familias competirán para ver quien consigue más puntos. El ganador recibirá una jugosa recompensa en efectivo… y el perdedor tendrá que pagar un millón de yenes. Este año competirán contra la Familia Cavallone"

Por la izquierda llegó una procesión de hombres de negro. Dino estaba a la cabeza contrastando el estilo intimidante de su familia con su ropa casual, junto con un niño pequeño que sostenía un libro enorme. Reborn envió una mirada inquisitiva al chico Ranking y una ceja alzada a Dino. Su ex-alumno se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa extraña.

"De alguna manera, prefiero el río." Manifestó fríamente la chica "Además ¿En serio no tienes nada que hacer además de rondar por aquí, Cavallone? Tenía la impresión de que te habías largado hace un mes y no ibas a volver. Con tu torpeza habitual es raro que no te hayas cargado el avión de camino."

Los miembros de la familia Cavallone le tomaban seguido el pelo a su jefe pero no estaban felices con la entonación de la chica, la cual indicaba que más allá de _tomarle_ el pelo se lo quería _arrancar_ de raíz, de todas maneras sabían acerca de la feria en que metió su jefe a los jóvenes Vongola (y el payaso que dicho jefe hizo en ella), así que optaron por dejarlo pasar. Esa vez.

"Je, ha dado en el blanco, Don" "Lamentamos los problemas que el jefe haya causado…" "…Aunque ahora que lo menciona me preocupa…"

"Con apoyo como ustedes ¿Quién necesita enemigos?" bromeó de buen talante Dino. "Vamos, Tsukiyomi-kun tranquilízate un po-"

"Estoy tranquila" cortó ella masajeándose las sienes "Con todo menos con la deuda que éste enano me quiere dar. ¿Y a quién le llamas _Tsukiyomi-kun?_ Es _Sawada_, Cavallone."

Reborn guió a todos hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento, interviniendo antes de que las hostilidades alcanzaran un punto crítico. Tras él iban todos los jóvenes de Namimori, Dino y Fuuta. La manada de Cavallone cerraba la comitiva, especialmente motivados para ganar.

"No seas tan pesimista, Tsu. Podemos ganar este juego si vamos a ello todos juntos" dijo Yamamoto en tono apaciguador, pasándole una brazo por el hombro "Cielos, siempre te enojas por las cosas más infantiles ¿No?"

"No quiero oír eso de un sujeto como tú" advirtió Tsuki con los brazos cruzados, pero sin hacer ademán de apartar la extremidad intrusa.

Yamamoto arrugó el entrecejo. "_En verdad_ estás preocupada" murmuró con certeza. "Está bien, está bien… todos daremos lo mejor, y si perdemos ya encontraremos la manera de resolverlo."

"No tiene caso amargarse ¿Hm?" respondió ella. Exhaló pesadamente y apartó el brazo ofensor de un movimiento con la mano. El beisbolista asintió para sí mismo y observó con curiosidad sus alrededores, notando el ambiente acalorado.

"No suena a tan buena idea." Decía Hana entre dientes "Obvio el que pierda va a pagar el premio del ganador y todos estos son adultos con experiencia…" Nadie le prestó atención, excepto Tsu (que estaba a su lado), Reborn (que se planteaba los pros de incluirla en la familia) y Kyoko.

"Un millón de yenes es un sueño hecho realidad" puso la _idol_ de la secundaria Namimori cándidamente.

"Reborn-san… si es sólo un competencia entre familias ¿Cómo es que _esto_-?" objetó Gokudera señalando al boxeador, quien frunció el ceño ante el dedo apuntando a su nariz "¿-está aquí?"

"Como la familia Cavallone tiene muchos miembros, contaremos a todos los asociados de Vongola como 'familia' también, para hacer las cosas justas."

Sasagawa le dedicó un gesto superior al italiano "Je. ¿Oíste eso, Octo-Head? Seré parte de la familia Mongola por hoy."

"¡Es _Vongola_, subnormal!"

"Eso dije."

Smoking Bomb se volvió a Tsu para buscar apoyo…"¡Juudaime-sama, tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podremos ganar con un idiota entre nosotros!"

"Gokudera, _tú_ ya estás dentro ¿Qué daño hace uno más?"…no debió haberle preguntado a ella.

"No seas cruel, Sawada" amonestó Kurokawa "Comparar la inteligencia de alguien con eso-" señaló con un pulgar a Sasagawa, quien estaba gritando dios sabe qué cosas al lado de su hermana menor con la boca tan abierta que se le veían las muelas "-es cruzar alguna línea. Le queda más ser una lombriz de tierra..."

"¿Gokudera se parece a una lombriz?" preguntó Tsu inspeccionando al aludido con la cabeza ladeada. "Se arrastra como una" canturreó por lo bajo. Kurokawa resopló delicadamente, apartando uno de los mechones de su cara.

"Dejando de lado el comportamiento, estoy segura de que tiene el cerebro de una." remató la morena.

El italiano estuvo más que feliz de tener a alguien de quien podía defenderse que no fuera su jefa "Si vas a hablar di cosas con sentido, mujer. O mejor, no hables. Nadie quiere escuchar tus tonterías."

Kurokawa tenía un mal presentimiento y se deshacía del estrés de la manera más simple: molestando a alguien. Sea lo que sea Tsu apreciaba la compañía porque entre tanto tío denso y tanta soberana estupidez comenzaba a cansarse.

La décima generación Vongola continuó insultándose mutua y ferozmente con excepción de Kyoko, I-Pin y Yamamoto; los dos primeros mostrando una tolerancia a la grosería mucho mayor a la de una persona normal, que ya estaría incómoda y tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Tras ellos, los Cavallone seguían bromeando entre ellos. Era como si estuvieran en un punto de choque y Dino fuese la línea separando el alegre cotilleo de la cruel masacre verbal.

Aunque… Si uno dejaba pasar las palabras y observaba a los Vongola se daría cuenta de los rostros cada vez más relajados y de ese oculto tono travieso en cada uno. De manera inconsciente los jóvenes se adaptaban alrededor del aura agresiva del jefe, como si sólo estuvieran compitiendo amistosamente por el insulto más ingenioso. Y de forma sorprendente era la misma _Tsukiyomi_ la que suavizaba las esquinas de los tiros más filosos con un comentario aquí o una mofa propia que cortaba el vuelo de los más encendidos.

En una _muy_ bizarra y _muy_ retorcida manera… estaba haciendo de réferi para que no se pasaran de la raya, cambiando de objetivo rápidamente y haciendo que todos participaran de manera que nadie tuviera tiempo de sentirse humillado o vindicativo. Lo más extraño es que parecía no darse cuenta de eso y estaba sólo tratando de agraviar a todos por igual. Excepto Kyoko quien era algo así como terreno prohibido y Yamamoto, a quien todo le resbalaba encima como si fuera jabón de rosas. I-Pin no contaba, porque apenas hablaba japonés.

Reborn resistió el impulso de suspirar. Sí. _Ése_ Reborn.

Podría usar esa agudeza mental para saber cómo sumar sin usar los dedos, pero no. NO. Tiene que ser Tsu y tener los talentos más inútiles y chocantes de todos.

¿De qué le sirve cocer de rabia a los otros jefes, cuando debería estar haciendo alianzas y evitando guerras? Claro que en ese momento estaba evitando que todos se mataran entre ellos, pero Reborn sabía que eso sólo lo haría por sus allegados y por instinto. A un desconocido lo metería de cabeza en un excusado y le diría cosas irrepetibles.

Aunque en serio, tanto ella como Kurokawa tenían un talento ahí. Lo peor es que Kurokawa era una natural, mientras que Tsu… sí, sin duda, Tsu había _estudiado_ para llegar a su nivel. Parte era su vena maliciosa, refinada y pulida: lo suficientemente ingenioso para no ser vulgar, lo suficientemente vulgar para ser ingenioso. Podía imaginársela sentada frente al espejo con un diccionario en la mano y una expresión de dolorosa atención en el rostro.

Entre nosotros, era verdad. Tsu se pasó varios meses practicando con ayuda de un diccionario y Bazug-sensei, quien aunque no podía ser de gran ayuda en el campo de japonés le enseñó un amplio repertorio de palabras extranjeras (y se aseguró, con un entrenamiento tan brutal como era propio de él -incluyendo bolígrafos y abejas-, que las pronunciara todas _**a la perfección**_. Algo de la ridiculez del acento japonés sobre otros idiomas.) Que sea sabido que Bazug era un hombre obsesivamente dedicado, aunque fuera acerca de algo tan estúpido como eso. Pero como él decía, las peleas verbales eran peleas de todos modos y ella debería aprender a librarlas para no parecer una idiota cabeza de musculo.

Y en lugar de aprender que América era un **continente** y no un **país**, la pequeña Tsuki aprendió a conjugar *** con **** y dejar a mafiosos consumados ruborizados como colegialas. Michaelo incluso murmuró una breve oración a su santo.

Él, Reborn, tenía que convertir _eso_ en una Donna elegante, fría y calculadora que dirigiera la familia mafiosa más influyente del mundo a una época de prosperidad y paz.

Ajá. Iban a ser unos largos meses. O años. Posiblemente décadas. Pero no era imposible, después de todo estamos hablando del jodido Arcobaleno-Tutor-Sicario **Reborn**. Miró al frente con el ánimo (y el ego) propiamente elevado.

Quince minutos y después de varios insultos que hicieron a Romario insistir en sangre de pollo y taparrabos para cierto ritual exorcista (Y a Dino plantearse el pagarle un psicólogo a su confiable subordinado), todos estaban con una gruesa capa de nieve cubriéndoles hasta los tobillos… al lado de un río.

"Lo sabía" soltó Tsu, quien en ese momento volvía a ser su irritada y agresiva persona.

"Te arrojaré al río si no guardas silencio" prometió Reborn plácidamente "Ahora, esto es lo que van a hacer: el encuentro se dividirá en tres rounds. El primero será una prueba de suerte, el segundo de resistencia y agilidad, y el tercero de combate."

Y con esas palabras, tuvo la muy ávida atención de su actual estudiante. "Ahora estamos hablando" susurró asintiendo.

"Los jefes no podrán participar en la primera prueba."

"¡Maldita sea, Reb-ugh!"

En unos momentos estaba sentada en una especie de trono improvisado, dos metros por encima del suelo. Dino estaba en una situación parecida. Tsu le envió una mirada oscura al rubio, quien suspiró pesadamente.

**¡Primer Round! **–_2 de enero, 10:25 am._

Hola, me llamo Condoriano. Tengo cincuenta años, y he vivido en un pequeño pantano de Birmania desde mi nacimiento hasta hace tres años cuando la mafia 'llamó'. Nótese el recientemente aprendido _sarcasmo_.

Es un poco extraño pasar del clima caluroso de mi pantano a este lugar rodeado de frío. Por suerte los sujetos que me atraparon –maldita sea esa rama que se me atoró en el hocico cuando intentaba escapar– saben que tener frío es una joda y me han traído una caja brillante que derrite la cosa blanca alrededor.

Se siente uno como rey metido en este… _calefactor_, lo llaman, mientras los demás están pateando el piso y tiritando de frío.

Oh, ya lo han notado ¿No? Por algo dicen que ustedes son los más listos del planeta. Sí, verán, no soy humano. En realidad pasaron algunas cosas que prefiero no recordar. De repente estoy hablando en mi cabeza y aprendiendo la lengua tan complicada de los humanos, presionando algunos botones en una roca y conversando con una cría de humano. Loco.

Soy un 'Crocodylus Porosus' según Dino. Fui modificado hace tiempo para tener una mentalidad más humana… no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó, y ciertamente NO quiero saber. No entiendo qué es eso de los humanos queriendo meter los morros donde no les caben pero _yo_ opino que hay cosas que es mejor pasar por alto.

No tengo 'cuerdas humanas' así que no puedo hablar. Pero eso no significa que no entienda. Es un poco solitario estar así… Enzio es buena compañía y listo cuando quiere, pero el tío habla como una maldita tortuga ebria.

La familia Cavallone me adoptó después de que algunos humanos llegaran y destruyeran el sitio blanco donde me encontraron. Al principio pensaron que no hacía nada, pero sólo tuve que escribir 'son ustedes unos humanos muy ruidosos' presionando la pata en la roca para que cambiaran de opinión.

Y me pusieron Condoriano. ¿Por qué siento que es una palabra poco apropiada para mi nombre? Hm…

Pero divago. Ahora estoy en un horno muy calentito con el hocico bien abierto y lleno de papeles. No es tan incómodo como parece, siempre estoy en esta posición por si se acerca algo para comer y esos papeles son molestos pero no tanto. Prometieron una cebra entera si seguía la corriente, y me gusta la comida exótica.

"¡Entonces será fácil! ¡Déjenmelo a mí!" rugió un humano sudoroso frente a mí. Luce fibroso… no me agrada. Al menos Dino parece carnoso, aunque todavía está muy delgado.

"Sasagawa, en realidad no creo que sea buena idea" advirtió una humana (aprendí a diferenciar entre hembras y machos hace dos meses) de pelo negro. Se veía buena.

"Sólo ve y saca un papel lo más rápido que puedas" ordenó otra hembra del tamaño de medio bocado con aires de predador.

"No toques su hocico" un calamar… ¿O es un humano con cabeza de calamar? Creo que es un pulpo. Sí. El pulpo mutante parecía sufrir de alguna herida por cada palabra que decía. Quizá debería volver al agua antes de morir. "Los cocodrilos tienen hocicos muy sensibles, y en cuanto sientan el más pequeño movimiento morderán… este parece un cocodrilo marino, que es la especie con la mordida más fuerte del mundo."

"Tienes razón, viene de Birmania" anunció Dino plácidamente.

"Veo lo que hiciste ahí." un crío humano medio calvo comentó "La matanza de 1945 en la isla Ramree, en la que unos cocodrilos devoraron a más de mil soldados japoneses."

No sabía eso. ¡Mis ancestros fueron geniales! Wow, en serio. Mil soldados. Debió de ser algún banquete. Aunque todos los japoneses son muy pequeños y eso explicaría por qué tuvieron que matar tantos.

Bueno, _casi_ todos son pequeños. Hay un tipo riéndose que medirá dos metros de alto. "Sabes cosas muy extrañas, niño. Suerte, Senpai."

"¡Esto es varios niveles de Extremo!"

¿Oh, un duelo?

¡Ven, humano! ¡Te enseñaré a meterte con las mandíbulas más fuertes del mundo! ¡Aunque esos brazos musculosos y tiesos no se vean tan agradables, será un placer volverte mi merienda!

-Sasagawa emitía fuego por los ojos. El cocodrilo también.

"Ese cocodrilo…" comentó Tsu mirándolos atentamente desde su 'trono'. De alguna manera y aunque no cambiaba expresión parecía estar listo para una pelea.

Chispas comenzaron a saltar entre los dos. Las nubes se aglomeraron sobre ellos excepto en un pequeño parche que dejaba filtrar la luz del sol iluminando a los peleadores como si estuvieran en un escenario de teatro. Lambo se hurgaba la nariz, rasgando un poco la atmósfera, pero fue Hana-

"¡Es sólo un animal, por dios!" exclamó Kurokawa rompiendo con la ilusión "¿De dónde viene esta atmósfera de combate?"

Varias voces de protesta se alzaron: "¡No seas aguafiestas!" "Hana-chan, deberías disfrutar de los trucos de magia" "Vamos, no seas así. En serio necesitas un vaso de leche" "Como es ella, seguro que se fermenta al metérsela en la boca." "¡Asco! Gokudera, fíjate lo que dices" "¿Qué co-? ¡Ugh! ¡No hablaba de eso, Juudaime-sama!" "Estoy rodeada de estúpidos." "Bienvenida a mi mundo, Kurokawa. Bienvenida a mi mundo…"

Dino negó con la cabeza.

En medio de la discusión, nadie se dio cuenta de la épica batalla, que casi resulta en tragedia para Vongola y un snack nervudo para Condoriano cuando Sasagawa fue atacado por un coletazo del cocodrilo y cayó de frente en su hocico. Usando unos reflejos insólitos, el boxeador logró tomar todos los papeles excepto uno (que flotó con el aire y cayó en el pasto) y retroceder unos pasos.

'_Has ganado humano. Por esta vez…'_

"Y tu calificación es… -27" anunció Reborn.

Romario se agachó y recogió el último papel del suelo. "Muy afortunado, +3"

Sasagawa quedó fuera por el shock. Tsu se habría burlado de su cara si no hubiera hecho que prácticamente perdieran el encuentro. En su lugar tomó la cartera de Dino, quien estaba ocupado felicitando a su subordinado, y le arrojó monedas a Sasagawa, satisfecha cuando 100 yens le entraron por la boca y se le atoraron en la garganta.

**¡Segundo Round!** _–2 enero, 10:49 am._

¿A qué hora era la comida? ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido a una jodida _**montaña**_? ¿Qué se supone que tenían que hacer? ¿Cómo hizo Reborn para atarla a una roca sin que ella se diera cuenta?

Eran unas del millar de preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, y quizá las más urgentes. El gélido aire de la montaña invernal sopló en su rostro, haciéndola sumergirse más en su enorme chamarra. A su lado, el jefe Cavallone estornudó y se hizo bolita en su propia cazadora verde, firmemente atado a otra enorme roca.

Reborn estaba vestido como un hombre- bueno, _bebé_ de las cavernas, con pieles, huesos y una pierna de pollo que se veía enorme en sus manitas. Un fuego rugía alegremente frente a él. Leon… era un salvavidas, y estaba tan fuera de lugar que Tsu por primera vez notó su presencia (siempre ignoraba a la lagartija).

El niño miró a su estudiante y ex-estudiante con extrema severidad. O tanta severidad como su carita de enormes ojos negros podía juntar… daba escalofríos.

Quizá era la nevada.

"El significado de esta prueba es demasiado profundo para que sus minúsculas neuronas lo descifren, así que lo haré breve: Están atados a un par de rocas en las profundidades de unas montañas que no están marcadas en ningún mapa. Hay siete participantes de Vongola, cada uno de ellos está esposado a un miembro de los Cavallone. Ellos tienen que cruzar el Valle y escalar la montaña para llegar a ustedes. Basta con que un equipo llegue a ustedes, luego tendrá que tomar una de estas llaves" levantó una caja roja "Librarse de las esposas y pelear. El ganador abrirá el candado de su jefe con la llave dorada y ganará el encuentro. El límite de tiempo es una semana."

"¡Estás loco, enano!" protestó Tsu, forcejeando inútilmente contra las cadenas. "¡Completamente demente!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" exclamó Dino retorciéndose tan ferozmente como Tsu "¡Podrían morir en esta tormenta de nieve!"

"Se les fue dada una mochila con equipo y comida seca" dijo Reborn como si eso fuera a garantizar algo. "Y tienen localizadores en sus cuerpos que darán el estatus a esa pantalla."

Una LCD de 45' brillaba bajo el resguardo de las frondosas ramas de un pino.

Hana –00– Michael

Ryohei –00– Brutus

Lambo –00– Cassano

Takeshi –00– Iván

Hayato –00– Romario

Kyoko –00– Bono

I-Pin –00– Rossi

Bajo los nombres había un mapa algo rudimentario con siete puntitos de diferente color para cada pareja y un status. Todos estaban 'óptimos'.

Dino y Tsu por fin estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: esto era ir demasiado lejos.

"¡Reborn, bastardo! ¿Cómo metiste a Kyoko y Kurokawa en esta locura?" exclamó con una nota de pánico "¡Ellas no están hechas para esto!"

"¡Hay niños ahí también! ¡Y está cayendo una tormenta de nieve!"

"¿Y dices que estaremos atrapados aquí una semana? ¡Nos vamos a congelar antes de que baje el sol!"

El sicario le quitó importancia "Están con miembros experimentados de la familia Cavallone. Si mueren, es culpa de la debilidad de los subordinados de Dino. Y alguien vendrá periódicamente a alimentarlos y evitar que les de hipotermia así que no morirán."

Y desapareció en el bosque, dejando a dos jóvenes en shock encadenados a enormes piedras.

**Kyoko y Bono. Lambo y Cassano. ****I-Pin y Rossi. – **_11:08 p.m._

"… tenemos la localización y estado de todos los competidores" explicó Bono plácidamente "Además todos tienen una bolsa de dormir, comida, brújula, encendedor y una bengala. El camino no es tan largo, quizá unas tres horas, y está bien señalado"

Kyoko suspiró, llevándose el té caliente a la boca. No había bajado de la camioneta como los demás, y cuando escuchó la explicación del concurso se preocupó bastante por su hermano y Hana (Los demás eran fuertes y podían cuidarse bien).

Sentía la tranquilidad invadirla ahora. Bono-san era muy amable, y su cara le recordaba a Yamamoto-kun, siempre sonriendo y calmando a todos. Era imposible no confiar en él.

Los niños estaban bien, jugando a 'pilla' en el campamento base. Cassano-san y Rossi-san jugaban póker haciendo un gran alboroto y tomando unos tragos.

**Tsukiyomi y Dino. – **_11:15 p.m._

"Esto-esto es… argh…"

Dino parecía querer echarse a llorar "¡No podemos hacer nada atrapados aquí! ¡Todos! ¡Todos están en riesgo!"

"Si no llegan pronto moriré de hambre" rezongó Tsu sin dejar de moverse. "O de frío. Al menos me hubiera puesto bajo un árbol. ¿Y no pudieron darme una botana para disfrutar el show?"

Dino la fulminó por la mirada. "¡Tu familia está en peligro mortal y tú preguntas por la cena? Eso es tan, tan… ¡Egoísta! ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?"

"Buu, buu ¿Ew bebé esta nojado~?" canturreó ella destilando sorna "¿Va a pataleaaad~? Tsk, Cavallone. Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba. ¿No eres tú el que llega y me pone en mitad de cosas como esta?"

"No voy a jugar a echarnos la culpa contigo" declaró en un tono tan frío como la tormenta sobre sus cabezas. "No vales la pena, _Sawada_."

"Je. Eso dices. Pero _tú_ eres el que insiste en venir a echar lío ¿No?" dijo ella, alargando cada sílaba y haciendo su tono ladino con veneno. Las frías cadenas mordían sus ropas y las rasgaban, pero ella perseveró sintiendo algo. Si pudiera enfurecerse más… con que eso era. Se podía arreglar. Ya estaba bastante furiosa para empezar "Es porque necesitas algo de mí ¿Hm? ¿Qué será? Oh, me pregunto qué querrá el décimo Cavallone conmigo… _claro_, soy una supuesta heredera a un grupo criminal. Por supuesto, Don Dino quiere primeras del pastel recién horneado de Vongola. Bueno, es un mundo de conveniencias y uno no puede dejar pasar oportunidades aunque tengas que tratar con gente como yo, el monstruo horrible- ¡Hahahaha! ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso? Que cada día que apareces me dan más ganas de arrancarte la piel. ¡Así que felicidades, Cavallone! Si hubieras mantenido la distancia quizá hubiera considerado algo, pero ahora que estás aclarando una y otra vez que eres una molestia en el trasero ¿Quién quiere aliarse con un torpe inútil como tú~?"

El silencio que siguió fue pesado. Dino no batió ni una pestaña "¿Terminaste? Tu voz es un poco irritante."

"¡Casi, casi! Sólo quiero añadir que me parece gracioso cómo todos creen que voy a tomar el puesto de Vongola. Me niego. Me negué, pero Reborn _insistió_ tanto que descubrí que no tenía caso decirlo más veces. Así que te confiaré un secretito: seguiré con esta farsa, pero en el momento en que me quieran hacer firmar algo, en el momento en que lean las reglas, cuando quieran que me arrodille ante 'mi destino', sólo necesitaré _una_ bala real en la cabeza para decir exactamente lo que opino sobre eso."

Esta vez Dino sí que volteó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese mocoso… ese mocoso iba en serio. No había duda, sólo una absoluta convicción y ciega rabia: no iba a entrar en la mafia, decía él. Se iba a pegar un tiro antes de inclinar la cabeza, decía él. Y Dino no pudo detectar el mínimo retazo de mentira.

No pudo pensar que sólo estaba tirando una pataleta, aunque ciertamente estaba haciendo eso, porque Tsukiyomi miraba al frente como un halcón con el rostro deformado en una horrible mueca de ira… y él entendía. ¿Cuántas veces no pensó en huir de Reborn, que parecía dar por sentado que él quería ser mafioso? ¿Cuántas veces no pensó en huir de todo eso y ser libre y reírse de esos imbéciles que querían meterlo a un mundo de muerte y sufrimiento mientras los veía hundirse por haberlo tratado como a una marioneta?

Al final encontró un lugar al qué pertenecer, y descubrió que le gustaba ser jefe sólo para darle una razón de ser a la cantidad de delincuentes perdidos en las calles como Michael o Iván. Su familia creció y prosperó, y todos estaban agradecidos con él porque los sacó de las calles y les dio un propósito más o menos noble. Pero una parte de él sabía que ese era el plan de Reborn y la familia Cavallone, que ellos le pusieron las cadenas y lo hicieron de manera que Dino estuviera feliz con ellas.

Y ahora ese viejo resentimiento floreció en él, al ver a Tsukiyomi empujar y tirar de sus cadenas como una fiera enjaulada.

"No quiero entrar en la mafia, Cavallone. ¡Así que a la mierda! ¡A la mierda si creen que me van a arrojar al pozo de serpientes mientras yo me dejo arrastrar! ¡A la mierda Reborn! ¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA!"

Dino se asustó porque sin importar lo injuriante, arrogante y egoísta que Tsukiyomi fuera… era un _niño_. Era un niño delgado y tiritando bajo la tormenta helada que azotaba contra su cara. El cuadro que pintaba a su lado hizo que por fin lo viera como lo que era: un crío pequeño encadenado a un peso tremendo, forcejeando y desangrándose en contra de las cadenas conforme más se movía.

No sólo un niño, era una persona… muy valiente o muy estúpida, que no iba a dejarse de mover hasta que perdiera toda la sangre o rompiera las cadenas.

"¡Para! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" exclamó sin darse cuenta de que él también había comenzado a luchar desesperadamente. Tsukiyomi soltó un alarido de rabia "¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Podrías morir!"

"_¡Y ESO QUÉ TE IMPORTA!_"

Un trueno cayó cerca de ellos.

No, no era un trueno… ¡Era la roca!

Las cadenas de acero no podían ser destruidas, pero la piedra era otra historia. Poco a poco aparecieron grietas alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Tsukiyomi, quien empujaba hacia adelante la parte superior de su cuerpo y hacia atrás las piernas, haciendo palanca y presionando. En medio de la tempestad se podía ver el tenue fuego rodeando los brazos de la décima Vongola y sus ojos _anaranjados_ brillando como dos faros en su rostro pálido.

El cráter se hizo más profundo, y abruptamente ella dejó de forcejear. Por un momento Dino temió que se hubiera herido gravemente, pero entonces la delgada figura de Tsukiyomi se resbaló hacia abajo. Lenta y cuidadosamente, ella se desenredó de las últimas cadenas y se desplomó en el suelo.

"¡Tsukiyomi!"

"Gracias, Cavallone… por ser un imbécil... sólo necesitaba… enfadarme… Maldición ¿Qué soy, el increíble _Huuuulk?_ ¡Hihi-hYahAHahA! ¡Tsu aplasta! ¡KyahyaHAHyahahyah!"

Demente, aguda y trastornada, la risa digna de cualquier villano clásico retumbó en el claro. Tsukiyomi se incorporó temblando y tomó la caja roja con las llaves. El rubio no pudo decir nada cuando la vio marcharse. Estaba confundido y alarmado, porque algo no estaba _bien_ con Tsukiyomi y… ¿En serio estaba tan _mal? _

Diez minutos después, se dio cuenta de que el décimo Vongola se había ido del lugar con las llaves y sin haberlo desatado. Una sonrisa amarga se abrió paso en su rostro.

"No puedo odiarlo… debería, pero… no puedo odiarlo por dejarme aquí." Miró al cielo "No… no sé cómo tratar con alguien así… sólo la gente malvada quiere entrar en la mafia, y ella… para mantener las convicciones… ¿O será sólo para defender sus caprichos? ¿Está mal… no querer ser parte de un mundo tan sangriento? ¿Querer morir antes de convertirse en uno de nosotros…?"

Una cosa era segura. Ese travesti enano egoísta tenía más pelotas que él. Y al final, Tsukiyomi se había liberado por su propia mano mientras él seguía encadenado a la roca. _Maldita sea,_ en verdad.

Reborn observaba la escena desde la distancia con el entrecejo fruncido. Esto… esto no se lo esperaba. Tsukiyomi ocultaba más rabia en su interior de la que parecía en un principio y era tanta que en definitiva sería un problema.

León estaba cambiando. En otras palabras, Tsu estaba casi lista para tener el poder de las flamas de la ira en sus manos. ¿Iban en serio?

**Sasagawa y Brutus. – **_11:10 p.m._

Brutus era un sujeto enorme. Como en más de dos metros de alto y más de cien kilos de músculo. Enorme y callado, y también muy fácil de entender. Hablaba muy despacio, porque le gustaba pensar todo antes de decirlo y eso llevaba tiempo. Pero nunca decía nada innecesario o incorrecto, y eso era algo que muchos no creían al ver su rostro de rasgos toscos y su postura encorvada.

Él no era pacifista, no, pero tampoco era violento. De hecho, uno podía llevarse bastante bien con él si tenía paciencia suficiente para mantener conversaciones largas, y Brutus no se enojaba con facilidad. Sólo recuerda no meterte con el jefe, que siempre se sentaba a su lado y escuchaba con paciencia sus palabras lentas.

Claro que Sasagawa Ryohei no iba a dejarlo pensar en una sola palabra. Ryohei era extremo y algo hiperactivo, todo lo contrario a Brutus.

"¡Vamos, más rápido! Tenemos que ganar este juego antes de que algo le pase a mi hermanita" gritó el japonés corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, seguido de un resignado Brutus "¡Cuando termine esto tendré unas palabras con Sawada! ¡No puede meter a Kyoko en estas cosas peligrosas!"

Brutus suspiró. Si lo dejara hablar, el muchacho sabría que la chica en realidad no estaba compitiendo y todo era una farsa para asegurarse de que todos los Vongola estuvieran dando el cien por ciento para terminar lo más rápido posible.

**Yamamoto e Iván. – **_11:17 p.m._

Iván podría pasar por tu trajeado normal si no fuera por su cabello desteñido y en peinado mochica. Cabeza de escoba, le decían algunos. Casi nadie recordaba que él se llamaba Iván.

Había nacido en Italia, de una madre rusa inmigrante y un panadero pobre. Desde pequeño había tenido que luchar por comodidades, a veces hurtando o chantajeando. Creció básicamente en las calles, sin poder soportar la atmósfera familiar tensa por la falta de dinero y el oficio de su madre. Hijo de puta no le parecía ningún insulto porque eso era un simple hecho con el que tuvo que aprender a vivir.

Estuvo en algunas bandas de ladrones, hasta el día en que accidentalmente robó a Cavallone IX. La historia es larga, y él es del tipo que prefiere dejar su pasado en el pasado. Lo único que él diría es que esos años de ser un mocoso enojado y amargado ya pasaron y, a pesar de su rostro un tanto severo, en realidad es feliz con su posición.

Pensó que no podía pedir nada más, hasta que el joven Dino se convirtió en el nuevo jefe. Al principio estaba escéptico habiendo visto los primeros años del poco agraciado jovenzuelo, pero jamás pensó que en realidad vendría a verlo como un líder. De repente la familia era más cálida y de vez en cuando se salía de su camino para hacer algo bueno por los demás… de repente, él sentía que ya no era tan mala persona. Nadie siguiendo a Dino podía serlo.

Ahora estaba esposado a un muchacho alto y de rostro bonachón, y no estaba muy feliz con eso. Bien, él era un ladrón profesional. Si no pudiera forzar una cerradura sería una vergüenza.

Don Dino lo necesitaba, y él no iba a perder un segundo.

"Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi" se presentó el joven a su lado con una sonrisa alegre "Un placer"

"Iván." El clic de las esposas le iluminó la cara. "Es una lástima que tengamos que despedirnos aquí"

Iván cargó hacia el muchacho, quien esquivó ágilmente, sus párpados entrecerrándose un segundo antes de volver a la expresión desenfadada. "¿Tenemos que pelear?"

"Don Dino me necesita. No puedo jugar contigo" gruñó poniendo más velocidad. "Y tú no estás tomando esto en serio, aunque comprendería que quieras dejar a ese Sawada congelándose en la roca ¿Por qué no… te das por vencido, niño?"

"Bueno…" Yamamoto consideró sus palabras "En realidad ella no está en peligro. El niño sabe cuándo parar de jugar."

"¡¿Jugar?" exclamó Iván, frustrado de no poder conectar ni un rasguño con él "¿Crees que es un juego? Claro, que esperaría uno de un niñato… ¡Esto es serio!"

Yamamoto alargó ambos brazos y apoyó las palmas en los hombros de su contrincante. De un fluido salto, se encaramó sobre Iván y torció sus brazos haciéndolo caer de bruces en la nieve.

"Tsu está a salvo, pero de todas formas no quiero que pase frío y se vuelva a enfermar. Verás, se pone de un _horrible_ humor y empieza a morder a la gente cuando se siente mal. Así que ¿No sería mejor darnos prisa? ¿Qué te parece si echamos una carrera?"

Iván lo miró desde el suelo. Tenía razón, no podían perder el tiempo ahí mientras sus jefes estaban atados. Además, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no eran enemigos y que… je, que en realidad esto _sí_ era un juego. Era difícil recordarlo cuando lo tiraban a uno en medio de una montaña en enero y encadenaban a su jefe a una roca.

"Vale, me precipité un poco. Tengamos una carrera. El primero que llegue se queda con la llave. Pero si estás seguro de que no le va a pasar nada ¿Por qué no me das la llave? De todos modos será salvada." Tenía que intentar negociar al menos. Don Dino no estaría satisfecho si fuera sólo por el camino de la violencia.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada "Tsu no quiere perder este juego y probablemente se enoje conmigo si te entrego la llave sin intentarlo. Ella… es genial cuando está feliz ¿Sabes?"

Iván sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. No podía ni pensar en Sawada estando alegre después de pasar tres horas viéndolo gruñir y enseñar los dientes a medio mundo.

Yamamoto nunca había visto cómo era una Tsu completamente _feliz_, pero él era famoso por su gran imaginación… Además, aunque ella intentara estar enojada todo el tiempo había veces en las que se relajaba y se tumbaba en el pasto viéndolos a todos jugar con un brillo cálido en los ojos y una reluctante sonrisa ladeada.

**Michael y Hana. – **_11:29_ _p.m._

Él tenía toda la cara y experiencia para ser mafioso. Michael venía de América y era un especialista en estafas. ¿Quieres saber más de él? Tendrás que pagar billetes, y él te dará su historia. Que por cierto, varía dependiendo del día de la semana.

Pasando a temas más prácticos, Michael tenía una lengua de plata y le gustaba dejar el trabajo sucio a otros. Por eso cuando lo esposaron a aquella jovencita japonesa de cabello negro y le explicaron las reglas se dio una palmada en la frente. Tendría que cargar a una niña en los hombros si quería llegar y eso no serviría de nada.

"Puedes quedarte con la llave."

La chica estaba a su izquierda, caminando sosegadamente, y él sólo atinó a decir una cosa.

"¿Cómo… te libraste de las esposas? Se supone que son especiales, de Vongola."

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada indulgente. "Todas las cerraduras se pueden forzar. Aunque estas esposas son diferentes, me tomó dos horas y un broche de plástico porque las condenadas dan choques eléctricos… te creo que son especiales. Pero como te iba diciendo, te dejo la llave sin problemas."

Michael sintió su orgullo tomar un golpe. Él no podía quitarse el metal (envuelto en hule para evitar que el frío lo pegara a su piel) de encima. Iván era el experto en esas cosas, no él. Su actitud suave no cambió "Es natural que confíes en los chicos para que luchen por la llave, Kurokawa-chan."

Hana captó el acento "Ah, claro que sí ¿Para qué otra cosa puede servir un gamberro, si no está peleando? Pero en realidad no es eso. Yo opino que Sawada debería quedarse ahí un rato. Por otro lado, quiero terminar esto rápido. Así que buena suerte. Yo voy por el camino fácil."

Algo quería esa niña. No obstante, no le haría daño escuchar "Sólo hay un camino, _missie_."

Ella rió y siguió caminando en la dirección contraria al letrero.

Michael no quería dejar al Don amarrado a una piedra, pero la pelea por la llave sería mejor dejársela a sujetos musculosos y no tan listos, como Brutus. Y ella caminaba con confianza hacia las profundidades del bosque, así que debía saber algo. ¿Pero cómo?

Era lista, lo veía en el brillo de sus ojos. Y era una niña bien peinada y vestida en una _yukata_. No iría vagando por el bosque arriesgando romperse una uña.

En el peor de los casos podría vencerla y atarla. Él tenía la ventaja. Y ella sabía algo. Así que la siguió, curioso a pesar de esa sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto.

¿Qué pensaba Hana? Ella **no** podía perder.

Si recuperaba la llave y desataba a Sawada, el juego se detenía y Kyoko estaría a salvo. Quería llorar de frustración ¡No se supone que ella o su mejor amiga sean arrojadas a la montaña! ¿No sería eso trabajo de los macho-men… y Sawada, que seguido actuaba como uno? Igual y sonaba sexista, pero esa clase de supervivencia estilo 'Lost' era para los que de hecho _sabían_ qué hacer en medio de una montaña nevada.

Hm… el rubio lo estaba siguiendo. Perfecto.

Caminar con seguridad en un sitio como ese le estaba costando trabajo, y una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello.

Ya casi… ya casi

'¡Ha!' exclamó mentalmente cuando el hombre se desplomó en el pantano. El corazón latía a cien por segundo, pero se obligó a voltear una mirada inocente.

El hombre estaba apelotonado en medio de unas raíces, maldiciendo en inglés. Quizá Hana se hubiera sentido más empática si Kyoko no estuviera en peligro, pero por el momento se agachó a su lado fingiendo preocupación. Y al intentar 'levantar una de las ramas', tomó el táser que guardaba entre la Yukata (lo tenía desde que Kyoko comenzó a tratar con Sawada, por si las moscas) y lo puso en su costado.

La expresión incrédula del hombre cuando el choque de electricidad lo alcanzó fue gratificante.

Ahora venía la peor parte. Si mandaba la señal usando la bengala para que lo recogieran sería descalificada. Pero no podía dejar al hombre a congelarse el trasero mientras ella huía con la mochila. Así que resolvió sacar la bolsa de dormir y meterlo ahí. Pujando y jadeando, pudo arrastrar de los brazos al sujeto y llevarlo a un claro limpio y seco bajo la protección de los árboles.

No tenía mucho tiempo. El hombre despertaría en cualquier momento y la perseguiría. Y ella no podría tomarlo por sorpresa dos veces.

Tiró un poco de la comida seca que les dieron al lado de su cabeza y volvió al camino en un apresurado trote.

Hana no iba a perder. Tenía que darle guerra a Sawada y su demente tutor por meterla a ella y a Kyoko en esas cosas.

**Gokudera y Romario. – **_11:35 p.m._

El joven no estaba feliz, y eso quedó más claro que el agua. Romario también quería bajar a Dino de la roca, así que se concentró en llegar ahí primero y después ver qué podía hacer. Smoking Bomb manejaba dinamita y él, aunque era un artista con la pistola, no podía _dispararle_ al joven o se arriesgaría a hacer que la relación entre Dino y Tsukiyomi se estresara más.

Sabía la importancia de la política y las alianzas entre las familias. Sabía que Dino podía encantar a cualquiera.

Y sabía que, desafortunadamente, Sawada Tsukiyomi no era cualquiera.

Era extraño estar con ese jovenzuelo irritado y verlo en sus ojos. La chispa que él mismo reconocía en su propio rostro. Gokudera sólo estaba pensando en servir a su jefa, sin poner atención a sus dedos entumidos o que tenía los labios azules.

"Debemos parar" dijo súbitamente el mayor, deteniéndose en seco. El joven jaló impaciente la esposa.

"¡Juudaime-sama está atada a una roca en medio de una tormenta de nieve!" exclamó sin dejar de tirar. "Será mejor que te muevas, ossan."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer, al llegar congelado y cansado a donde está ella? ¿De qué le vas a servir?"

El muchacho no tenía respuesta para eso. De todas formas continuó tirando obstinadamente. Romario suspiró y se sentó en un tronco caído.

Bueno, que mejor manera de caer en las gracias de un jefe que ayudando a uno de sus subordinados en la fase rebelde ¿No? Además todos saben que uno va a las montañas a tener charlas profundas de hombre a hombre— ¿Por qué eso sonó tan mal en su cabeza?

**Tsukiyomi – **_12:00 p.m._

Estaba calmada. Había rugido y rabiado y su chamarra estaba hecha una vasca, pero pudo salir de ese lugar. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué hacer? La nieve se había calmado y ahora caía perezosamente a su alrededor. Los sonidos del bosque inundaban sus oídos: aleteos, gruñidos y pasos ligeros en la nieve.

Conocía esa montaña. Era a la que Bazag-sensei la llevó cuando era niña. Habían pasado un buen rato ahí, entrenando. Otro mal punto para su madre, porque cuando regresó ella sólo le palmeó la cabeza y preguntó cómo le había ido en la excursión de la escuela. _Por favor._

En fin, Tsu conocía la montaña un poco, lo suficiente para saber que el único camino transitable para atravesar el valle era un estrecho puente que cruzaba un enorme y probablemente congelado río. Si iba al puente, podría encontrar a alguien.

Pero se sentía cansada y un poco desanimada. Había sido sincera en esa roca, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo _encerrada_ que se sentía. Poco a poco olvidó que Reborn sólo quería aventarle la mierda del bajo mundo sobre los hombros, viviendo el día a día con el hato de locos que le hacían la vida interesante. La amenaza siempre estaba ahí y ella había pensado en esa 'salida' desde el incidente con Rokudo Mukuro. Era una solución simple, y a ella le encantaba mantener las cosas simples.

No significaba que quisiera morir. Si no había alternativa, definitivamente lo haría ¿Con quién jodidos creían que trataban? ¡Nadie la iba a obligar a nada!

Pero no le había puesto tanta reflexión como era debido. Había logrado mantenerse calmada con ese seguro en la parte más honda de su cabeza, de que Vongola no se iba a salir con la suya al final, pero ahora que fue puesta en una situación como esa se dio cuenta de que no quería morir tan pronto… porque no quería dejar de pasársela bien.

¿Y qué si le gustaba, en cierta manera, pasar tiempo con ellos? Esa mañana se había sentido despejada, viendo que todos entendían su agrio humor y no la miraban como si fuera una loca.

Sus pies la llevaron automáticamente a la cueva en la que Bazag-sensei y ella pasaron gran parte de un mes viviendo, y se sentó en la esquina donde su maestro normalmente dormía.

No podía huir de Vongola, y lo sabía. Lo sabía desde el momento que Reborn le dijo que sería décima y pudo hacer la conexión con las viejas palabras de Bazag-sensei. Desde pequeña, él la había entrenado para cosas como esa. Para la mafia. Para ser la décima. Tsu tendría que tomarlo con resignación.

Pero no quería.

"¿'St's h'cind' 'n b'rrinch'?"

Tsu levantó el rostro y miró atónita frente a ella. Ahí estaba Bazug en su capa negra, sentado cómodamente contra la pared.

Más raras cosas había hecho el hombre, pensó negando la cabeza. No lo había visto en casi medio año, pero sabía que él no hablaría de nada que no hubiera venido a hablar. Y así, con una naturalidad nacida de años de experiencia, hizo como si hubiera estado platicando con él desde siempre.

"Estoy segura."

"Si estuvieras segura, ya habrías conseguido un revólver" comentó él perdiendo el acento. Su cara estaba oculta en las sombras. Afuera, el viento silbó una melodía tétrica. "Sabes que no puedes escapar."

"Sí puedo escapar de la mafia." Hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, fingiendo que jalaba un gatillo "Y en realidad lo considero como una salida posible. Pero…"

"…Estás _comprometida_"

"¿Va de nuevo?"

"Te apegaste a esos muchachos" explicó encogiéndose de hombros, jugando con un palo alargado. "Esa es la técnica de muchas familias para convencer a los miembros más reacios. Es como una situación de rehenes ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé al respecto?"

"Aprovechar el lado humano y vulnerable del enemigo. No siempre se trata de tomar a alguien y llevárselo, la mera intimidación funciona. Con hacerle saber que aquello que aprecia está bajo el control de uno y dejarlo pensar en las implicaciones, una situación de rehenes es exitosa." recitó automáticamente.

"Al menos aprendiste algo en todas esas lecciones" una risa tan sombría como el viento se dejó escuchar. Tsu se arropó en su chamarra. "Vongola te atrapó… no, tú caíste en la trampa sin darte cuenta. Lo más ideal sería dejar a los rehenes de lado. Vongola no les hará nada malo si no están involucrados tanto, y tú tendrás la mejor mano al respecto. Pero no lo harás, porque nunca has tenido amigos y por Lucifer, _qué_ _bien se siente_ pertenecer a algún lugar donde uno no es juzgado, ¿Verdad?"

Tsu hizo una mueca. No… sí… él tenía la razón. La única manera de escapar de Vongola…

Bazag levantó la cabeza rápidamente, como si le hubiera gritado. "No lo harías."

"¿No? Hay muchos que matarían por tenerme de aliada para destruir la familia" dijo despacio "Si destruyo Vongola nada impedirá que viva una vida tranquila. Ahora mismo puedo pensar en una persona que brincaría de gusto al verme odiando a la preciosa _famiglia_."

Bazag se llevó la mano al ralo cabello "Vongola _merece_ arder hasta los cimientos. Pero es necesaria para el mundo entero."

"Ne~, Bazugu-sense~i ¿Qué _no_ me estás diciendo?"

"Tsk. Siempre fuiste más aguda que la imagen que vendes. Lo que no te digo eres libre de investigarlo, aunque no serás capaz de descubrir nada que yo no quiera. La razón por la que estoy aquí es que hiciste una declaración muy fuerte a Vongola hace rato."

"¿A Vongola?"

"No me dirás que crees que _no_ te estaban observando. Reborn nunca te despega el ojo de encima, y él reporta todo a Nono. Es natural que Vongola ya sepa de tu postura respecto a su 'llamada'. Y creo que acabas de ganarte muchos problemas por tu pequeña pérdida de control."

Tsu lo miró con una expresión en blanco que lo hizo reír. Era como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde que la conoció.

"Ahora Reborn y Nono saben que deben intentar más fuerte si quieren ponerte en la silla alta" elaboró "Y están preocupados, muy preocupados ¿Qué clase de muchacha de secundaria siquiera _considera_ algo como eso? Siempre fuiste especial, pequeña décima, y tienes ratos de brillantez increíbles… pero también cometes demasiados errores. Si sigues así todo mi trabajo se irá al garete."

"Y ahí está" declaró ella señalándolo con un dedo "¡Hasta tú estás en esto! De hecho tú eres el primero de todos que me ve como ficha en casino, anciano."

Bazag no se molestó en negarlo y en su lugar expresó lo obvio "Estás furiosa por eso."

"¡Estoy furiosa por _todo!"_ rezongó alzando los brazos "De hecho, es imposible encontrar algo que _no_ me haga enojar. Ya sé, ya sé que soy rara y que hay algo torcido en mi cabeza, pero ¡Todo me agria! Es como… es como si estuviera hirviendo siempre, y en serio me empiezo a cansar, ¡Diablos, si hasta estoy furiosa por estar furiosa! Y no te atrevas a venirme con esa idiotez de la adolescencia porque te juro que…"

"Es porque están despertando" informó Bazag "Las llamas de la ira. Hay algo que sería bueno tener presente: esas flamas son artificiales. Fueron insertadas hace tiempo en ti, y lentamente tu cuerpo se ha ido adaptando a ellas, pero al no ser naturales son extremadamente dañinas. Te dan poder, y mucho, tú misma lo viste. Pero a cambio, cada vez pierdes más y más la cabeza. Si continúas usándolas, perderás la razón."

"No… bueno, entiendo más o menos, pero…"

"Algún día, y después del numerito que te montaste creo que será pronto, conocerás a Xanxus. Él abusó de las flamas de la ira, y pagó el precio. Su mente se fue llenando de odio hasta llegar al punto en que no podía pasar el día sin explotar por lo que fuera. Siendo franco creo que él también tiene flamas artificiales porque uno no _nace_ fuera de la familia con esas habilidades. Tú, tú aceleraste el proceso de corrosión desde tu batalla con Rokudo Mukuro."

"Entonces me estoy volviendo loca" resumió con los ojos como platos. "¿Qué? ¿Terminaré usando pañales y hablando en balbuceos?"

"No estás perdiendo facultades mentales" aclaró el viejo "… pero es difícil usar el cerebro si tu cabeza está rellena de sangre hirviendo."

Tsu se recargó en la pared de la cueva. Así que eso era. Estaba enloqueciendo, por eso cada día se sentía más y más enojada. Por eso estalló en la roca. ¿Por eso el hablar de aquella 'salida' le parecía tan natural? ¿Por eso le gritó ese estúpido discursillo a Cavallone? Estaba indignada, sí, pero ella era de la clase de persona que entendía que todos venían con segundas intenciones. Vamos, hasta Bazag admitió antes (y volvió a admitir ahora) que la estaba usando, y a ella no le importaba mientras estuviera recibiendo algo de él –entrenamiento y ahora guía.

Se sentía avergonzada al ver lo que pasó antes ¿En un futuro también se pondría a gritar sobre las injusticias de la vida como una mariquita? ¿A quién le importaba que pudiera seguir con sus 'facultades mentales' si iba a perder su dignidad en el proceso?

Su momento de contemplativo terror fue interrumpido de nuevo por Bazag, quien le tendió un pañuelo rojo. Ella sabía lo que el pañuelo significaba: arma. Al abrirlo encontró un bonito revólver con grabados dorados y madera pulida en el mango. En el barril había sólo una bala.

"¿Qué-?"

Bazag ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

Otra vez fui secuestrada, ahora por unas vacaciones a un pueblo costeño para ver a mis parientes. El problema es que cuando regresé y me senté con el Word prendido y el soundtrack de _Baccano!_ en el fondo me di cuenta de que no recordaba de qué diablos estaba escribiendo antes de irme.

Okey, hoy estuvimos más serios que antes y creo que debo unas explicaciones.

Primera, volví a ver la serie de** Baccano!**. También es de la mafia, pero es mucho mas oscura. Como en "Vuelan pedacitos de gente, hay balaceras y los hitman son unos psicópatas que van tan lejos que es gracioso".

Este es un capítulo de "Foreshadow" como dijeran en inglés. Muchas cosas se van desenvolviendo lentamente, Bazag anda espiando a niñas pequeñas y también Reborn, Tsu está _enfurecida, _nótese el énfasis, y Dino no puede hacerse bien a la idea de lo que pasa con ella. Como que se está haciendo recurrente eso, oi.

Emociónense, ya vienen las armas de la _Donna_ X. Que por cierto no quiere ser Vongola. Tsu se rebeló: en capítulos anteriores le había estado dando el avión a Reborn con eso de la mafia y ahora podemos ver qué tan obstinada es respecto a eso. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que se había dado por vencida? ¿Qué iba a sentarse con los muchachos y ser la heroína shonen que esperábamos? ¡Ja! Tsu es **terca** hasta bordar en lo desquiciada. No siempre será motivo de risa. En realidad Tsunayoshi tampoco se había dado por vencido a la mafia, aún después de la ceremonia de iniciación, pero Tsukiyomi es mas vocal y extrema al respecto.

Es curioso cómo uno ni bate una pestaña cuando le disparan una bala en la frente mientras sea hora de 'Ultima Voluntad', pero en cuanto se trata de plomo real en el cerebro las cosas se ponen _macabras_.

Me pregunté: ¿Dejo el capítulo ahí o completo la competencia? Pero luego me di cuenta de que hace casi un mes que no actualizo, así que mejor subo lo que tengo y lo demás después. Espero ya no tardarme tanto.

Fanfiction net odia las preguntas exclamadas. Quiere uno poner un !+? y siempre acaba borrando uno u otro. F***. Así que busqué soluciones y encontré… que la RAE dice que la manera correcta de escribirlas es: **¿Pregunta!** O **¡Pregunta?**

Síp. Aunque Word lo marque como error y se vea extraño. Iba a usar unos 'interrobangs' (‽), pero no todos los navegadores los muestran y son difíciles de colocar/encontrar especialmente el necesario para abrir la oración.

Las cosas que uno aprende…

Hm… así como todos hacen la vista gorda de la inutilidad y cobardía de Dame-Tsuna, quería que todos hicieran la vista gorda de la psicopatía de Baka-Tsu. Pero por alguna razón se me hizo mejor hacer que los de afuera del círculo lo notaran, mientras que los guardianes y allegados estuvieran acostumbrados a eso.

La familia de Dino nació de las expresiones en las imágenes de Reborn wikia.

**¡Hora de los reviews! **_**(**__¡Dios santo, ya tenemos 139! Nunca pensé que viviría para verlo o.O__**) **_**140 recibe el derecho a pedir lo que sea, mientras no sea el nombre de Bazug-sensei XD**

**Otakudetected:** gracias por dejar comentario…

**Ryuga:** Más Bazug para ti. Espero no haber dado demasiadas pistas ·o·U Yamamoto da miedo. ¡Claro que da miedo! ¡Tiene un bate de metal! Y después de ver 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni' los beisbolistas me dan escalofríos. Nos leemos en la siguiente ^^

**Monidex1200:** No se si son canivales o se estaban conociendo. Ya ves como los perros se huelen el trasero mutuamente para saludarse, pero imaginarme a Tsu y Hibari haciendo eso fue suficiente para casi romperme la costilla. Además no podía pasar. Así que a mordidas tuvo que ser.

**Sofía:** Tsu ha estudiado para llegar a su nivel actual ;) Gracias por acordarte del review y suerte con las calificaciones.

**LittleStar555: **Oh, aquí también me estoy poniendo dramática T_T. Okey, en el siguiente capítulo me las arreglaré para meter a Hibari en una botarga sin hacerlo parecer salido de la nada XDD

**Guest:** En serio, pongan nombres diferentes para diferenciar. Como sea, me alegra que a todos los Guest les guste el fic, agradezco el apoyo.

A los señores y señoritas registrados: ZANGO-1, AikoYukari, anne di Vongola, xxYuunaxx, muuki, tomoyo0000001, Priscila-senpai, SeleneAka, Yuki Kairiko, Hime-sora, usagi grecia desu, Piffle Princess, mitsu-chan-R27, pinkus-pyon, Cafecito con Leche y Raquenel Black: GRACIAS

Mi internet me está troleando, así que no se me desesperen. Ya les responderé cuando la red deje de joderme la existencia. ¡Seguro que es Reborn!


	15. Hit XV

Era libre de hacer tantas especulaciones como quisiera, pero el hecho de no poder encontrar una sola pista que le dijera en dónde se había metido Tsukiyomi la pasada media hora o por qué tenía un revólver guardado en los pliegues de la chamarra estaba comenzando a mosquear a Reborn.

Y un Reborn mosqueado es una terrible noticia para todos los demás.

La _buena_ noticia es que después de una hora la segunda ronda terminó con un Yamamoto muy confundido mirando a una roca muy vacía. Unos minutos después apareció Tsu bostezando y demandando una hamburguesa con queso, y fue Hana la que sugirió abrir el candado de las cadenas donde había estado atrapada Tsu antes del de Cavallone, efectivamente ganando ese round y mejorando el humor de los jóvenes.

En ese momento todos estaban tomando un respiro en el hotel donde Dino se estaba quedando. Los jóvenes Vongola comían ruidosamente en la planta de abajo, después de asegurarse que sería gratis (Dino había rentado el hotel para meter a todos sus subordinados ahí, así que él pagaba todo), y los Cavallone se daban un baño caliente en sus habitaciones.

Reborn sabía que confrontar a Tsu en ese momento respecto a su nuevo revólver sólo haría que ella se cerrara, pero eso no impedía que tuviera a los efectivos de Vongola peinando las montañas con equipo de punta buscando al sospechoso. Dado que no había salido nada y Reborn estaba en blanco respecto a la identidad del mismo, concluyó que se trataba de aquél hombre que lo había eludido por varios meses: Bazug.

Necesitaba un trago.

**Hit XV**

_Breve batalla invernal y el comienzo de un nuevo curso._

"No pueden seguir metiéndose en estos asuntos"

Todos los residentes de Namimori estaban comiendo sus filetes italianos en el hotel de Cavallone, quejándose de espaldas doloridas y piernas entumidas cuando la voz inusualmente seria de Tsu les hizo levantar la vista.

"¿De qué está hablando, Juudaime-sama?"

"De que no pueden seguir en estos asuntos" reafirmó con las piernas cruzadas y los codos en la mesa. "No están hechos para esto."

"¿La prueba? ¡Pero si ganamos esta vez!" protestó Sasagawa apenas terminó de pasar su bocado "¡El último round es el decisivo!"

"¡No me refiero a eso! Ustedes no pueden seguir mezclándose con la familia Vongola." Tsu sentía como la determinación le fallaba un poco, pero hizo al lado ese sentimiento como si fuera una mosca molesta "La familia… no es un juego."

Fue Kyoko la que encontró primero lo que quería decir.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Esto es la mafia." Soltó llanamente "Y al entrar aquí, están apostando sus vidas por nada y para nada. ¿Pueden ver el maldito impacto de lo que estoy diciendo o sólo lo harán a un lado como si no hubieran oído?"

"E-Espera, estás diciendo que de verdad…" Sasagawa no pudo terminar la frase. Una mirada hacia Kyoko, alarmada y pálida Kyoko, lo silenció.

"No es algo que puedan dejar. Es como un vacío negro que los seguirá arrastrando por el resto de sus vidas e incluso más allá. Ni cuando tengan veinte, treinta, setenta años… sólo se están metiendo en un terrible mundo de sangre y crímenes."

Tsu cerró los ojos luchando por controlar sus emociones. Ya estaba, con esto sólo un completo idiota seguiría poniendo el cuello bajo la…

"Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos" intervino Kurokawa casualmente "Lo de que es real, me refiero. Hay que ser retrasados para creer otra cosa. _¿Verdad Kyoko?_" añadió con cierto tono mordaz, claramente diciendo un 'Ya te lo decía yo'.

Bajo los mechones que cubrían su rostro, la aludida ocultaba la mueca de quien se hubiese comido un limón. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y asintió una vez. Ella no quería saber… sería más fácil si no supiera. Tomaría cualquier excusa, _**la que fuera**_, con tal de no tener que morirse de la preocupación cada vez que pensaba en lo que su hermano podría terminar haciendo o sufriendo. Pero no podía reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle a Ryohei que se alejara de las únicas personas capaces de seguirle el paso.

Kyoko no era tonta. Sabía que su hermano tenía demasiada energía y fuerza física, bastante como para sobrepasar lo humano, y que él necesitaba quemarla en algún lado. El ring ya no era suficiente para calmar ese exceso de energía acumulada porque nadie podía ya seguirle el paso. Nadie _normal_. Ryohei parecía cada vez más y más decepcionado, y ella estaba preocupada de las cosas que podría hacer su hermano cabeza-caliente.

Como entrar a la mafia o volver a las peleas callejeras, por ejemplo…

Y luego apareció Sawada Tsukiyomi, antítesis de lo _normal_, saltando edificios y noqueando a todo a su paso como un huracán de fuego (así describía su hermano la primera vez que la conoció. De alguna manera ella sentía que se refería a algo más literal que su habitual presencia abrumadora): Sawada-kun representaba ese reto que ya nunca aparecía frente a Ryohei, y se metía en suficientes problemas para dejar a su hermano exhausto. Además, por toda la reluctancia que tuviera para esas cosas, Sawada-kun actuaba como una amiga cercana cuando la necesitaba–algo que nunca había tenido su hermano a la fecha.

Como la vez en que fue a pelear contra aquéllos delincuentes que golpearon a su hermano sin razón alguna. Sawada-kun estaba dispuesta a ir _sola_ a con una pandilla para vengar a su hermano, y si había algo que todos tenían muy claro era que ella no peleaba por extraños. Ella peleaba por quien le interesaba. Y el ser parte de esa minoría que Sawada-kun protegía se sentía como un curioso privilegio: no cualquiera podía agradarle, y sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían a su lado.

¿Con _qué cara_ podía decirle a Ryohei que no la viera más, aunque estuviera volviéndose un criminal? 'Lo siento, Onii-chan, deja eso y vuelve a ser una bomba de tiempo acumulando frustración hasta que un día no puedas más mientras te hartas de no poder sacar todo tu potencial a la luz' ya sonaba demasiado horrible en su cabeza sin tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Era grandioso no escuchar a su hermano en el gimnasio a las tres de la mañana quemando energía con su saco de arena, que su risa se volviera más auténtica y su habitual hiperactividad fuera aderezada con un animado chisme de lo que había hecho con Sawada y los otros –altamente editado, pero a Kyoko no le interesaba saber de más porque sentía que le daría un infarto.

Si tan solo no fuera la mafia. Si Hana no lo hubiera descubierto. Si Sawada-kun no hablara de eso frente a ella... Al ser consciente de lo que pasaba, era su obligación moral oponerse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer además de apoyar a Ryohei en su decisión?

Kyoko compuso su rostro en una sonrisa neutral y levantó la cabeza "Hana-chan me lo dijo, sí."

"¿Y?"

"No es algo que quiera saber más a fondo." Dijo despacio, la mirada fija en su café enlatado "Si algo malo sucede yo… yo…"

La manera en que la 'delincuente' tomó el trago de su refresco la hizo parecer diez años mayor "Eso es algo que tarde o temprano va a pasar. No voy a actuar como si esto fuera un videojuego y todos fuéramos a vencer a los enemigos y subir de nivel… _Esto. Es. Real._ No puedo prometer nada… no tengo la fuerza suficiente para prometer que conservarán la vida." Lo dijo con los dientes apretados, como si admitir eso le causara heridas letales "Lo bueno del asunto es que pueden salir de él. No es algo que me vaya a dejar a mí tan fácilmente, pero ustedes no tienen nada que ver… Así que salgan ahora que pueden."

Sonaba a una orden.

"¿Y qué hay de lo que queremos nosotros?" preguntó en voz baja Yamamoto, usando el plural inconscientemente para intentar pedir el apoyo de alguien más en lo que estaba diciendo "¿Y si _no_ queremos salir?"

La chica lo miró como si estuviera demente "¿Y por qué diablos no? Tienes un talento y un futuro en el mundo normal, no estás hecho para ir allá afuera y asesinar a quien quiera asesinarte."

"Y aun así, tú no saldrás de eso ¿Verdad?"

"No me meterán completamente. No con vida" dijo ligeramente, como si estuviera revelando el pronóstico del tiempo "Ya dejé muy en claro que no voy a ser parte de esos malditos, pero sé que oponerse a gente como esa me costará demasiado. Sin embargo… a ustedes no tiene por qué costarles nada."

Una corriente helada pasó por el comedor en el momento en que las miradas de varias personas se cruzaron—Ni Yamamoto ni Sasagawa sabían cómo decirlo en palabras. Y Tsu no sabía cómo asimilar lo que sus miradas serias estaban expresando ¿Eran idiotas?

"Yo… no puedo echarme atrás." Declaró el boxeador "Si lo que quieres es que la mafia te deje en paz… no es lo mismo a querer ser un criminal asesino ¿Verdad?" No pudo evitar mirar a su hermana, quien sonrió y asintió. Si era para salvarla de la mafia entonces no estaba tan mal pelear, ella hizo lo mismo por ellos después de todo.

Cualquier excusa era buena, al parecer.

Gokudera no se incluía en la charla, a pesar de estar prestando atención a lo que pasaba. La mafia siempre había sido su vida, y él ya estaba dentro lo suficiente para tener una pequeña reputación por su cuenta. Pero el escuchar que Juudaime no quería ser Juudaime y estaba dispuesta a ir a la guerra (porque esa decisión causaría un revuelo enorme en las filas de Vongola) por eso sacudió fuertemente su suelo.

"Juudaime-sama… ¿No quiere pertenecer a Vongola?" repitió sin creer sus oídos.

"No quiero ser de la mafia. Lo siento si te inconveniencia" no parecía sentirlo mucho "pero tendrás que buscar a alguien más si quieres ser mafioso."

Esas palabras… las había escuchado antes. Gokudera sintió como si sus entrañas fueran de plomo. Se había prometido que sería parte de una espléndida familia, y cuando ella le dio la oportunidad de serlo fue el tío más feliz de Japón. Pero ahora ella no quería ser mafiosa y después de ver su rictus grave Gokudera sabía que el mundo explotaría antes de que cambiara de parecer.

Por otro lado, su excelente memoria podía señalarle a una persona que sería capaz de hacer explotar el mundo para hacerla cambiar de parecer: Reborn. Ese sicario era una absoluta leyenda que había educado a jefes sin esperanzas ni talentos hasta que se volvían líderes excepcionales, y estaba cien por ciento dispuesto a volverla una Donna di Vongola.

Reborn tenía todas las de ganar. Se sentía terrible alentando la derrota de Juudaime-sama, pero eso era algo que sucedería por su propio bien.

No, no es así… Gokudera estaba en contra de los deseos de ella por egoísmo.

Quería ser mafioso. Pero no quería volver a estar solo. Recordaba con claridad a todos los que habían pasado encima de él, todos los que se habían reído de él… y la espalda de Juudaime cuando lo reconoció y le invitó a comer con ella por primera vez. Se había prometido seguirla, había prometido cuidar sus espaldas y todos los días se levantaba con ese ideal ¿Y si ella no quería ser mafiosa?

Bueno, quizá… quizá eso no era de importancia alguna. Dejar su determinación ahora por algo como eso sería la peor vergüenza de todas.

"Yo…" su voz estaba tan estresada que todos lo miraron fijamente "…la seguiré hasta el final, si se me permite hacerlo."

Tsu suspiró, y le dedicó una sonrisa amarga que le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. En verdad no quería verla perder ante Vongola... aunque fuera necesario y casi inevitable.

Por su parte, Tsu no sabía que pensar. Viéndolos a todos intentar volver a una atmósfera relajada le hizo sentir como si fuera una horrible persona. Luego vio las cosas desde el punto lógico: el culpable era Nono. No Reborn, el tío sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y en realidad ella estaba aprovechando el 'entrenamiento' disfrazado de 'tutoría' –recibía a la vez que entregaba. Era el jefe actual de la familia era el que ordenó que vinieran a arruinar su vida, y arruinar la vida de ellos por proxy.

Pero por el momento no había nada más que decir. Aunque para empezar no se hubiera dicho mucho, los chicos no necesitaban más que una mirada severa para dejarle clara su posición. Ella sólo necesitó un suspiro para confesar de manera indirecta la presión que estaba sintiendo.

Y en un implícito acuerdo, decidieron seguir juntos aunque no pudieran entenderse bien los unos a los otros todavía. Gokudera no podía externar su esperanza de _pertenecer_, ni Sasagawa su fuerte deseo de probarse a sí mismo día con día; Kyoko no iba a decir que la única razón por la que no hubiera chantajeado a su hermano para que se alejara del _crimen organizado_ era porque no soportaría verlo deprimido de nuevo; no estaba en el carácter de Yamamoto el decir que la razón por la que su vida seguía adelante después de aquella ocasión en el techo era porque había encontrado lo que le hacía falta en los demás… Y Tsu se comería mil agujas antes de decir que la razón por la que no quería entrar a Vongola, además de su orgullo y nulo deseo de ser una marioneta en medio de un juego de poder, era porque no quería verlos salir lastimados.

Pero ya habría tiempo para aprender.

* * *

><p>"Ciaossu"<p>

Tsu sacudió la cabeza y recordó que debía concentrarse en la 'competencia' si no quería estar endeudada de por vida con Cavallone. "_Reborn_. ¿Por qué estamos en la escuela en vacaciones? ¡Ya tengo suficiente de este sitio el resto del año!"

"El juego termina con el vencedor de la tercera ronda. Después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"No suena tan mal. ¿Y qué va a ser ahora? ¿Una arena de gladiadores?"

"¿Un torneo de artes marciales?" preguntó esperanzado Ryohei

"¿Póquer con ardillas?" dijo Kurokawa recibiendo miradas extrañas "¿Qué? No me digan que no sienten como si una ardilla gigante fuera a aparecer de inmediato."

Considerando que era Reborn quien estaba orquestando eso, todos admitieron que tenía un buen punto y comenzaron a proponer cosas cada vez más irreales como "Invasión a otro planeta" o "Concurso de bikinis" que, en opinión de todos, era una victoria segura para Vongola. No por ser vanidosos ni nada, pero el único Cavallone decente era Dino…

"Torneo de Twister" propuso Yamamoto.

"Si es algo de ese corte, no jugaré aunque me den el millón" declaró con disgusto Tsu. De todas formas reconoció el intento por suavizar la atmósfera así que se encogió de hombros "¿Lanzamiento de infantes? Volac sabe que estoy rodeada de bebés-"

"¡No hay ninguna de esas _cosas_ por aquí!" cortó Kurokawa rápidamente.

Tsu resopló con una sonrisa torcida. Lambo, que parecía a punto de abrir la boca, sabiamente se escondió tras las piernas de Kyoko. I-Pin comenzaba a pensar que seguir el ejemplo de Lambo sería bueno para la salud a largo plazo… al menos en las reacciones a los demás a su alrededor.

"¿Una pelea a muerte contra un ejército zombi?" todos miraron boquiabiertos a Kyoko, quien parecía fatídicamente grave y miraba un punto tras ellos.

Al voltear hacia lo que estaba viendo, un amplio rango de emociones que iba desde el miedo hasta la incredulidad invadió a los Vongola. Una de dos: Dino murió y volvió como un no-muerto, o se compró un disfraz de muy mal gusto. El tío era una sombra del _bishounen_ un-tanto-afeminado que habían visto esa mañana, con el rostro pálido y unas grandes ojeras (¿Cómo hacía uno para obtener ojeras en menos de seis horas?), metido en una chamarra demasiado grande para él y con un hilillo de fluido nasal saliendo de los correspondientes hoyos faciales.

Lo intimidante no era el muchacho, sino el maldito TANQUE MILITAR sobre el que estaba sentado.

Tsu, que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, tuvo que admitir que se pasó de la raya al dejar al tío colgado bajo la nieve si de primera mano sabía lo espantosas que eran las enfermedades respiratorias. Por otro lado, si el tanque era señal de algo era de la horrible venganza que el italiano dejaría caer sobre sus retaguardias en los siguientes minutos.

Yamamoto, por alguna mística razón, comenzó a reírse entre dientes seguido de Sasagawa. Gokudera decidió no hacer comentarios aunque por dentro estaba burlándose con más fuerza, mientras que Kurokawa negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Tsu al final notó lo que estaban viendo y soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" espetó Iván al verlos curársela con el jefe. "¿De qué…? Oh, por favor ¿Cuántos años tienen?" el mafioso no recordaba la edad en la que ver la… desafortunada posición del Don le habría causado gracia, pero estaba seguro de que ya estaban grandecitos.

Al darse cuenta de las risas, Dino se ruborizó violentamente haciendo un extraño contraste con su piel anémica y corrigió su sentado.

Reborn decidió que ya los había dejado hablar bastante. Dios sabía que ya había soportado suficientes tonterías por ese día y tenía mucho en qué pensar "Una pelea de bolas de nieve."

"¿El qué?"

"La tercera ronda es una pelea de bolas de nieve"

"Eso suena… anticlimático." Apuntó Kurokawa con una ceja alzada.

"Cavallone va a '_montar'_ un tanque" comentó Tsu sarcásticamente provocando otra ronda de risitas mal disimuladas "Porque eso no es hacer trampa ni nada."

"Dino sufre de un trágico resfriado," apuntó Reborn "pero de todas formas él no va a usar el tanque. Ese seré yo."

El tutor sicario disfrutó enormemente del evidente escalofrío que recorrió todos los presentes y el colectivo "¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!"

"¡¿Vas a disparar un tanque mientras intentamos matarnos con bolas de nieve!"

"No _matarse_" aclaró el bebé "Lo máximo tolerado será una leve mutilación. Y de hecho no es necesario pelear, la meta es atrapar…"

Cierto camaleón se convirtió en un globo, un gorila y una pelota de bádminton en el lapso de dos segundos. Dino logró recoger su mandíbula lo suficiente para reconocer los 'síntomas' de la mascota de Reborn y ojeó especulativamente a Tsukiyomi preguntándose si el arma especial de ella sería un lanzallamas o una bomba nuclear. Quizá la mascota de su ex-tutor daría a luz a un toro muy enojado y muy pequeño.

"…a Leon. Como verán tiene un pequeño resfriado también, por lo que me veo obligado a cubrir sus espaldas con el tanque para hacer esto un poco más interesante."

Kurokawa por fin tuvo claro lo que estaba pasando y saltó de inmediato "¡Un momento! ¡Ni Kyoko ni yo vamos a participar en esta locura!"

El bebé asintió "Muy bien."

"¿Puedo retirarme también?" suplicó Dino.

"No." Ah, cómo disfrutaba Reborn de su propia maldad… "El límite de tiempo es de 30 minutos. Pueden construir los fuertes ahora y el juego comenzará cuando de la señal."

**30 minutos después.**

Nadie tenía claro lo que había pasado porque cada quién estuvo en un asunto distinto que le impidió ver a los demás. I-Pin había explotado cuando se enteró de lo que Lambo estaba queriendo decirle, Lambo quedó atrapado en dicha explosión, Tsu y Ryohei se habían puesto a competir a ver quién podía arrojar más bolas de nieve (Ryohei ganó), los Cavallone apenas podían defenderse del par de locos, Gokudera y Yamamoto intentaron acercarse a Leon pero una lluvia de pelotitas de beisbol explosivas los retrasó... Quizá el que más brilló fue Dino, quien terminó por destruir el tanque en una escalofriante demostración de lo que podía hacer con sus subordinados cerca.

El hecho era que nadie pudo ponerle las manos encima a Leon, y después de un corto debate Reborn decidió que quedaría como empate.

"Eso fue terrorífico y en cierta manera divertido de ver" comentó Hana ojeando a los exhaustos y decepcionados concursantes regados por el piso.

"Fue… interesante" declaró diplomáticamente Dino, su voz amortiguada por la nieve en la que yacía bocabajo.

"Fue un desastre y el día más injusto, sinsentido e insultante de toda mi vida." Argumentó Tsu "Y lo malo es que podría haber sido peor…"

Hana estaba feliz de haber evitado la última ronda de locura, pero todavía no olvidaba la montaña "¿_Cómo_? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Un Tsunami? ¿Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsu se encogió de hombros "Podríamos haber quedado con una deuda de un millón de Yenes" Eso levantó la moral de todos considerablemente. Algo de lo que dijo Hana tocó una cuerda en la chica porque de repente se incorporó "¡Acabamos de destruir las canchas de la escuela!"

"Si no salimos de aquí, podría aparecer" añadió Yamamoto logrando sonar despreocupado, aunque los músculos un tanto tensos de su sonrisa lo delataban.

Si bien Hibari Kyoya ya no era la figura terrorífica que uno no debía de cruzar (al menos para Tsu, quien ya había probado que podía plantarle cara y más-o-menos sobrevivir), nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para osar decirle que habían destruido alguna parte de la escuela. Eso era como ir con Reborn y reírse de su edad, o insultar el amor delante de Bianchi, o insultar a Juudaime cuando Gokudera estaba cerca, o amenazar la vida de alguien importante para Yamamoto, o lastimar a Kyoko enfrente de Ryohei y Hana, o comerse las gomitas de gusanos de Tsu: uno sencillamente NO lo hacía.

Así que hicieron lo sensible y se fugaron de la escuela. Los Cavallone miraron por unos segundos a los muchachos y decidieron que si había algo que hacía a esos salvajes correr no deberían apostarse nada.

* * *

><p>"Oye, Cavallone ¿Qué pasó con el niño que traías en la mañana?"<p>

Dino se pasó una mano por el cabello "Decidió que todavía no era tiempo."

"¿De qué?"

"Quería saber si estabas lista para tener un aliado como él, pero al parecer no lo impresionaste tanto."

Tsu lo miró con cierto aire ofendido "¿Y qué clase de aliado puede ser ese gallina para empezar? Tch. No parecía capaz de despegar los ojos del suelo."

"Es muy codiciado en el mundo de la mafia ¿Sabes? Sus talentos son excepcionales. Pero si dice que no estás lista, no estás lista." Comentó el rubio sintiendo satisfacción ante la expresión ofendida de la chica. Hm… comenzaba a ver el atractivo de insultar a la gente sin razón aparente, era extrañamente divertido "De todas formas, posiblemente vuelva después para ver tu crecimiento."

"¿Y qué puede hacer, ah? No dijiste nada y yo no voy a soportar otro mocoso corriendo por mi casa." cuestionó con una voz algo chillona por el coraje comprimido.

"Rankings. Él puede decir quién es el más poderoso, talentoso, mejor en póquer o incluso quien tiene más posibilidades de cumplir sus metas. Cien por ciento confiable, además. Si no fuera por el _Omerta_, sería al que puedes ir a preguntarle todo acerca de las demás familias."

"¿Y por qué alguien con esa habilidad se plantea ir con un grupo de tíos de secundaria que no quieren ser mafiosos? ¡Si quiere que lo protejan que se busque uno guardaespaldas! Además no es como si me importara lo que dice sobre mí."

Por toda respuesta el Cavallone se encogió de hombros, sonriendo discretamente cuando vio el curioso puchero que la niña tenía en la cara.

**El día anterior.**

_Dino no tardó más de dos minutos en despacharse a los mafiosos que se le cruzaron. Estaba terminando de atar al tercero cuando notó al niño pequeño escondido entre los arbustos._

"_Tú eres Fuuta ¿Verdad? 'Ranking' Fuuta"_

"_S-Sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme"_

_Aunque no fuera un amante de los niños, el décimo Cavallone decidió tomar un descanso y comprarle un vaso de cocoa caliente en el puesto que estaba a una cuadra de ahí. Fue hasta que estaban ambos sentados en una banca cercana a la parada de autobuses (Romario, Bono e Iván de pie a sus espaldas) que Dino por fin encontró que decir._

"_Me sorprende, Fuuta, que no hayas ido ya a con Vongola Juudaime a que te proteja. Según lo que entiendo, Nono te dio permiso para venir a verla a Japón—por eso estabas aquí para empezar y por eso fuiste atrapado por Rokudo Mukuro."_

_Fuuta levantó su enorme libro "Es que Sawada Tsukiyomi está en el tercer lugar de 'Personas que odian a los débiles' de la mafia. Y yo… no tengo mucha fuerza."_

"_Según yo Lambo de los Bovino se queda en su casa, e I-Pin ha comenzado a visitar más seguido. Ambos son menores que tu" aventuró el rubio, sabiendo muy bien lo difícil que podía ser Tsukiyomi cuando se trataba de la mafia._

"_Pero Lambo puede llamar a su yo de diez años en el futuro, e I-Pin está en tercer lugar de personas con mayor potencial en el futuro. Por otra parte, pedí a Nono una oportunidad de conocerla porque ella está en el primer lugar de 'Jefes con menos ambición dentro de la mafia' así que no me robaría el libro, y la décima generación de los Vongola está en el primer lugar de 'Familia más prometedora en el futuro' así que estaré seguro."_

"_No sirve de mucho si ella no accede a protegerte." Apuntó Dino bebiendo de su cocoa._

"_En realidad quería intentar negociar con ella, pero…"_

"_¿Pero?" el adulto examinó el rostro del niño, y soltó una carcajada "La conociste ¿Verdad? Sí, es aterradora."_

"_Ya no estoy seguro si debería pedirle ayuda." Confesó Fuuta aferrando su vaso. "Es la mejor familia con la que podría refugiarme de acuerdo al Ranking que hice hace poco, pero…"_

"_Sé que hacer para engañarla y que te tome bajo su protección." Dijo lentamente el Don. "Santo cielo, me siento como Reborn. Como sea, tendrás que ir mañana conmigo y fingir que la estás observando, luego…"_

**En ese momento.**

"Al menos no voy a tener otro mocoso cerca de mí." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Y no es como si me interese saber nada de más de la mafia, considerando que no seré parte de ella."

Tsu honestamente no quería saber. Porque, en caso de que pudiera escapar de Vongola, sabía que ellos silenciaban a quien sabía de más. La razón por la que estuviera molesta era porque el enano se había atrevido a decir que ella no daba el ancho ¿Pero quién se creía el crío que era? ¡Ni que hacer listas fuera tan impresionante!

Dino sabía que la fase uno estaba superada. No lo festejó porque, como había pasado antes, se sentía demasiado _Reborn_ para estar dentro de su zona de confort.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente fue remarcable en su pasividad. Reborn había tomado por triplicar el entrenamiento físico que tenía: mandarla a correr o a perseguir algo, con peso encima, sin peso, por cualquier calle de Namimori y a horas aleatorias. Eso era con el objeto de hacerla que soltara un poco el estrés que tenía sin ponerla en situaciones violentas, y probó ser bastante efectivo para mantenerla fuera del aire taciturno e irritado que la había comenzado a invadir. Uno podría decir que ella estaba mejorando su humor, pero…<p>

"¡BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"¡Lambo! ¡Devuelve!"

El sonido parecía aumentado por mil. Golpes, gritos, chillidos resonaban en sus oídos con la fuerza y brutalidad de Ryohei boxeando en última voluntad. Un sabor amargo apareció en su boca, y cerró de un porrazo el libro sobre costumbres mafiosas que Reborn le estaba obligando a leer con una vena palpitando dolorosamente en la sien. Se preguntó si en realidad era culpa de la resaca que tenía, pero recordó que hacía años que no se embriagaba.

Hm. Ese enano se había relajado demasiado en su casa, con eso de que ella estaba por lo general muy cansada después de las sesiones _impromptu_ de carrera por la ciudad programadas por Reborn. Bueno, hora de un pequeño recordatorio… Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, examinando unas milésimas de segundo las figuras de Lambo e I-Pin corriendo por el pasillo.

Las luces parpadearon. El viento silbó.

"_Tú…_"

Lambo levantó la mirada, recordando de quién era la casa donde había estado armando jaleo. Los ojos de Tsu emitían destellos asesinos y la enciclopedia que estaba entre sus manos había sido desgarrada a la mitad por temblorosas manos.

"…_Cierra el maldito hocico_"

Una certera patada envió a Lambo de cabeza al árbol exterior y alivió un poco el estrés que la invadía. I-Pin se marchó prudentemente de ahí, y Tsu se masajeó el puente de la nariz con satisfacción. Quizá debería tomar una siesta antes de-

"¡BUGYAAAAAAAA!" el llanto de Lambo sonó con eco en toda la cuadra, levantando protestas de algunos vecinos que intentaban relajarse en sus casas.

Tsu arrojó los restos de la enciclopedia a la pared con fiereza y se comenzó a jalar el cabello en desesperación "¡AARGGGHH! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡YA _ESTOY_ _HASTA__**EL ****!**_" Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a maldecir lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza a todo pulmón en un crescendo de locura, hasta que un dolor punzante en la nariz la hizo cubrirse el rostro e irse de espaldas con un sollozo.

"¡Tsu-chan! ¿Qué crees, qué crees? Um… ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?"

La puerta del cuarto de al lado se había abierto de golpe, y su mamá había surgido ajena a sus ganas de destruir la casa. "Oh, decidí hacer unos estiramientos. Ya sabes, ayuda con el ¿¡A QUÉ DIABLOS VINO ESO!?"

La respuesta le vino cuando un par de boletos fueron restregados bajo su enrojecida nariz. Inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es en serio?"

"Sip. Ganamos un viaje todo pagado a una isla en el sur. Cualquier lugar por allá es más cálido que Japón en enero, ya sabes." Asintió Nana con una sonrisa emocionada, prácticamente saltando en el mismo lugar. Tsu sonrió, pero al ver los detalles del viaje su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

"Eso es maravilloso y todo, pero ¿Son reales?" y envió una mirada sospechosa a Reborn, quien estaba al lado de Bianchi tomándose un café. El tutor se sintió complacido: un jefe debía siempre asegurarse de los hechos, no sólo tomar las cosas como se las daban confiando sin pruebas. El arcobaleno con la misión de hacerla Vongola décima, por otro lado, suspiró ante el oscuro (evidente) resentimiento y desconfianza hacia _la familia_. A ese paso, esos sentimientos negativos se fermentarían dentro de ella y Baka-Tsu se convertiría en la perfecta Doña _Anti-_Vongola. Y esa, como dijera Tsu, era una mierda que él no quería recoger.

Por su parte Tsu no podía pensar en una razón para el repentino sentimiento de paranoia, pero últimamente todo lo bueno que le pasaba se convertía en algo demente relacionado con la mafia. Esos últimos meses se había hecho creyente de las leyes de Murphy a causa de Reborn.

"Son reales" confirmó Nana un poco ansiosa porque Tsu volviera a sonreír como hace unos segundos "Y no es todo, tenemos suficiente dinero extra para ir de compras. ¡Todo lo que queramos!"

La chica salió de su momentánea duda y sonrió, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que deseaba comprar. Ahora, ir de compras era una flojera para ella, pero la emoción de tener cosas nuevas siempre superaba la reluctancia a meterse en la marea de ganado humanar que infestaba el centro comercial. El hecho de que 'Tenemos dinero extra' significara 'La tarjeta tu padre está activa y podemos sacar todo lo que queramos' y se tradujera a 'Gastaremos el dinero de tu irresponsable padre sin afectar el presupuesto mensual', era la razón por la que su sonrisa no se apagó por esas cinco horas.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de las gaviotas se dejaban oír por encima del murmullo animado de los humanos que se aglomeraban en el puerto. Combinado con la suave brisa y el romper de las olas, podría dar la impresión de una tradicional salida a la playa en verano, excepto por el insistente frío de enero que obligaba a todos a arrebujarse en abrigos y chaquetas.<p>

Tsu miraba al enorme crucero con una gota en la nuca. Había estado tan preocupada por salir corriendo de casa que no se había detenido a pensar en exactamente a _dónde_ estaba yendo.

"…No me dijiste que subiríamos a un bote" comentó.

"¡No te preocupes, Tsu-chan! ¡No te marearás en este crucero!" exclamó Nana con entusiasmo. Tsu la miró con reproche.

"Grítalo a los cuatro vientos ¿Quieres?" espetó con sarcasmo, jalando su maleta y dirigiéndose al barco otra vez de mal humor. Nana se quedó atrás bloqueada por la marea de gente, llamándola por unos momentos hasta que se encogió de hombros y decidió esperar a encontrarla en el barco.

Al entrar al crucero, auxiliada por una veintena de codazos y empujones, Tsu dejó su mal café de lado para mirar boquiabierta a sus alrededores. Seis estrellas sería la mejor descripción para el obsceno lujo que la rodeaba; en las paredes, los candelabros, las macetas y los atractivos botones cargando maletas mientras las atractivas camareras guiaban a los presentes a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Un botones y una camarera se detuvieron por un momento frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándola fijamente. Tsuki hizo un sonido ausente examinando una lámpara de cristal tallado.

"¿Disculpe, er…" ambos discutieron un momento en susurros un poco mortificados. Finalmente el botones habló dando un paso al frente "…señorita?"

La chica estaba tan ocupada mirando boquiabierta una sirena de cristal que costaría más que su propia casa que no se dio cuenta de la situación y sólo asintió distraídamente "¿Qué cosa?"

El botones exhaló un suspiro aliviado y la camarera se dirigió a otra persona que le hacía señas.

Les pagaban para hacer que la gente rica se sintiera más especial que nunca en ese indecentemente costoso barco, lo que no era fácil porque ese tipo de persona tendía a ser demasiado déspota y sacar las cosas de proporción por cualquier cosa. Si hubieran confundido en género de esa clienta, hubiera creado un enorme conflicto que le costaría el salario o hasta el empleo. Aunque esa chica no tenía una ropa terriblemente costosa, el personal había aprendido que había millonarios excéntricos por todos lados. ¡Incluso una vez un caballero inglés entró al barco en pijamas y sin zapatos! A pesar de su apariencia de vago, el hombre había alquilado la mitad del barco.

"¿Tiene su boleto?"

Tsu, que había tomado todos sus papeles antes de llegar para no tener que seguirle la sombra a su madre al tomar su habitación, asintió de nuevo. Al canjear los cupones les habían dado dos boletos en pergamino perfumado, por lo que no se distinguía si era un boleto gratis o si la persona había pagado el terrible precio por la estadía.

"Por aquí, Sawada-sama. Mi nombre es Kusanagi Yakumo y seré el asistente designado a su habitación." El muchacho no tendría más de veinticinco años y era muy atractivo con su cabello largo y plateado recogido en una coleta desenfadada en la base de cuello. Se inclinó cortésmente a recoger la maleta para subirla a un carrito "Uh… ugh… esto…" pero después de unos minutos de batallar y sólo mover unos centímetros el equipaje, miró confundido a Tsu.

Ella por fin salió de su estupor y alzó una ceja: su maleta era mediana y ni siquiera estaba abultada como para decir que había atascado algo pesado ahí. No era del tipo de cargar miles de cosas y había estado moviendo su equipaje sin una preocupación en el mundo. Encogiéndose de hombros, la joven se inclinó un poco y levantó sin esfuerzo la maleta dejando a un boquiabierto botones señalándola boquiabierto y articulando 'No es posible, no es posible' con dificultad.

Pero, como un profesional en VIP, el hombre se recuperó y asintió decidiendo no pensar mucho en ello "Ah… sí. Por aquí, Sawada-sama."

Kusanagi la guió por un largo pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones al fondo, y le entregó las llaves sacando una lista. "Hum… al parecer, había otra Sawada-sama con usted ¿No ha podido venir?"

"Anda por ahí revisando el barco, creo. Tiene su propio boleto de todos modos y según yo nos darían suites individuales separadas de todos modos ¿No?"

"Hm… no, al parecer es sólo una doble"

Tsu chascó la lengua "Me figuraba algo así. Muy bien. Ahora, vas a hacer algo de urgencia."

Kusanagi el botones la miró con cautela pero asintió, habiendo recuperado la confianza después del extraño comienzo. "A sus órdenes, Sawada-sama"

"¿Dónde está el comedor? Tengo hambre."

Con una sonrisa ganadora, el hombre le dio unas señas y la miró partir. Cuando Tsukiyomi dobló una esquina, una expresión sombría cruzó su rostro y se demoró unos segundos antes de entrar de vuelta a la habitación usando su llave maestra.

* * *

><p>"¿Es usted Sawada-sama? ¿No había ya venido a comer?"<p>

Tsu lo miró como si fuera un idiota "¿Me ha visto pasar por esta puerta antes?"

"Supongo que no. Pero ya alguien ha entrado a nombre de Sawada." El mesero señaló a una mesa que parecía haber sido atacada por una horda salvaje de simios hambrientos.

"Pues deberían revisar el barco por polizones." Soltó ella con irritación sentándose en una mesa vacía sin esperar el visto bueno. Cuando el hombre iba a protestar, ella levantó el boleto. "YO soy Sawada. Y quiero un _mignonete_ al limón, un plato de lasaña, una pizza grande de queso de cabra y especias, una jarra de sangría…" en realidad estaba leyendo el menú y diciendo platillos al azar.

El mesero, dándose cuenta que esa chica tenía un boleto original entre las manos y que estaba ordenando una ingente cantidad de comida, se apresuró a tomar notas y llamó discretamente por el comunicador para anunciar la posible presencia de un grupo de polizones.

Tsu se dedicó a examinar una curiosa estatua de cupido empotrada a la pared mientras esperaba sus alimentos. Había algo terriblemente familiar en la cara de ojos saltones—

"_¿Reborn?_" cuestionó incrédula, apartando la vista del niño cuando éste se movió.

"Viste a través de mi disfraz. Bien hecho..." Un golpe a la nuca hizo que la chica se estampara de cara contra la mesa "Pon atención, Baka-Tsu."

La chica le hizo un gesto grosero y le arrojó una servilleta de tela a la cabeza "¡Ponte ropa, demonios! Cualquier bebé estaría normal así, pero es asqueroso tener a un viejo en cuerpo de bebé corriendo desnudo por el barco… barco… ¿Tú eres el polizón?"

Reborn levantó a Leon dispuesto a dispararle algo y chascó la lengua "Quizá eres retrasada" comentó el niño observando el capullo gordo que era Leon "Ya lleva una semana así..."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver tu bicho verde con mi inteligencia?" Tsu lo miró con una venita saltada en la sien.

"Leon está haciendo un arma adecuada para ti. Se supone que saldrá cuando estés completamente lista, pero ya lleva demasiado tiempo en este estado. Bueno, no importa" y prosiguió a darle una paliza con sus propias manos.

Dos minutos después, Tsu yacía en el suelo hecha una birria y maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. ¡No se supone que Reborn llegara ahí!

Un par de tenis rojos aparecieron en su campo de visión, seguidos de la cara de Yamamoto. "¿Qué haces ahí Tsu?"

"Preguntándome cuántas civilizaciones destruí en mi vida pasada para que me pasen estas cosas." Respondió honestamente la chica, ignorando la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho e incorporándose por su cuenta. El mundo dio vueltas un par de veces antes de calmarse. "¿Qué haces _tú _aquí?"

"Es un barco muy bonito" la voz de Kurokawa se dejó oír tras ella. Estaba sentada a una mesa, tomando un líquido verde neón de una copa y dando un aire de madurez y clase que pegaba muy bien con el ambiente. "Todos están aquí, por cierto. Tsk… me dio urticaria de haber tenido que escuchar a aquél enano…" miró con irritación su brazo, que tenía un parche de sarpullido rojo.

"¿Tú crees que tu urticaria es mala?" preguntó Tsu sentándose de nuevo a la mesa e ignorando a los que habían aparecido en esperanzas de que se esfumaran "Yo—espera ¿Dijiste _todos_?"

Antes de poder preguntar quiénes eran _todos_, Bianchi apareció con un Lambo semi-inconsciente colgando descuidadamente de su mano. "La vaca idiota empezó a llorar cuando supo que Mamá no iba a estar en casa. Luego hizo un baile cuando le dijeron que Tsu también se marchó… hasta que le dio hambre y volvió a llorar por mamá. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?"

"Probablemente dejando su equipaje en la habitación." Dijo Tsu sin cuidado. Era infantil, pero el dejar a su descuidada madre a su suerte le sentaba bastante bien… por otro lado, se sentía un poco incómoda por haberla dejado atrás.

Bueno, tendría comida costosa frente a ella en unos momentos, así que podría soportar la culpa.

"Luego ella escuchó que mamá no volvería" señaló Bianchi a la pequeña I-Pin "y empezó a llorar también."

I-Pin sonrió con alegría "Todos juntos, mejor. Separados es triste."

"¿Verdad que sí?" Yamamoto se llevó las manos a la nuca con un aire desenfadado "¡Es más divertido si estamos todos!"

"No es mi problema" se encogió de hombros Tsu, reconociendo que sólo porque I-Pin parecía tan extasiada mirando a los alrededores podría perdonarlos por colarse. Porque todos se habían colado, a menos que hubieran vendido sus casas para comprar boletos. Y hablando de eso… "Al parecer Yamamoto será el encargado de que la vaca no haga vagancias y de vigilar que I-Pin no se pierda, dado que le gusta tanto la compañía."

El muchacho se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo y una inocente expresión de sorpresa "¿Yo? …okey. Al menos Lambo está dormido."

"Sólo… dime que Gokudera no está aquí." Tsu sentía que él también se había colado, pero se valía soñar.

"Le envié un mensaje de voz, pero no sé si lo haya recibido. No lo hemos visto, así que-"

La conversación se detuvo súbitamente, y cuando Tsu prestó más atención a sus alrededores se dio cuenta de que todos los polizones habían desaparecido. Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con un hombre en traje de marinero y expresión severa.

"Unas cuantas personas se han colado" informó el guardia con un tono impersonal "¿Ha visto a algún niño sospechoso por aquí?"

Tsu estuvo a punto de asentir, al menos para ver qué haría Reborn, pero tras la oreja del marinero apareció una pequeña nota que decía: '**Monta una escenita y morirás**'.

"N-no en realidad."

"Gracias por su tiempo. ¡Oi, nada sospechoso por aquí!" gritó el sujeto sin molestarse en echar un vistazo a sus alrededores.

"Supongo que si él es lo suficientemente incompetente para no revisar debajo de la mesa no merece ninguna pista" se consoló Tsu sentándose de vuelta en su mesa.

Kurokawa apareció en su asiento como si no hubiera desaparecido para empezar "Intenté razonar con ellos, pero la violencia ganó."

"Está bien. Todo sea en nombre del amor." La cabeza de Bianchi emergió siniestramente entre los pies de Tsu.

"¡¿Amor a quién?!" Tsu inspiró, aspiró y cruzó las piernas "No admitiré que los conozco ni bajo tortura. Así que fuera de aquí, me están arruinando el apetito."

"Relájate un poco o el viaje será un desperdicio" aconsejó Yamamoto comiendo de las botanas que había por ahí.

"Me relajaré cuando estén fuera de mi vista" _'…lo más lejos posible de mí'_.

"Ya veo. Estás preocupada por tu familia. Está bien, es natural. Será mejor que nos escondamos." Bianchi asintió con una sonrisa perezosa, volteando hacia Yamamoto y echándole a Lambo al hombro como si fuera una bolsa de harina.

Al final todos se separaron yendo cada uno para su propia pequeña aventura dentro del enorme crucero y dejando a Tsu con un sentimiento de condena inminente que le hizo casi perder el apetito.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Hit XV<strong>

**Intenté**. De veras que lo intenté. Y luego el bloqueo de escritor me agarró en la parte de la batalla de nieve. Me dije: bueno, déjalo fluir, Aero. Salí a pasear, me pinté el pelo (ahora soy pelirroja XD), me conseguí un perro (No me dejaron ponerle _Jiro_, que porque el perro no tiene la culpa de que yo sea tan otaku, así que le puse _Giro_ con una sonrisa troll en toda la cara), incluso me puse a traducir una vieja historia de Naruto (En mi perfil, está muy buena ^_~) para ver si el bloqueo se iba. Y pasaron los días hasta que terminé con un bien dicho: "al diablo con la línea temporal." Así que Tsu se va a la playa en enero. Problem?

Es difícil seguir los planes que tengo cuando ya terminé de escribir las peleas de Yamamoto, Hibari y Lambo contra Varia; al parecer estoy más interesada en llegar a esa parte de la historia que en continuar a paso de caracol en los arcos de la vida diaria. Pero es imposible que Tsu siga adelante sin al menos conocer/practicar/jugar con sus nuevas armas Vongola... y eso será en el siguiente capítulo.

Seh. Falta. Estoy a un paso de hacer un _ragequit_ bastante violento con mi teclado y mandar a adopción este proyecto... grrr…

La madre que lo parió…ah, espera, fui yo.

**A los reviewers:**

**LittleStar55:** Es la propiedad del guardian de la nube :3 Dino todavía no se da cuenta de que es una chica, y piensa que sólo le está siguiendo la corriente por ser educado. Estudiar maneras de insultar es bastante fácil, sólo paséate por un foro de trolls y tienes la clase servida.

**Sofia: **Es algo un poco más complicado que lo que hizo o no hizo, pero ya estaremos llegando ahí… espero…

Gracias a los registrados: Hime-Sora, Piffle Princess, AikoYukari, ZANGO-1, anne di Vongola, pinkus-pyon, xxYunaxx, Mugen Sonzai, Rabbit in Black, mukii y Aibii-chan. Les respondo en unos minutitos :)

BTW, disculpen la tardanza T_TU


	16. Hit XVI

La brisa del mar barría la arena con un suave y constante soplo. Sólo el romper de las olas en la playa y el ocasional grito de una gaviota acompañaban la melodía del viento, creando un ambiente abandonado y casi místico.

El cielo de ese azul oscuro que reflejaba el mar al anochecer apenas tenía una o dos pequeñas nubes grises flotando a toda velocidad gracias al viento. Y en el color madreperla de la playa una mancha carmesí se expandía lentamente alrededor de una pequeña joven castaña.

Dos muchachos con cabelleras de distintas tonalidades de rojo intentaban alejar el shock y pánico y buscar la manera de hacerse útiles, a pesar de que no muchas personas sabrían que hacer para arreglar el desastre en el que se encontraban. Y es que la joven tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en el costado y miraba indiferentemente el cielo, ajena a los minutos que le quedaban de vida si no paraba de sangrar en ese instante.

"¡Sawada-chan! ¡Permanece despierta! Maldita sea ¿No hay nada que podamos usar?"

"T-Todo se hundió junto con el barco. Y somos los únicos en esta isla-"

"No me atravesó nada importante" anunció Sawada Tsukiyomi con una voz más ligera de lo que había hablado nunca "Si me sacan esto, puedo cauterizar la herida."

"¡¿Con qué?!"

"Fuego."

"¡Tardaremos mucho en hacer—!"

"Confía en mí."

El que iba vestido estilo Punk apretó los dientes y asintió con una seriedad que hace cinco minutos habría parecido imposible en él.

* * *

><p><strong>HIT XVI<strong>

_**Malas intenciones**_

* * *

><p><em>20 minutos antes del incidente. (6:30 pm)<em>

Reborn había estado observando al sospechoso todo el día, o al menos desde que salió del comedor y lo encontró husmeando en el cuarto de su estudiante. De eso hacía nueve horas.

Kusanagi Yakumo había hecho sus deberes como botones y ahora estaba en la popa oculto tras un montón de cajas, fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba el horizonte. Parecería un muchacho común, pero sus ojos eran los que lo delataban: los ojos negros, desesperados y vacíos de un veterano de guerra.

Quizá… Quizá no. Pero por si las dudas, tenía que asegurarse.

"Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil" comentó casualmente Reborn, apareciendo en la borda sentado con elegancia sobre una silla de terciopelo.

"¿Podemos? me pregunto, Mr. Reborn, de qué estás hablando esta vez." Respondió el hombre totalmente desinteresado. "Oh… no me recuerdas. Por supuesto que no, de eso hace ya tres años. ¿Cómo ibas a recordar a un Hitman al que casi mandas al infierno porque tu café estaba frío? De esos hay muchos…"

Reborn chascó la lengua. Sí era un veterano de guerra, sí estaba envuelto en la mafia… pero él conocía a ese sujeto, y no podía ser Bazug. Veinticinco años, de origen francés, miembro de las fuerzas especiales del ejército, resignó cuatro años antes por desilusión, se envolvió en la mafia y hace tres años casi pierde la vida en un bar italiano. Ahora era un hitman que iba por su cuenta y en quien Vongola tenía puesto un ojo: habían estado intentando reclutarlo por meses al darse cuenta de sus habilidades, pero el tío le tenía algo de resentimiento a Vongola. Especialmente a Reborn.

El joven adulto tiró la colilla de cigarro al mar y lo miró sin ocultar su disgusto "¿Por qué estás aquí? Termina rápido con lo que tengas que hacer y sal de mi vista."

Pero Reborn ya se estaba marchando. Él sabía todo acerca de ese tipo, lo suficiente para decir que todavía no había sido contratado por ninguna familia rival ni era lo bastante estúpido para intentar algo con toda la mafia de Japón mirando.

El hombre, cuyo alias era Kusanagi Yakumo, rechinó los dientes y sacó con furia otra cajetilla. Cerró los ojos, ocultando una sonrisa.

"Sigues siendo demasiado arrogante, Reborn."

* * *

><p><em>18 minutos antes del incidente.<em>

"¿_Qué_ diablos eres?" mustió Tsu, mirando congelada la figura frente a ella "¿Un monstruo? ¿Eres un alien? Sí, eres un alien. Seguramente caíste de tu nave y aterrizaste de hocico…"

La persona con la que hablaba tenía que tener la cara más morbosamente deforme que había visto en su vida. De hecho, su nariz bulbosa y sus mejillas caídas hacían la difusa forma de un pene aplastado brotando de su rostro. Y he dicho suficiente, señoras y señores.

"Esa no es nueva" comentó el 'alien' con una mirada digna "Soy humana, soy una chica, y me llamo Hayashi Matako."

Tsu soltó una estruendosa carcajada involuntaria que reprimió enseguida y terminó por sonar más como un estornudo. Después de dos segundos miró a Matako con una excelente cara de póker, como si estuviera cerrando un trato con un ejecutivo. "Entonces… ¿Mutante?"

"¡Que no! Mira, estoy buscando a mi novio" sus ojos se iluminaron. "Es un muchacho increíble, se llama-"

"¡Heey~! ¡Matako-chan!" un muchacho apareció tras ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía el cabello rojo vibrante y un estilo punk marcado en la ropa, además de dos iris muy verdes. Su voz era juguetona cuando se dirigió a Tsu "Oye, tú ¿No estarás tratando de ligarte a mi chica, verdad? Mantén tus manos alejados de esta preciosidad."

"… ¿Preciosidad? ¿Dónde?"

Naito Longchamp examinó por unos momentos al joven de cabello castaño que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud demasiado cool. Parecía estar, en efecto, ligando con su novia.

Sawada Tsukiyomi examinó al recién llegado con una ceja alzada. Parecía ser, en efecto, un ser lo suficientemente retrasado para llamar a tía-entrepierna una preciosidad.

"No todos compartimos tus extraños fetiches" declaró Tsu con los ojos cerrados "Y no me interesan las mujeres para empezar."

El pelirrojo no supo qué decir además de "¿Es eso? Entonces está bien… ¿Es amigo tuyo?"

"No" Matako cruzó los brazos "Sólo le estaba preguntando en dónde estabas y-"

"¡Ya me acuerdo!" exclamó el muchacho dándose una palmada en el puño. "Eres tú, Sawada-chan. ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos aquí?"

"Nunca te he visto en mi vida." Replicó fríamente ella. "Ahora fuera de-"

"¡Oh, no seas así, futuro líder de la familia Vongola! ¡Yo soy Naito Longchamp, futuro líder de la familia Tomaso, encantado de conocerte!"

Tsu se tensó completamente, pero el otro continuó sin darse cuenta de la rápida postura defensiva que había formado. Matako se limitó a mirar a su novio con una mueca horrible que en un rostro normal sería una sonrisa afectuosa, sabiendo que sería mejor si lo dejaba decir todo lo que quisiera o lo tendría dando la lata todo el día.

"Pero debe ser obra del destino" añadió jovialmente Longchamp, haciendo unos exagerados aspavientos "Ser invitados a este lugar por Daniel Bracamontes, a pesar de no ser mafiosos consumados…"

"Dani- ¿De quién estás hablando?"

"Daniel 'El halcón' Bracamontes" repitió más despacio "El dueño del barco y uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Está dando una fiesta para todas las familias en Japón y sus allegados. Hay varios Yakuza y algunas ramas de familias extranjeras que decidieron poner bases en Japón por aquí."

"¡¿Toda la mafia de Japón?!" saltó Tsu mirándolo en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo "¿Sólo las familias aliadas o…?"

Naito se encogió de hombros supremamente desinteresado. "¿Importa eso? Vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz, y ver que pasa por aquí. Además" su voz adquirió un tono meloso "¡Estoy aquí con mi novia, Matako-chan, y un paraíso isleño nos espera! ¿Cómo podría pensar en alguien más?"

"Aw, Nai-chan, eres tan romántico…"

Tsu seguía clavada en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando procesar el hecho de que estaba en un crucero a tope de mafiosos. Luego recordó que los demás estaban dispersos por todo el barco y palideció al instante, dando media vuelta dispuesta a atraparlos a todos antes de que algún incidente sucediera.

Pero Longchamp no iba a tener nada de eso "¡Todavía no termino de hablar! Matako-chan ¿Puedes esperar en la piscina? Tengo que tratar unos asuntos con el jefe de los Vongola."

La chica asintió plácidamente y se marchó. Aunque no creyera del todo las historias de Naito sobre ser futuro mafioso, tampoco creía que fuera a ponerse a ligar con un chico.

"Ahora, es momento de mostrarnos nuestras tripas" declaró el pelirrojo. Tsu sintió un escalofrío cuando el tío se abrió la camisa hawaiana y señaló su torso.

"Puedo mostrarte _tus_ tripas" ofreció ella, aturdida "Sólo dame una cuchara-"

"Oh, vamos, no seas tímid… espera un segundo" el chico la examinó con ambos ojos entrecerrados exageradamente, como si se hubiera vuelto ciego repentinamente. Asintiendo para sí mismo, estiró ambas manos y las puso sobre el pecho de Tsu "¡Eres una _chica_!"

"Pensándolo bien no necesito la cuchara. ¡Lo haré con mis propias manos, pardillo!"

"O-o-o…espera-ah ¡Wuaah!" Naito esquivó el golpe con agilidad, pero la patada conectó logrando hacerle soltar un sollozo. "¡Para! ¡Haya paz, haya paz! ¡Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos!"

"¡No heriste nada! ¡Sólo te quiero atacar!"

"¡Basta! ¡No eres mi tipo! ¡En serio que no! ¡KYAAAA!"

En medio de la cacofonía, una pequeña voz intentó hacerse notar sin mucho éxito "E-Esto… esto… disculpen…"

"¡Eso fue acoso sexual!" aulló Tsu olvidándose de su situación "¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Cerdo orangután!"

"…Disculpen…"

"¡No había manera! ¡Tenía que asegurarme! ¡Es tu culpa por ocultarlas!" se defendió Longchamp cubriéndose con los brazos

"…por favor…"

Tsu enrojeció violentamente "¡¿_MI_ CULPA?! ¡NO SUELTES IDIOTECES, MIERDECILLA!"

"…P-Por favor… ¡**DETÉNGANSE**!"

Tsu dejó de intentar arrancarle las tripas a Longchamp para observar al recién llegado. Tenía una voz frágil pero masculina, grandes ojos borgoña y un desordenado cabello pelirrojo que lucía más natural que el de Longchamp. Su rostro estaba lleno de banditas y morados a medio curar, y tenía la expresión más deprimida que un tío podía formar antes de echarse a llorar.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" preguntó ella comenzando a hartarse de no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El chico se encogió en sí mismo ante el tono agresivo, y respondió con un hilo de voz "K-Kozato… Enma."

* * *

><p><em>16 minutos antes del incidente<em>

Las luces amarillas sobre alfombras borgoña arrancaban destellos en cualquier joya o copa y ayudaban a dar al lugar un aire de clase y derroche que sólo se veía en los famosos casinos de las Vegas, el ocasional anuncio de Jackpots o juegos libres rompiendo de vez en cuando el ritmo relajante al fondo.

Una chica miraba a su alrededor con una expresión confundida, como si fuera una repartidora de ramen que repentinamente apareció en un casino. Iba vestida en un traje de corte chino rojo, llevaba un paraguas azul oscuro en una mano y una caja de repartidor en la otra. Su cabello corto hasta los hombros estaba planchado en un estilo muy 'chic' y un par de lentes delgados enmarcaban sus ojos negros.

"No puedo creerlo… después de que pasó tanto tiempo sin incidentes pensé que estaría a salvo de tu horrible bazuca" se lamentó la chica agitando la cabeza. "Oh, vaya… y yo que tenía que llevarle esto al tío Kawahira… se va a enojar otra vez si le llevo unos fideos ensopados ¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarme, eh, Lambo?"

"No te pongas a marear…" dijo lánguidamente el muchacho vestido en una camisa con estampado de piel de vaca, tomando un trago de una bebida con un brazo pasado por los hombros de una joven que obviamente se había ligado hacía unos minutos "Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que mi yo de diez años antes haya hecho, I-Pin."

La china se encogió de hombros "Hace mucho que no nos vemos en un lugar tranquilo ¿No? ¿Cómo están tus hemorroides? Recuerda que debes dejar descansar…"

La muchacha que acompañaba a Lambo escupió un poco de su bebida en su vestido y luego de un par de comentarios más se levantó incómodamente dando alguna excusa extraña ante las protestas de Lambo. El muchacho fulminó con la mirada a I-Pin, que se cubría la sonrisa con una mano en un gesto inocente.

"¡¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que consigo ligue?!" exclamó con dos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas "¿A qué viene eso? ¿Celosa o algo?"

"Oh, claro que no. Sólo me preocupo por tu salud, querido hermano menor. Verás, he escuchado que Reborn se puso bastante estricto sobre tu trasero–"

"¡En sentido figurado! ¡Gokudera lo estaba diciendo en sentido figurado! Honestamente, a todos se les pegó esa boca de cañería, y ahora parecemos un montón de piratas ebrios en un burdel-" Lambo hizo una mueca "-Pero con tantas cosas raras que dice ese tío es obvio que necesita acción, o su subconsciente va a seguir traicionándolo. Si lo que tiene es que batea para el otro equipo será mejor que salga del clóset de una vez. Ser virgen a los veinticinco es penoso."

"Está casado con su trabajo" opinó I-Pin. "Y yo sigo con la idea de que le gusta Yamamoto."

"¿Sabes qué? A estas alturas ya no me importa que le guste el viejo _Lussuria_." Lambo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío "Como no mande a su soldadito a la cueva pronto, va a terminar en el primer lugar del ranking los frustrados amargados... bueno, debajo de Leviatán. Ese hombre tiene menos suerte con las mujeres que Xanxus, lo juro."

I-Pin soltó una carcajada. "Pero Leviatán siendo un cuarentón virgen no es nuestro problema. Además el pobre es Xansexual y eso ya es una enfermedad del cerebro. Deberían de liberar estrés los dos-"

"¡Paraaa!" chilló el muchacho lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer varias miradas. Se sentó de inmediato con un leve rubor "Te lo ruego, detente…"

Pasaron unos momentos sentados en la barra sin mirar a nada en particular, hasta que I-Pin ordenó un té de Oolong y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Estamos en problemas" mustió Lambo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla "No deberíamos de estar aquí tan pronto, o los dispositivos…" I-Pin le envió una mirada de advertencia. El muchacho se encogió de hombros con una expresión arrepentida. "Lo siento ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Por lo pronto, hallar la manera de mantenernos fuera de la vista de todos. Ya pasaron quince minutos, y si no hallamos la manera de volver antes de que cambiemos algo importante…"

"Podríamos colapsar nuestra línea temporal. Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo creer que lo diga, pero espero que Varia se apure en su movimiento. Tantos nervios por la bazuca de los diez años me dejan molido."

* * *

><p><em>17 minutos antes del incidente<em>

Naito Longchamp se había tensado al escuchar el nombre del recién llegado, pero mantuvo la compostura a tal grado que sólo alguien que estuviera demasiado cerca de él podría haberlo notado. Tsu, que aún mantenía una llave de judo sobre él y sintió el repentino cambio en los músculos de él, bajó la mirada para preguntar lo que pasaba, pero Longchamp hizo un fallido intento de sonrisa y en su lugar formó una mueca que podría interpretarse de muchas maneras.

Tsu decidió no pensar mucho en eso "¿Kozato, dices? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Hum… ¿Podrían darme permiso… para entrar en mi habitación, por favor?"

En efecto estaban bloqueando la puerta de la habitación 40.

Claro, ahora que recordaba, ella volvía del comedor para tomar alguna medicina y echarse un rato en la cama: había olvidado, rodeada de esos deliciosos platos, que estaba sobre un barco y que ella era un poco frágil en ese tipo de transporte. Y luego se detuvo en los baños, se echó una siesta en algún camarote vacío, regresó a comer, se echó otra siesta… bueno, hizo muchas escalas y terminó pasando el día fuera de su habitación.

Aunque el encuentro con la novia del pelele que tenía inmovilizado contra el piso le había hecho olvidar la razón de sus nauseas (bien podría achacárselas a la terrible cara de esa persona), ahora que recordaba dónde estaba y el por qué sintió volver la incomodidad y se puso de pie. Longchamp exhaló un exagerado suspiro de alivio

"Pasa."

Kozato hizo un sonido que podría interpretarse como un asentimiento y revolvió en su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que Tsu sacaba la llave que traía colgada al cuello y revisaba el número de camarote que en sus prisas había olvidado. Era el número 42.

"De todos los números que me podían haber tocado" masculló para sí misma abriendo la cerradura e ignorando a los otros dos muchachos. Kozato ya se había encerrado en su habitación de todas maneras, y Longchamp no era alguien que quisieras tener cerca cuando sufrías de un mareo en altamar.

"Oh ¿Aquí es tu habitación? ¡Qué coincidencia, la mía está aquí al lado! ¡Es la 44! Qué números más raros ¿eh? ¡Espero que no nos pase nada!" exclamó Naito volviendo a su estado hiperactivo.

Tsu se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta decidiendo dormir hasta llegar al destino… o hasta la hora de la cena, mejor dicho. Rebuscó en la pared el apagador, pero después de unos segundos se dio por vencida y decidió que no necesitaba luz para meterse en la cama.

De todas formas ¿Por qué estaba tan sombrío ahí dentro? Alguien había corrido las cortinas, porque cuando llegó a dejar su equipaje la fría luz de mañana se colaba por las ventanas, y ahora todo estaba sumido en una absoluta oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta tras ella caminando directo hacia donde creía que estaba su cama… y se fue de narices.

"¡Maldita sea!" aulló sintiendo un agudo pinchazo en el brazo "¡¿Qué demonios dejaron a- a-?! _Oh_…"

Naito Longchamp se había quedado unos segundos frente a la puerta que la chica había cerrado en sus narices, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando escuchó las maldiciones salir desde dentro del cuarto. Lo extraño no fue escuchar a la chica gritar, sino el último 'Oh', que sonaba demasiado ahogado y fue dicho en un tono diferente –más agudo, como si Sawada-chan hubiera recordado cómo hablaban las chicas. No era un 'Oh' de alguien que encontró por lo que preguntaba, sino el 'Oh' de alguien que acababa de llevarse una sorpresa a la que no sabía cómo responder. Basta decir que el 'Oh' picó su curiosidad y lo obligó a poner la mano sobre la perilla y abrirla. Una persona normal habría tocado antes de entrar, pero Naito difícilmente llegaba a _parecer_ normal visto desde muy lejos.

"Siento la intrusión~" canturreó, buscando el interruptor y recordando que estaba un poco más bajo de lo normal –tendría que agacharse un poco para encenderlo. El foco hizo un zumbido extraño antes de iluminar la habitación con una tenue luz amarilla "¿Qué-? ¿… gu… S-Sawada-chan?"

* * *

><p><em>15 minutos antes del incidente<em>

"Esto es… malo" murmuró Yamamoto.

Lambo e I-Pin habían desaparecido en cuanto les quitó el ojo de encima, y ahora él estaba solo en el barco, mirando la gente a su alrededor con una gota en la nuca. No quería saber lo que le haría Tsu si le decía que los niños estaban perdidos… aunque sospechaba que ella sólo se encogería de hombros y agradecería que el barullo se fuera a otro sitio.

Pero eso no era todo lo que estaba mal.

"…Aliado de Vongola, ¡Seguramente fuiste tú el que secuestró a Lunga!" acusó el larguirucho hombre de mediana edad que se había presentado como Mangusta de la familia Tomaso.

"Como dije antes, no sé de qué me está hablando." Repitió con calma el beisbolista, "¿No ha visto a un par de niños que-?"

"¡No quieras usar ese viejo truco de 'También me atacaron a mí' conmigo! El hermano menor del jefe está en tus manos, y he venido a recuperarlo."

El hombre alzó una pistola, haciendo que Yamamoto automáticamente se alarmara y diera un paso atrás, intentando fútilmente hacerle entender que no tenía nada que ver con ese tal Lunga. Mangusta parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, quizá el chico que se perdió era importante para él… de todos modos no iba a dejarlo dispararle por eso.

Yamamoto miró de nuevo a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle, y encontró lo que buscaba en una estatua de bronce con forma abstracta. Se arrojó hacia el resguardo, escuchando algo pasar zumbando junto a su oreja y sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que… se llevaba por delante a alguien.

Sus reflejos agudizados por la adrenalina lo ayudaron a esquivar un destello metálico antes de que pudiera enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero la velocidad con que el segundo golpe vino hacia él lo obligó a echarse a tierra. Apenas pudo levantar la vista para encontrarse con un sujeto que jamás imaginó que encontraría en el barco.

Era tonto, pero por alguna razón no podía imaginárselo a _él _fuera de Namimori.

"Tienes buenos movimientos", comentó Hibari Kyoya con un violento _swing_ de sus tonfas, haciendo al muchacho soltar una exclamación ahogada cuando lo sacó del pequeño refugio de la estatua de bronce "Buena velocidad y buenos reflejos… pero proteges demasiado tus muñecas. Es obvio que eres del equipo de béisbol. Y el aliado de aquella exhibicio—" no sólo se cortó a media palabra, también hizo un movimiento bizarro que parecía un paso abortado de break dance. Yamamoto, que estaba a punto de comentar algo respecto a eso, notó con la boca abierta cómo una creciente mancha carmesí se extendía en la camisa blanca del prefecto.

Hibari apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la herida, mirando a todos lados como un ciervo frente a las luces de un auto. Finalmente sus penetrantes ojos negros se detuvieron sobre el hombre que lo apuntaba con la pistola.

"Tú- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces y parpadeando sin parar.

El beisbolista estaba casi mudo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero se recuperó lo suficiente para responder "Oh, hum… la verdad no lo sé… quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Tsu, ella es la que sabe de estas cosas… ¿Estás bien?"

El otro no respondió. Enderezó la espalda y alzó el brazo ileso con una expresión asesina. Yamamoto no podía creerlo, pero... el prefecto del terror, Hibari Kyoya, lo había salvado.

Tomó la bala por él.

¿Por qué tomó la bala?

¿Eh? … ¿Eh? ¿En serio es Hibari? ¿No será un impostor?

En privado, Hibari tenía unas ganas ridículas de sentarse y narrar los peores momentos de su vida, pero se negaba tan enérgicamente a causar lástima que al final el impulso demente se disolvió un poco. El sujeto que disparó lo miraba con cierta expresión de remordimiento que anunciaba a las claras que la bala no iba dirigida a él y bajó la pistola—lo que demostró ser una pésima idea.

Sorpresivamente, el primero que alcanzó a Mangusta no fue el prefecto, sino Yamamoto. El joven lo atacó con un codazo al vientre que había visto a Tsu usar varias veces, tomando desprevenido al hombre y obligándolo a aflojar el agarre que tenía del arma. Con un movimiento un poco torpe, Yamamoto se la arrancó de las manos y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Nada mal, lo que se espera de la familia Vongola" Mangusta tosió un poco, pero se mostró poco afectado en sí por el golpe. Después de todo, Yamamoto era mejor con una espada- o un bate de beisbol. "Pero tendrán que decirme dónde está Lu-¡hmph!"

Hibari hizo un sonido despectivo cuando el hombre aterrizó un par de metros lejos de él. A diferencia de Yamamoto, él tenía sus armas y no tenía problemas en atacar con intento homicida.

Le habría gustado ser él el primero en alcanzar a aquél maldito, pero no había remedio: nunca le habían disparado y era más doloroso de lo que las películas le hacían parecer. Por otro lado el mar se congelaría el día que Hibari Kyoya se pusiera a quejarse por cualquier tipo de herida, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar el dolor que sentía mientras incrustaba con agilidad una de sus tonfas en el estómago del hombre, quien esta vez sí sintió el golpe a través de su chaleco protector y decidió emprender la retirada recordando que el muchacho frente a él era Hibari Kyoya y nadie debería de cruzarse en su camino.

El pasillo quedó desierto, y un pálido prefecto se apoyó contra la pared mirando estoicamente la estatua del centauro. La bala se _disolvió_ dentro de su herida, por más ridículo que sonara, pero no le pasó nada además de unas repentinas ganas de contarle a Yamamoto Takeshi la historia de cómo murió su primer mascota.

"¿Hibari-senpai?" la voz del beisbolista lo sacó de su silenciosa depresión y le hizo sacudir la cabeza para ahuyentar esas telarañas que se estaban trepando a su cabeza.

"Señálame hacia la delincuente" ordenó con voz inexpresiva. Tenía preguntas y al parecer esa chica tendría las respuestas.

"En realidad no sé dónde está" confesó Yamamoto con una sonrisa apologética "Puedo buscar contigo, si quieres."

Hibari negó con la cabeza y emprendió marcha hacia el lado contrario del que iba "Déjalo."

"Espera ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Un boleto gratuito llegó a mi buzón. Al ver el valor de la entrada, no tuve más opción que venir." Un viaje con valor de 800,000 yenes era algo que ni Hibari rechazaría, después de todo.

"Está… bien. Y gracias, senpai." añadió reflexivamente, mirando al lado contrario y volviendo a preocuparse por el paradero de los niños.

Hibari volteó la cabeza un poco y, al asegurarse de que Yamamoto se había dado ya la vuelta, dio un minúsculo asentimiento con la cabeza antes de continuar.

Yamamoto sonrió: lo había visto a través del espejo empotrado a la pared.

* * *

><p>El cerdo lo miró con desconfianza. Lentamente, hizo lo que Gokudera interpretó como un gesto afirmativo. El italiano sonrió.<p>

"¿Me aceptan aquí? ¿En verdad? Gracias por eso. La verdad no tengo dinero para ir allá arriba."

Gokudera se relajó contra la pared. Ya había obtenido consentimiento de los demás para ocultarse en ese lugar, y ahora sólo tenía que esperar a la noche para salir a echar un vistazo. Mientras tenía mucho de qué pensar, como su posición en la familia y algo que lo estaba molestando.

Juudaime era intuitiva, orgullosa y terca como una mula ciega. Era extraña e inestable, y a veces demasiado caprichosa. No podía entenderla y eso, el no ser capaz de comprender a Juudaime, era lo que lo tenía tan decaído. Incluso aunque sus objetivos fueran dichos claramente, y sus razones fueran sencillas y difíciles de cuestionar… era confuso. Ella era confusa. O quizá era demasiado directa para que una persona como él la entendiera.

Shamal había hecho el comentario que lo tenía pensativo. Algo que iba por las líneas de "Tú no entiendes nada sobre las mujeres, mocoso. Ese es tu problema"

Al principio no le prestó mucha atención. Pero después de observar con cuidado se dio cuenta que en realidad parecía que ese par de chicas, Kurokawa y Kyoko, entendían más de la jefa que nadie.

Él nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, de hecho todo lo contrario. Lo único que podía decir es que les gustaba apiñarse, chillar y cotillear. Y que no sabían entender la expresión 'No interesado' sin importar las veces, idioma o tono en que lo dijera. Les gustaban los dulces y sus mayores metas eran… pues ser chicas.

Pero quizá eso era lo que le hacía falta. Entender al otro sexo… ¿Por qué le era más fácil saber lo que los cerdos pensaban que adivinar los bizarros cambios de humor de las mujeres?

Luego se preguntó si en realidad Juudaime contaba como una chica. Es decir, era demasiado… bueno, era todo lo contrario a una mujer en realidad. No se maquillaba, no se vestía, no chillaba ni coqueteaba. En realidad, si Shamal no lo hubiera apuntado, Gokudera habría pasado por alto el hecho de que Juudaime era, en realidad, miembro de una especie diferente. Y aun así el hecho de ser la heredera de Vongola cambiaba el cuadro: la octava jefa, Daniela, era un ejemplo de que las mujeres eran diferentes a las demás siendo del noble linaje de Vongola.

Aun así, quedaba el punto de que Juudaime siempre parecía más tranquila cuando charlaba con personas de su mismo género. No por mucho, pero ahí estaba. Y él sabía que su hermana, Bianchi, era capaz de leer bastante bien a la décima. Reborn también, pero él era un caso especial. Y un éxito con las mujeres, como Bianchi denotaba más seguido de lo que a Gokudera le importaba oír.

Entonces no entendía qué demonios hacer para comprender a las mujeres. Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que no podía serle de gran utilidad a la doña y los demás no tenían problemas: Yamamoto sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres mejor que él, Sasagawa era un desastre pero compartía muchos intereses con la jefa en particular, la vaca era todavía un mocoso pero en su versión adulta era un casanova… no sabía que pensar de Hibari Kyoya, pero a juzgar por aquella escenita en el hospital él no tenía ningún 'problema' con ella (En algún lugar del barco, Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsukiyomi sintieron un fuerte impulso de golpear a Gokudera).

Y ella interactuaba bien con _ellos_.

Con _él_, a veces se sentía como si ella quisiera salir corriendo, lo cual era preocupante. Así él no podría ganarse su respeto.

Así que decidió observarlos a todos, y hacer una lista de lo que había aprendido que quedó así.

· No les gusta que les griten. Nunca responderán si se les grita aunque sea una urgencia, sólo gritarán ellas más.

· Les gustan las cosas dulces. Y las cosas costosas. Y las cosas costosas y dulces.

· No les gustan que las toquen sin permiso, pero ellas tocan sin importarles nada.

· En realidad hay mucho doble estándar. (Investigar)

· Preguntarle a Shamal resultará en un trauma emocional (Recordar)

· Yamamoto no tiene ni zorra de lo que hace para agradarles, aunque al parecer todas se le acercan porque es un idiota.

· Ryohei podría o no ser bisexual. Se la pasa hablando de que el sexo no importa. O quizá en su vida anterior fue un monje e inconscientemente practica la abstinencia.

· A Dino le gusta el S&M. Él es M.

· El S&M es enfermo. Punto.

· ¿Por qué estoy anotando esto…?

Levantó la vista, mirando el humo de su cigarro elevarse perezosamente hacia la semi-oscuridad. Había sólo una ventana, así que parecía como si estuviera en una tumba sellada y llena de cuerpos en descomposición –el olor de los cerdos era casi insoportable. De repente, sus ojos captaron tres silueta en el lado opuesto del lugar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" cuestionó sacando una barra de dinamita. Una persona metida en ese lugar era demasiado sospechosa.

La sombra se encogió en una curiosa posición fetal a la vez que levantaba la cabeza. Un solitario ojo violeta brilló por unos momentos. La cabeza tenía, envuelta entre las sombras, la forma de una piña.

A sus pies estaba un hombre inconsciente, de largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta baja, atado de pies a cabeza con cables de hierro. Su rostro estaba volteado hacia el lado contrario de Gokudera, pero probablemente tuviera algo en el rostro, sin duda para evitar que viera donde estaba al abrir los ojos.

Finalmente a su lado estaba una silueta familiar, pero que no podía reconocer del todo. Estaba vestida en un traje de cocinera, con redecilla y cubre-bocas incluido. Estaba casi igual de encogida en sí que la otra persona, y parecía mirar a todos lados menos a donde estaba él.

"¡Respondan ahora!"

Una voz frágil se acarreó hasta su lado de la habitación. "Chrome… Doku-ro. E-Esto no es… bueno, sí es… lo que pasa es que es un mafioso..." Intentó explicar con cierto temblor.

Gokudera gruñó. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer en asuntos de mafias contrarias, pero la situación era extraña y Juudaime podría verse envuelta. Iba a gritarle que se explicara, pero recordó lo que había anotado sobre el comportamiento de _ellas_ –al parecer a las mujeres no les gustaba que les griten y nunca iban a responder si lo hacía.

"…Explícate"

* * *

><p><em>14 minutos antes del incidente.<em>

El equipaje había sido artísticamente esparcido por cada centímetro de la habitación, pero dos pequeñas maletas no serían suficientes para cubrir todo el lugar así que el colchón, las mesitas de noche, las lámparas e incluso la cortina plástica de la bañera todo lo que conformaba el camarote estaba completamente desordenado. De hecho le recordaba un poco a su habitación…

Frente a él estaba Sawada-chan, mirando algo bajo sus manos con suma atención.

"O-Oi… Esto es… es… ¿L-Long… champ?" La voz de la chica sonaba más aguda. Quieta. De hecho, sonaba muy parecida a la del muchacho Kozato Enma. "¿Estás… viendo…?"

Sintiendo un escalofrío, el muchacho avanzó con menos desenvoltura de la que tenía hace diez segundos.

"No… tiene…" Las rodillas del muchacho se debilitaron lo suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. "Lun- Lunga… ¡Lunga! ah… ¡Gyyyyaaaaaa!"

Un alarido inhumano salió de la garganta de Longchamp, e inmediatamente se arrojó hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Buscando. Él reconocería a su hermano donde fuera, pero era difícil creerlo…

···

Porque su cabeza no estaba sobre sus hombros.

No estaba- no- no ahí- ah, ¡Tampoco! Como un poseso, comenzó a voltear aún más la habitación, buscando. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera- ¿Qué era-? ¿Dónde-?

"¡LONGCHAMP!"

La voz atronadora de Tsukiyomi tenía una cualidad para cortar a la gente a la mitad del colapso mental, al parecer. Aunque no sabía qué hacer -¿Y ella, qué se supone que veía? ¿Qué hace uno? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue agarrar al muchacho de las solapas y sacarlo a rastras al pasillo, ignorando lo mejor que podía el miedo que sus chillidos incomprensibles le comenzaban a causar.

Después de los primeros tirones, el punk recuperó la compostura lo suficiente para dejarse llevar en el silencio propio de un shock terrible, hablando sinsentidos de vez en cuando.

En la habitación del lado Kozato Enma sintió como si su sangre se congelara. Había escuchado los lamentos del chico como si hubieran gritado a su lado a través de la puerta, y ahora las palabras hacían un eco congelante en sus oídos. ¿Qué podía-? ¡Oh, por favor, que no sea lo que estaba pensando! No podía ponerse de pie, no podía moverse. Pero tenía que saber. Tenía que saber ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Podría hacer algo para ayudar? ¿Quién-? ¡No, no podía ser!

"¿Lo… conoce-cías?" la voz callada del muchacho castaño flotó a través de la puerta.

La respuesta heló la sangre de Kozato. Eran unas palabras que aún después de todo ese tiempo le causaban terrores nocturnos— En contra de lo que todo su cuerpo le ordenaba hacer, Enma se levantó de su sofá y abrió tímidamente la puerta que daba al pasillo. Los dos muchachos se habían movido lejos, lo más lejos que la amplitud del corredor les permitió, y la puerta del número 42 (Sintió un escalofrío premonitorio) estaba abierta completamente, así que sólo necesitó una mirada en esa dirección para ver en primera fila y sin anestesia el horrible espectáculo frente a él.

* * *

><p>Bianchi corría por los pasillos del barco en silencio, el repiqueteo de sus tacones era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Sobre su hombro estaba sentado Reborn, mirando al frente con una expresión sombría.<p>

"No lo lograremos" dijo Bianchi mirando su reloj con gesto lúgubre.

"Sólo necesito un ángulo de tiro, y ya se las arreglará ella." Replicó Reborn, observando a Leon –que se había envuelto ya en su capullo y estaba a poco de crear el arma de su alumna.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutos antes del incidente<em>

La puerta al camarote 42 volvía a estar cerrada con llave. En el pasillo, dos pálidos pelirrojos y una helada castaña se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir.

Sin importar que fueran a pertenecer a la mafia y que al menos uno de ellos ya hubiera visto una escena de asesinato antes, el hecho de no saber lo que estaba pasando y la terrible imagen dentro de ese lugar los había sacudido mucho. Kozato parecía querer fusionarse con la pared, y miraba a la distancia como perdido en algún recuerdo particularmente terrorífico, Longchamp no se había movido un milímetro en los pasados segundos, llorando su pérdida en un terrible silencio y Tsu…

"Tengo que encontrarlos" dijo súbitamente, reinando sobre sus terribles ganas de ponerse a vomitar. Rojo sobre blanco, rojo sobre negro, rojo sobre madera, todo rojo—sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se puso de pie.

"¿A tu familia?" preguntó Longchamp con una ligera voz nasal, secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano "No es mala idea. Yo también tengo que encontrar a los míos. Están un poco mal de la cabeza, pero no sé qué ha-haría…" su voz tembló al final y la frase quedó en el aire.

Era demasiado pronto para hablar de ello. Ambos miraron al pelirrojo encogido contra la pared, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada él habló con una voz aún más quieta y miserable que antes.

"Esa persona…"

"No hay tiempo que perder." Respondió bruscamente Tsu haciendo una mueca. "O podría ser demasiado tarde."

"Yo también tengo que encontrar... sólo vinieron Adelheid-san y Ruuji-san, pero…"

Longchamp asintió "Encontrar a nuestras familias es lo más importante. Si ven a alguien de los míos avísenme ¿Okey?"

Kozato parpadeó una vez y lo miró fijamente. Uno podría casi ver la ceja alzada que tenía en la frente, excepto que su expresión seguía tan apagada como siempre. Tsu, con los párpados medio cerrados y _ambas_ cejas alzadas, señaló con el índice a Longchamp "¿Y cómo quieres que hagamos eso? Nunca he visto a tus perros en mi vida. Ni a los de Kozato. Y tú no has visto a los míos."

"¿Perros?" repitió el muchacho por lo bajo. Con un tono un poco fuera de lugar para un muchacho que parecía al borde del suicidio, Kozato la miró de lado "Por favor no te refieras así a mis amigos."

"Como quieras" dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención, poniéndose en marcha "No tengo tiempo para esto…"

En ese momento los tres, sin darse cuenta, estaban demostrando un instinto natural de líderes mafiosos. No alertar a las autoridades. No derrumbarse en histeria. Desde la hostil Sawada, pasando por el excéntrico Longchamp, terminando con el tímido Kozato, todos pensaban primero en lo primero: la seguridad de la familia.

Aunque Kozato técnicamente todavía no era el líder de la familia, y ninguno de ellos tenía el poder para acertarse como la legítima décima generación… Los tesoros que se utilizaban para sacar a relucir sus habilidades habían sido perdidos en algún lugar y nadie tenía idea de dónde. Sin ellos, Simón sencillamente no tenía la fuerza para acertarse como una familia legítima y a pesar de la insistencia de Adelheid de mantenerlos a todos unidos, ni siquiera ella podía soñar en actuar con tan poco poder. Kozato Enma, a pesar del potencial que tenía, en realidad no sabía pelear mejor que un infante de seis años común y corriente. No… incluso aunque supiera pelear, no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo. Ni siquiera en ese momento tenía suficiente sobre él para recurrir a la violencia.

"Pero…" comenzó Longchamp con la mandíbula tensa, haciendo al castaño detenerse "¿Por qué… Lunga estaba en tu habitación? Es extraño ¿No? De todos los lugares, en la habitación de la Décima Vongola …"

Vongola, Vongola… Kozato abrió los ojos al máximo y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. ¿Ella era parte de Vongola? Y referirse a ella como décima Vongola, sólo se hacía para dirigirse a _una_ persona.

¿La _jefa_ de la familia Vongola?

"Déjame dejarte esto claro." Replicó impasiblemente Tsu, mirando al punk con ambos brazos cruzados "No negaré que ha habido dos ocasiones en que he intentado matar a alguien, aunque por buena o mala suerte no lo logré. Dejando de lado lo discutible que eso sea, nunca he matado ni mataré sin tener al menos tres buenas razones. Además puede que los asuntos de inteligencia no sean mi fuerte, pero ¿Qué gano yo haciendo algo tan sospechoso como dejar semejante marrón en _mi_ habitación? Si yo tuviera algo en contra de tu hermano lo habría lanzado por la borda, y si tuviera algo contra ti, te habría lanzado a _ti_ por la borda. De todas formas estamos perdiendo tiempo y hay que movernos, aunque no creo que sea buena idea vagar solos por el barco ¿Cómo están sus culos?"

"Bueno, mi culo está completamente al aire, así que te lo entrego." Dijo Longchamp intentando sonreír con perversión. "¿Y tú, Enma-chan? ¿Le darás el culo a Sawada-chan?"

"No entiendo lo que quieren d-decir" informó con una expresión horrorizada y un pequeño rubor. Había estado ocupado entrando en pánico porque **estaba frente a la jefa de aquella horrorosa familia** y el cambio de tema fue tan… '_¿De qué hablan tan de repente? ¿Qué le van a hacer a mi trasero? ¿Por qué soy 'Enma-chan'? ¿Y por qué Longchamp-san no tiene problemas en dárselo a Esa Persona? ¿Así de terrorífica es Vongola?-' _"¡E-Espera! ¡Soy todavía muy joven!"

Longchamp lo miró con una cómica expresión de confusión, y después de unos segundos soltó una carcajada "¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Nada de eso, Enma-chan. Te aseguro que es una mujer, yo lo vi con estas dos manos- ¡Aaah!"

"¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!" exclamó ella estampándole la cara a Longchamp contra la pared. Kozato sintió una nueva oleada de alarma, ahora que sabía quién era esa persona. Pero ella no parecía consciente en el show de brutalidad que estaba dando, y continuó gritándole al muchacho (que ahora tenía un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole la frente) "¡Además ¿Cómo que 'aseguras que soy mujer'?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?! ¡¿Crees que porque soy mujer no puedo arrearte el culo hasta que se te caiga?!"

"¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Mi culo está en tus manos!" lloriqueó Longchamp con una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer sólo estaba tonteando. "¡Te lo doy, en serio! ¡Será tuyo por siempre! ¡Aunque definitivamente no seas mi tipo y ni siquiera un poco linda, lo subyugo ante ti, Ama!"

Tsukiyomi quedó muda y boquiabierta. Repentinamente, su rostro adquirió una expresión tan horrorizada y ruborizada como la de Kozato y lo volteó a ver "¡No me refería a eso! ¡Preguntaba si puedes cubrirte solo o necesitas que te cubran! ¡Y no hablaba _en serio_ de tu culo!" exclamó con una nota de histeria y el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Longchamp. "¿Qué clase de torpe no puede entender una expresión tan simple? ¡Sólo lee el ambiente, Kozato, jodeer!"

"Aww… si eres toda una fiera~"

Tsu enrojeció más, pero dejó caer a su presa y negó con la cabeza "No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¿Puedes pelear solo? Pareciera que no ganarías ni contra una bolsa de papel mojada."

Kozato bajó la mirada y negó con una expresión miserable. No, no tenía poder. Gracias, Vongola, por recordarle lo inútil que era.

"¡Entonces deja de crecer hongos en esa esquina y muévete o no llegaremos a ningún sitio!" exclamó ella impaciente, urgiéndolo con un aspaviento para que se pusiera en marcha. El muchacho la miró con la boca abierta.

"¿P-Por qué…?"

"Idiota. ¿Quieres andar solo por el barco después de ver _eso_? ¿Nunca has jugado un _survival_ o qué? Siendo un enano sin fuerza de pelea la tienes difícil. Apuesto a que te vas a poner a gatear cuando el maniaco homicida te empiece a perseguir…*" Tsu se puso en marcha enseguida, trotando sin esperar a ver si la estaban siguiendo o no.

"¿Y tú eres del tipo que puede sobrevivir con sólo los puños y un anillo con una púa**?" preguntó con curiosidad Longchamp, corriendo un poco para alcanzarla.

"No necesito un jodido anillo para hacer pulpa a alguien. ¡Mueve el trasero, Kozato Enma!"

"¡S-Sí!" Kozato Enma echó una carrera mientras se sorprendía por lo voluble y difícil de leer que era la décima Vongola. Por un lado, él apreciaba mucho la gente que no involucraba inocentes en sus asuntos oscuros y dejaba las cosas claras desde el principio. Por otro lado, ella acababa de declarar que no estaba por encima de una asesina que mataría si algo no iba de acuerdo a lo que le gustaba.

Y ahora propuso que él fuera con ellos si no podía defenderse solo. Pero hablaba de _survival games_ con el muchacho que acababa de perder a su hermano de una manera sangrienta y brutal… quien por cierto parecía demasiado tranquilo para haber visto el cadáver mutilado de su hermano menor hace tres minutos. Esas personas en realidad eran terroríficas, con esa manera de sacudirse las cosas de encima...

Al mismo tiempo y por todo lo que ellos intentaban lucir calmados, la palidez y expresión contrita hablaban de que ni ella era tan dura como sonaba ni él tan descuidado como quería verse. De hecho quizá fuera esa falla de ocultar todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas lo que hacía no los viera como unos completos desalmados.

De todas formas, recordó, la mafia es así y no podía ni imaginarse a alguien que no fuera de ese carácter egoísta y frío envuelto en ese mundo.

Tsukiyomi intentaba no ponerse a gritar ni correr en círculos, aunque la tentación era grande. Pero si perdía la cabeza en un momento como ese no podría checar que los demás estuvieran bien, y Bazug-sensei seguro que aparecía para darle un golpe en la espinilla con su bastón por comportarse con tan poca dignidad. En otras palabras, era simple orgullo y practicidad lo que impedían que se rindiera a la histeria.

Longchamp era un caso un poco más complejo. La imagen de su hermano tirado en el cuarto estaría por siempre tatuado en sus ojos, pero la simple idea de que Mangusta o Pantera corrieran peligro de terminar así era suficiente para hacerlo levantarse y buscarlos. Tener a Tsukiyomi al lado en realidad era bueno para él, porque estar al lado de alguien que al parecer sabía lo que había que hacer (Que no incluía dejarse llevar por el miedo ni quedarse tirado llorando en el pasillo) y el humor negro le ayudaba a intentar hacer de lado eso por el momento, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que todo estaría bien. Pero sólo lo estaba posponiendo…

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando metes a tantos mafiosos en un mismo barco" gruñó ella poniéndose en marcha. De nuevo, la voz de Kozato la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Mafiosos? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco, pero un tal Daniel Cabra-no-se-qué invitó a todos los mafiosos de Japón a llenar el crucero… sin decirles que otros mafiosos estarían ahí. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo lo sabías, Longchamp?"

"Tengo buenas orejas." Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Cómo sabes tú que no les han dicho a nadie sobre lo que pasa en el barco, si no sabías lo demás?"

Ahora fue Tsu la que se encogió de hombros "Si no me lo dijeron a mí, que soy la próxima muñeca en el trono de esos bastardos que según ellos son la élite de la élite ¿A quién le van a decir?"

"¿'Muñeca en el trono'?" repitió Kozato extrañado.

"Tienen algunas broncas internas, y decidieron que la única manera de arreglarlas era venir a mi pueblo y arruinarme la vida, poner en peligro a un montón de gente más buena que yo y ver qué tanto resistía antes de convertirme en el pelele de la familia. Esos bastardos, que creen que son del tamaño del mundo, piensan que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con uno… y tienen el suficiente poder para hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo…" añadió con una sonrisa amarga y frustrada. "…Reborn se ha encargado de hacerme estudiar exactamente qué tan grandiosos son. Supongo que cree que podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer si veo qué tan pocas posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir después de oponérmeles abiertamente."

Kozato arrugó el entrecejo sólo un poco "¿Te están… obligando?"

"Todos mis… _camaradas_ están en una situación difícil. Si huyo o hago algo loco ellos son los que se llevarán el premio. Ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada además de seguirles la corriente, y repetir de vez en cuando que no voy a ser la doña de nada."

"¿Entonces por qué todos te conocen como la décima?" curioseó Longchamp.

"¿Eso hacen? Malditos. Como si ya fuera oficial. ¿Quién quiere ser mafioso, de todos modos?"

"Yo" saltó Longchamp alzando la mano "Bueno, lo seré algún día. La mafia no es tan mala."

"Oh, claro. Seguro que tu hermano se la pasa bomba involucrado en estos asuntos." devolvió ella con un tono mordaz, obliterando el pequeño buen humor que el futuro Tomaso Ottavo había logrado construirse a base de no pensar en lo que había visto y haciendo que el _reluctante_ futuro Simón Decimo hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Quizá hubiera sido pasarse de la raya con ese comentario, pero ella tenía razón, y ellos lo sabían. Así que guardaron silencio.

* * *

><p>*Se refiere a Silent Hill, donde el personaje no es uno de pelea y se tiene que defender con lo que encuentre de los zombis- o huir. Normalmente terminas hecho una birria si te equivocas en el ítem a escoger, y tu prota corre tan despacio que es como si estuviera <em>gateando<em>…

**Habla de las primeras entregas de DOOM, donde el protagonista es un soldado que puede pelear con los demonios con varias pistolas, pero cuando se le acaba la munición saca los puños con su anillo de púa. En los niveles más fáciles, los puños son suficientes para pasarte el nivel si sabes lo que estás haciendo –o tienes la mochila berserker.

¡OOOOAAAAAAAARRRGGG TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULOOOO!

Qué difícil es escribir, sobre todo ahora que conseguí otro empleo (finalmente). De hecho, estoy escribiendo esto antes de marcharme a trabajar, así que estaré un poco apurada. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Lo siento por la tardanza? ¿Os entrego mi culo? Es bonito, joven y firme~

**A los reviewers.**

**Sofía:** no, ninguna pista. Soy mala. Según mis cálculos, lo podrán deducir desde finales del arco Varia, aunque será confirmado en el arco del futuro XD. Okey, no lo pondré en adopción. Sólo tardaré siglos en actualizar (se esconde de los tomates)

**Hitomi Hozuki:** Te respondo luego. Ya voy super tarde hoy XD. De todas maneras gracias por dejar tus reviews en toda la historia, eso fue lo que me arreó a terminar hoy este capi.

Bye, Bye~ XD


	17. HIT XVII

**Hit XVII**

_**Una variable menos.**_

* * *

><p>La primera persona que encontraron al dar la vuelta en la esquina fue… Reborn. Bianchi lo cargaba en su hombro mientras su mano izquierda sostenía un par de telas rosa pastel, observándola con ese aire sereno y misterioso que la caracterizaba. Tsukiyomi ni siquiera tuvo suficiente motivación para maldecir al tutor y su costumbre de complicar las cosas cada vez que aparecía, limitándose a soltar un suspiro exasperado que picó la curiosidad de sus acompañantes.<p>

La chica miró a su tutor con evidente desprecio y chascó la lengua "No. No. **No** te atrevas..."

El bebé miró a su estudiante con evidente sorna. "Definitivamente sí."

"¿El qué?" preguntó Longchamp sin entender nada. Kozato observaba a Reborn con curiosidad y sin saber por qué Sawada Tsukiyomi parecía reaccionar con más impotencia al ver un bebé que al ver un cadáver decapitado en su habitación.

Al parecer, el muchacho todavía no sabía nada acerca de los Arcobalenos. O, específicamente, de Reborn.

"No sé qué es lo que quieres ¿Y honestamente? No quiero saberlo. Ni _ahora_, ni nunca", confesó con cierto hastío la muchacha.

"Tu arma ha nacido", Reborn le informó con serenidad, sin dejar de inspeccionarla.

"Mi arma ha _nacido_", repitió Tsu con aprensión, obviamente sin entender nada.

Por toda respuesta Reborn alzó su mano haciéndole una señal a Bianchi, quien le tendió aquellos retazos de tela. La chica dio un bufido de disgusto e hizo ademán de continuar caminando, pero el pequeño sicario tomó los objetos y se los lanzó a la cabeza diestramente… ella habría pasado de ellos, si no fuera por la mirada asesina del niño que prometía _problemas_ si se atrevía a hacerlo.

Si no estuviera en semejante aprieto probablemente se habría resistido más, consecuencias al demonio, pero en ese momento se limitó a atraparlos con resignación. Una rápida mirada de reojo le reveló que una pieza era un guante tela delgada, suficientemente largo para cubrirle desde la punta de los dedos hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. El otro era una especie de muñequera de tela muy gruesa pero sorprendentemente suave.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"

"Usarlos. Es un simple regalo, de Leon para ti. Deberías sentirte honrada; dar a luz a esas piezas tomó mucho esfuerzo de su parte." Mientras hablaba, Reborn alzó a una lagartija verde, quien parpadeó perezosamente en su dirección.

Longchamp tuvo de repente una terrible imagen mental e hizo una mueca. "Bueno, eso es genial ¿No, Sawada-chan?" su voz tenía un cierto timbre chillón. "Es decir, muy considerado de parte del bicho ese el... parirte... unos guantes. Okey, en serio, ¿De qué rayos estoy hablando?"

Kozato Enma lo miró con una ceja alzada, en toda su cara el mensaje claro de 'ya me lo dirás tú'.

Tsukiyomi lo miró con ambos ojos entrecerrados, claramente preguntándole '¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?', pero luego negó con la cabeza "Bueno, supongo que estaré agradecida con el _bicho_... no sabía que podías ser tan considerado, Reborn."

Al parecer el bebé decidió que responder estaba por debajo de él. Sin mediar palabra, levantó su confiable pistola con maestría y le disparó entre los ojos a la chica, apenas deteniéndose a observar los ojos incrédulos del pelirrojo natural y la mirada calculadora del punk antes de ordenar a Bianchi correr en dirección opuesta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bianchi, demostrando todo su atletismo y amor a Reborn, siguió esa orden corriendo a velocidades que rompían fácilmente records olímpicos.

* * *

><p>Gokudera miraba con recelo a las dos chicas y al sujeto atado a sus pies "¿…qué diablos…?"<p>

La joven con cabeza de piña tomó aire "Este hombre es so-sospechoso de intentar asesinar a Vongola Décima. A-Al parecer falló y- y atacó a otra – a otra persona." Su voz se volvía más insegura cuanto más hablaba. "Al parecer… está confabulado con la familia Simón… Esa es l- la información que- que nos dieron."

"¿Un asesino? ¿Quién lo envió… y quién te dio la información? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" la voz cortante de Gokudera hizo a la chica bajar más la cabeza.

La otra persona, la que estaba vestida en traje de cocinera, chascó la lengua. "Deja de ser un cretino. Está aquí porque es una conocida mía."

"Esa voz… eres la bruja, ¿Verdad?"

Un golpe hizo eco en el establo, haciendo Gokudera se agachara en el suelo, presionando con fuerza su cabeza y gruñendo algo en italiano. Kurokawa Hana lo miró con una mueca despectiva.

"Escucha, simio. Chrome es la aprendiz de un ilusionista y nos conocimos en el Cake & Bread. Estoy segura de que no es una enemiga, y de todos modos sólo capturó a un sospechoso. ¿Puedes ya dejar de chillar?"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no es una enemiga? ¡Es una ilusionista, mentir es natural para ella!" exclamó el italiano con una postura desafiante.

Contrario a Dokuro, Kurokawa era una chica segura de sí misma, así que no dio un paso atrás ante su despliegue de intimidación y le devolvió una mirada altiva. "Eso es un secreto. De todos modos, ella tenía información y me pidió ayuda para salvar a Sawada; juntas atrapamos a este sujeto con las manos llenas de sangre… después de un rato confesó que había matado a alguien en el cuarto cuando entró, pero se equivocó de persona. Sawada está bien. Si lo hubiéramos dejado solo, habría preparado una emboscada en el cuarto para matarla."

Por un lado, eran sospechosas. Por otro lado, Juudaime había sido protegida por ellas. Gokudera se tomó un segundo para preguntarse cómo había hecho Chrome para hacer que la bruja le ayudase, considerando que Kurokawa era una persona que le sacaba la vuelta al conflicto todo el tiempo. Pero esa historia probablemente fuera para otro momento. Más importante…

"¿Para quién trabajas?" preguntó al fin, después de pasarse la mano por el cabello.

"Eso… eso sólo lo puedo decir a Sawada Tsukiyomi-san," la respuesta de Dokuro fue sorpresivamente firme. "Pero puedo decir que esa persona no planea hacerle daño a ella… ambos tuvieron un mal comienzo, pero podrían hacer una gran alianza si dejan atrás los malos recuerdos."

"¿'Esa persona'? ¿A quién-?"

"Por ahora", cortó Kurokawa para no perder tiempo, con un deje de preocupación que puso más en guardia a Gokudera, "supongo que entregaremos este sujeto a Reborn. Si lo que ese tipo dice de ser un sicario profesional es cierto, sabrá qué hacer con él."

Mientras Gokudera se debatía entre ir a buscar a Reborn o antes intentar sacarle más información a Dokuro, el barco alrededor de ellos cimbró y se sacudió violentamente, enviándolos a todos a revolcarse entre los cerdos por unos angustiantes segundos antes de que un suave bulto se apoyara sobre el estómago del italiano y lo estabilizara. Gokudera abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para protegerlos de las porquerías volando en aquél lugar, y vio con incredulidad al cerdo sobre él, heroicamente manteniéndolo presionado al suelo con su enorme cuerpo.

Otro cerdo mantenía a Chrome en su lugar, y un tercero tenía a Kurokawa firmemente sujeta bajo sus patas delanteras. Un cuarto había atrapado con su hocico a aquél sujeto de pelo plateado por las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil.

Los ojos negros de aquellos animales tenían toda la inteligencia de un cerdo (no mucha), pero Gokudera sonrió con cierto afecto.

"Gracias... compañeros."

Kurokawa y Dokuro fueron testigos del momento especial compartido por Gokudera y sus cerdos. La joven de pelo negro sintió unas ganas de darse una palmada en la frente por las idioteces que hacía ese tío, pero Chrome sonrió conmovida por la enternecedora escena—ella siempre podría apreciar a quien fuera amable con los animales, aunque se tratara de alguien tan amenazador.

Los puercos gruñían y chillaban alrededor de ellos, conmovidos por el reconocimiento del compañero Gokudera Hayato. (No, en realidad sólo estaban asustados por el revuelo. Vamos, ¡Que sólo son cerdos!)

* * *

><p>Una gran explosión reverberó a lo largo y ancho del crucero. Cerca de doscientas personas se aferraron a lo que pudieron (Ya fueran estatuas, puertas u otras personas) y al menos una cuarta parte de ellos gritaron al unísono en el momento, haciendo un concierto escalofriante con los crujidos del barco y las sirenas de alarma.<p>

Sin embargo, después del pánico inicial, la gente guardó silencio y se estabilizó con rostros sombríos pero determinados.

¿Cómo? ¿De dónde salió ese desafío al clásico pánico en masa provocado por inminentes catástrofes? Fácil, esas personas no eran tus típicos snobs civiles… eran mafiosos japoneses. Desde importantes Yakuza hasta subordinados de pequeñas células delictivas, pasando también por el ocasional aliado o invitado, las personas tenían bien en claro que en su mundo los enfrentamientos a muerte _pasaban_, las traiciones eran cotidianas y los que se ponían a chillar terminaban siendo arrastrados río abajo.

Pero lo que los indignó al punto de ponerse en acción fue que ese era un crucero familiar. Más de alguno tenía una abuela, una hija, una amante o sus equivalentes masculinos ahí, corriendo peligro en lo que se suponía sólo era un viaje en un crucero obscenamente costoso. Nada más darse cuenta que tenían a casi todo el submundo japonés a bordo se había hecho un pacto de no agresión, y ahora algún extraño se había atrevido a atacarlos.

Así que todos tomaron sus armas, desde navajas de bolsillo hasta un lanzacohetes, y se dirigieron a cubierta con cuidado, dispuestos a enterarse lo que pasaba y tomar un bote salvavidas en caso del peor escenario. Aunque si había navíos atacándolos… bueno, estos mafiosos tenían más que suficiente pólvora encima para reventarlos con todo y barco hasta la maldita Antártida.

Pero eso no les importaba a los jóvenes candidatos a jefes mafiosos.

Sawada Tsukiyomi, para empezar, no tenía intención de salir a cubierta. Primero tenía que encontrar a su madre, que estaba en grave peligro, y luego a sus camaradas, que podrían cuidarse solos pero que de todas formas no le sentaba bien dejarlos a sus anchas. No porque estuviera preocupada, sino porque tenía ya suficiente experiencia con cosas fuera de proporción para saber que ellos hallarían la manera de encontrar el peor problema en que meter las narices, y luego Reborn la haría a ella responsable –gracias a su demente idea de que ella era la líder de aquellos idiotas–.

Bueno, antes de partir a atender sus asuntos tenía que salvar su propio trasero de un problema más inmediato.

En los segundos antes de la explosión sintió una especie de sexto sentido que le sugirió que _algo_ la iba liquidar si no se movía. Ella, siendo de la clase de persona que seguía a sus corazonadas, no discutió cuando su cuerpo se movió solo y agarró a Kozato y Longchamp de las camisas… Tsu no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo, pero momentos después estaba aferrada a un tubo, el modo de última voluntad se había terminado y la salada brisa del mar corría por su torso haciéndola estremecerse.

Además...

"Kozato Enma. ¿Qué en el nombre de Sallos te crees que haces?"

El mencionado estaba _enganchado_ a ella. Sus brazos le estrujaban el torso con una sorpresiva fuerza producto de su terror, y su cara estaba convenientemente apretujada contra el modesto busto de la chica... con tanta fuerza que ella no podía respirar. El joven del Simón parecía estar tan rojo como su cabello y _sentir_ su inminente fin sobre su cabeza a juzgar por el temblor de su cuerpo, pero no se iba a soltar pronto.

Naito Longchamp estaba ágilmente sujeto a la pierna de ella, con una cómica expresión de pánico e intentando escalar al techo –efectivamente bajando los pantalones de la muchacha un poco más con cada tirón. Recibía la ocasional patada de Tsu y sabía que después de eso necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir, pero no se iba a soltar pronto.

Tsu deseó tener las manos libres para estrangularlos a ambos. Pero en ese momento estaban ocupadas aferrándose a un tubo sobre su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Un agujero del tamaño de dos casas había aparecido en la parte posterior del barco, dejando entrar el sol de la tarde y una cálida brisa marina; el casco rápidamente estaba siendo invadido por agua y ella colgaba sobre el mar azul, sintiéndose como un banderín al viento… un banderín muy acosado si tenía en cuenta la manera en que los dos tíos insistían en salvar sus pellejos sujetándose a ella.

Ella se los habría sacudido de encima sin remordimientos, en serio, si no hubiera estado tan espantada… ya que ella no sabía nadar y el mar abierto estaba directamente debajo de sus pies… un movimiento en falso y caería a una tumba mojada…

Sobra decir que ella tampoco se iba a soltar pronto.

De todas formas sus brazos comenzaban a entumirse y el tubo salido al que estaba sujetándose se doblaba lentamente –era delgado, quizá de cinco centímetros de diámetro, y había sido alcanzado por la explosión hace unos segundos, por lo que estaba caliente como un carajo. Una persona normal no se habría podido mantener sujetada a eso, pero una persona debatiéndose entre el terror y la ira no lo pensaría dos veces.

"Genial" ella gruñó, haciendo más fuerza para intentar subir y sintiendo cómo ambos instintivamente se incrustaban más a ella "¡Oi, Longchamp! ¡Deja de hacer el payaso y escala rápido, no puedo subirnos a todos!"

"¡¿Estás demente?!", el muchacho de hecho se detuvo unos segundos. "Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. Claro que lo estás", Tsu sintió una venita saltar en su sien. "¡No puedo _escalar _por encima de ti! ¡No todos tenemos la fuerza de un jabalí!"

"¡Muy bien, Longchamp! Cuando esto acabe te extirparé esas pelotas inútiles que tienes. ¡Kozato!" Tsu bajó los ojos para ver al segundo pelirrojo, quien seguía temblando sobre ella "Será mejor que te muevas o todos vamos a morir."

"¡No puedo escalar así!" se quejó el muchacho "No hay nada de lo que agarrarse, y el tubo es demasiado delgado. Además el suelo de allá está incendiándose todavía porque las alfombras están alimentando el fuego."

"¡Ustedes dos son unos gallinas!" exclamó Tsu perdiendo la paciencia "¡Sólo suban para poder subir yo, o suéltense y déjenme subir!"

"¡Te estoy diciendo que es imposible!" insistió Kozato, y ella se sorprendió de escuchar más _molestia_ en su voz que el pánico inicial. "¡Está muy lejos y yo ni siquiera sé escalar!"

"¡No quieras traer lógica a esto, si no lo haces…!"

"¡No puedo ir hacia allá! ¡Sigue en llamas y…!"

"¡Ustedes allá arriba, será mejor que se muevan YA!"

El tono urgente de Longchamp los sacó de la disputa y los hizo mirar hacia atrás. El barco… comenzaba a ladearse con un terrible chirrido, el gran agujero cada vez mostrando menos cielo y más agua.

Tsu no sabía nadar. Era algo relacionado con ese irremediable miedo a ahogarse, y ella insistía en que si los humanos estuvieran hechos para nadar existirían ciudades bajo el mar… así que la visión del agua inundando el lugar se convirtió en uno de sus peores recuerdos concernientes a 'abominaciones que la mafia me ha hecho vivir'. Considerando que Reborn era su tutor y ella era una enana violenta y ligeramente psicópata, eso era decir bastante.

El barco cimbró por una segunda vez en una serie de repiqueteos monstruosos. Eso fue suficiente para que el tubo cediera y tres muchachos cayeran acompañados de tres gritos bastante femeninos.

* * *

><p>De todas las personas que pudieron haberlo hallado, tuvo que ser Yamamoto. Lambo de diez años en el futuro en verdad no tenía suerte… y al parecer I-Pin había huido en cuanto encontraron problemas. Traidora.<p>

Por un lado Yamamoto era uno de los tíos más despistados de la familia, e irónicamente tenía suficiente sentido común para **no** llegar a la conclusión de que Lambo había súbitamente envejecido diez años. Por otro lado… bueno, tendría que entretenerlo (porque aparentemente él estaba buscando al _joven_ Lambo) y el barco se estaba hundiendo y Yamamoto no parecía tener intenciones de regresar a cubierta sin los niños. Aunque fuera conmovedora su intención de rescatar al par de infantes (la décima los dejaría atrás sin pensarlo dos veces), en esos momentos Lambo adulto estaba deseando que el beisbolista fuera menos empático.

Repentinamente la idea de cómo resolver ese desastre se presentó su cabeza, y le dijo que vio a una niña china y a un bebé con afro en cubierta jugando en el barandal. Yamamoto salió disparado como una bala hacia arriba después de darle las gracias, sin perder su pose de jovialidad natural.

Lambo suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Ya llevaban cuarenta minutos en el pasado y él por fin tenía el pase para volver al futuro en sus manos, pero ahora la chinita andaba perdida por el barco, y él terminó abriéndose paso entre las masas lúgubres de mafiosos que marchaban hacia cubierta con intención de descubrir lo que pasaba.

* * *

><p>I-Pin suspiró también, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Frente a ella estaba Hibari Kyoya, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con tan solo una mirada gélida y el ocasional porrazo con sus tonfas, y creando sin querer un camino en el que ella podía moverse sin gran esfuerzo, como si fuera un montañés haciendo Russell en la nieve.<p>

Ella le había sugerido que fuera a cubierta para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Hibari había tomado su sugerencia porque, aunque él jamás lo admitiría, estaba totalmente perdido. Llevaba varios minutos deambulando por el barco y su paciencia estaba al límite, sin mencionar que el repentino revuelo de gente armada y alarmada lo estaba comenzando a mosquear. Dado que el crucero se estaba hundiendo bastante obviamente (el piso estaba inclinado a unos treinta grados y los crujidos de metal a su alrededor contaban el resto de la historia), la sugerencia de la extraña sobre ir a cubierta sonaba bastante sensible.

Además, ella había dicho que conocía a Sawada Tsukiyomi, y que probablemente la encontrarían arriba tarde o temprano. Y él necesitaba golpear algo inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Es difícil ignorar que el barco en el que uno viaja se está hundiendo. Pero, gracias a esa chispa de la familia Sawada de hacer lo imposible y romper los límites, Sawada Nana se mantenía completamente ajena al alboroto.<p>

Después de todo, estaba siendo atendida por un jovencito de cabello plateado y sonrisa cordial.

"…Así es, en este Spa podrá relajarse tranquilamente; este pequeño barco irá directamente hacia la isla, pero es sólo exclusivo para la ganadora del concurso."

"¿Qué debería hacer?" se preguntó la mujer. "Tendré que encontrar primero a Tsu-chan…"

"Oh, no se preocupe. Nosotros le avisaremos a su acompañante que usted está bien. Sería bueno dejar que aquella jovencita pase tiempo con sus amigos, mientras usted toma este exclusivísimo servicio."

"Si es así ¡Supongo que no hay problema! Iré por mis maletas…"

"Aquí las tenemos" indicó el joven botones amablemente. "Todo está bajo control, Sawada-san."

La mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla y asintió. Pero por unos momentos, sus ojos se dirigieron al horizonte con un brillo de lucidez que probablemente nadie excepto Iemitsu había visto jamás en aquél rostro.

Quizá ella sabía más de lo que pasaba. O quizá sólo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sea lo que fuera, una cosa podía quedar clara: si ella hiciera caso a todas aquellas corazonadas o caletres, se habría enterado hace años de exactamente qué es lo que hacía su marido cuando estaba fuera del país, o la verdadera situación con su hija.

Pero ella desatendió sus instintos, diciéndose a sí misma que en verdad necesitaba aquél tiempo de relajación y no debería preocuparse por echarle un segundo vistazo al crucero mientras transbordaba a aquél pequeño y lujoso yate. Le había prometido a Iemitsu no enterarse de nada, y ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Incluso en situaciones como esa.

Si ella sólo pusiera un poco más de atención a su hija, se daría cuenta que ambas eran igualmente de testarudas cuando una idea se les metía en la cabeza.

Pero ella había prometido no enterarse de nada.

De todas formas, Nana confiaba en el pequeño amigo de su marido para mantener a salvo a su retoño.

* * *

><p>Tsu estaba completamente pegada a Longchamp. Cada centímetro móvil de su cuerpo asfixiaba al pobre tío como una anaconda, robándole preciado aire y energías. Kozato Enma hacía algo similar, pero con más consideración hacia su salvavidas humano. De todos modos no había tiempo para pensar mucho en ello: Longchamp tenía que cargar con dos idiotas que al parecer estaban aterrados del agua y ya estaba comenzando a hundirse.<p>

La buena noticia era que un bote blanco como la nieve estaba esperando ahí. Quizá, si hubiera estado más tranquilo, se habría dado cuenta de lo peligroso y sospechoso que era encontrarse con ese bote justo a unos metros del lugar donde el crucero había sido cañoneado, pero la amenaza de ahogarse era demasiado urgente para prestar atención a esas pequeñeces.

La mala noticia llegó después de medio minuto de nadar…

"¡SAWAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAA!" Longchamp aulló repentinamente, con la voz quebrada por el dolor. "¡SUÉLTALO! ¡SUELTALOOO!"

Kozato volvió la cabeza con la lentitud con la que un personaje de película de terror voltea sobre su hombro para ver al homicida en serie antes de ser asesinado.

…

…

La marea no era tan fuerte, y ellos ya estaban a dos metros del bote blanco. Tsu cayó inconsciente desde el momento en que habían golpeado el agua, pero aun así tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo en una mirada vacía y aterrada. Esa cara de shock hablaba, más que de un miedo, de una seria _fobia_. Su mano estaba firmemente aferrada a cierta parte anatómica de Longchamp, los músculos de su brazo tensos como si fueran cables de acero y haciendo imposible que los frenéticos muchachos se la quitaran de encima.

"¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA!"

"Sawada-san… está inconsciente." Enma mustió con un hilo de voz._ '¡Esto es por lo de hace rato, es lo que dijo que haría! ¡Definitivamente dijo que lo haría! ¡¿Y cómo puede hacerlo si está desmayada?!' _

El pobre punk ya no nadaba hacia el bote: parecía estarse convulsionando, y su boca aventaba espuma cual conejo rabioso. "Lo siento… Enma-chan… lo demás… te lo encargo…"

"¡L-Longchamp-san!" Kozato, completamente perdido, notó horrorizado que el pobre punk ya no nadaba hacia el bote: parecía estarse convulsionando, y su rostro tenía el color de una cereza al almíbar.

Kozato no sabía nadar, y ahora tenía dos pesos muertos en sus hombros. Pero entre la marea del mar y un poco de suerte, ya habían sido arrastrados hasta tener el bote a poca distancia. Unos cables plásticos colgaban a unos pocos centímetros del punto donde los tres se hundían en ese instante, lo suficientemente fuertes para subir por ellos.

Era hacerlo o morir. Con esa mentalidad, Kozato pataleó y braceó salvajemente, heroicamente nadando sesenta centímetros hasta que su mano por fin se cerró alrededor de la soga. Ató a los dos inconscientes por la cintura y él mismo subió primero con la intención de jalarlos al llegar a la cima. Era un plan muy flojo considerando su nula masa muscular, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Así que escaló, torpe pero decididamente. Se resbaló varias veces, se tambaleó muchas más y una vez cayó de regreso al agua antes de por fin llegar a la cima del bote (habría escalado metro y medio a lo mucho, pero para él era un logro innombrable).

Quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran en el agua o que regresaran al crucero que lentamente se hundía en el mar… porque en realidad _aquél_ bote era la peor noticia que podría llegar a oídos de cualquier ser humano; el bote-torpedo diseñado para reconocimiento y ataques cortos y veloces, con un motor que podría llevarlos hasta los 50 kilómetros por hora. Esa clase de barco era una reliquia de la segunda guerra mundial: los aliados los llamaban "La flota mosquito".

Los japoneses los llamaban "Botes Demonio".

Sí. Era temible, rápido, y, a pesar de tener desmontadas sus más _evidentes_ armas para evitar problemas con la ley, ese bote tenía suficiente armería para hundir una flota de enemigos sin mucho problema… en forma de una tripulación pirata.

Una muy cruel tripulación pirata llegada desde Filipinas que estaba de pie justo detrás de él.

_Riendo._

La voz gruesa y tenebrosa hablando un lenguaje extranjero hizo a Kozato cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro derrotado. Se estaba cansando del _thrill..._

* * *

><p>Kusanagi Yakumo, el botones de pelo plateado, suspiró en cuanto la señora Sawada estuvo a salvo y lejos de la conmoción, mirando cómo la cubierta del barco se llenaba lentamente de personas armadas. Por más que Reborn fuera capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona sin dejar una sola pista incriminatoria—excepto su propia palabra o simples conjeturas de quienes estaban enterados—el Arcobaleno no tenía nada de sutil.<p>

De hecho, aquél sujeto podía ser llamado el heraldo del apocalipsis. Oh, era difícil encontrarlo o siquiera notarlo, pero no había que intentar buscarlo a _él_; cualquier situación que se saliera de control a semejante escala en el mundo de la mafia **tenía** que ser su culpa.

Todo comenzó cuando aquél bastardo de elite se volvió tutor de jóvenes mafiosos. De repente, alborotos como ese involucrando a chiquillos con apenas una pelusa de vello ahí abajo se volvieron el sello de su presencia.

"No debería estar pensando en esto…" se dijo a sí mismo. "Lo que debería hacer es salir por patas antes de que la cosa se ponga peor."

"¿Qué es eso de allá?" "¿Un bote torpedo?" "¡Deben ser los que dispararon!"

Los gritos comenzaron a dejarse oír. Más por inercia que por curiosidad, el joven dejó viajar sus ojos hacia el punto que todos señalaban: hacia un pequeño bote blanco, apenas visible rodeado del brillo del sol sobre el mar.

"¡Hay que encargarnos de ellos antes de que nos aniquilen!"

Una multitud de asentimientos y chasquidos de armas siendo preparadas se dejó oír. En medio de la sorda cacofonía, se escuchó la solitaria voz de una mujer.

"¡DETÉNGANSE!"

* * *

><p>Kurokawa tomó la sensible decisión de dirigirse a cubierta cuando los sonidos del barco crujiendo y hundiéndose se hicieron más evidentes. Fue una despedida difícil para Gokudera, pero al final abandonaron el porquero y corrieron al sitio que, probablemente, fuera el más seguro en ese momento. Si Sawada no estaba ahí… bueno, Gokudera regresaría sobre sus pasos para buscarla y Kurokawa se aseguraría de meterse a un bote salvavidas junto con Chrome lo más rápido posible.<p>

Pero la cubierta resultó no ser tan segura como había imaginado.

Una mujer con grandes curvas y pequeñas ropas estaba rodeada por la marea de mafiosos armados hasta los dientes, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y una expresión de absoluta resolución.

"¡…No puedo permitirles disparar a ese bote!" ella gritó vehementemente, su voz acarreándose entre la multitud como si fuera una trompeta. "¡Antes de intentar destruirlos, debemos ponernos a salvo en los botes salvavidas!"

"Ellos podrían estar esperando eso" una voz profunda y rasposa se alzó. Pertenecía a un hombre mayor vestido en una Yukata morada con una mariposa dorada estampada en la parte inferior, quien tenía una pistola entre las manos apuntando al suelo. "¡Uno no hunde un crucero repleto de mafiosos para dejar que los pasajeros se salven! Jovenzuela, debemos encargarnos de los invasores antes de intentar ponernos a salvo. Un paso en falso significaría la aniquilación de familias enteras."

"¡Sin embargo, esperar demasiado para asegurar la seguridad de nuestras familias también causará graves pérdidas!" insistió ella sin perder su tono airado. "¡Tenemos que evacuar primero—!"

"¡Silencio, perra del Simón! ¡¿Quién escucharía a traidores como ustedes?!"

La exclamación fue hecha por una mujer vestida en ricas ropas francesas, sus obvios rasgos asiáticos perfectamente maquillados para darle una apariencia más europea. Varios murmullos se extendieron como fuego en la cubierta, e inmediatamente los cañones apuntándole a ella se triplicaron. Pero la mirada severa de la joven sólo se intensificó.

"¡Lo más probable es que esté confabulada con los atacantes, e intente guiarnos a una trampa!" "¡No se puede confiar en la palaba de Simón!" "¡Es obvio que debemos destruir ese bote!" "¡Pero podría estar usando psicología inversa!"

* * *

><p>Hibari se acercó a la baranda, deslizándose entre los mafiosos como un leopardo deslizándose entre la sabana, con la intención de ver lo que había en el mar que hizo a todos sacar las armas.<p>

Después de escanear con agudos ojos negros por unos segundos, pudo ver una cabeza pelirroja entre tres hombres hirsutos y musculosos, un cuarto jalando un cable como si estuviera pescando. Y del mar emergieron dos figuras; una cabeza rojo tomate y la inconfundible melena leonina de Sawada Tsukiyomi. Fueron rudamente jalados sobre la borda y soltados en cubierta, obviando para Hibari que al menos Sawada Tsukiyomi estaba inconsciente; ella era la clase de persona que jamás permitiría que se le tratase así sin provocar severos daños físicos primero.

Las pistas fueron suficientes para que él se enterara, más o menos, de lo mala que era su situación. Y si bien él no tenía ninguna obligación de salvarla, todavía no olvidaba la deuda que tenía hacia ella, ni que la había estado buscando todo ese tiempo para que le explicara exactamente qué estaba pasando en ese crucero—y francamente le jodería el día haber dado vueltas por nada...

¿Entonces qué iba hacer? Decisiones, decisiones… Hibari no era de la clase de sujeto que resolvía sus problemas con diplomacia, así que eso estaba fuera, y no tendría tiempo de encontrar a los compañeros de Sawada para que ellos se encargaran de eso, aquella gente estaba ya lista para acribillar el-

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el brillo de un anillo de oro al sol. El sujeto a su lado apuntaba una bazuca hacia el pequeño bote en el mar, con un ojo cerca de la mira y el otro entrecerrado… La decisión instintiva de Hibari Kyoya fue en realidad la esperada de él por todo el que lo conociera: atacar hasta que se le ocurriera el qué decidir.

"¡AAURGRGH!" El chillido del hombre al caer por la borda pareció congelar por un segundo a los sujetos presentes, antes de que Hibari se viera encañonado por casi todos los ángulos.

"¿Qué crees que haces, niñato?" preguntó la voz anciana del hombre que había estado discutiendo con la 'mujer de Simón'.

Él no era estúpido. Había alrededor de ciento cincuenta personas, todas con variedad de armas blancas y de fuego, conglomeradas en la parte superior del magnífico crucero. Sólo necesitarían un segundo para volverlo un colador, y el prefecto tenía todavía en mente lo doloroso que un disparo podía sentirse.

Otra vez, un opaco destello a sus pies que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos… no era su estilo, pero…

"¿Hibari-senpai?" la voz de Yamamoto se alzó entre la gente. "¿Qué estás haciendo—oye, esa en el bote no es Tsu?"

Hibari asintió áridamente. Quizá fuera su única opción…

"¿Es el bote que ésta gente quiere destruir?" preguntó el estudiante de intercambio italiano, cuyo nombre el prefecto no podía recordar.

Hibari volvió a asentir. Sólo imitaría la postura…

"¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tranquilo con toda esta gente lista para hacerte puré?" la muchacha china que lo había guiado a cubierta se unió al cuestionario.

Hibari alzó una ceja… y bostezó abiertamente.

Los jóvenes elegidos para posibles Vongola X, a pesar de estar separados y cada quien intentando hacer sentido de aquél lío, compartieron un momento de entendimiento mutuo sobre el muchacho de las tonfas, a quien miraron como si fuera un alien. Dicho prefecto parpadeó, y ellos tuvieron la sensación de que les estaba preguntando _'¿Qué?'_.

* * *

><p>Gokudera observaba a Hibari con unas ganas enormes de ir y meterle una barra de dinamita encendida por algún orificio, preferiblemente dentro de aquella jeta arrogante. ¿Pero quién se creía ese sujeto? ¡Actuando tan chulo cuando estaba a dos segundos de reunirse con sus ancestros! De todos modos, el freak del beisbol y él consiguieron la información necesaria: aquél bote alojaba a la décima, por lo que su deber era evitar que fuera destruido.<p>

"Gokudera-san" susurró la chica de cabeza de piña.

"_¿Qué?_ ¡Ahora no es el momento!" devolvió el italiano con un gesto irritado.

Kurokawa alzó una mano y le pellizcó la lonja, haciéndolo soltar un chillido parecido al de un ratón. "¡Tienen que detener a esta gente! Hibari Kyoya está ganando tiempo, pero si no hacemos algo aquél bote va a terminar bajo el mar. Y Chrome es una ilusionista ¿Recuerdas?"

El italiano iba a replicar con un '¿Y?', pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Las ilusiones serían bastante útiles para desviar la atención de la gente en cubierta; por más que él estuviera orgulloso de su capacidad de pelea, sólo un irremediable imbécil creería que podía cargarse a un par de centenares de personas provistas con todo tipo de explosivos y varios kilos de plomo.

Pero… "¿Puedes ocultar el bote?" preguntó, en voz baja.

Chrome asió un tridente a su pecho "Sí… pero sólo por unos minutos…"

"¿Cuántos?" presionó Gokudera.

"Eh- uhm… unos- cinco. Cinco minutos, si nadie rompe mi concentración…" la chica bajó la mirada "… lo siento… todavía no soy muy hábil con las ilusiones…"

Al italiano no podía importarle menos qué tan hábil fuera, mientras pudiera hacer lo que decía. Antes de poder decirlo, Kurokawa dio un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados.

"Yo me iré a ocultar con nuestro invitado antes de que empiece a calentarse este sitio" le dirigió una mirada despectiva al botones de pelo plateado que tenía atado a sus pies. "Pero tengo una idea…"

* * *

><p>Tsu estaba helada.<p>

Agua… agua. Agua. Agua, en efecto.

Litros y litros y kilómetros cúbicos de agua.

Alrededor de ella. Bajo ella.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído tan dolorosamente que parecía que la estuvieran prensando. En agua.

Agua.

Había algo en sus manos… En una tenía un tubo frío duro como el metal y en la otra algo apachurrable y cálido como un rollo chikuwa.

De repente, sintió mucho más frío. Frío.

Aire.

¿Aire?

Algo duro golpeó su costado. Sólido, no líquido. Plano, no ondulante.

Abrió los ojos, tosió un poco… y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Aquél botones de pelo plateado miró desde la cubierta del trasatlántico hacia el mar.<p>

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el bote?"

Ese fue el detonante. En los segundos que les tomó a todos levantar la mirada y buscar en el mar al bote blanco, un segundo desmadre se desató en el barco como una grotesca imitación de una carrera en el patio de la escuela, empezando con una gigantesca explosión cortesía de Hibari. El prefecto sostenía la bazuca olvidada del sujeto al que tiró por la borda, y miraba con una expresión entre satisfecha y divertida el enorme relajo que su nuevo juguete causó. Si alguna de las personas frente a él voló en pedazos o saltó al mar antes de que tuviera tiempo de matarlo, eso explicaría por qué cuando el polvo se disipó no había nadie en un radio de diez metros. Algunas personas estaban en el suelo heridas, y las que se salvaron del disparo no pudieron devolver nada gracias a una lluvia de barras de dinamita que los hizo correr a buscar refugio.

Aquellos mocosos habían sido demasiado rápidos. Y no solo fueron las explosiones; una vez que éstas pararon aquella mujer curvilínea se encargó eficientemente de noquear a una enorme cantidad de gente, asistida por cierta muchacha china y el par de aspirantes a Vongola. Cinco minutos después, la cubierta estaba casi vacía (si uno no contaba a los cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados).

Otra descarga de la bazuca cimbró el barco, espantando la santa vida de los que seguían conscientes.

"¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, BASTARDO LUNÁTICO?!" gritó la voz de Gokudera desde el otro lado del barco. Tenía la cara un poco pálida, y una expresión de rabia en el rostro mientras apuntaba un dedo hacia Hibari.

"¡Fue una falta de educación!" Yamamoto lucía particularmente severo, pero no muy enojado. Su protesta hizo que un par de personas se detuvieran y lo miraran incrédulamente. Gokudera, cuya paciencia había alcanzado el límite varias horas antes, giró sobre sus talones y lo agarró por las solapas.

"¿Educación?_ ¡¿Educación?! _¡¿Qué tienes en la sesera, anormal?! ¡Ese demente casi nos vuela por los aires! NOS. DISPARÓ. UNA. BAZUCA. ¡A QUEMARROPA!"

Yamamoto asintió en calma, al parecer muy ocupado fulminando con la mirada a Hibari "Y debió haber avisado primero."

"_**Tú**_…" el italiano al parecer se quedó sin palabras. Pareció que incluso su ira se desinfló un poco. Dejó ir al idiota en sus garras con una exhalación de quien ya está hasta la coronilla, justo a tiempo para mirar a un enorme sujeto tatuado balancear un cuchillo hacia su rostro.

La reacción de Yamamoto fue inmediata. Con los reflejos fruto de tener que lidiar con aquella peligrosa jefa todos los días, alzó una pierna y desarmó al hombre con un puntapié a la muñeca haciendo que el cuchillo saltara por los aires, propinándole un pisotón en toda la cara con el movimiento de regreso. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Hibari, atrapando el cuchillo con una mano.

"Hibari-sempai, la próxima vez por favor avísanos antes. _Alguien podría morir si no lo haces, ya sabes…_" aquella hoja afilada desprendió un destello azul, pero su rostro tenía una sonrisa tan campechana como siempre.

El prefecto del terror, jefe del comité disciplinario, sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda que por supuesto ignoró completamente en favor de intentar averiguar cómo disparar un tercer tiro con su bazuca: esa actitud arrogante de Yamamoto merecía un castigo.

Aunque en realidad le habría gustado más pelear con el deportista cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en sus instintos le decía que por el momento sería una _mala_ _idea_.

* * *

><p>En el yate, otro tipo de desastre se había desatado. La pelea era de una chica de secundaria contra una tripulación pirata adulta y con experiencia… de eso se dio cuenta Tsu cuando, en el momento de intentar un golpe directo al plexo solar, otro de ellos se metió en el camino e hizo una finta que la desequilibró.<p>

No podía acertar un golpe. Sin importar cuánto se moviera, el cansancio de la bala de última voluntad que Reborn le había disparado antes le estaba pesando de más. Junto al hecho de que estaba mojada y había tenido el susto de su vida hacía unos minutos, además de que aquellos sujetos tenían un trabajo en equipo impecable…

"¡Sawada-chan!" "¡Cuidado!"

El aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Mientras intentaba esquivar un tacleo peligroso de un hombre con más de dos metros, alguien había enredado una cadena entre sus piernas.

El latigazo del disparo pareció congelar la cubierta por unos segundos.

Después de todas las veces que Reborn le había disparado a la frente, Tsu era de la opinión que un balazo no era algo que debiera congelarla. No había pensado que las balas de última voluntad se degradaban en su cuerpo y, salvo algunas circunstancias especiales, no eran letales. La bala disparada en ese instante no era tan piadosa: era metal y el calor de la fricción, piel desgarrada y carne atravesada en un instante. Era su hombro izquierdo cediendo ante el daño y su brazo cayendo limpiamente a su lado.

El cañón de una pistola se posicionó en la frente de Tsu.

Y repentinamente el hombre que la encañonaba se desplomó a un lado.

Tsukiyomi se quedó pasmada cuando el rostro congestionado de Naito Longchamp reemplazó a aquél sujeto. Su sonrisa calmada de siempre estaba torcida en una mueca de horror y rabia. El tubo metálico que ella había estado aferrando estaba entre sus manos.

Esa no era furia, no. Era algo diferente. Era agresión cubriendo miedo. Una presa erizando su pelaje y siseando para intentar alejar al predador.

Lástima que los sujetos a sus alrededores no eran intimidados tan fácilmente. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él y esquivó fácilmente el tubo, sujetando la muñeca de Longchamp y torciéndola hasta que un fuerte crujido se escuchó.

Kozato Enma era el único que no había perdido la cabeza ante la ira o el miedo. Por eso fue el único que supo que no podían ganar—no había apoyo en ningún lado y los tres estaban cansados física y emocionalmente. Por eso fue el que pudo ver todo lo que pasaba, y que en realidad no habían pasado más de dos minutos desde que la décima Vonogola había comenzado a moverse. También vio como aquél hombre tomó el tubo de la mano inerte y doblada horriblemente de Longchamp y _apuñaló_ como si tal cosa a la muchacha.

Enma deseó poder hacer algo además de sentarse impotente a un lado. Deseo tener algo con lo que pelear. El rostro de Longchamp estaba blanco bajo su cabello rojo teñido, los ojos de Sawada opacos y sin vida. Los piratas arrastraron a los dos muchachos de vuelta a su lado y los ataron de pies a cabeza.

_Ellos son mafiosos,_ susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza. _Así es la mafia. No levantarían un dedo por ti, si tu estuvieras en apuros. Así es Vongola._

Inmediatamente, Enma apretó los dientes. _'Pero yo no soy así… yo… ¡Yo soy mejor que eso!'_

Claro, claro que quería ayudar. Pero ¿En qué?

"Tenemos que salir de aquí…" susurró Enma. "Tenemos que escapar… o si no…"

"¿Cómo?" la voz de Longchamp sonaba plana, pero sus ojos fulminaban a Tsukiyomi. "No podemos salir de aquí tan fácilmente. Maldita sea, Sawada-chan… ¡¿Y decías que podía dejar mi culo en tus manos?!"

Quizá debió de haber dicho algo. '_Todavía no',_ pensó ella, frustrada._ 'Si no puedo quitar de en medio a esta basura… Los otros… todos esos payasos—Sasagawa, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko y Kurokawa—No sé cuándo me volví tan complaciente, pero… es lo que decidí… que la maldita mafia no me iba a quitar…'_

La perspectiva de la gente suele cambiar cuando ochenta centímetros de metal están incrustados en sus entrañas, cuando la piel se enfría y los músculos se entumecen.

'_No quiero morir… no así. No porque alguien más lo diga.'_

El cuerpo completo de la chica se tensó, y con un gruñido feroz se incorporó tanto como las cuerdas se lo permitieron. Sus ojos chispeaban con un color naranja.

"Yo no dije eso. Si no puedes cuidarte solo, no sobrevivirás un segundo como mafioso."

Kozato saltó de inmediato ante los forcejeos de la chica "¡Sawada! ¡No debes moverte! ¡Si no la herida—!"

"Cierra el pico, Kozato. No estoy de humor para eso" su voz salía en cortos jadeos, pero las cuerdas que la ataban comenzaban a quemarse y sus manos se dirigían a sus bolsillos. Al ver eso, los dos muchachos soltaron una exclamación ahogada. "No sé qué diablo me poseyó para moverme con ustedes par de payasos… si esto sigue así, en verdad voy a morir. Hm. ¿Morir… o utilizar la nueva parida de Reborn?"

* * *

><p><strong>Presente (En una isla abandonada)<strong>

Longchamp aún no podía creerlo.

De hecho, creía firmemente que nunca lo iba a terminar de creer.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Enma, y ambos compartieron un momento de grave lucidez.

"Si vas a revivir a la familia Simon", Longchamp susurró, "acuérdate de esto: no podemos dejar que _ella_ se convierta en mafiosa."

Kozato ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle al otro de dónde sacó la idea de que quería hacer semejante cosa; se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho era más agudo que la imagen de idiota que quería venderle. Tampoco se detuvo a explicar que en realidad él no quería tener nada que ver con la mafia. Ni que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, la familia Tomaso y la familia Simon estaban en distintos bandos.

En lugar de eso, asintió gravemente. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con _todo_ si una persona con ese carácter, blandiendo semejante poder, se convirtiera en la jefa indiscutida de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo.

El bote estaba ya en el fondo del mar. Sawada Tsukiyomi lo había hundido con un solo ataque.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

[24 de diciembre de 2014] El _Hiatus_ oficialmente está terminado, y qué mejor manera de festejarlo que este horrible capítulo que me costó un carajo escribir.

Este es mi regalo hacia ustedes; a los que siguen esperando algo de esta historia, a los nuevos, a los curiosos, a los flamers, a los ninjas, a los que les debo respuestas a sus reviews, a los que sí les respondí...

¡Felices Fiestas!

Esperen actualizaciones más continuas de aquí en adelante :)


End file.
